La espada de las hadas
by StrikeForceHeroeTeller
Summary: Un portal entre Elrios y Fiore se ha abierto y con ello una nueva aventura para nuestros héroes y magos favoritos. Sin embargo, nuevas aventuras significan nuevos problemas y nuevos enemigos. ¿Lograrán unir fuerzas nuestros amigos ó el enemigo podrá separarlos para después aniquilarlos? Lean y dejen review. [Progreso siguiente capítulo: Listo!]
1. El festival y el cristal

La espada de las hadas.

¡Hola! Estoy devuelta con un nuevo cuento crossover. ¡Se trata de Elsword y Fairy Tail!

Se que debería estar trabajando con mi otro cuento de "Los Caballeros Guardianes" pero me inspiré a hacer este cuando vi que tenían varias características en común.

¡Sin más problemas vamos a la lectura! Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Elsword no me pertenecen. El primero es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y el segundo de KOG.

P.D: Olvide mencionar, aquí los personajes de Elsword pueden cambiar clases, combinar algunos de sus poderes y una habilidad secreta que luego revelaré. Preferentemente usan:

 **Elsword: LK; Aisha: DW; Rena: GA; Raven: VC; Eve: CE; Add: Mm; Chung: TT; Ara: Asura; Elesis: BH; Lu/Ciel: RG/Noblesse; Rose: ST.**

 **Nota de actualización 01/08/2016: capítulo editado.**

* * *

Capítulo 1. El festival y el cristal.

Nos encontramos en el mundo de Elrios, lugar donde la principal fuente de vida viene de unos cristales llamados "Elshards". Desde varias generaciones, las Elshards han sido respetadas y protegidas debido al espíritu conocido como "Lady El". Este espíritu había salvado a todo Elrios al sacrificar su alma para restaurar el poder perdido de la gema original del Elshard justo cuando el planeta enfrentaba su extinción. Ello no salvó al mundo de las futuras crisis, pero aseguró que por lo menos logrará existir hasta llegar a una nueva generación de héroes que salvaría de forma definitiva al mundo. El grupo viene a ser conocido como "El-gang" que consiste de 12 miembros: Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, Elesis, Add, Lu/Ciel y Rose.

Estos héroes empezaron su historia con Elsword, quien junto a Aisha y a Rena, se embarcó en una aventura para recuperar el Elshard que fue robada del templo de la aldea en el que residía. La aventura resulto ser más dura de lo esperado ya que paso de cazar al ladrón de la Elshard a una más complicada de salvar al mundo de varios enemigos que brotaron como las malas hierbas que son. Sin embargo, a la vez que ganaban enemigos, también ganaban aliados en los momentos y lugares menos esperados, aparte de que la banda terminó madurando y se convirtió en una familia en la que cada quien protegía y cuidaba a unos y a otros. Al final, la banda (conformada por todos excepto Rose) se enfrentó a su archienemigo, el general demonio Scar y después de una intensa pelea en la que parecía que no habría fin lo derrotaron, de esta forma salvando el mundo de Elrios.

Las cosas cambiaron tanto para ellos como para el mundo.

Ara logró salvar a su hermano Aren, estando éste en la forma del demonio Ran, sin embargo, no pudo devolverlo a su forma humana de modo que quedó para siempre convertido en demonio, pero Ara está feliz ya que Ran terminó agradecido de los esfuerzos de su hermana y sus amigos y aunque le duela no volver a ser humano, decidió empezar una nueva vida como demonio bajo el liderazgo de Lu.

Chung también logró salvar a sus seres queridos; logró separar a su padre de la posesión del demonio que lo capturó, salvándole la vida y regresándolo al hombre que Chung conocía. Sin embargo, su padre Helputt se reusó a volver al trono como pago por sus crímenes y optó por enseñar a su hijo el conocimiento de gobernar de forma sabia y justa. Ahora Chung reina sobre el reino revivido de Harem y está dispuesto a devolverlo a su antigua paz. Tanto Chung como Ara se han comprometido y no podrían estar más felices.

Add, después de tanta loca obsesión, logró conseguir finalmente los códigos Nasod para poder viajar por el espacio-tiempo, pero decidió no usarlos y guardarlos bajo llave. La banda terminó sorprendida de su decisión y al preguntarle por qué lo hizo él contestó: "Porque después de lo que pasamos todos, creo que es mejor que solo veamos el futuro en vez de corregir el pasado; yo ya tengo mi propósito y es ayudar en la resurrección del reino perdido de Nasod." Nadie entendió la indirecta hasta que vieron a Eve sonrojarse y sobra decir que ella y Add fueron pareja después del evento.

Lu volvió a tener autoridad sobre los demonios supervivientes y orientó la política de su reino a una coexistencia pacífica con Elrios; Ciel sigue siendo su guardaespaldas personal, aunque ahora tiene el título honorario de "Consejero y general de honor demoniaco" y es muy respetado por los demonios que fueron fieles a Lu.

Raven ha cambiado mucho después de la última batalla, cierto es que sigue siendo el muchacho algo reservado y oscuro del grupo, pero en el último combate fue herido de muerte y estuvo en coma durante 2 semanas gracias a los esfuerzos de Rena (le era muy valioso para perderlo), Aisha y Add. Durante ese tiempo, soñó con sus antiguos compañeros y con su prometida fallecida Seris quienes le agradecieron sus esfuerzos por limpiar sus pecados. Con la conciencia limpia, a Raven solo le quedaba una cosa: vivir y ver lo que ocurriría después. Al despertar, vio a Rena acostada cerca de él y descubrió un nuevo propósito para vivir: ella.

Elesis decidió dejar de lado por un momento su vida de caballera aventurera y pasar el tiempo con su hermano y sus amigos. Rumores han indicado que ella y Ran andan saliendo más que "como amigos" y parecen confirmarlos el sonrojo de ambos al negarlo.

Y no hay que olvidarnos de nuestros dos miembros más protagonistas: Elsword y Aisha. Lógicamente también terminaron juntos solo que lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo fue que fueron los PRIMEROS en ser pareja. Eso no indica que sean perfecta ya que siguen en su onda de pelear como siempre. Sin embargo, si eres observador, verás que ellos pelean con unas sonrisas que indican su afecto hacia el otro.

Pero las aventuras de nuestros héroes no habían terminado… un nuevo enemigo surgió de las ruinas del ejército demoniaco y ocasionó otra rebelión e intentó invadir Elrios. Esta vez, la banda estaba preparada para detenerlos, pero en la primera batalla se demostró que el nuevo ejército demoniaco era más potente de lo esperado. Parecía que la banda iba a perder, pero la aparición de Rose los salvó de la tumba. Con la nueva miembra proveniente de unas fuerzas de élite, la banda obtuvo conocimientos y habilidades nuevas y valiosas para estar a raya con los rebeldes. Por su parte, Rose vio que la forma en que El-gang convivía y le impresionó mucho que incluso pensó en unirse a ellos en cuando terminará la guerra.

A pesar de que han logrado mantener a los enemigos en los límites, la guerra aún no termina y eso lo mantienen en recuerdo nuestros héroes para no aflojar los esfuerzos hechos hasta hoy. Sin embargo, ahora no necesitaban pensar en ello ya que justamente se encontraban en la aldea de Ruben tomándose un justo descanso en una casa construida por ellos mismos. La casa era grande ya que las habitaciones y los cuartos eran construidos según las necesidades de los miembros. En este momento, Raven andaba afuera explorando junto con Rena los árboles y campos continuos, Eve y Add estaban dentro en el sótano de la casa experimentando nuevos aparatos Nasod que crearon, Lu y Ciel junto a Elesis se encontraban en el comedor tomando el té, Chung y Ara andaban cuidando unos cachorritos-zorro que habían adoptado juntos en una de las varias aventuras echas, Rose andaba practicando con sus armas y Aisha y Elsword estaban… bueno, como siempre.

Aisha: - ¡Parece que solo piensas en carne a pesar de que ya creciste! -

Elsword: - ¡¿Y cómo diantres es que una maga maestra elemental no puede conocer un hechizo para hacer aparecer carne gratis?! -

Aisha: - ¡Ser maestra de los elementos no quiere decir que pueda hacer aparecer comida, baka! -

En la entrada de la casa se encontraban los dos jóvenes de nuevo en una de sus estúpidas discusiones. Desde la ventana, Elesis observaba la escena.

Lu: - Forman una linda pareja, ¿no es así? -

Elesis: - Sip, lástima que somos nosotros los que tenemos que escuchar las peleas frecuentes. -

Ciel: - Concuerdo contigo, mis oídos están cansados de tanto griterío. -

Como si no fuera peor, justamente se escuchó un aullido seguido de otros que parecían dar lamentos. Al final escucharon a Ara gritar desde arriba: - ¿¡Podrían callar el pleito!? ¡Los cachorros no pueden dormir con sus gritos! -

Elsword: - ¡Está bien! ¡Le bajaremos al volumen! -

Aisha: - ¡Ok! Perdónanos por despertarlos, ahorita les aparezco un bonito trozo de carne. -

Elsword: - ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡No que no podías!? -

Aisha: - ¡Porque sé que me pedirías carne sin fin! -

Parecía que iban a volver a discutir cuando ambos sintieron un aura MUY terrorífica detrás de ellos. Al voltear vieron a la chica elfo en su semblante terrorífico junto con Raven que se encontraba en un árbol detrás de ella.

Rena: - Elsword, Aisha, ¿acaso estaban otra vez discutiendo? -

Elsword: - ¡N-no Rena! Nomás estábamos arreglando unos asuntitos sin importancia. Je je… -

Aisha: - A-así es, ni una pelea ni un grito… ji ji ji. -

Parecía que iban a morir hasta que Raven los salvó de la tumba. Raven: - Luego discutes con ellos Rena, mañana tenemos un evento importante al que asistir y todos deben estar en buen estado para la fiesta. -

Todo el mundo recordó que se celebraba mañana: el Festival de la Armonía. Es un evento que ocurre cada 3 años en la que se celebra básicamente la convivencia pacífica y armoniosa entre todos los tipos de reinos y especies sean animal, humana, Nasod, demoniaca, etc. El día es muy sagrado que automáticamente en la semana de su celebración se hace una tregua ante cualquier guerra que esté presente. Y justamente, los héroes de Elrios debían estar allí para patrocinarla.

Rena: - Está bien. Pero eso no los salvará ¿eh? Tendremos esta plática más tarde. -

El y Ai: - Aye. -

 **Día del Festival de la Armonía, 6 de la noche, villa de Ruben...**

La mayor parte del mundo había venido, literalmente. El Jefe Hagus recibió avisos de parte de Elsword de que la fama de El-gang podría "abultar" la fiesta. Al principio creyó que era una broma lo que decía, pero cuando recibió correos provenientes de TODO Lurensia e incluso de Fluone, supo que realmente iba ser complicado albergar a los invitados. Aun así, la banda lo ayudó y enviaron correos a los gobernantes y altos dignatarios para pedirles que contribuyeran al problema y que solo trajeran algunos cuantos invitados y algunos materiales y alimentos para poder hacer la fiesta más fluida.

El lugar de la fiesta era en un valle cercano al gran árbol del El y al lado de Ruben. Había muchas pancartas y tiendas de varios colores, éstas últimas vendiendo, patrocinando y cocinando los respectivos productos de sus pueblos natales ubicándose a las orillas del lugar y cerca del pueblo. Un poco más al centro, el valle estaba repleto de mesas formando un cuadrado con borde grueso pero hueco en el centro, obviamente ocupadas por los invitados. Todas eran de forma circular y con un radio de 1 metro, a excepción de algunas ubicadas justo en las orillas ya que tenían forma rectangular y contenían los alimentos y las bebidas de los invitados; y otra ubicada cerca del mero centro del cuadrado, también rectangular reservado para nuestros héroes. Y allí en el centro "hueco" del cuadrado se ubicaba la pista de baile junto con un grupo de músicos que andaban tocando |aquí pueden poner la música que ustedes quieran, aunque sugiero que sea jazz o clásica para el ambiente| y varias parejas bailando, entre ellas nuestros amigos.

Tanto los varones del grupo como las mujeres se habían preparado muy bien para el evento: Add estaba vestido en su traje de "Mastermind" pero con corbata púrpura y su pelo peinado hacia el lado derecho. Eve usó su traje de "Code: Empress" para la ocasión y con ayuda de Ophelia, le agregó un bordado de color rojo al vestido y un patrón de color celeste que daba la impresión de que fusionó su otro traje de "Code: Battle Seraph" con el actual. A Lu no se le hizo complicado obtener el vestido perfecto ya que solo cambió a su vestido de "Noblesse" y le bastó para verse exquisita. Ciel usó sus atuendos de "Dreadlord" con el ligero cambio de que no cambió el color de su pelo. Raven estaba vestido en su traje de "Blademaster", cambiando la pesada chaqueta blanca por un saco de color negro y los pantalones blancos por otros de color negro. Rena estaba vestida en su atuendo de "Grand Archer", y el resto decidió usar trajes civiles. Elsword y Chung andaban vestidos con sacos de sus respectivos colores, con camisa y pantalones negros. Elsword llevaba una corbata roja y su leal espada colgada en sus espaldas. Chung llevaba moño azul y también tenía su cañón a sus espaldas. Aisha, Elesis, Rose y Ara traían puestas vestidos con sus colores favoritos, sin correa, pero ajustados y sin cobertura para la espalda. (O como le dirían en inglés: "strapless".)

Raven: -Vaya, quien diría que tu atuendo solo servía de combate. Aunque es algo largo. –

Rena: -Gracias, también me sorprende que alguien con una mano Nasod pueda agarrar bien a su pareja. Y, por cierto, ¿podrías dejar de pisar mi vestido? –

Ara: -Wow, es una linda noche ¿no crees Chung? –

Chung: -Claro Ara. Espero que así sea el día cuando celebremos nuestro matrimonio. –

Aisha: -A propósito de eso, ¿cuándo planean la fecha de la boda? No van a esperar hasta que la guerra termine ¿verdad? –

Chung: -Ya hemos pensado sobre eso y quedamos con que, si dentro de 2 años no terminaba, nos casaríamos sin importar si termináramos viudos o muertos los dos. –

Elsword: -Por lo menos habrán cumplido lo de "hasta que la muerte los separe". Je… ¡auch! – (Recibe una cachetada de Aisha).

Aisha: - ¡Eso es cruel Elsword! –

Elsword: - ¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Después de todo, nosotros no permitiríamos que mueran! –

Rena: - Por favor chicos, no vayan a empezar. –

Elesis: - Cierto. El festival es para convivir tranquilamente y en armonía con todos. Así que no peleen, ¿entendido? –

Aunque de mal humor, la pareja decidió olvidar el tema y seguir con la celebración. A eso de la medianoche, todos los que estaban bailando se fueron a sus mesas para empezar el banquete. Andaban todos comiendo cuando Aisha apuntó al cielo gritando: "¡Miren!" Por encima de los astros, una estrella fugaz pasaba rápidamente en su viaje por los cosmos. Siguiendo la tradición, la "El-gang" hizo su deseo. ¿Qué desearon? No tengo idea, pero si una cosa en común: que las aventuras no terminen para ellos. Y ese deseo vino más pronto de lo que esperaban.

Elsword: -Oigan, ¿soy yo o la estrella viene hacia nosotros? –

Todo el mundo se alarmó ante el comentario, y se alarmaron mucho más cuando veían que lo que dijo era cierto: ¡la estrella iba a caer sobre ellos! Sin tiempo que perder, Add cambió a su clase de "Diabolic Esper" y abrió un portal pequeño para ralentizar el impacto. La estrella entró por allí y al volver a abrir el portal, salió descendiendo suavemente hasta tocar el suelo.

Lo que parecía una estrella resultó ser un cristal con la forma de un diamante liso, multicolor ya que cambiaba contantemente de forma continua como un arcoíris y con un aura blanco que resaltaba en las orillas. A todo el mundo le impresionaba que no se pareciera a ninguna de las Elshards que han visto desde entonces.

Elsword: - Oye Aisha, ¿no has visto tú o Angkor algo parecido a esto? –

Aisha: - Justamente te iba a preguntar si tu espada Conwell sabía de esto también. –

Add (aún en DE): - ¿No ven que es obvio? ¡Este cristal viene del cosmos mismo! Lógicamente es desconocido para nosotros, pero puede tener un gran potencial de seguro. –

En eso, Add cambió a su clase de Mastermind y se puso a investigar con sus Dynamos el cristal. Sin embargo, cuando intentó acercar uno de los Dynamos al cristal, éste último parecio brillar y abrió de repente un portal. El portal también era multicolor y la entrada tenía la forma de un triángulo.

Add: - Vaya… ¿así que es un portal? Muy interesante… -

Rose: - ¿Y a donde crees que lleve este portal? Cuándo yo vine aquí desde Heaven, Zero y yo usamos unos portales ubicados cerca de la Royal City, pero lucen muy diferentes a este. –

Elsword: - Pues solo hay una forma de saberlo. ¿Lo probamos al día siguiente? –

Raven: - ¿Eh? Creía que ibas a lanzar directo al portal en vez de preguntar. –

Elsword: - Cierto que tengo ganas de explorar la otra dimensión, pero hay que recordar que estamos justamente en un festival importante así que, dejémoslo y disfrutemos por ahora. ¿Sale?

En el fondo, todo el mundo sabía que Elsword tenía razón así que dejaron el asunto para mañana y disfrutaron de la fiesta.

 **Día posterior de la fiesta, villa de Ruben, cerca del portal, 8:00 am:**

Todo el mundo estaba en torno al portal dispuestos a ver a nuestros héroes descubrir nuevos horizontes. La "El-gang" estaba lista para partir aparte de que se trajeron a unos miembros más: Ran y los cachorritos.

Ciel: - Traer a Ran con nosotros, eso se entiende, pero ¿para qué los cachorros? –

Ara: - ¡No puedo dejarlos solos! Extrañarían mucho a mamá zorra (sin implicaciones) y ella mucho más. T_T –

Raven (Con una gotita de sudor): - ¿No crees que Eun tiene algo que ver con esto? –

Ran: - Puede… ser anfitriona de una espíritu-zorra tiene sus pros y cons. –

Elsword: - Okey, ¿todo el mundo está listo? –

Elesis: - Siempre lo estamos Els, ¡vamos allá! –

Y todo el mundo se lanzó al portal, solo que cerca del portal, Elsword quien iba al frente tropezó y con ello se llevó a Aisha al suelo, quien empujó a Ara que chocó contra Chung quien… bueno hicieron el efecto domino y todos terminaron cayendo en el portal.

Uno de los aldeanos comentó: - ¿En serio son los mismos héroes que nos salvaron de los demonios? –

* * *

¿Y qué tal, les gustó? Dejen un review si quieren avisarme de algún detalle que necesite saber y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. ¡Que comiencen los juegos!

¡Aquí estoy de regreso! ¿Como reaccionara el gremio #1 de Fiore ante la llegada de nuestros héroes de Elrios? Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

¡Lean y dejen su review! Disclaimer: Elsword pertenece a KOG y Fairy Tail a Mashima.

¡Alerta! Spoilers posibles de la serie.

 **Nota de actualización 12/26/2016. Capítulo editado, ¡y FELICES FIESTAS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

 **(Prometo que el próximo año haré un especial)**

* * *

 **La espada de las hadas.**

Capítulo 2: ¡Que los juegos comiencen!

Ahora pasamos de Elrios a Fiore, lugar donde la magia y los magos son las razones de vidas más aventurosas. En este reino existen varios tipos de magos: fuego, telepáticos, sanadores, cazadores, artilleros... ¡de todo tipo puedes encontrar! Tanta magia en un reino donde también hay civiles significa crear nuevas sociedades y reglas para poder evitar conflictos y por ello se crearon los gremios: segundos hogares para cualquier mago. En estos gremios puede uno encontrar trabajos que requieran magia, platicar con otros magos, tener una agenda propia (festividades o viajes) y básicamente un lugar a donde poder ir.

Hay, en particular, algunos gremios más destacados no solo por su fuerza, sino también por su historia, su experiencia, y su variedad y justamente el gremio que más complace estas estadísticas se llama Fairy Tail. Hogar de los magos más fuertes que hayan existido en todo Fiore, este gremio es el perfecto para aquel que quiera empezar de cero para darse una nueva vida: es un gremio de magos en la que todos saben tu rol, tu nombre, tu pasado, tus intereses, tu estrategia, en fin, saben todo de ti. Y están dispuestos a arriesgar el pellejo por ti si ven que tienes problemas por luchar por una causa noble y lograr que seas feliz.

Fairy Tail ha pasado por mucho desde su creación: en X784, los miembros más fuertes desaparecieron en la Isla de Tenrou dejando a Fairy Tail en la parte más baja de la lista de gremios más eficaces. Sin embargo, logró sobrevivir 7 años en donde en X791 los magos desaparecidos volvieron. En el mismo año, Fairy Tail volvió a denominarse el gremio #1 de Fiore al ganar el torneo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. En el mismo año, un gremio oscuro llamado Tártaros atacó Fiore. Fairy Tail, junto con otros gremios como Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus y otros, los derrotan pero a un costo muy caro. Ese mismo año, Fairy Tail se disuelve y sus miembros se dispersan a los cuatro vientos a entrenar. En el año X792, Fairy Tail regresa demostrando su nueva fuerza en los GJM otra vez. Llega el año X793, en donde el antiguo Projecto Eclipse de Tártaros es revivido y el mundo vuelve a estar en peligro. En esta ocasión, Zeref, el rey y señor de la magia negra hace conocer al mundo sobre la presencia de su demonio más poderoso: Etherious Natsu Dragneel o END. Y este demonio, por desgracia, era justamente el mago mas poderoso pero simpático y divertido de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, el Dragón Slayer de Fuego. A pesar de ello, la familia de Fairy Tail jamás lo abandonó y se mantuvieron junto a él sin importar su pasado. Especialmente había una mujer rubia llamada Lucy Heartfilia a quien Natsu le tenía toda la confianza y amistad del mundo. Esta mujer amaba a Natsu y era la persona más indicada para salvarlo. Ambos no se rindieron y junto a sus amigos lograron derrotar al enemigo y salvar al mundo. Al llegar el año X794, Natsu y Lucy se hicieron pareja y empezó el momento de la verdad. Zeref volvió para pedir a (sorprendentemente) su hermano Natsu que lo matara ya que la maldición que Zeref tenía le impedía tener un propósito de vivir. Pero Natsu se negó y, junto a Lucy, prometieron encontrar el origen de la magia para salvar a cada y uno de todos. Y lo lograron, el origen de todo fue siempre el amor. De este modo, Zeref fue liberado de su maldición y él ya no tuvo que temer que al tocarle el individuo que lo hiciera muriera regresándole la pasión por la vida. Aparte, la fundadora de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion, amiga de la infancia y la mayor víctima de Zeref, pues ella lo besó sin importar que moriría por ello y le dolió mucho a éste la pérdida, regresó a su estado humano ya que solo aparecía como fantasma, y finalmente ambos pudieron disfrutar la compañía de cada uno. No solamente ellos fueron beneficiados ya que todo el mundo se hallaba al fin libre de peligro y varias personas cambiaron para lo mejor. Entre todo esto, Lucy finalmente pudo reparar la llave de Acuario, reuniendo a dos personas que tenían tanto afecto entre ambas. Todo el mundo volvió a empezar y esta vez podrían estar tranquilos de pelear. Zeref se unió a Fairy Tail y sobra decir que los magos de este gremio, fieles a ser siempre un gremio realmente "raro pero extraordinario", lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Nuevas parejas empezaron a formarse como el caso del mago de hielo y asesino de demonios Gray, quien finalmente decidió invitar a la maga acosadora de agua Juvia a una cita; otro es el del Dragón Slayer de metal Gajeel, quien de una forma más directa, invito a la maga de runas Levy, a su casa una noche y las sonrisas de la pareja en la mañana siguiente parecía confirmar que fueron "salvajes". XD

Llegó el año X795 con una nueva novedad: el Proyecto de Reconsilación de Ex-criminales. El proyecto consistía en darle a aquellos magos que a pesar de ser criminales en el pasado, estaban arrepentidos y luchaban por una causa justa, una segunda oportunidad en la que podían unirse a cualquier gremio que deseen con la condición de informar semanalmente a la autoridad del Consejo Mágico. En este evento, varios magos justicieros que eran buscados fueron perdonados y finalmente podían vivir sin preocuparse por ser castigados. Tal es el caso de Crime Sorciere, gremio ilegal pero justiciero que se disolvió en cuando recibieron el indulto. Sus miembros terminaron yendo a donde sus corazones sabían que pertenecían. Jellal y Kobra fueron a Fairy Tail, donde se reunieron con sus respectivos amores Erza, la Titania, y Kinana, la maga serpiente. Meredy y Ultear fueron a Lamia Scale, donde se reunieron con su buen amigo Lyon y su equipo. Tanto Meredy como Lyon terminaron muy cercanos para ser considerados "amigos". Y por último, Angel pudo volver con su hermana Yukino a Sabertooth donde la cuida de "hombres infantiles y pervertidos sin clase".

La vida en Fiore no podría estar mejor. Y la llegada de un grupo especial podría indicar nuevas y mejores aventuras.

Es el año X796, y nos encontramos en un estadio donde... "Damas y caballeros, ¡bienvenidos a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!"

Como habría de esperarse, el estadio estaba lleno de aficionados y magos y en un palco especial se encontraban el rey de Fiore, los maestros de los gremios participantes, Zeref y los comentaristas (en particular Jason).

Jason:- ¡Cooooolll! ¡Este año, los GJM prometen ser muy interesantes colegas! ¡Desde que el Proyecto de Reconciliación terminó, todo el mundo se ha preguntado que clase de nuevos aces han tenido los gremios participantes! ¡Parece ser que pronto lo sabremos! ¿Usted que opina su majestad? - (No me acuerdo del nombre del rey)

El Rey:- En cierto modo tienes razón Jason, todo el mundo no ha parado de hablar sobre la magia de estos nuevos individuos que anteriormente eran perseguidos por la ley, así que este año los Juegos cobrarán una curiosidad muy interesante camaradas. -

Comentarista:- ¡Pero bueno, pasemos a la presentación de nuestros gremios! (se escucha un grito de júbilo en el público) En primer lugar tenemos a nada más y nada menos que al gremio favorito de todos, que con su historia y experiencias parecen realmente ser hadas que garantizan tus deseos: ¡Fairy Tail! (El griterío aumenta mucho de volumen que parece que el estadio va a estallar) -

Rey:- Un gremio que sin duda alguna, ha demostrado en varias ocasiones su gran fuerza y heroísmo, brindándole esperanza a todo el mundo en momentos que parecen ser el fin. -

Comentarista:- Y es seguido de cerca no solo por fanáticos, sino también por los otros gremios que conocen y que forman amistosas rivalidades. Entre estos, sus seguidores más cercanos son los miembros del colmillo y la garra: ¡Sabertooth! (De nuevo se oyen gritos de júbilo y ovación) -

Rey:- Si buscas una versión más tranquila, menos potente y menos destructivo de Fairy tail, Sabertooth es la solución perfecta. Un gremio que tiene como modelo a seguir al anterior, los miembros de este gremio no dudarán en aceptarte si buscas inspiración a prepararte para unirte a las hadas. ¡Aunque muchos que se unen temporalmente terminan sin irse del lugar! -

Comentarista:- Y le siguen luego el gremio de Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Hill y Cuattro querberus. Todos aquellos igualmente grandes gremios que muestran los dientes al sacar todo su potencial...

Mientras tanto, en la cancha...

Natsu:- ¡Ja, hoy siento que ardo! ¡Vamos a darles una lección Happy! -

Happy:- ¡Aye sir! -

Gray:- Lucy, ¿cómo le haces para soportar los entusiasmos infantiles de Fogata Hueca? -

Natsu:- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE, CUBO DE HIELO?!

Gray:- ¡QUE ERES MUY INFANTIL, PIRÓMANO!

Natsu:- ¡Princesa de Hielo!

Gray:- ¡Lanzallamas!

Natsu:- ¡Oso polar!

Gray:- ¡Salamandra humana! (Lol, chiste/ironía intérpretelo como quieran)

Y se volvieron a pelear, mientras una rubia solo podía suspirar.

Levy:- Vaya Lu-chan, a veces me pregunto como fue que te enamoraste de Natsu teniendo mejores opciones. -

Lucy:- La misma razón por la cual tu quieres a Gajeel Levy-chan. -_- -

Gajeel:- A veces pienso que estos dos necesitan algo nuevo para distraerse. Desde que Salamander y la chica coneja salvaron el mundo, no ha habido mucho trabajo que hacer. -

Justo en ese momento Erza terminó por detener a ambos a tiempo para escuchar al rey indicar el inicio del torneo. Pero en ese momento, Zeref pronto tuvo una sensación. "Esto es... solo magia poderosa puede darme esta sensación pero ¿de donde viene? Solo Mavis y Natsu tienen suficiente magia para aquello pero no siento ninguna familiaridad en ello, a no ser que..." Y justo cuando el rey decía "...suerte, ¡y que den comienzo los...!" se vio una esfera brillante y segundos después un portal de forma triangular apareció por encima del centro de la cancha del estadio. Varias personas se aterrorizaron por la súbita aparición pero se tranquilizaron al recordar que se encontraban con los magos más fuertes de Fiore y dejaron que la curiosidad los atrajeran. Los magos, al notar el portal, se pusieron en guardia para cualquier cosa.

Levy:- Es extraño, este portal no aparece en ninguno de los libros que he leído sobre teletransporte. ¿Creen que sea de un nuevo mundo? -

En eso Zeref bajó a la cancha siguiéndole Mavis y el resto de los maestros de los gremios y dijo: - Sea de donde sea, siento algunas presencias que se acercan rápido. ¡Atentos a cualquier hostilidad! -

Con ello, Natsu y Gray se prepararon para usar sus magias, Lucy sacó una de sus llaves, Gajeel transformó sus manos en espadas de hierro, Levy sacó su pluma, Erza cambió a su armadura de Heaven Wheel e invocó varias espadas alrededor de ella, Juvia formó orbes de agua en sus manos y en resumen, todos los magos se prepararon para pelear.

Pero lo primero que vieron (y más bien único) salir del portal era un bulto ENORME al parecer de personas y algunos objetos antes de que el triángulo se cerrara y desapareciera como había venido.

De repente vieron que el bulto se movió y se prepararon hasta que... "¡ELBAKA!" ESO no lo esperaba nadie. Después los magos vieron que el bulto se separaba y vieron que por lo menos eran 13 personas. Un muchacho joven pelirrojo con armadura, una espada (Erza hizo una nota mental de preguntar donde la consiguió) y al parecer era regañado por una chica de pelo morado, en vestido blanco (las mujeres vieron que era un gran diseño) y sosteniendo una gran vara con un corazón en el tope; también se encontraba una mujer elfa en un vestido verde con blanco (de nuevo, las mujeres vieron con admiración el diseño), rubia, agarrando un arco y con unos pechos que a algunos hombres terminaron con hemorragias nasales. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de pelo negro, una cicatriz cerca de su ojo, con su brazo derecho agarraba una cimitarra (su espada es curva pero no podría clasificarla como katana pues es muy gruesa) y su brazo izquierdo era una especie de brazo robótico negro y grande; estaba vestido con chaqueta y pantalones negros. Detrás del pelirrojo se veía a una mujer de piel y cabello blanco y ojos naranjas peinada y vestida como una aristócrata y con lo que parecían ser dos exceeds blancos robóticos, uno en cada lado flotando cerca. A su izquierda había un muchacho peliblanco, también pálido aunque las pupilas púrpuras de sus ojos parecían tener un símbolo igual al que mostraba su traje blanco. A su alrededor aparecían flotando unas especies de lacrimas móviles. A la izquierda de la chica violeta se encontraba un joven rubio vestido al parecer de una mezcla entre armadura y traje, sostenía (sorpresivamente para algunos con facilidad) un enorme cañón en su mano mientras ayudaba a una muchacha de buen físico, pelo negro y largo, vestida con un atuendo guerrero blanco y con una mano agarrando una lanza algo larga. Detrás de estos dos había una mujer pelirroja (varios creyeron que era Erza, que hasta voltearon a ver a la Titania para confirmar que no se ha movido) con una chaqueta blanca y una camiseta roja, pantalones negros y guantes que parecían ser de fuego y con una espada también pero más grande y pesada que la del pelirrojo. A su izquierda se encontraban una muchachita también vestida de aristócrata, pálida, peliblanca pero con mirada de gobernante experimentada a la vez que infantil (pues lucía más joven que la otra aristócrata) y con ojos azules con pupilas que formaban una estrellita estrecha de 4 puntos de color blanco. También tenía unos cuernitos sobre su cabeza y al parecer sus manos tenían la apariencia de garras. A su izquierda había un hombre de cabello azul, de tez blanca, y con el mismo estilo de ojos de la muchachita solo que más maduros y con el color de la estrellita siendo negro. El hombre estaba vestido de lo que parecía ser un traje de un guardia real y empuñaba en sus dos manos dos espadas-pistolas de color azul. A la izquierda de este se encontraba una mujer rubia con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y vestida en una especie de armadura de ingeniera táctica de color negro junto a quien flotaba una especie de bola con ojos y sonrisa dentuda con un aro alrededor. Al parecer la mujer llevaba pistolas pero no podían distinguir bien sus armas. Y atrás de esta mujer se encontraba un hombre de pelo y tez gris, con los ojos negros y sus pupilas de color gris también, con dos cuernos más desarrollados que los de la muchachita y vestido solo con pantalones y botas guerreras. En una de sus manos llevaba una katana y en otra una especie de cesta. Y en la cesta parecían verse unos cachorritos (muy tiernos para las mujeres).

Y todos ellos parecían reprimir al pelirrojo.

Aisha:- ¿¡Tenías que hacernos tropezar cerca del portal?! ¿¡Qué tan descuidado eres?!

Elsword:-¡No fue mi culpa que esa piedra estuviera allí! -

Raven:- Tortolitos, luego discuten sus problemas. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. -

Aisha y Els:- ¿¡POR EJEMPLO?! -

Raven:- El tener que explicar a toda la gente del estadio quienes somos, de donde venimos y porque estamos aquí. Y también saber donde estamos. -

Fueron interrumpidos por Erza quien preguntó:- ¿Quiénes son ustedes, qué vienen a hacer aquí, y de donde vienen? - Elesis respondió:- Somos un grupo de héroes que venimos de un mundo llamado Elrios en donde nos conocen come el "El-gang" ('¿Eso es siquiera un título?' pensaron los magos). Me llamo Ele...¿¡EEEEHHH?! -

La El-gang se sorprendió cuando vieron que Elesis parecía balbucear al mirar algo con los ojos abiertos y al seguirle la mirada vieron... a Gray vestido solo en sus calzones. Los hombres del grupo echaron miradas de asco mientras trataban de taparles los ojos a sus compañeras quienes parecían sufrir de hemorragias nasales.

Ciel (intentando tapar los ojos a Lu):- ¡POR LADY EL, ¿CÓMO PUEDEN PERMITIR A ESE HOMBRE DESNUDARSE EN PÚBLICO?!

Gray se dio cuenta de que otra vez estaba desnudo, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de recoger su ropa, Eve se le acercó y lo convirtió en otra de las víctimas de sus poderosas cachetadas. Se escuchó un 'FLOP!' y segundos después, Gray salió volando hacia uno de las paredes del estadio. A muchos les impresionó la cachetada aunque cierta maga de agua tenía una personalidad fanática.

Juvia:- ¡Cómo osas atacar a Gray-sama! ¡Juvia vengará a su amado!

Wendy:- ¡Espera Juvia-san!

Muy tarde, una ola de agua salió disparada hacia Eve. De no ser por Aisha, quien cambió a su clase de 'Elemental Master' y desvió el agua, Eve hubiera terminado con cortocircuitos y Add hubiera tenido que repararla. Los magos terminaron más impresionados al ver que Aisha desvió sin mucho esfuerzo el ataque de Juvia. Son pocos los magos capaces de detener o desviar este tipos de ataques. Si ella tiene mucho poder, ¿entonces el resto tendría más? Erza decidió seguir:- Lamenten a la mujer, se llama Juvia y a quien la mujer blanca acaba de abofetear era su novio Gray y ella es algo 'apasionada' por él. (La El-gang sudó una gotita al pensar que "apasionado" era más bien 'acosador' al ver a Juvia restregarse contra el cuerpo de Gray) ¿Decían que ustedes eran...? -

Y entonces, la El-gang presentó a cada y uno de sus miembros, sus aventuras y sus relaciones. Después de dos horas, terminaron su historia. "...y así fue como terminamos aquí gracias al portal. ¿Alguna pregunta?" Dijo Elesis. Sting, el maestro de Sabertooth, preguntó:- Si, ¿les interesaría unirse a Sabertooth?- Eso NO SE LO ESPERABA NADIE.

Elesis (confundida):-aaaahhhh, ¿qué? -

Sting:- ¡Vamos! Ustedes nos han dicho que han derrotado varios peligros en su mundo y han logrado salvarlo sin importar cuan fuerte fueron los enemigos. De modo que es lógico que ustedes son muy fuertes, y apreciamos aquellos que son experimentados. ¡Únanse! -

El estadio está en shock hasta que Jasón habló:- ¡COOOLL! Sabertooth pronto reconoce el potencial de estos muchachos y sabe que al tenerlos tendrán más oportunidades de ganar los GJM! -

Allí fue cuando el resto de los gremios reaccionaron.

"¡NO! ¡Mejor vayan con Quattro Cerberus!" "¡Ese gremio no es adecuado para mujeres honorables como ustedes, para eso está Mermaid Hill!" "¡Vengan a Lamia Scale, allí podrán desarrollar con tranquilidad y pasión nuevas habilidades que podrán serles útiles!""¡Únanse a Fairy Tail, somos los más fuertes!" "¡CCCOOOOLLL! Ahora todos los gremios pelean por la El-gang! ¡Esto se pone interesan-!"

 **BANG**!

Todos se callaron ante el inesperado disparo de Rose. La muchacha parecía molesta. Dijo: "¿¡Creen qué porque somos extranjeros, somos productos para sus intereses?! ¡No tienen siquiera consideración en preguntar nuestra opinión!¡De esta forma lo único que ustedes conseguirán será una buena tunda de cortesía nuestra!" Y todo el mundo sintió un escalofrío al ver que el resto de la banda se encontraban también enojados y sentían que su magia se estaba activando. Zeref decidió hablar para evitar que la sangre llegara al río:- Cierto que son impulsivos pero no los tratarían jamás a ustedes como productos señores. En un gremio, todos sus miembros se comprometen no solo a respetar, destacar y proteger tanto su marca como su ideología sino también a proteger a todos sus camaradas ya que ser parte de un gremio significa que eres parte de una familia. Fairy Tail, por ejemplo. Déjenme decir que ha sido el que más énfasis a puesto a este término que tanto los otros gremios como la población lo adoran y respetan con toda el alma, ¿o me equivoco? -

Todos en el estadio:- ¡OBVIO NO! ¡SIEMPRE HA SIDO EL MEJOR! -

Eso pareció calmar a la banda pero aún no estaban del todos seguros. Y es que sabían que ellos en ese mundo eran algo OP y podrían causar muchos problemas su adquisición en algún gremio. A no ser que...

Elsword:- ¿Y si mejor fuéramos miembros comodín de todos los gremios? Así no tendríamos que elegir uno y podríamos ayudar a cualquiera a la vez. -

A varios le parecieron una ABSURDA idea pero el Rey y los maestros lo encontraron útil. Hasta la El-gang le pareció razonable la idea.

Chung:- En realidad, la idea de Elsword no esta mal. Si los gremios organizaran turnos para ver cuando y por cuanto tiempo nos tendrían bajo su servicio entonces podrán asegurarse de que ninguno arrebase al otro. Aparte podrías funcionar como mensajeros u observadores para mejorar la coordinación y las negociaciones. -

Con esto,todo el mundo, hasta _Natsu_ , comprendieron el plan y les parecio razonable.

Ran:- Sin embargo, ¿quién será el primero en tenernos? -

Rey:- Eso tiene fácil solución. ¡Todos los magos, me honra decir ahora que el premio para el ganador no será solo la copa, sino que también tendrá el honor de tener el primer turno de servicio de la El-gang! -

El estadio entero estalló en ovación al ver que la idea era excelente y tanto magos como espectadores esperaban con ansiedad el final.

Rey:- ¡Mucha suerte y que los Juegos comiencen!

* * *

Y allí termina el capítulo 2. Dejen su review y comenten que quieren ver en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Quieren que la El-gang demuestre su poder contra nuestros magos o contra malvados que les aguarda un destino cruel? ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Poder y responsabilidad

¡Y estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo! He de hacer notar que este capítulo ha sido creado según los requisitos de Yuuki terumi (link aquí: u/6501664/).

Gracias por ser el primero en dar el review a mi cuento amigo y espero que esto complazca los requisitos que me diste.

¡Lean y comenten!

Nota: Los poderes los escribiré en MAYÚSCULAS y en inglés. Igual pasará con los combos: solo anotaré las teclas correspondientes.

* * *

 **La espada de las hadas**.

Capítulo 3. Poder y responsabilidad

Mientras el torneo empezaba, el Rey invocó una audiencia privada con la El-gang, Zeref y Mavis para pedir unos "detalles especiales" sobre Elrios.

Add:- ¿Y cómo qué detalles quieren de nuestro mundo?, si de todos modos quedarán en el olvido y a nadie le importará. -

Rey:- ¿Olvidar esto? ¡Pero si la aparición de personas pertenecientes de otro mundo es toda una novedad! -

Mavis:- Pero su majestad, ¿para qué quiere saber de su mundo si no podrá jamás visitarlo? -

Add:- Ese es mi punto, aparte no va a ser como si nos fuéramos a quedar aquí para siempre. Tenemos que regresar para volver a pelear contra los demonios y evitar que Elrios caiga. -

Zeref:- Con respecto a eso, ¿quién es el líder de aquellos demonios rebeldes? Según entiendo, Lu es la reina de todos aquellos que son leales. -

Lu:- Desgraciadamente no tengo idea. Mandé espías para que me dieran una imagen clara de su líder pero lo único que han logrado recaudar es que "no es demonio pero tampoco es humano, en negro solo se ve lo oscuro que su alma ha de tener, ojos azules y brillantes no se han visto antes, sin sentimientos ni remordimientos planea tener todo bajo un puño de hierro." ¿Algo así les suena familiar? -

Zeref:- Ni con los 400 años que he vivido, nada semejante he oído. - (Vaya que si se me dan las rimas XD)

Elsword:- Espera, ¿¡Tienes 400 años?! -

Mavis:- Si, parecido a mi que tengo 100 años (no recuerdo si era esa cantidad). Si se preguntan como es posible es una larga historia. -

Y de esa forma, Mavis y Zeref procedieron a explicar la historia (TODA) de Fairy Tail a la El-gang.

Mientras tanto, en los GJM, el público estaba que enloquecía. No solo la aparición de un grupo de héroes viniendo de un mundo llamado Elrios los puso como locos sino ahora los Juegos estaban siendo realmente emocionantes. Los participantes estaban dando TODO para llevarse a la El-gang y el trofeo a casa. En la primera prueba los participantes enfrentaron un quiz especial. Si respondían correctamente pasaban ilesos a la siguiente pregunta, sino tenían que superar una trampa para lograr pasar a la siguiente pregunta (no eran NADA fáciles) y si eso tampoco lograban quedaban eliminados de la ronda y la puntuación acumulada era anulada. Si contestabas ileso ganabas 10 puntos, si superabas la trampa 5 puntos y eran 10 preguntas. Fue divertido ver a los dragón slayers (Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Kobra, Chelia y Wendy [ellas comienzan a sentir los efectos, después de todo tienen 16]) como por poco perdían al llegar mareados a la línea de meta en la última pregunta debido a que la trampa era ir en patineta en una tabla de madera con un precipicio enorme debajo (hasta ellos consideraban el precipicio algo mejor que la patineta. ¡Que sensibles! -_-) o como mujeres indomables como la Titania, Evergreen o Cana balbuceaban en algunas preguntas algo íntimas (aunque Cana se las arregló con una botella de alcohol, pero el resto como Lucy y Levy prefirieron las trampas). Al final de la prueba, los resultados quedaron:

Fairy Tail: 75.

Sabertooth: 80.

Blue Pegasus: 70.

Mermaid Hill: 65

Quatro Cerberus: 50

Lamia Scale: 60

La segunda prueba pasó a ser una carrera. Puestos los magos en un laberinto mágico (como el de Maze Runner) se les dió un mapa que solo cubre un trozo del lugar. Para ganar, los equipos debían seguir la pista dada para ir a sectores en donde se localizaban los siguientes trozos del mapa. El camino a estos sectores era difícil ya que habían muchas trampas algunas tanto peligrosas como absurdas (como la trampa de la fosa de arañitas en donde cayeron Gray y Lyon y puede que gritaron como niñas). El primero en superar el laberinto ganaba la ronda y el último terminaba con su puntuación anulada. Por poco y las Dragón Slayers de viento (Wendy y Chelia) terminan por desangrar a Romeo debido a que éstas terminaron sobre él al lanzarse de una trampa y poniendo cierta parte femenil en su cara (tienen 16 y eso es natural en un chico sano de 17). Macao lloró de orgullo al ver a su hijo con la nariz sangrando debido a la 'buena vista' que tuvo (al final las mujeres le dieron una buena a Macao, pues saben que Romeo era caballeroso). Quattro Cerberus fue el ganador debido al afán de 'abrirse camino a puñetazos' (olvidaron poner runas más avanzadas ·_·'). Al final Sabertooth perdió en la prueba debido a que cierto exceed causó una completa desorientación a su gremio (Rogue: "¡Frosch, tu despiste causó que perdiéramos!").

Los resultados fueron:

Sabertooth: 80

Mermaid Hill: 85

Fairy Tail: 95

Lamia Scale: 80

Quatro Cerberus: 90

Blue Pegasus: 90

Y ahora la tercera prueba iba a empezar después de 4 horas (6 en total): Los duelos.

* * *

Jason:- Y ahora señores... ¡es hora de empezar LLOOOOOSSSSS DDDDDUUUUUEEEELLLLOOOOSSSSS! (grito del público) ¡Y para hacerlo más especial, la El-gang está presente aquí con nosotros como comentaristas también! (nuevo grito de júbilo del público) -

Comentarista:- ¿Cómo se sienten ustedes de tener la oportunidad de observar el poder de los magos de Fiore, caballeros? -

Ciel:- Muy honrados por el honor, gracias. Aparte, tenemos curiosidad de ver el potencial de estos magos. Sería bueno tener por fin unos rivales duros que no sean malvados con ganas de destruir mundos. -

Comentarista (el mismo):- Vaya que... optimista de su parte. - -_-'

Rey:- Dejemos de lado los modales... ¡que comiencen los duelos! -

 **Atención: No pondré cada duelo debido a que tomaría mucho tiempo y palabras en este capítulo. Si quieren mayores detalles de combate los pondré en otro fic en donde USTEDES decidirán quien pelea contra quien. Por ahora, timee skip TIME! (lol XD).**

Pasaron 2 horas de puros combates (¡8 totales!) y los resultados estaban BIEN cerrados:

Sabertooth: 110

Fairy Tail: 110

Blue Pegasus: 100

Quatro Cerberus: 100

Lamia Scale: 105

Mermaid Hill: 100

Jason:- ¡COOOLLLL! ¡Las puntuaciones demuestran lo que dicen señores y señoras! ¡Todos los combates que hemos visto han sido como de ha MUERTE! ¡Se ve que si quieren llevarse a la El-gang a casa! -

Elsword:- ¡Tienes mucha razón en ello! ¡Nos han impresionado mucho los grandes movimientos y poderes que tienen estos magos, pero más nos ha impresionado es la conducta: saben tener honor, ser justos y nunca abusar de sus rivales. ¡Algo que alguien con gran poder siempre debe de hacer con orgullo! (gritos del público) -

Rey:- ¡Ahora pasemos al último duelo! ¡Quien lo gane será el vencedor de los GJM!

En eso, la lacrima electrónica empieza a mostrar imágenes de magos al azar. Rey: "¡Y los siguientes combatientes son...!" De repente la lácrima empezó a a rodar como loco, le salieron algunos rayos y se fundió. Todo el mundo quedó extrañado debido a que esas cosas solo eran afectadas por magia y nadie había echo un movimiento.

¿?:- No habrá concursantes porque ya se sabe quien es el VERDADERO vencedor de los GJM. -

Y de la nada unos tipos saltaron del techo del estadio a la arena. Llevaban capuchas y capas negras (estilo Assassins Creed pero menos pesados y más reveladores. No se me da bien describir vestuarios ¿ok?) y algunos llevaban en los hombros una especie de cintas de color negro que contenían unas figuras y que eran diferentes en algunos (me refiero a esas cintas que usaban los alemanes para determinar sus rangos). No se alcanzaban a ver sus caras debido a que traían máscaras de cuervos. Todos ellos tenían la marca de un cuervo que exhalaba algo de su pico.

Jellal:- Maldición, ¿otra vez ustedes aquí? -

Erza:- ¿Los conoces? -

Ultear:- Es el gremio oscuro "Scare Crow", uno de los varios que hemos derrotado hace tiempo atrás. Al parecer no aprendieron nada de la paliza que les dimos. -

Laxus:- Scare Crow ¿eh? He oído que se especifican en robar y quitar cuando otros ya han echo el trabajo. -

El líder:- Haces bien en decir eso y ahora apártense. Tenemos una banda al que controlar y manipular.-

Natsu:- ¡Como si te lo permitiéramos! - Y se lanzó hacia el líder. Sin embargo, Natsu pronto chocó con algo que lo detuvo en seco. " ¿Qué diantre?"

Líder:- ¿Les gusta mi campo de fuerza de runas? Asegurará que imbéciles como ustedes no intervengan y nos largaremos con viento fresco. ¡Tráiganme a la El-gang! -

Y en eso, dos tipos aparecieron detrás de la banda pero para sorpresa de estos, alguien los detuvo atacándolos por la retaguardia. Al voltear uno de ellos vio a un tipo con casco de motociclista y traje blanco con una espada de tres cuchillos; el otro vio a una mujer vestida en traje de sirvienta en blanco y rosado y de sus manos brotaban orbes de electricidad.

Eve:- Ophelia, Oberón, encárguense de ellos. - Y con eso ambos noquearon (aunque Oberón mejor dicho cortó) a los atacantes en solo un movimiento y desaparecieron. Los de Scare Crow terminaron con las bocas bien abiertas.

Miembro de Scare Crow:- ¿Pero... c-como es posible? -

Add:- Mi novia es la Reina de los Nasods, novatos. Ella siempre va acompañada de servidores aparte de que sabe protegerse sola. -

Otro miembro:- ¡Pero los que acabaron de noquear eran dos magos clase S y eran los más fuertes! - En este punto, TODO FIORE dejó caer su boca. ¡Dos sirvientes fueron capaces de derrotar sin esfuerzo a dos magos clase S! Y para poner la cereza en el pastel, Add cambió a su clase de "Diabolic Esper" y entró con un portal dentro del campo de las runas en donde hizo aparecer otro y dijo: "Solo entren si quieren unirse a la fiesta. ¡Muchachos, cubran el otro lado!" Y dicho ello volvió al otro lado.

Líder:- ¡No tan rápido! ¡Bloquea el portal Dave! -

Este hombre, Dave, empezó a hacer magia de escritura mágica cuando de repente sintió que una mano lo tocaba y volteó...¡para ver a Aisha en su clase de Void Princess montada sobre Angkhor! "¿Sorprendido? Yo no. ¡DARK BURST!" Y con ello Aisha disparó cinco bolas negras que impactaron de lleno a Dave, noqueándolo en el acto. El líder quedó más irritado. "¡Flotix! ¡Encárgate tú de ella!" Flotix salió disparado y se lanzó saltando contra Aisha pero Angkhor lo presenció (los murciélagos son ciegos pero saben percibir) y lo evadió volando hacia la izquierda. Sin embargo, Flotix sabía manipular magia. "¡Evadir no te salvará! ¡Toma! ¡DOOM'S TORNADO!" Y poniendo sus manos al suelo y dando vueltas los pies al aire, el viento empezó a girar en torno a él y un tornado se creó y salió disparado a Aisha, la alcanzó y cuando se despejó no se veía por ningún lado.

Flotix:- ¡JA! ¡Se ve que ni siquiera te esforzaste! ¿Acaso fue demasiado para tí? -

Angkhor:- Para mi no. -

Flotix:- Que bien porque...¿¡QQQQUUUUUEEEEEEE!? ¿¡COMO FUE QUE SALISTE DE ALLÍ!? -

Aisha:- Teletransporte genio y nos vemos. -

Y se largó volando sobre Angkhor hacia la banda. Flotix quedó allí en shock como el resto de Fiore (excepto los magos que intentaban salir y se apretaban cerca del portal; y también el líder que parecía empezar a enojarse) hasta que se escuchó un grito:- ¡AERO TORNADO! - Y de repente, Flotix se vió atrapado en una esfera que por adentro tenía los vientos más fuertes de Elrios y salió volando adentro, mareandose mucho. Para cuando la esfera se disolvió, Flotix también quedó fuera.

Erza (quien a espadazos salió de la trampa):- ¡Buen tiro señorita Rena! -

Rena:- Gracias. -

Líder (más irritado):- Grrrrrr... Aún tengo más. ¡Equipo Corsario! ¡Les toca! -

Salieron del grupo de Scare Crow, cuatro espadachines que pronto se pusieron en guardia. El mayor, que parecía liderarlo, dijo:- A ver si con magia o flechas pueden abatir nuestros sables. -

Elesis:- ¿Qué te parece Elsword? Nuestro campo. -

Elsword:- Cierto, entremos. Titania y señorita Kagura, ¿quieren unirse? -

Ambas:- Con gusto. -

Y sacando sus espadas, se pusieron en guardia. El primero en realizar un movimiento fue el líder de los Corsarios quien se lanzó a la Titania rodeado de un aura que le daba mayor poder. Erza cambió a su armadura eléctrica (el de para rayos que no me acuerdo el nombre) y uso su velocidad (lógico) para evadir el ataque. El líder paso rozando y su espada chocó contra la enorme Claymore de Elesis. Ella dijo: "Yo me encargo del líder, ustedes pueden llevarse al resto."

En eso, otro de los espadachines se lanzó a Kagura pero esta bloqueó rápido el golpe y aprovechó el momento para darle una patada mandándolo al aire. Con ello gritó:- ¡UNSHEATED SLASHING STYLE: FLYING FORM!" Se lanzó al corsario y le dió varios espadazos y cortes que al final este terminó malherido pero serio, con algunas hemorragias chicas y huesos rotos. En realidad, Kagura pensó que se había pasado con el pobre que gritó: "¡MÉDICO!" Aisha pronto apareció y agarró al herido y volvió a teletransportarse con él, llevándolo con Chelia y Wendy (quienes ya salieron también de la trampa). Pronto una voz femenina salió de los Corsarios: "¡Zenrin! ¡Asesinos, mataron a mi hermano menor!" Y la dueña salió disparado con dos espadas que parecían machetes hacia Kagura llena de odio. Sin embargo, Erza logró cortar el golpe en seco a la vez que dijo:- ¡Lamentamos mucho eso pero de otra forma hubiera terminado herido! - "¡Indicando que si lo hubieran asesinado al final!" Kagura: "¡No! ¡Lo único que quería era noquearlo, no sabía que su armadura iba a ser muy blanda!" "¡No me importa! ¡INVISIBLE AQUA SWORDS SPECTRUMS!" La chica hizo un movimiento con sus machetes, cortando el aire y haciendo aparecer dos ondas de agua dirigidas a Kagura. Erza cambió a su armadura de "Sea Empress" y absorbió parte del daño. La chica dijo al último de los espadachines:- Encárgate del joven pelirrojo. Terminaré con la Titania. - "Ash, tu siempre te llevas la mejor parte." "¡UNLIMITED BLADE!" El tío por poco y no vive para contarlo. "Pensándolo bien, parece que yo tengo lo mejor."

Mientras tanto, Elesis y el líder Corsario estaban empatados aunque se notaba que Elesis ganaba terreno. Elesis:- No peleas nada mal. Lástima que pertenezcas al enemigo. - - Ríe mientras puedas, yo nunca he fallado y jamás fallaré. ¡FIRE SLASH SPECTRUM! - Con un movimiento de su espada lanzó una onda de fuego a Elesis. "¡SABER: EXTINCTION!" Elesis respondió con un movimiento parecido solo que su onda atravesó la del líder y continuó su trayectoria hacia éste. Apenas pudo evadirlo, rozándole la manga izquierda y quitando su máscara por la fuerza del salto. La cara del Corsario se expuso: era la de un joven cerca de los 20, tenía los ojos rojos, cabello naranja peinado un poco al estilo de Natsu pero con una pizca del de Elfman, tenía un poco de barba visible pero de candado y una cicatriz horizontal en donde se supone que va el bigote. El líder cambió de repente de actitud y se tapó la cara:- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MI MÁSCARA! ¡FALLÉ! ¡NO PUDE LOGRARLO! - Cuando gritó de esta forma los otros dos que seguían peleando se detuvieron y se pusieron horrorizados.

Elesis:- Wow, no tienes que ponerte así, es solo una máscara. -

La chica Corsaria:- ¡Eso es grave! ¡La regla de los Scare Crow es jamás quitarse la máscara enfrente del líder y de las víctimas! ¡Se castiga con un escarmiento de parte del resto del gremio y es expulsado después si es que sobrevive!

Líder de Scare Crow:- Me has decepcionado Nozomi.* Espero que te prepares porque eras el que más confiaba para terminar esto. Yo seré el primero en dar el golpe. - Y se lanzó a Nozomi gritando: "¡FIST OF THE 100 YEARS OF MISERY!". El pobre no podía reaccionar por más que su cerebro le avisara que se moviera y espero temblando la tunda. Pero Elsword no espabiló: agarró a Nozomi y lo echó al suelo a tiempo que el líder erraba el golpe. Después se levantó y se lanzó a éste gritando: ¡MEGA SLASH! (¡Nuestra favorita! :D). El corte fue severo pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo, pues saltó de regreso a su lado pero bien enojado. Gray (solo diré que con lo que llevamos ya todo el mundo salió) gritó molesto:- ¡¿Pero que ******* de regla es esa?! ¿¡Todo eso por una máscara!? ¡Se ve que eres de aquellos que no aprecian lo mucho que hacen sus miembros! - "¿Para qué preocuparme de lo que hacen? ¡Son sus rollos las situaciones en que se encuentren! ¡Lo único que quiero es que mantengan una disciplina estricta de HIERRO! ¡De lo contrario, son nada más que estorbos en mi gremio!" Se volvió a mirar a los acompañantes de Nozomi:- ¡Ustedes dos, ¿a qué esperan?! ¡Tráiganme al desdichado AHORA! - Pero los dos amigos de Nozomi no se atrevían, ellos si sentían aprecio a su camarada y no podían darle la espalda. "¡Bien! ¡Si así lo quieren me desahogaré con ustedes! ¡HOWL OF PAIN!" Reunió magia en su boca como si fuera un Dragón Slayer y disparó un torbellino a los Corsarios. Kagura y Erza los quitaron del camino a tiempo. Nozomi gritó:- ¡Kaori! ¡Takeshi! - Takeshi: "¡Estamos bien!" - ¡Mocosos malcriados, ¿Cómo se atreven a a burlarse de mí?! ¡Ya verán! ¡Les causaré tanto dolor que no tendrán tiempo de ¡AAAHHH!- Raven, quien ya se cansó del tipo, cambió rápido a su clase "Reckless Fist" y se lanzó como furia al líder usando LIMIT CRUSHER golpeando certeramente a su objetivo.

Raven:- ¡Ya nos hartaste! ¡Si quieres a Nozomi tendrás que pasar sobre nuestros cuerpos! -

Líder:- Con gusto ¡ATAQUEN! -

Y todo el gremio oscuro se lanzó a la carga. Pero la El-gang no estaba sola. Ara:- ¡Ey! ¿A qué esperamos? ¡Demuestrenles a esos hombres porque ustedes son los gremios más fuertes de Fiore! - Y con ello todo el mundo se lanzó a la batalla.

La batalla fue rápida: Gray y Lyon hicieron el primer movimiento al congelar a la primera línea de enemigos en bloques de hielo. Como bloquearon el camino, Natsu y Laxys vieron que la misma idea les dió a ambos: Natsu derritió parte del hielo con su rugido haciéndolo agua, y Laxus le siguió disparando sus rayos a este conductor de electricidad. Aquellos que estaban en el charco terminaron electrocutados. Con eso terminaron (según Zenrin) con un tercio del gremio. Sin embargo, esos eran los más novatos de modo que lo difícil iban a ser el líder y el grupo que parecía ser sus guardaespaldas.

Elesis:- Ustedes pueden encargarse del resto del gremio, déjenos al líder y a sus Phorus. -

Los magos de Fiore:- ¿PHORUS? -

Rose (*Facepalm*):- Solo vayan a patear traseros complicados mientras nos encargamos de los de calidad. -

De esa forma, el estadio se convirtió en campo de batalla. Pensándolo mejor, en un campo de masacre pues los magos resultaron ser demasiado fuertes para los de Scare Crow. Cierto que algunos si que eran muy fuertes y eficaces, como la chica de 18 años, peliazul de cabello corto de nombre Mizuki quien poseía según ella magia del arte lunar (magia potente, según Levy, pero muy débil proveniendo de una chica de 18 años) y su novio rubio de 18 años, Hikari con magia del Sol (también el mismo argumento) quienes pelearon contra las Dragón Slayers del cielo más Meredy y Ultear; o también las 'Plantas de Gaia', un grupo de 3 jóvenes arqueras que sabían mucho sobre los poderes de la naturaleza y eran buenas peleadoras (Rena pensó en hablar con ellas para ver si podían ser sus estudiantes) tanto con el arco como cuerpo a cuerpo: fueron un dolor de muelas para Elfman, Romeo y Cana pero lograron vencerlas gracias a Romeo (él tuvo la idea de usar las botellas de Cana como molotovs, Cana se lamentaría todo el día por sus bebés. Después de todo, las plantas 'queman'). Lo que sea, el asunto es que el Cuervo perdía sus plumas ante las Hadas, las Sirenas, los Cerberos, etc. Y la peor parte fue para el líder, quien alcanzó a ver como su guardia 'indestructible' fue barrida por la El-gang. Primero, el capitán de la guardia al que usaba una espada enorme (como Banthus) fue derrotado rápidamente por Chung quien disparó solo una bala de su cañón. Luego, el segundo al mando termina mordiendo el polvo con un disparo de los mosquetes de Rose. Luego el listo del grupo terminó vapuleado por Aisha, el hábil clavado con las flechas de Rena, el tipo de armas pesadas arañado por la lanza de Ara, el oscuro cacheteado por Eve, el guardián cortado por Elesis, y los otros se acobardaron y terminaron rindiéndose.

Elsword:- Se acabo el juego amigo. Ya no puedes ganar. -

Líder: - Cierto, se acabó el juego, ¡empezó la guerra! ¡DEAD EATER CROW WARRIOR'S MODE! - Y en un movimiento de manos, el líder desplegó un aura negra con amarillo que rodeó su cuerpo al que le siguió un sonido parecido al de cristales rotos y haciendo que el cuerpo luciera transparente (como el 'Awakening'). Mavis se alarmó:- ¡La magia del cuervo carroñero! ¿Cómo pueden las almas humanas ser tan oscuras? -

Freed:- ¿La magia del Lord Banthus Crow XXI? ¡Esa magia lleva desaparecida hace siglos! -

Ran:- ¿Quién es ese Banthus Crow? En Elrios el tipo que robó la Elshard se llamaba así. Pero no tenía poder siquiera para derrotar un Árbol-guardián. -

Zeref:- Un viejo Lord de magia oscura que creó su magia basado en las habilidades del cuervo. No era aristócrata de nacimiento de modo que vivió en las calles como un vago. Sin embargo pronto empezó a manipular magia, y como vivía cerca de una prisión donde los cuervos abundaban, decidió formalizar su magia en el arte de ser carroñero. Debido a ello, se vió corrompido por su poder y se convirtió en "el cuervo de la miseria". Si eras fuerte en magia, te debilitaba y cuando estuvieras casi rendido, se transformaba en lo que vemos y te absorbía toda tu magia dejándote muerto. ¡Pero las lecturas y los escritos los había destruido yo cuando él pasó a ser otra de mis víctimas! (al tocarlo claro) -

El líder:- Dato interesante para usted Zeref. La magia es hereditaria y durante todo el tiempo que Scare Crow ha existido, los usuarios NUNCA fueron vencidos. Prepárense para morir. -

Esta vez los magos se preocuparon pero si el líder pensaba que ya tenía la 'sartén en el mango', Add empezó a reír. Add:- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No eres el único que tiene un núcleo guerrero amigo! - Y de esa forma activó su Modo DP (awakening). "Digamos que el juego, sigue estando en juego, kukukukuku."

FIGHT!

El líder de Scare Crow se lanzó contra Add, puño rodeado de magia. Add fácilmente saltó sobre él y usó INSTALL- SHOOTING CHASER. Los rayos de energía de los drones resultaron ser muy fuertes para el líder quien terminó en el suelo. "Aún... no... me... has... vencido..." "Pues me encargaré de arreglar eso. ¡PULSE BULLET!" Disparó y el líder cayó. El Cuervo ha sido desplumado.

YOU WIN!

Add:- Tsssk, eso fue muy fácil después de todo. - "¡EEEEEEEHHHHHH!" El grito sorprendió a Add pues TODO el estadio gritó al mismo tiempo.

Jasón:- ¡CCCOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL! ¡Señoras y señores, ha sido una batalla increíble! ¡Otra vez nuestros gremios, junto a la El-gang, han mostrado de nuevo su proeza de vencer unidos al enemigo! - (Grito del público)

Alguien en el público (gritando):- ¿Quién fue el ganador? - "¡FairyLamiaQuatroMermaidSaberBlue!" Ay no. Por fortuna, Chung habló antes de que pelearan en una guerra civil.

Chung:- ¡ESCUCHEN! Cierto que aunque quisiéramos estar una temporada con ustedes, no podemos quedarnos aquí. (¡Awww, vamos!: los magos) Tenemos una guerra en Elrios que pelear y... -

Fue interrumpido cuando otra vez se abrió el portal. Esta vez apareció una nota al suelo junto a un aparato extraño y se volvió a cerrar. Mientras Elsword fue a agarrar la nota y el objeto, Lucy preguntó:- ¿Qué fue lo que dejaron? -

Elsword:- ¡La nota viene de Elrios de parte de Hagus! Dice:

 _El-gang: ¡Tenemos buenas noticias! El cristal sigue aquí en Elrios y vimos que se le había desprendido una parte. Pronto Lowe tuvo la idea de tal vez hacer un aparato teletransportador con el fragmento así que los mejores químicos e ingenieros se pusieron manos a la obra y crearon dos teletransportadores. El otro está aquí con nosotros. Si de alguna forma logró llegar a ustedes esta carta y el aparato, favor de avisarnos usándolo. Es fácil, tiene un botón de encendido debajo. Regresen pronto, la guerra continuará en 3 días._

Lucy:- ¿Significa que ahora podemos viajar a Elrios? -

Ara:- Felicitaciones su majestad, parece ser que ya puede hacer diplomacia con nuestro mundo. ^^ -

Rey:- ¡Esto es increíble! Pero me preocupa algo. -

Ara:- ¿Y es? /(habla Eun) de seguro esos magos/. -

Rey:- ¿Con quién empezarán el turno ustedes? -

Ara (suspirando y hablando Eun):- /Esto es fácil de solucionar, ¡ESCÚCHENME BIEN! (todos escuchan) Si quieren ganarnos deberán hacer este último desafío./ -

Todo el mundo espera ansioso. ¿Qué especie de desafío pondrá la chica-zorra a los magos más fuertes de Fiore? "/El primero en sacar 2 de 3 en una partida de 'Piedra, papel o tijera' ¡gana!/"

...

TODOS:- ¿¡QQUUUEEEÉ?!

Ara:-/¡Ey! La suerte también cuenta! ¡Es eso o nada! -

Hasta este punto, los gremios han peleado bastante por la El-gang que hacer este desafío no dolería. Así que se prepararon, eligieron a los mejores de 'suerte' y se lanzaron al desafío.

* * *

*Nozomi significa "Esperanza" mientras que "Kaori" es "Aroma" y Takeshi es "Guerrero, militar, valiente". Zenrin si es inventado.

Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo. Hice lo mejor posible para poder hacer entretenida las batallas pero si tienen algunas sugerencias, estaría agradecido que me las comenten. ¿Quién se llevó la El-gang a casa? ¿Funcionará el segundo aparato? ¿Cómo actuarán Elrios y Fiore al comunicarse por primera vez?¡Dejen su Review y compartan sus ideas!


	4. Mentores, estudiantes y guardianes

**Estudiantes, mentores y guardianes.**

¡Y aquí estoy de vuelta! ¿Cuál fue el gremio afortunado en llevarse el premio? ¿Funcionó el portal como se esperaba? ¿Se logrará la unión de fuerzas? Lean y comenten.

Disclaimer:- Como siempre Elsword y Fairy Tale no me pertenecen. De hacerlo ya hubiera echo que ambos se conocieran en el anime.

* * *

Add:- ¿Alguien puede recordarme porque nos tocaron con ellos? -

Eve:- Por última vez Add, ellos ganaron el desafío de Ara, así que el turno será con ellos primero. -

La El-gang iba camino al gremio ganador de los GJM de hace 4 semanas. Durante ese tiempo, en la primera semana la El-gang junto a los magos de Fiore probaron el portal: éxito. Al ver que no hubo peligro, el Rey Fiorano (de Fiore) finalmente visitó junto con los gremios, la El-gang y algunos dignatarios, a Elrios en donde los Elrenses (de Elrios) dieron la bienvenida a nuestros héroes y a su Majestad. La semana siguiente, se empezaron a establecer relaciones diplomáticas entre los dos reinos. Durante las reuniones, se hizo conocer sobre la guerra contra los demonios a los Fioranos y empezaron nuevos papeleos y reuniones para tratar sobre el tema, tema que llevó otra semana en tratar sin ningún resultado aún. Sin embargo, esos temas vienen a estar fuera del rango de nuestros amigos de modo que descansaron y a la cuarta semana estaban ya dispuestos a empezar su turno.

Aisha:- Sigo sin creer que seamos parte de un PREMIO. ¿No ven que somos humanos y no esclavos? -

Eve, Lu, Ciel, Ran y Rena:- *Ejem* -

Aisha:- Cierto, me olvide de ustedes. °-°' -

Elsword:- Bueno, al menos saquémosle el lado bueno. Puede que encontremos rivales dignos, nuevas aventuras, buena comida (la carne principalmente) y también grandes tesoros. -

Chung:- Hablando de tesoros, ¿saben cuanto vale un ED aquí en Fiore? -

Ara:- Afortunadamente ya tocaron el tema los políticos. Dicen que un ED equivale a 10 Joyas, la moneda de aquí. -

Add:- ¿Así que solo un dígito más? ¡Injusticia! -

Eve:- ¬¬' - (Le jala la oreja a Add.)

Y de esa forma pronto llegaron a las puertas del gremio.

Elsword:- ¿Listos? (abre las puertas) ¡Saludos, aquí llegó laWOOOAAAAHHH! -

Fue recibido por una mesa voladora que (por fortuna) partió en dos con Conwell. Aún así, le pegó un susto que el resto no pudo evitar reír.

Raven (riendo mucho):- Jaja...E-en serio. Jiji...a-aguantas demonios y monstruos pe-pero te asustas con una ¿MESA? ¡Jajajajaja! -

La risa de toda la banda hizo detener temporalmente la pelea en el gremio que Elsword aprovechó para: -¡¿Quién fue el que lanzó la mesa a mi cara?!

Todo el mundo apunto a un hombre peliblanco muscular: - ¡Tienes algo de que quejarte! ¡Si te quejas así todo el tiempo no eres un HOMBRE! -

Elsword:- ¡Pues no es de hombres lanzar cosas a invitados! -

Elfman (cambiando su actitud 180° o mejor dicho, sollozando):- ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡La mesa era para otra persona! -

Así es, el gremio ganador fue el favorito de siempre: Fairy Tail. Lo crean o no también tienen hasta la SUERTE de su parte (aunque de seguro ser maga celestial significa tener más suerte que el resto. ¡Usan magia del cosmos!¡Fuera ciencia! :P). Al final el turno era: Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Hill, Blue Pegasus y Quatro Cerberus. En el camino todo el mundo le avisó a los Elrenses que Fairy Tail era algo "sobre-destructivo". Como todos los que son nuevos en estos términos, subestimaron mucho la advertencia.

Elsword:- Grrrrr... *respira hondo* -

Mirajane:- Perdona a mi hermano, después de todo, es algo que ocurre siempre a diario. - Y lo dijo sonriendo (¡Sonriendo! para la El-gang).

Elesis:- Espera... ¿esto ocurre a diario? ¿No es algo peligroso? -

Lucy:- Ni lo sueñen, el día en que estén tranquilos de seguro será el día del Apocalipsis. -

¿En que situación se han metido? Y para variar, cierto pelirrosa recordó la fuerza de Elsword en los GJM.

Natsu:- ¡Oye tú! (apuntando a Elsword) ¡Pelea conmigo! -

Aisha:- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Estás demente!? -

Erza:- ¡Cierto Natsu! Ellos acaban de llegar y lo primero que piensas es retarlos a... -

Elsword:- ¡Claro! ¡Te dejaré mordiendo el polvo! -

Erza sintió que Elsword acababa de trollearle, ajustaría cuentas después de la batalla.

Natsu:- ¡Ja! ¡Estoy que ardo! -

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Natsu se lanzó hacia Elsword usando FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!. Pero momentos antes de descargar el golpe, Elsword usó ROLL! y se lanzó por debajo de Natsu, éste aterrizó con el puño en el suelo, rompiéndolo.

Natsu:- Vaya, nada mal. -

Elsword:- Lección #1: nunca atacar de forma tan obvia FRENTE al rival. -

Natsu saltó y esta vez usó FIRE DRAGON'S IRON ROAR! Una ola de fuego salió de su boca y dio en el blanco a Elsword.

Gray:- ¿Acaso es todo? Pensaba que duraría más. -

Elesis:- Fíjate bien. Es mi hermano de quien estas hablando. -

En eso se escuchó ASSAULT SLASH! De entre las llamas, Elsword salió en su clase RS y cachó por sorpresa a Natsu. Logró descargar el golpe y luego gritó RUNE SLAYER: LUNA BLADE! Una espada que parecía lunar salió por un portal detrás de Natsu y aterrizó en su cabeza, dejándolo noqueado (BOOM! HEAD...punched?)

 _ **WIN: ELSWORD!**_

Elsword:- No estuvo nada mal. ¿Quién sigue? -

Gajeel:- ¡Increíble! ¡Este espadachín pudo vencer a Salamander y sin esfuerzo! -

Levy:- Al parecer tiene magia de rearme como Erza. -

Ara:- ¿Rearme? -

Lissana:- Erza, la chica pelirroja de aquí (apunta a la mencionada), usa un tipo de magia que le permite cambiar armaduras y armas en cualquier momento. Lo guarda todo en una especie de depósito mágico. -

Aisha:- ¡Ah! Solo que, en nuestro caso lo que cambian son, aparte de las armaduras y armas, nuestras habilidades, hechizos, combos y personalidades. Así que digamos que somos más "profundos" a "rearmarnos". -

El resto quedó algo impresionado por lo explicado. ¿En serio cambiaban mucho al cambiar de clase? Levy analizaba lo que acaba de oír cuando se dio cuenta del brazo Nasod de Raven. La curiosidad hizo que formulara la siguiente pregunta:- ¿Disculpa señor...?

Raven:- ¿Eh? Ah, Raven. Mi nombre es Raven. -

Levy:- Gracias, señor Raven ¿de donde consiguió usted esa especie de brazo robótico? -

Las hadas esperaban que solo fuera una armadura pero al ver la cara que pusieron la El-gang, concluyeron que desgraciadamente NO era una armadura.

Raven:- Digamos que... es una larga historia. Por cierto, el brazo es, en cierto modo robótico, pero a la vez humano: es Nasod. -

Y por consiguiente, la El-gang pasó un rato contando a todo Fairy Tail (incluyendo Natsu quien despertó a tiempo) sus pasados con más detalles claro que omitiendo algunos no aptos para Asuka, Wendy y Romeo. Al final de la plática, Lucy habló.

Lucy:- Así que resumiendo. Lu es una demonio noble quien junto a Ciel, su mayordomo semi-humano semi-demonio, acaba de recuperar el trono que perdió en un Golpe de Estado (rebelión); Eve es la Reina de una especie de robots que perfectamente son la mezcla de un robot y un humano, cuyos habitantes actualmente son muy pocos; Add es un joven algo lunático (¡Ey!) que perdió todo en una de las varias guerras y terminó obsesionándose por los Nasods, especialmente por Eve pero que ahora es su protector personal; Ara es la última superviviente de todo un clan que se especificaba en las artes marciales con la ayuda de un 'Zorro-espíritu' sagrado; Chung es el príncipe de un reino que acaba de resurgir del caos; Ran es un demonio quien anteriormente era un humano pero que fue corrompido por la energía negra de la El-shard y la causa de la destrucción de la villa de Ara, quien justamente es su hermana; Rose viene de otra dimensión para evitar que su mundo sufra de las batallas de Elrios junto al disco inteligente que se llama Zero (Happy: ¿Por qué siempre muestras los dientes? Zero: ¡Hey! ¡Soy un robot después de todo!); Raven es un vengador como Jellal (Raven: ¿También tú? Jellal:- Sí. T_T-); Rena es una elfa que tenía de misión encontrar la fuente del desgaste que sentía el Oráculo y que se terminó uniendo a Aisha, una maga que perdió sus poderes, y a Elsword, el espadachín que protegía la El-shard y que salió aparte para encontrar a Elesis, su hermana quien fue a una misión y tardó en volver. ¿Me equivoco? -

Toda la El-gang suspiró aliviada de que al menos había personas decentes entre tantos locos.

Elesis:- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué habilidades tienen? -

A eso, Natsu contesto orgulloso:- ¡ Yo soy el dragón slayer de fuego: Salamander! -

Aisha:- ¿Dragón slayer? ¿Te dedicas a asesinar dragones? -

Aquí Natsu se puso más serio (ya sabemos porque) pero sin quitar su sonrisa de siempre:- No, no. Se supone que esta magia es para eso pero no asesinamos dragones, mejor dicho tenemos afecto a ellos. A mi me crió uno y fue quien me enseño la magia. -

Aisha:- Wow, espera ¿tenemos? ¿Hay otro Dragón slayer aquí? -

Wendy:- ¡Hai! Yo soy Wendy, la Dragón slayer del cielo, también me crió una dragona. -

Gajeel:- Gejee, me llamo Gajeel, el Dragón slayer de metal. Criado también por dragones. -

Chung:- Quienes se llamaban Igneel, Grandine y Metallicana. ¿No? -

Los tres (sorprendidos):- Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste? -

Chung:- Zeref y Mavis nos contarón todo sobre lo que les ocurrieron a ustedes anteriormente. ¿Mi opinión? Sin duda alguna ustedes han demostrado ser hadas: logran hacer los sueños de muchos en realidades. ^^ -

De esto no hay duda: no importó lo mucho que sufrieron y aguantaron en el pasado, todos ellos lograron salvar el mundo y finalmente tener una vida feliz y pacífica. Las hadas terminaron sonriendo a la respuesta de Chung.

Happy:- ¡Aye! ¡Esto es Fairy Tail! -

Todo el mundo terminó ovacionando y aplaudiendo la frase de Happy. La El-gang no podía evitar sonreír. Tal vez, al final de la guerra, se unirían a Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **5 semanas después...**

La El-gang ya ha estado conviviendo con Fairy Tail por 35 días y pronto ambos lados aprendieron nuevas reglas.

 **1\. Nunca te atrevas a comer el pastel de fresa de Erza, Elrenses incluidos. (Elesis aprendió por las malas.)**

 **2\. No intentes coquetear con las chicas Elrenses, ya están adquiridas. Loke intentó coquetear con Rena pero el aspecto del brazo de Raven le puso en sobreaviso. Luego lo intentó con el resto de las mujeres y de esa forma todo Fairy Tail vio que las relaciones románticas ya estaban formalizadas (Mira terminó decepcionada al ver que nuevas campañas terminaron antes de siquiera empezar. Después de todo, hace tiempo que no realiza su papel de 'emparejadora'. Aunque ahora hizo equipo con Rena y Ara para el proyecto "Corazón Demoníaco" [Elesis y Ran]).**

 **3\. Por nada en el mundo, saques a flotar el tema de la boda de Ara y Chung. Cuando las mujeres se dieron cuenta gracias a Wendy se desató una pelea infernal por el puesto de la Dama de Honor. Llevó un buen rato detenerlas y hacerles saber que desde hace mucho Elesis llevaba el título asegurado.**

 **4\. No retes a la El-gang (en modo de broma o temas que no sean tan serios que digamos). Las mujeres retaron a Elesis para obtener el puesto y TODAS fallaron en el intento.**

 **5\. No seas entusiasta al hablar de la guerra. Ambos reinos, finalmente se aliaron y hace poco nuestros héroes más el equipo Natsu, sufrieron una emboscada en una de sus misiones. No fue fatal pero si fueron duros de roer y el equipo Natsu terminó herido. Se ve que esto iba a ser serio como en los viejos tiempos.**

 **6\. Ten cuidado al bromear sobre Elesis y Ran. Happy lo hizo con su 'Doikiterrrru' y por poco y no vive para contarlo.**

 **7\. Ojo si vas a hacer negocios con Add. Varios cayeron en la trampa de "el pago en Ed's" y hay algunos que aún le deben a este hombre.**

 **8\. No te pases de listo con las armas y accesorios de la El-gang. Gajeel intentó comerse la espada de Elsword, la Claymore de Elesis, el Cañón y los Silver Shooters de Chung y la cimitarra de Raven. El pobre terminó envendado durante una semana.**

 **9\. Cuida mucho a las mascotas de Ara. Aparte de los zorritos, Ara tiene todo un inventario de mascotas a quienes ella y Chung aprecian mucho. Un día Gray y Juvia jugaban con un unicornito (versión Elsword, NADA de My Little Pony) llamado Uriel cuando de repente les salió disparado Cobra hacia ellos. Uriel hubiera terminado adolorida de no ser por Juvia quien la logró sacar del camino. Ara aún no perdona a Cobra por el accidente. (Aunque Kinana le diga que debió haber controlado un poco su furia al usar el 'Awakening' contra el Dragón slayer del veneno).**

 **10\. Cuidado con tu comida si es carne. Ahora que hay dos hombres al que adoran comer carne (Natsu y Elsword) debes tener ojo avizor en tu plato si no quieres quedarte con el estómago vacío.**

 **11\. La última pero más importante. Suena imposible pero NO SEAS MUY SOBREDESTRUCTOR EN LAS MISIONES. La El-gang tiene una instructora conocida como la "Caballera Maestra Pelirroja" y realmente tiene madera de instructora. Elesis y Erza se han unido y si no quieres terminar como un muerto, controla tus daños. (Aunque hay demasiados en la lista de espera que puedes salir impune por un rato.)**

Sin embargo, pronto nuestros héroes vivirán una de las más grandes aventuras que pudieran contarse.

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail. Los muchachos peleando (incluyendo a Elsword, Raven y Add), las chicas platicando (excepto Erza), Mira sirviendo las bebidas con ayuda de Kinana y el maestro haciendo papeleo habitual (que disminuyo un poco gracias a la El-gang). Todo tranquilo y sin mucho problema cuando los Raijinshi llegaron por la puerta.

Mira:- ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! -

Sin embargo, pronto vio que algo iba detrás de ellos y cuando se hicieron a un lado, vio que eran...

Elsword:- ¿Los Corsarios de Scare Crow? -

Juvia:- ¿Y la chica de la Luna y el chico del Sol? -

Rena:- ¡Y las Plantas de Gaia! -

Nozomi:- ¿Quiubo? -

* * *

 **Nozomi's POV**

"¿Será que fue mala idea? Kaori tenía razón, no debimos presentarnos así como así, tal vez si lo hubieramos venido disfrazados o..." Pensaba en las varias consecuencias que sufriríamos cuando el Salamander habló:- ¡Eh! ¡Ustedes son los que salvamos de aquel tipo de los cuervos! ¡Peleen conmigo! -

Ok, seré sincero, yo esperaba que nomás nos preguntaran que era lo que hacíamos aquí pero que me retara a pelear con él como una pelea amistosa me parecía irónico y desconcertante.

Yo:- Ahhhhhh... ¿qué? -

Takeshi:- Pelearan después, hemos venido aquí para pedirles un gran favor a la El-gang. -

Raven:- ¿Y eso sería? Espero que no tenga que ver con problemas legales, NO somos un servicio de abogados. -

Zenrin:- ¡Queremos que sean nuestros mentores! -

...

* * *

 **Punto de vista normal**

...

¿Escucharon bien lo que dijo el muchacho de 16 años de cabello café, peinado liso y a un lado con gel (como el de Sanji de One Piece) algo corto (la misma altura de Romeo), y con una complexión muscular normal para su edad? ¿Que fueran sus MAESTROS?

Eve:- ¿N-nosotros? ¿Maestros de ustedes? -

Kaori, la chica (que ahora podemos detallar) pelinegra con el peinado en una cola de caballo, cuerpo de 19 años con unas curvas regulares (algo parecido al de Aisha en DW), unos pechos algo pequeños tipo "C" pero aún desarrollándose, dijo:- Escuchen. Cierto que las circunstancias en que nos conocimos nos hacen ver mal con ustedes pero...-

Chung:- No, no se preocupen por aquello. Sabemos que solo es la presión de servir para poder sobrevivir. Juvia y Gajeel son un ejemplo aquí. -

Juvia:- Chung-sama tiene razón. No se preocupen por lo que hicieron anteriormente, solo procúrense que en el futuro no vuelvan a cometer los mismos errores. -

Gajeel:- Pero algo que no me queda claro es ¿por qué piden ayuda si todos ustedes ya son poderosos? -

La que parecía la chica menor de las Plantas contestó:- Verán, así como ustedes tienen sus pasados nosotros también tenemos algunos. -

Eve:- Somos todo oídos, no tenemos nada que hacer. -

Nozomi:- Ok, todo empezó cuando... -

* * *

 **Narra Nozomi.**

 _"...desde que he nacido, he sido huérfano. Kaori, Zenrin y Takeshi son tres hermanos, siendo el mayor Takeshi. Cuando Zenrin nació, su padre murió en un naufragio, dejando a Takeshi como el responsable de la economía familiar. Él apenas tenía 9 años, Kaori tenía 4 y su madre estaba enferma pero los de su pueblo los habían ayudado debido a que su padre había sido un gran hombre entre ellos. En ese tiempo, a los 6 años yo sobrevivía gracias a un hombre llamado Juan, quien era un veterano retirado junto a una mujer hermosa llamada Rosa, también veterana y novia de Juan. Solíamos aventurarnos mucho, nos la pasábamos superbien y eran unos padres para mi. De esa forma llegamos a visitar el pueblo de Kaori. Teníamos planeado quedarnos ha descansar allí una temporada, pues era un pueblo muy pacífico. Pero la fatalidad ataca donde menos la esperas._

 _3 días después de haber llegado, caballeros rúnicos renegados y asesinos atacaron el pueblo. Casi nadie sobrevivió."_

 **Takeshi.**

 _"Recuerdo que lo que se veía eran ruinas, llamas, gente muerta o combatiendo sin piedad y mi familia tratando de salir con vida. Durante un tiempo, Kaori, mi madre con Zenrin y yo logramos escabullirnos sin ser detectados. Estábamos a punto de salir de allí cuando el propio líder nos detectó. Sin que lo supiéramos, cabalgó hacia nosotros con la espada desenvainada. Justo cuando lo detectamos ya era tarde para poder hacer algo. Pero en ese entonces, el señor Juan interceptó al líder y lo hizo caer. Ordenó a Nozomi y a Rosa a guiarnos a un lugar fuera del combate mientras él se ocupaba de los rebeldes. Después de esperar un día en una cueva cercana, Juan volvió con malas noticias: el pueblo entero fue masacrado pero logró cobrar la vida de los asesinos."_

 **Kaori.**

 _"Desde entonces, hemos viajado juntos por todo el mundo. Juan y Rosa decidieron entrenarnos en el arte de las espadas y los sables al ver que éramos prodigios en aquello. ¡Vaya que el entrenamiento era duro! Nos mostraban varias técnicas y estilos que resultaba increíble que hubieran logrado memorizárselos. A pesar del entrenamiento duro, todos éramos felices y nos sentíamos como en casa sin importar el lugar en donde estuviéramos._

 _"Pero entonces un día, Juan y Rosa llegaron al campamento con la cara preocupada. Nos contaron que un había una alteración en un mundo llamado Tierra y procedieron a contarnos sus más grandes secretos. Juan era el Guardián del Tiempo y Rosa era la Guardián de la Vida."_

En este punto, Zeref y Mavis estaban en shock.

Zeref:- E-eso es in-increíble. ¿En serio eran los propios guardianes?

Mavis:- ¿¡Los mismos que según los mitos, son los encargados de proteger y resguardecer tanto la vida, la muerte y la línea del tiempo de todos los universos?! ¿¡Los que se rumorean que tienen poderes que rebasan por mucho tanto los míos y los de Zeref como los de la El-gang?! -

TODO el mundo dejó caer bien larga la boca. ¿¡Guardianes con poderes más fuertes que la El-gang, la Primera y Zeref?! ¿¡ACASO ERAN DIOSES?!

Lucy:- ¿Podrían explicarnos por lo menos que hacían con ustedes... mejor dicho que hacían en NUESTRO MUNDO? -

Zenrin:- A eso vamos. -

 **Zenrin.**

 _"Nosotros no entendimos a lo que se referían hasta que nos lo explicaron con más detalle. Como eran Guardianes, podían sentir la presencia de todos los universos. Al parecer, un suceso anormal ocurrió en un planeta de otro Universo llamado Tierra, y sentían que una catástrofe se producía. Su deber era limpiar los desastres y volver todo a la normalidad así que debían ir para encargarse personalmente del asunto junto al Guardián de la Muerte. La despedida fue algo dolorosa, pero nos prometieron que en cuanto terminarán con el problema, volverían para entrenarnos otra vez._

 _Juan:- Sin embargo, hagan el favor de entrenar por su propia cuenta, también estaremos más fuertes para cuando volvamos. -_

 _Nozomi (edad 10 años):- ¿Pero cómo tío Juan? No creo que encontremos a maestros más capaces que nosotros. Ustedes mismos dijeron que nuestro potencial era muy prometedor pero difícil de moldear. -_

 _Juan:- Te equivocas Nozomi. Yo logro ver todo y ahora mismo, estoy viendo que tus poderes son aún poco comparado con lo que otros héroes están haciendo ahora mismo. En algún momento, te toparas con uno de estos y te ayudará a ti y a tus amigos a ver nuevos horizontes y explorarlos por el camino correcto. -_

 _Después de eso, se fueron y no los volvimos a ver. Pasaron 5 años más cuando la madre de Kaori, Esmeralda, murió debido a su enfermedad. A partir de ese momento nos dedicamos a explorar el mundo y a completar misiones como magos independientes. Nos iba muy bien y lográbamos saber más del mundo. Claro que también veímas más de cerca la realidad pero no nos importaba, pues escuchamos mucho sobre las aventuras y misiones de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Crime Sorciere, etc. Y nos inspiraban para dar lo mejor de nosotros para entrenar y lograr hacer el cambio._

Gray:- ¿Y cómo es que fue que ustedes terminaron en Scare Crow? -

Nozomi:- No es nada agradable. -

 _"Un día, andábamos caminando de camino a Magnolia para unirnos a Fairy Tail cuando los secuaces del líder de Scare Crow nos emboscaron. Aguantamos como podimos pero al final nos vencieron. Planeaban vendernos como esclavos pero el mismo líder vió nuestro poder y pensó en utilizarnos mejor. Desde entonces hemos tenido que hacer el trabajo sucio y no nos agradaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, no podíamos arriesgarnos a huir, el propio líder nos dijo que si lo intentábamos, moriríamos y no veía que valiera la pena aquello. Pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para realizar el intento. Y es que no estabamos solos: Mizuki y Hikari eran supervivientes de una aldea que los de Scare Crow saquearon y arrasaron. Su magia fue lo único que los permitió sobrevivir ante el líder. Las 'Plantas de Gaia': Yumiko, Sakura (es clásica pero siempre útil) y Hana eran tres hermanas que se dedicaban a la tarea sagrada de honrar y servir a la Madre Naturaleza: Gaia. Habían más mujeres dedicadas a la tarea que ellas 3 y todas vivían cerca de un templo pero los de Scare Crow vinieron, arrasaron, violaron y destruyeron. Estas tres fueron las más fuertes y por ello fueron las únicas en sobrevivir. Ya se imaginan el resto._

 _Justamente, el líder planeaba conseguir más 'candidatos' para su gremio de modo que ello significaba que saldríamos a verlos. Allí fue cuando planeamos nuestro escape: traicionaríamos al líder, les ayudaríamos a derrotarlos y terminaríamos pidiéndoles que nos ayudaran. Pero al aparecer la El-gang, el plan se vino abajo debido a que el líder cambió de estrategia._

Nozomi:- Pero ya vieron que ocurrió con él. Demostraron ser ustedes muy fuertes. -

Kaori:- Algo demasiado fuertes, Zenrin pasó 1 semana en el hospital debido a los cortes y tardó otros 2 en recuperarse. -

Zenrin:- Oi, Nii-san (¿así se decía hermana en japonés?) que quien me dio la paliza fue la señorita Kagura de Mermaid Hill. Y eso que ella toma como modelo a la Titania. -

Takeshi:- Y bien, todo eso fue nuestra historia. ¿Es eso suficiente? Comprendemos si se niegan, creo que no hemos echo grandes actos. -

Elesis:- ¡No digas eso! (sorprende a los invitados) Al contrario, ustedes han demostrado ser muy fuertes y persistentes; no dejaron jamás en creer que algún día podrán ustedes volver a ser libres y que Scare Crow pagaría por sus crímenes. Créanme, varios aquí sienten lo mismo que ustedes pero han logrado superarlo y seguir viviendo como su tío Juan ha querido: en la felicidad.-

Todo el mundo dió un aplauso a Elesis y acto seguido Elsword se movió hacia los jóvenes y les dijo:- Vengan con nosotros, mañana tendrán un día ocupado. -

Zenrin:- ¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Serán nuestros maestros?! (los ojos le brillan de asombro) ¡Es increí... -

Si se preguntan porque se quedó corto en palabras fue porque la vista de una princesita demonia que parecía de su edad y muy tierna entró en su campo. Al notarlo Kaori, ella supo que debía actuar rápido. Por desgracia era muy tarde. Parecía como si Zenrin hubiera cambiado de personalidad porque puso una CARA que indicaba que era un don juan (muy coqueto, _muy coqueto_ ) y que había detectado a su presa. Se lanzó cerca de Lu y dijo:- Vaya, no sabía que los demonios fueran de muchas categorías. -

Lu:- (algo molesta por el atrevimiento) Al menos espero que sepas de que categoría soy. -

Zenrin:- Pues claro que lo se, debes ser de una categoría divina perdida entre las bestias y por ello creo que mereces ser Reina milady. -

Esta vez Lu quedó sonrojada. Al parecer el coqueteo estaba funcionando y a Ciel no le agradaba nada. Y parece que sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad cuando Kaori le dio un SANTO (Lol, vieron lo que hice?) manotazo a Zenrin mientras una vena se le hinchaba en la frente (como en los animes XD).

Kaori:- (toda molesta y furiosa) ¡ZENRIN! ¿¡QUÉ TE HE DICHO SOBRE COQUETEAR DE ESA FORMA CON MUJERESS, PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO?! (le da manotazos más fuertes y pasa de la cabeza al resto del cuerpo) -

Zenrin:- Nii-san... (sollozando) eso duele T~T. -

Add:- (algo satisfecho de la carnicería) Kukuku, me pregunto quien será el valiente en invitarla a salir. -

Nozomi:- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Estás insinuando que mi NOVIA no podrá conseguirse un hombre? -

Esta vez, Kaori dirigió una mirada de muerte a Add y se lanzó con puño cerrado a su cara. Add fue astuto (y cobarde) y se teletransportó al techo usando sus dynamos, haciendo que Kaori errara y le diera a Gray. Esto llevo a Juvia a atacar a Kapri quien evadió el agua que le dió a los libros que leían Lucy y Levy, haciendo que estas se unieran a la pelea y por consiguiente sus novios también empezando otra pelea al estilo Fairy Tail a lo que los estudiantes también se unieron.

Aisha:- Esto va a ser muy difícil. (evade una silla que pasa a su lado) -

Ara y Rena:- Concordamos contigo. (se agachan evadiendo una mesa) -

* * *

Y bien, este es el capítulo 4. ¡La El-gang ha evolucionado a tener "maestría"! XD ¿Les gustó el pasado de mis OC'S? Se que no es bonito pero créanme, es necesario para el cuento. Con respecto a los Guardianes, es una teoría que YO pensé hace mucho y que me explica porque hay tanto vida, muerte y tiempo. Por si no lo notan sin Vida, no hay Muerte y viceversa pero ambos deben estar equilibrados para poder funcionar correctamente y allí es donde el Tiempo hace su rol. También hay un CUARTO GUARDIÁN pero eso es para más tarde.

A propósito, los próximos capítulos serán más lentos debido a que mis vacaciones terminaron y debo volver a los estudios. T_T Pero no se preocupen, seguiré intentando continuarlos. También puede que saque el capítulo 4 de "Los Caballeros Guardianes".

Y con todo eso me despido. ¡Dejen su review y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Día de entrenamiento

**La Espada de las Hadas.**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aquí Strike reportándose a Fanfiction! Lamento mucho el retraso (¡de un mes!) del capítulo pero, como dije antes, estábamos en clases y soy algo distraído (eso y necesito obtener 90's y tenía algo de flojerita) de modo que debo dejar de escribir para cumplir mi obligaciones. Pero dejando de lado aquello, aquí está el capítulo 5 de nuestro crossover favorito. ¿Cómo será el entrenamiento y que habilidades ocultas tienen los jóvenes aprendices? ¡Lean y comenten!**

 **P.D: Solo Hikari, Nozomi, Kaori, Zenrin, Mizuki, Hana, Sakura, Yukimo y Takeshi me pertenecen. El resto es de Hiro "Troll" Mashima y KOG.**

 **:- Diálogo del personaje.**

 **:"Pensamiento de un personaje.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Día de entrenamiento.**

Llegó la mañana siguiente y los aprendices estaban listos para el entrenamiento. Actualmente se encontraban en la parte trasera del gremio esperando a sus mentores quienes, al parecer, iban muy retrasados.

Nozomi:- Dios, ¿por qué tardan tanto? ¡Llevamos esperando 2 horas! -

Kaori:- Tal vez no estaríamos esperando mucho si te hubieras dado cuenta que NO son como Juan, quien nos hacía despertar a las 5 DE LA MADRUGADA. -

Zenrin:- Con razón dicen que hábitos nunca mueren. - (-_-')

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana y nuestros aprendices llevaban dos horas esperando a la el-gang, por fortuna éstos finalmente llegaron.

Mizuki:- ¡Aleluya! Hasta que finalmente aparecen, ya nos dieron una mala primera impresión. -

Elesis lanzó una mirada molesta a la chica peliazul con cara finita y con parentesco a Mirajane cuando ella era más joven. ¡Obvio tardarían si ellos esperaban desde muy temprano!

Hikari:- Mizuki, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho de que vigiles lo que dices? -

Mizuki:- ¡Vamos! ¡Llevamos 2 horas esperando, y ya sabes que eso me fastidia mucho! -

Hikari:- ¡De todos modos, vigila tus modales, son nuestros maestros! -

Elesis:- Tortolos, dejen sus crisis amorísticos para después. ( _Cambiando su tono a uno más militar)_ ¡Escúchenme muy bien! -

Cuando Elesis dijo lo último, los aprendices se formaron en línea lateral y se pusieron firmes y serios.

Elesis:- ¡Como varios de ustedes tienen diferentes habilidades, les asignaremos un mentor especializado en su área! ¡Equipo Corsario! _(Dan un paso al frente, cosa que impresiona a Elesis)_ ¡Ustedes entrenarán conmigo, Elsword y Erza! ¡Plantas de Gaia! ( _Las 3 mujeres dan un paso al frente)_ ¡Ustedes serán asignadas con Rena! ¡Mizuki y Hikari! _(Ambos también dan un paso al frente)_ ¡Ustedes quedaran con Lucy, Aisha y Ara! ¿¡Alguna pregunta?! -

Los estudiantes:- ¡No entrenadora! -

Elesis:- ¡Perfecto, vayan ahora con sus entrenadores! -

Y todo el mundo se dispersó.

* * *

 **Primer grupo: Equipo Corsario.**

 **7:00 am**

Elsword:- ¿Listos para obtener más fuerzas y habilidades muchachos? -

Zenrin:- Algo que seguro sabemos es que siempre estamos listos. ¿Qué hay que hacer?-

Elesis:- Lo primero es saber como tienen desarrollados sus reflejos, un buen espadachín sabe aguantar un duelo si sabe reaccionar rápido contra su oponente. Lo que haremos será sencillo: Erza mandará a volar sus espadas por el aire y ustedes deben evadirlos al caer. Si uno termina alcanzado por una de las espadas terminá eliminado del ejercicio. -

Kaori:- ¿En serio eso es sencillo? Pensar en espadas cayéndome encima como artillería no es entrenamiento para mí. -

Erza:- ¡Mejor concentra tus pensamientos en tus piernas! ¡DANCEN MIS ESPADAS! -

La sesión inició y las espadas de Erza empezaron a volar.

 **Segundo grupo: Plantas de Gaia.**

Mientras nuestros corsarios hacían lo posible por evadir las espadas y terminar como carnitas XD, Yukimo, Sakura y Hana empezaban con su entrenamiento con Rena.

Rena:- Muy bien chicas, primero que nada quisiera saber exactamente quién es quién entre ustedes así que nos presentaremos entre nosotras. Iré yo primero. Me llamó Rena, soy una elfa de Elrios, me dedicaba a ser una exploradora entre mi pueblo hasta que fui seleccionada para ir a recuperar la El'shard. A partir de ese momento mi vida ha cambiado mucho, conocí a mi pareja Raven, a mis amigos de la El-gang y a varias personas que nunca olvidaré mientras viva. Ahora su turno.

La que parecía la más joven de todas, una chica de cabello ondulado café con los ojos hundidos del mismo color, y cuerpo de triángulo invertido y medía 1,57 mts habló primero:- Buenooo... me llamo Hana, tengo 14 años, soy la más joven entre Sakura y Yukimo. A mi me encantan los árboles, lo que es tierno, los vegetales y, por supuesto, mis dos hermanas. Mis armas son las mini-ballestas y las dagas. Lo que me disgusta son las personas que maltratan a los animales, los que son DEMASIADO carnívoros, y que piensen que soy aracnofobica. -

Al decir eso, la mujer de pelo prado, largo y lacio y con los ojos redondos, empezó a reírse. "¡Jajaja, Hana! ¡Si siempre que vemos una araña te sales a trepar al árbol más cercano que encuentras!"

Hana:- ¡Cállate Sakura! ¡Siempre han sido bichos grotescos y asquerosos! ¡Y algunos son venenosos! - (Tiembla del miedo)

Rena:- Así que tú te llamas Sakura, ¿verdad? Cuéntame de ti. -

Sakura:- A mi me agradan las plantas, los dulces, las flores y las aves y tocar música. Mi mejor arma es mi martillo de combate _Derrenoidrid._ Tengo 16 años pero eso no justifica que varios pervertidos crean que estoy disponible para ellos (tengo un cuerpo tentador de todos modos). Es más, ¡seré soltera durante el resto de mi vida! -

Rena:- Vaya, ¿y eso por? Hay hombres que realmente son nobles. -

Hana: _(susurra a Rena)- Anteriormente tenía un novio que era el mundo para ella, pero éste la engañó con otra y por ello rompieron. -_

Rena:- Oh. -

En eso Yukimo, la mayor de todas con pelo liso rubio, largo hasta los hombros y con ojos azules decidió hablar para evitar más el tema:- Ok, si dejamos de lado aquello, me presentaré. Me llamó Yukimo, soy experta en el uso de machetes y shurikens. Soy soltera, de 18 años y prefiero no pensar ahora de relaciones. -

Rena:- ¡Bien! Ahora que ya nos presentamos quisiera saber que les permite hacer la magia que les enseñaron en su templo. -

A esta señal, las tres jóvenes hicieron un movimiento de manos y brazos y al instante hicieron crecer flores, espinas, algunos árboles pequeños y hasta algunos insectos.

Sakura:- ¿Qué tal? Muy bueno ¿no? -

Pero Rena no se sorprendió mucho, se paró e hizo algo similar solo que esta vez salió todo un ENORME ROBLE de sus espaldas.

Rena:- Para ser jóvenes, necesitan más práctica y contacto con madre Gaia. Puedo aún sacar más que solo este roble detrás mío. -

Las otras tres quedaron con los ojos como platos. ¡Era increíble que pudiera sacar más que un roble gigante de 8 metros y ellas apenas lograban sacar lianas, flores y algunos abetos de al menos 1 metro!

Hana se preocupó que no pudieran llegar al nivel de Rena:- Es impresionante lo que puede hacer Rena-sensei pero, ¿cree usted que podamos alcanzar el nivel que usted tiene? -

Rena contestó:- Claro que pueden. Lo crean o no, yo empecé como ustedes: novata, apenas capaz de invocar unas cuantas plantas y la mayor parte de mis tiempos teniendo que practicar ejercicios no tan intensos. Pero veanme ahora, estoy aquí más fuerte, capaz de derrotar a mil demonios, invocar árboles y animales muy potentes, con un gran grupo de amigos que jamás olvidaré mientras tenga memoria y con el amor de mi vida. Si yo pude, ustedes podrán. ¿Están conmigo? -

Las tres jóvenes quedaron bien animadas que gritaron:- ¡Estamos con usted! -

Rena:- Muy bien, lo primero que trabajaremos en ustedes será su capacidad para invocar a los "seres naturales de Gaia". Primero empezaremos con... -

 **Tercer grupo: Mizuki y Hikari.**

Mientras Yukimo, Hana, Sakura y Rena meditaban y concentraban sus energías para invocar tanto plantas como animales más fuertes, Mizuki y Hikari empezaron a entrenar bajo la tutela de nuestra maga celestial favorita, la maga dimensional y la portadora de Eun.

Mizuki:- ¿Y exactamente que nos van a enseñar? Espero que valga la pena. -

Aisha:- Primero que nada debemos saber el origen de la magia que ustedes portan. De esa forma veremos que doctrina les conviene a cada uno. -

Hikari:- En ese caso, pongan atención ya que data de una leyenda muy antigua de hace 1000 años (pienso que "X" en FT es como decir (antes de Cristo) aunque aquí simulemos que puede ser "antes de la MAGIA" si es que ya explicaron que significa esa X).

 ** _Narra Hikari._**

 _En una civilización antigua, cuyo nombre se ha perdido en el tramo del tiempo, se rendía culto a las deidades del Sol y la Luna. Según la leyenda, en los tiempos que la raza humana empezaba a formar sus civilizaciones, existían dos pueblos poderosos que peleaban por demostrar quien era mejor que el otro. Eventualmente, ambas ciudades se repudiaban mucho y educaban a sus generaciones a no establecer contacto con ninguno de sus habitantes. Pero 2 niños, una niña y un niño, rompieron esas reglas: establecieron contacto entre ellos dos y se hicieron grandes amigos. Nadie se dió cuenta, de todos modos no le ponían mucha importancia a ellos pues eran huérfanos. Los años (exactamente hasta que ellos tuvieron 21) pasaron y ambos crecían y se acercaban tanto que al final se enamoraron. Pero ese amor era imposible: tanto el muchacho y la chica habían dejado la vida en las calles en sus pueblos y ahora eran reconocidos. Él, como el "Guerrero Solar" y ella, coma la "Sacerdotisa lunar". Se rumoreaba que ambos eran los únicos en poseer poderes "divinos" en su mundo y con ello creían que terminarían la rivalidad con el otro bando. Claro que todos pensaban que lo harían mediante la guerra pero ellos sabían que solamente terminaría en una peor situación tanto para el vencedor como para el vencido. Así que ambos amantes siguieron viéndose en secreto durante 5 años mientras intentaban al fin enlazar ambos pueblos en son de paz. Pero los habitantes y sus guerreros eran necios y al final acusaron a los propios jóvenes de traidores. Ambos lograron huir de la cárcel y la ejecución pero no podían huir de sus responsabilidades. Eran sus pueblos y debían unirlos, no por su propio bien sino por el de las generaciones futuras, los ancianos cerca de sus últimos momentos, las mujeres tanto jóvenes como las que traían la nueva generación en su vientre y los hombres quienes debían proteger a éstas y a los niños._

 ** _Narra Mizuki._**

 _Por fortuna, el destino los ayudó. Justo cuando ambos pueblos se declararon la guerra y apenas iban a empezar la primera batalla, algo espeluznante ocurrió. Un guerrero que se encontraba en el lugar escribió: "las nubes se conmemoraron en torno al Sol y desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Allí nos dimos cuenta de que la tierra empezaba a calentarse tanto que no podíamos mantener los pies en el suelo sin arder. La temperatura siguió subiendo y pronto nos desesperamos. ¡Íbamos a morir deshidratados! El pánico dominó a ambos lados y huímos a nuestros_ _hogares. Algo me dice en el fondo que hemos despertado la ira del Sol. ¿¡Por qué echamos a nuestro Guerrero?!" Y no terminaba todo allí. En la noche, después de que los que fueron al campo de batalla contaran el enigma que vieron, empezó a hacer frío. Un frío invernal que sorprendió a todos, pues la región era una selva. Otro habitante escribió: "El frío amenazaba con congelarnos, a nosotros y nuestras cosechas. Las mujeres y los niños caen enfermos, los guerreros terminan rindiéndose a las temperaturas gélidas. Las noches se han vuelto muy frías: es la ira de la Luna. ¡Debimos escuchar a la Sacerdotista!" Eventualmente, ambos pueblos realizaron el error que cometieron así que fueron con la pareja divina y les rogaron el perdón y la aplacación de la furia del Sol y la Luna. La pareja los perdonó y, con ambos pueblos, ejecutaron el ritual para terminar de una vez los problemas. Estos se acabaron y finalmente ambos pueblos se unieron en la boda entre el Guerrero Solar y la Sacerdotista Lunar. De este pueblo surgió un poderoso imperio que perduró durante muchas generaciones donde la leyenda que acabamos de contar fue repetida constantemente para dar una lección de fuerza y unidad. Se dice que los descendientes de la pareja divina fueron los primeros magos en aparecer en Earthland ya que tenían poderes directos con el Sol y la Luna."_

* * *

Mizuki:- Y así es el origen de nuestra magia. Por desgracia ya no es tan fuerte como la original, el tiempo hizo que se perdieran habilidades únicas y potentes. -

Aisha:- _(Meditando)_ Hmmm... ¿Y no hay forma de vincularlos directamente con su origen? -

Hikari:- _(Extrañado)_ ¿Cómo dices? -

Lucy:- A lo que se refiere es que debe de haber una forma de obtener poder directamente del Sol o la Luna. Por ejemplo, yo soy literalmente una maga celestial, una parte de mis poderes provienen de las estrellas como el _Urano Metria_ y de los zodiacos. O Ara, quien tiene un enlace con Eun que le permite usar habilidades propias del espíritu. -

Hikari:- Ah entiendo, pero ¿no es peligroso? Digo, si literalmente vamos a mantener un vínculo con ambos astros, ¿no nos consumiría? -

Ara:- Para eso, lo primero que has de hacer es establecer un límite de posesión. Eun y yo anteriormente nos limitabamos a solo platicar de forma que solo la escuchaba desde mi mente y me diera consejos, luego le permití poseer algunas partes de mi cuerpo para aumentar mis habilidades físicas, después le permití tener un lugar en mi mente y alma con tal de que ambos pudiéramos aumentar nuestras habilidades mágicas y a la vez mis sentidos fueran más desarrollados y por último, nos confiamos tanto entre nosotros dos que logramos tener nuestro modo "salvaje" donde permito a Eun tomar posesión de todo mi ser temporalmente sin usar el 'Awakening'.*

Mizuki:- ¿Pero cómo sabremos cuál es nuestro límite? -

Aisha:- En eso les ayudaremos nosotras tres, pero deben descubrirlo por su cuenta. Por ahora hay que buscar una forma de hacer una conexión con sus orígenes.-

En eso, Levy llegó al campo de entrenamiento acompañada de Gajeel.

Levy:- ¡Konichiwa! ¿Cómo anda su entrenamiento? -

Lucy:- ¡Hola Levy-chan! Justamente estamos intentando ver como hacer que la pareja pueda tener un vínculo directo con el orígen de sus poderes. -

Gajeel:- ¿O sea con el sol y la Luna? Pues ni que fueran astronautas, Gihihi. - (Lol)

Levy:- _(suspira)_ Gajeel...¡! _(sus ojos se iluminan como estrellitas)_ ¡ERES UN GENIO!. -

Gajeel:- _(Sorprendido y algo bochornoso)_ ¿En-en serio? ¿? -

Lucy:- ¿En serio Levy-chan? ¿Qué idea te puede dar Gajeel con su cerebro oxidado de hierro? -

Levy:- _(hablando como fanática)_ ¡Lo que dijo tiene sentido Lu-chan! ¡Tú eres una maga celestial, de modo que tienes una forma de contactar los astros! ¡Si pudiéramos intensificar esa conexión que tú tienes, Mizuki y Hikari podrían lograr su vínculo con sus orígenes por primera vez y conciliarían permanentemente el lazo de modo que ya no tendrían necesidad de buscar otro vínculo! -

Lucy:- _(chilla como fanática también)_ ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Es una gran idea Levy-chan! ¡Podríamos usar los poderes de Aisha y Ara para obtener la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo! _(abraza a su amiga y salen florecitas alrededor de ellas)_ -

Aisha y Ara tampoco pudieron ocultar su emoción. Les pareció realmente emocionante que Levy y Lucy sacaran una solución muy convincente que terminaron abrazándose y chillando también.

Una vez calmadas ambas parejitas yuris (:P), Levy empezó a buscar en su libro (siempre lleva uno a cualquier lado) algún tipo de hechizo que sirva para enlaces pero tan pronto empezó a leer, Jellal hizo su aparición. Lucy recordó al instante que Jellal también tenía magia cósmica pero en un campo más desarrollado lo que la llevó a la conclusión de que él podría tener lo que necesitaban así que lo arrastró al entrenamiento.

Jellal:- ¿Entonces necesitan saber si mi magia de Cuerpo Celestial permite hacer enlaces directos con el cosmos? -

Lucy:- Sí, después de todo, te dan capacidades que son complicadas de obtener. ¡Hasta puedes invocar un meteorito o energía oscura! -

Jellal:- Mmmhhh... tal vez tu teoría sea acertada, después de todo varios magos dicen que mi magia ha de ser única ya que es realmente extraña y no saben sus orígenes. -

Aisha:- Entonces está claro, Jellal será la ruta, Ara y yo seremos el transporte y Lucy será el punto de partida. Mizuki y Hikari, esto gastará mucha energía así que deben conseguir hacer el enlace a la primera oportunidad que puedan. -

Ambos:- Entendido. -

Con eso, todo el mundo se sentó en una posición de meditación que asemejaba a un pentagrama de una estrella de 5 picos (la clásica de los magos) con Nozomi y Hikari en medio y el resto en cada una de las "puntas". Pronto, Lucy empezó a decir: _"Sonidos de los cielos, abre los cielos. Estrellas a través del universo, muéstrense ante mí.¡Con todo su brillo! Mi aspecto es perfección. ¡Abre tu puerta salvaje! 88 estrellas de los cielos...¡Abriros! ¡URANO METORIA!"_ Y con ello, pronto los astros empezaron a obedecer el mandato de Lucy. Sin embargo antes de impactar en donde estaban nuestros amigos (quienes hicieron que el resto que andaban entrenando se acercaran a ver), Jellal empezó con su discurso: _"Cuerpo Celestial que al usuario de poder estelar das. Escucha a tu siervo. ¡Hazlo renacer de nuevo! Deja que esta magia lo guíe y lo purifique. ¡Para que tu justicia divina brille este día! ¡COLA DEL COMETA DEL HADA CELESTIAL!"_

Elesis: - ¿Cometa del hada celestial? No me acuerdo de ese poder. -

Erza:- Es porque recién lo creó. Verás, cuando Jellal apenas ingresó a Fairy Tail gracias al Proyecto de Reconciliación, unos demonios al antiguo servicio de Tártaros nos emboscaron a él y a mí en una misión clase "S". Según él, me desmayé debido a que fueron demasiados demonios que derrotar y pronto él se desesperó en protegerme que logró desbloquear su segundo Origen, el Cuerpo del Hada Celestial. Es como su Cuerpo Celestial pero tienen un enlace directo con el antiguo poder de Fairy Heart* lo que le permite invocar nuevos hechizos que él pueda crear con magia del espacio. -

En ese mismo momento, un halo de luz celeste parecido a un cometa apareció por detrás de las estrellas posicionándose en el centro y cayendo a la par con ellas. Levy luego escribió con su pluma "FORMACIÓN: ESTRELLA" y lanzó el hechizo a los meteoros que se acercaban, haciendo que éstos se alinearan en una figura parecida a la que estaban sentadas. Y justo al momento de impactar, Ara y Aisha usaron los hechizos Hyper Activos "FATE SPACE" y "MILLENNIUM FOX" fusionándose ambas y creando una especie de portal blanco de la que salió una especie de cola blanca que se estiró hasta tocar las mentes de Mizuki y Hikari. Acto seguido un aura blanco cegó a todos los presentes.

* * *

 ** _Dentro de la dimensión desconocida._**

 **Hikari P.O.V.**

 _Sentimos como si de repente estuviéramos cayendo a varias millas por hora. No veíamos nada y hacían unas condiciones realmente escalofriantes: íbamos muy rápido, no parecía que hubiera fondo en la caída, el viento (si es que había) golpeaba fuerte contra nosotros y no parecía haber sonido. Escuché mentalmente la voz de Jellal decirme -Hikari, agarra a Mizuki y caminen recto, no se detengan.- Pensaba que él estaba loco hasta que moví mi mano derecha y sentí la mano de Mizuki, quien se encontraba toda tensa y atemorizada. No sabía si se podía hablar en aquel dimensión desconocida pero grité con todas mis fuerzas: -¡Mizuki! ¡Agárrate y sígueme!- Su mano pareció relajarse pero seguía temblando. Como nos dijo Jellal, sorprendentemente caminábamos hacia adelante mientras seguíamos cayendo en el vacío. Sin embargo, pronto sentí que en todo este vacío había algo que irradiaba algo que nos atraía. Pensé: "¡Debe ser el origen!" -¡Mizuki, estamos cerca! ¡Lo siento! ¡Rápido!- Y ambos echamos a correr. Pero parecía que algo andaba mal porque por más que corríamos, no alcanzábamos el origen. Pronto Mizuki empezó a temblar más: -Hikari, amor, no creo que logremos llegar, solo siento que se aleja de nosotros. ¡Nos quedaremos atrapados aquí! - -¡No puedes rendirte ahora mi amor! ¡Estamos cerca, solo ten paciencia!- Acto seguido la abracé y le dije: -Haremos esto juntos, no importa el resultado. - Mizuki se animó y seguimos corriendo, y corrimos y corrimos y corrimos hasta que finalmente sentimos que el origen no se movía. Sin embargo, antes de alcanzarlo llenos de júbilo, escuchamos la voz de Ara en nuestras mentes: -¡No se acerquen! ¡El origen se va a expandir! ¡Aléjense o los consumirá!- No dudamos, corrimos ahora en sentido contrario y parecía que ahora se volteaban las tablas: debíamos huir o terminaríamos atrapados. Cada paso que corríamos, sentía que el origen se acercaba y que yo perdía fuerzas. -Mizuki, corre... yo ya no... puedo seguir más...- Pero ella me agarró y me dijo: - ¡Aún podemos! ¡Solo un poco más Hikari!- Me ayudó a caminar otro tramo hasta que finalmente nos rendimos por el cansancio. El origen se acercaba rápido y ambos nos abrazamos a enfrentar el destino. Sin embargo, el origen se detuvo de repente a solo centímetros de nosotros. Abrimos los ojos, vimos una chica peliblanca con ojos azules y un muchacho pelinegro que parecía tener tatuajes en las mejillas. El muchacho dijo: -Saben, Juan tenía razón. Aún hay muchas generaciones de héroes por venir. - La chica dijo:- Lo lograron, encontraron su origen jóvenes pero sepan que esto es solo el comienzo. - Ambos nos tocaron la frente y todo se disolvió a partir de allí pero ahora, Mizuki y yo sentíamos una nueva sensación que nos daba calidez y tranquilidad. - "Lo lograron"._

* * *

Pasaron solo 10 segundos en el mundo real hasta que la luz se desvaneció y vieron a todos desvanecidos excepto Jellal quien se veía exhausto y a Gajeel quien ya se retiraba adentro del gremio cargando a una inconsciente Levy entre sus brazos.

Erza:- _(Ayudando a Jellal)_ ¿Lo lograron? -

Jellal:- _(Sonríe)_ Lo... logramos... _(Se desvanece y su cabeza cae entre los pechos de Erza)_ -

Y Erza se puso muy roja que su cabello pareció fusionarse y también terminó desmayada. (Nunca falla este tipo de eventos XD)

Elsword:- ¿Y ahora qué? -

Rena:- Nosotras los cuidaremos, justamente a mis estudiantes les falta aprender magia curativa. Si quieren ustedes pueden seguir entrenando. -

Y con ello resuelto, todo el mundo volvió a lo suyo. (Aparte de que Natsu justamente acababa de llegar y se llevó a Lucy a su casa. [Sip ambos ahora viven juntos])

* * *

 **¡Listo! ¡Capítulo completado! Parece ser que no ha sido un mal comienzo después de todo para nuestros estudiantes. ¿Cómo será ahora que Hikari y Mizuki recuperaron el enlace perdido? ¿Qué baraja tendrán ahora? ¿Y quienes eran la chica peliblanca con ojos azules y el muchacho pelinegro con tatuajes en los ojos y cómo es que conocían a Juan? ¡Dejen su review, que es mi comida para seguir con energías!**

 **En el siguiente episodio:**

 **Mirajane:- Eve ¿quienes son ellas? -**

 **Eve:- ¿Ellas? Son nuestras máximas creaciones entre Add y yo. Nos llevó demasiado lograr crearlos. -**

 **Raven:- ¿O sea que son...? -**

 **Add:- Así es. ¡Señores y señoras, les presento a nuestros nuevos sirvientes Nasods: Persephone, Orion y Oriana! -**

*Algo así como Naruto con Kurama pero menos agresivo y no modifica tanto el aspecto físico como el Awakening. A diferencia del Awakening, Ara no usa ninguna "orbe" tanto del Sistema Espiritual ni del Awakening pero los hechizos se limitan a solo unos pocos que Eun conoce (digamos que no puede usar las habilidades Hyper Activas y las de Trascendencia), tampoco tiene conciencia de lo que ocurra afuera y Eun lo utiliza más para apoyo y defensiva que para la ofensiva.

*Chequé y vi que era una fuente de poder. Acuérdense de que Mavis YA fue liberada tanto oficialmente como en mi historia aquí.


	6. Indicios y espectros

**La espada de las hadas.**

 **¡Hola otra vez! ¿Listos para más aventuras? El día de hoy un nuevo grupo de personajes hace su aparición en nuestro trama mientras que aún queda un misterio que de seguro nos preguntamos: ¿Quiénes eran los dos jóvenes que vieron Mizuki y Hikari y cómo es que conocen a Juan? ¡Solo habrá un método para averiguarlo y es LEYENDO! JUST DO IT!**

 **P.D: Los personajes de Fairy Tail como los de Elsword no me pertenecen, son de KOG y de Mashima. También otro disclaimer más especial: los nuevos personajes que introduciré no son OC originales míos, son de un artista de Deviantart llamado Saivour** **quien me dió permiso de usar sus personajes para el cuento de modo que vayan a ver su perfil (que usa el mismo nombre) para que puedan ver como son. Así que, sin más remordimientos y aclaradas todas las responsabilidades, ¡a la lectura!**

:- Diálogo -

: "Pensamiento"

: _(acotación)_ -

 _: Flashback o momento ilusorio._

 _:-"Plática en flashback o momento"-_

 _: **"Pensamiento en flashback o momento"**_

 **:¡NOMBRE DE PODER!**

 **(Habla el autor ¡O sea yo! :D)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Indicios y espectros.**

Mientras los alumnos entrenaban afuera junto a sus maestros después de que se hiciera el "link" con los poderes de Hikari y Mizuki, el resto de la El-gang y el gremio andaban en lo usual de siempre, Mirajane sirviendo bebidas, Macao y Wakaba sentados teniendo pensamientos pervertidos, Elfman alegando de lo "hombre" que es y Evergreen regañándolo con su abanico, Laxus vigilando de lejos a Romeo quien platicaba junto a Wendy, Raven leyendo la nueva edición de la revista "Weekly Sorcery", Chung puliendo su cañón y Silver Shooters, Lu jugando con Asuka con las mascotas, y Ciel sentado en una mesa tomando té de manzanilla.

Rose: _(acercándose a la mesa)_ \- Disculpa Ciel, ¿está ocupado el sitio? -

Ciel:- No. Si quieres sentarte, adelante. -

Rose: _(Sentándose) -_ Gracias. Oye, he tenido una pregunta para tí desde hace mucho tiempo y me gustaría si pudieras responderme. -

Ciel:- Ok, dispara. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? -

Rose: _(apuntando a las sable-pistolas de Ciel) -_ ¿Cómo es que logran crear esas armas? Por más vueltas que le doy no encuentro la solución. -

Ciel:- ¿Las sable-pistolas? Sí, es un proceso delicado y complicado pero sencillo. Lo primero que se debe hacer es pedir la medida del calibre. Una vez tengan la medida, piden luego detalles del cargador, el tipo de cañón y el peso que requiera el portador del arma para diseñarla y hacer un plano con su figura. Después llega lo complicado que es forjar el molde ya que debe tomarse en cuenta el cañón hueco del arma y el cargador. Sin embargo, una vez hecho esto, el resto es fácil de hacer. Solo se tiene que afilar el sable, dar detalles o decoraciones al arma si el portador lo pidió y ya está, tienes una sable-pistola. -

Rose: _(interesada)_ \- Vaya, ¿así nada más? Entonces no parece mucho trabajo. -

Ciel:- Claro que no, pero me sorprende que siendo una experta en armas no sacaras como se hace una sable-pistola. -

Rose:- _(algo molesta)_ \- Claro, lo dice el que le encanta lo tie...¡mmhhh! _(Ciel le tapa la boca)-_

Ciel: _(susurrando)_ \- Cuidado con lo que dices, o de lo contrario _(le brilla un ojo como el de su clase "Demonio")_ **la pasarás mal. -**

Eso no intimidó a Rose: _(da un pisotón al pie de Ciel, y éste la suelta por el dolor) -_ Acuérdate, cuernitos, que sino hubiera sido por mí, tú no estarías aquí. _(Mira ferozmente a Ciel) -_

Ciel, sin embargo, empezó a reírse y dijo:- _(dejando de reír)_ Vaya que realmente tienes carácter, eso es algo que me agrada en mujeres. (Inner: "¡En el blanco!") -

Rose: _(Le da cachetada por instinto y ruborizada) -_ ¡Baka! (Inner: "¡¿Eso era su forma de coquetear?!") -

Y Ciel quedó noqueado.

Cana: _(bebiendo lo usual para ella)_ \- Vaya, ¿es qué todas las mujeres aprendieron de la chica mitad robot-mitad humana esas cachetadas? -

Chung: _(suspiro)_ Desafortunadamente para nosotros sí. Afortunadamente soy el único que no ha sufrido esas cachetadas. -

Raven: _(mirando ferozmente a Chung) -_ Cosa que no entiendo, ¡¿cómo diantres es que no te toca a tí?! -

Chung: _(con mirada de -_-)_ \- Soy un príncipe, Raven. Los modales son lo principal en ellos. -

Lissana:- ¿A propósito, donde están Eve y Add? No han llegado aún y ya son las 10. -

Y como si fuera su señal, Eve y Add atravesaron las puertas del gremio seguidos de sus 6 servidores wait... _(sonido clásico al parar un disco)_ ¿6? Todo el mundo notó la diferencia y vieron que, efectivamente había 3 personas más aparte de Ophelia, Oberón y Ferdinand. Dos eran mujeres, una con pelo gris y largo que vista de atrás formaba un óvalo amarrado en una cola de caballo, alta, ojos morados algo asiáticos, y con un traje parecido al de Eve cuando empezaba sus aventuras **(la versión base del juego)** pero de color violeta y negro. La otra mujer era la más bajita entre los tres, tenía ojos parecidos a la primera pero más redondos y un poco más juntos y de color negro, traía el cabello largo y negro, también su traje se parecía incluso en color a la de la mujer anterior pero era más chiquita y con una faldilla más prominente. El tercero era un hombre que lucía como Ferdinand pero su traje era de color gris y morado y lucía más armadura que traje.

Mirajane preguntó:- Eve ¿quienes son ellas? -

Eve:- ¿Ellas? Son nuestras máximas creaciones entre Add y yo. Nos llevó demasiado lograr crearlos. -

Raven:- ¿O sea que son...? -

Add:- Así es. ¡Señores y señoras, les presento a nuestros nuevos sirvientes Nasods: Persephone, Orion y Oriana! -

Acto seguido, los tres mencionados saludaron con una reverencia a todo el mundo. Al parecer la más pequeña era Persephone y el resto eran Oriana y Orion. Algo que todo el mundo notó era que los tres llevaban una gema en sus frentes y en sus trajes se veía el símbolo que lleva Add.

Chung:- ¿Y qué usaste como núcleo para ellos? No me acuerdo que nos quedarán esencias de El. - **(¿Era eso o algunas El-shards?)**

Eve:- No, en realidad los núcleos que usan no son fioranos, los obtuvimos (lo crean o no) de algunos fragmentos del Fairy Heart. -

Makarov, quien justamente aparecía por las escaleras tomando café, escupió:- _(Tosiendo)_ ¡¿Qué...cof,cof, qué usaron...cof...qué?! -

Add:- Fragmentos de la Fairy Heart, ustedes dijeron que era una fuente de poder así que pensé que debía tener un flujo de energía parecido a las El-shards. -

Evergreen:- ¿¡Pero cómo que con los fragmentos?! ¡Se supone que perdieron su poder cuando Cana liberó a Mavis de allí! -

Eve:- En realidad descubrí que justamente los fragmentos estaban solo "dormidos". Cuando la Fairy Heart se deshizo en mil pedazos, unos cuantos trozos en realidad no perdieron su poder, lo centraron en un solo punto dentro de ellos creando nuevos núcleos y poniéndolos a "hibernar". -

Add:- El resto fue sencillo. Solo teníamos que darle energía al núcleo con tal de que el poder volviera a circular libremente. -

Gray:- ¿Pero cómo fue que lograron llegar al centro de estos fragmentos si esos cristales son muy duros como para...? -

Fue interrumpido por Nozomi:- ¿Así que para eso nos pidieron el taladro láser? -

Los alumnos entraban en ese justo momento junto a sus maestros con tal de desayunar antes de volver al entrenamiento. Persephone avanzó hacia Nozomi y le dió una especie de caja roja.

Nozomi: _(recibiendo la caja)_ \- ¡Ah, gracias!

Freed: _(confundido)_ \- ¿Taladro láser? -

Zenrin:- Hai, uno de los varios aparatos que Juan y Rosa nos legaron. Es muy útil ya que puede cortar a través de cualquier mineral. -

Add:- ¿Y de qué tipo de El-shard o lacrima se alimenta? -

Kaori:- Ninguna lacrima, el láser usa energía infrarroja. -

... **(tengo la teoría de que en un mundo fundamentado en la magia, "ciencia" es un mito)**...

Bixlow: _(Se pone a reír junto a varios más)_ \- ¡Jajajajaja, que buen chiste, jajajaja! -

Sus 'bebés':- ¡Chiste! ¡Chiste! -

Lissana: _(también riéndose)_ \- Jeje...jejeje, ahora en serio, ¿qué tipo de lacrima usa? -

Nozomi puso una cara seria y presiono un botón que sobresalía de la caja. Inmediatamente, la caja empezó a cobrar una nueva forma: al final se veía unos cristales en forma parabólica (como las antenas de tele) circular en la parte superior, las partes laterales de la caja, que se abrieron a los lados, tenían unas especies de empuñaduras en la parte posterior y en el centro se apreciaban varias lentes de forma circular que venían ordenados desde el de mayor diámetro y grosor hasta el menor. El último lente terminaba en una prisma piramidal. El gremio se impresionó.

Nozomi:- ¿Qué tal si les doy una demostración? Señor Justine, ¿podría poner una de sus mejores barreras de escritura alrededor de nosotros? -

Freed:- Con gusto. - Y terminó invocando un muro alrededor de los Corsarios.

Pronto Nozomi dijo: _(sosteniendo el taladro)_ -¡Atrás! - Y acto seguido presionó un gatillo.

Al instante, se vió que las lentes empezaban a cargarse de una especie de luz roja, y cuando la luz llegó al prisma, el láser disparó. Todo el mundo vio sorprendido como el láser chocaba Y PERFORABA las runas de Freed. Nozomi lo manejó hasta que terminó por tallar un rectángulo en donde las runas atrapadas terminaron desvaneciéndose y los Corsarios salieron sin dificultad. TODOS (incluyendo a la El-gang a excepción de Add y Eve) quedaron con los ojos bien cuadrados.

Freed:- Pe-pe-pero...¿cómo? -

Nozomi:- Muy fácil, ¡ciencia! -

Todo el mundo lucía con la mente en blanco.

Kaori:- _(suspira)_ Les explico. Ustedes saben todo de magia ¿no? Solo se requiere una persona capaz de usar los contenedores de magia de su interior, que tipo de magia usa y ya está, saben toda la información. -

Todo el mundo meneo la cabeza entendiendo el punto.

Kaori:- Sin embargo, ¿no se han preguntado exactamente por qué ocurre esto? ¿Por qué el Sol brilla?¿Por qué siempre nos sentimos pegados a la Tierra? ¿Por qué hay varios colores? Cosas que ocurren que justamente la magia no puede explicar. -

Todos comprendieron que esas preguntas en realidad si eran misteriosas. Nadie sabía exactamente porque ocurría todo aquello, claro que algunos sabían más porque pasaban pero no sabían todo exactamente.

Kaori:- Bien para eso esta la ciencia que es lo contrario de la magia: busca explicar de forma lógica porque estas cosas ocurren. Un ejemplo sencillo sería por ejemplo, Lucy. -

Todos:- ¿Eh?-

Bisca:- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Lucy con todo esto? -

Zenrin:- ¿No se han detenido a pensar que desde el momento que Lucy llegó al gremio junto a Natsu, todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido a causa de ella? No lo digo como si fuera una maldición o algo sino tan solo por el hecho de que desde que ella se unió, todo lo que le ocurrió a Fairy Tail, sea bueno o malo, ha sido gracias a ella. -

Todo el mundo reflexionó sobre ello y la verdad Zenrin tenía toda la razón. De no ser por Lucy, Natsu no hubiera vuelto a formar equipo con sus amigos, Gray no se hubiera reconciliado con el pasado y con Lyon, Erza no hubiera encontrado voluntad para enfrentar a su pasado también, Levy no hubiera sido atacada por Gajeel pero a la vez no lo habría conocido, Lissana no hubiera vuelto de Edolas, Laxus no sería como es ahora, Wendy y Carla y Juvia no se hubieran unido y otros eventos más. Básicamente, gracias a ella, Fairy Tail es como es ahora.

Mirajane:- Wow, estuvimos todo el tiempo junto a ella y no nos hemos detenido a pensar en todo esto. -

Laxus:- Vaya, con todo mi orgullo he de reconocer que la rubia a tenido más agallas que cualquiera de nosotros. (sonríe orgullosamente) -

Zenrin:- ¿Ven? Ahora bien la ciencia que hay en esto es que todo lo que ocurrió ha sido por lógica. -

Juvia:- ¿Por lógica? Juvia- digo, no entiendo Zenrin-sama. -

Zenrin:- Es fácil, Lucy se unió mientras escapaba de su padre así que sonaba lógico que él usaría su dinero para recuperarla, lo que explica el ataque de Phantom Lord. Luego está lo de Loke. Gracias a Lucy, Loke pudo quedarse y ser perdonado así que era lógico que le entregara a Lucy unos boletos especiales para Inn como agradecimiento y ya ven que en lugar de descansar terminaron con otros problemas. Luego está Edolas, la razón por la cuál lograron teletransportarse a ese mundo fue gracias a Horogolium, su espíritu reloj aparte de Mystogan. Luego ocurrió lo de Oración Seis, Nirvana, los GJM y lo que ya es historia. ¿Ven? Esto es ciencia solo que en el ámbito histórico de los gremios ^^. -

Makarov:- Muy bien, creo que comprendo el punto. ¿Estás insinuando que lo que pasó a causa de Lucy es algo que si ocurriera en términos de magia, solo alguien muy poderoso como Zeref o Acnologia puede lograr? -

Nozomi:- ¡Bingo!-

Erza:- Vaya, y pensar que varios desdichados piensan que es una de las débiles. -

Justamente acaban de despertar y levantarse los pacientes del entrenamiento.

Elsword: _(Se acerca a Aisha)_ \- Hola Aisha, ¿te encuentras mejor? Quedaste muy exhausta. -

Aisha: _(Se estira bostezando)_ \- No te preocupes Elsword, dormí bien. -

Hikari y Mizuki: _(Saliendo como balas hacia los Corsarios)_ \- ¡Nozomi, Nozomi! ¡Tenemos algo importante que decirte! -

Nozomi:- Wow, tranquilos. ¿Qué tan importante es? -

Ambos:- ¡Se trata de Juan! -

Está es la palabra mágica para atraer a todo el gremio en curiosidad, de modo que Mizuki pasó a relatar la visión que ella y Hikari vieron.

Takeshi:- ¿Así qué un chico con tatuajes en los cachetes, pelo negro y en forma de Goku, ojos amarillos y una chica de pelo blanco largo y liso, ojos azules y ambos de unos 16 años? ¡Deben ser Augustos y Yuki! -

Hana:- ¿Y ésta es la parte que explicas quienes son? -

Kaori:- Lo crean o no, en realidad solo los conocemos porque Juan y Rosa nos contaron un cuento. -

Alzack:- ¿Y de qué trata? Puede que a Asuka le guste un cuento, ¿verdad Asuka? -

Asuka (tomen en cuenta que ella tiene ahora 10 años):-¡Pa!- _(queda algo avergonzada de que la trate como de 6 aún)._

Alzack: _(Suspira)_ \- Ahhh... 10 años y ya empieza a ser rebelde como su madre. - Tanto Bisca como Asuka le sacaron la lengua al decir eso.

Zenrin:- Bueno la historia va así...

* * *

 _En un mundo lejano y diferente, había un grupo de 5 personas muy poderosas: el Guardián del Tiempo, la Guardiana de la Vida, el Guardián de la Muerte, el Guardián Protector y, la más poderosa, la Guardiana del Amor._ (Elesis:-Wow, ¿no que eran 3?- Zenrin:- Espérate, allí voy...-) _Encargados de proteger el Universo, estos eran los más poderosos seres existentes de todo el cosmos. Pero su historia es mucho más impresionante. Actualmente de estos 5, la Guardiana de la Vida y el Guardián de la Muerte eran los peores de su clase. Y el Guardián del Tiempo era siempre despreciado e ignorado por el resto de su sociedad. Ésta sociedad se encargaba justamente de cumplir el trabajo que hemos mencionado y eran la élite de élites: desde que nacían, los niños y niñas eran seleccionadas en su clase según su don. Pero al parecer, estos 3 muchachos parecían no tener ningún don en específico y creyeron que eran inútiles desde el principio._

 _Debido a que nadie lo tomaba en serio, los tres niños decidieron dejar la ciudad donde se ubicaban, "La Ciudad de la Trinidad" y largarse a donde pudieran elegir ellos su camino. En una colina no muy lejana, los 3 se encontraron y empezaron juntos una nueva vida. Se entrenaban, platicaban y cuidaban entre ellos mismos que al final su lazo se hizo fuerte como a la de una familia. Durante ese tiempo, los 3 entrenaron y entrenaron duro para demostrar que no eran inútiles. Durante ese tiempo, los tres se encontraron un día con una niña muy peculiar. Cuando la encontraron ellos debían tener 10 años mientras ella era de 6. La niña contó a los 3 que buscaba a su padre. A los 3 años, él la dejó para protegerla de un hombre malvado, pero ella iba a encontrarlo para que viera que no tenía miedo. Los 3 jóvenes vieron que la niña era muy inocente y vulnerable para emprender la travesía sola así que decidieron acompañarla._

 _Sin embargo, una noche antes de emprender el viaje recibieron los 4 una inesperada visita en un sueño: El Viajero. Según la leyenda, El Viajero era anteriormente la única entidad existente de todo el cosmos. Viajó durante mucho tiempo para plantar semillas especiales, las civilizaciones, en distintos planetas. Nunca se quedaba en un solo lugar pues su tarea era pesada y si por suerte alguna, volvía a un lugar donde antes había plantado una semilla se daba cuenta de que esta no floreció: la civilización no pudo existir. Hasta que un día, volvió a un planeta y vio que su semilla había dado frutos: así se fundó la sociedad los Guardianes. Durante un tiempo se quedó allí, enseñando a esta civilización el trabajo que teníamos por delante y así fue como nos asignó las 4 clases de Guardianes, pero luego volvió a viajar: su trabajo no había terminado. Durante el sueño, El Viajero explicó a los 4 jóvenes que para ellos habría un destino al que nadie antes había sido asignado. No les contó detalle pero les dijo que la niña, era la última Guardiana del Amor, un clan ya extinto que es el resultado de un Guardián que ha amaestrado las habilidades de las otras 4 clases. Era vital entonces que fuera entrenada y con ello, El Viajero le dio poderes especiales a los 4 que los diferenciarían del resto. Y también le dijo a la niña que no se preocupara por su padre, lo volvería a ver muy pronto. Con el mensaje en la cabeza, los 4 cancelaron el viaje y se dedicaron a demostrar su verdadera fuerza._

 _Tiempo después, cuando los Guardianes del Triángulo (así decidieron llamarse el Guardián del Tiempo, la Guardiana de la Vida y el Guardián de la Muerte) y la Guardiana del Amor entraron en la adolescencia (el Triángulo 20 y ella 16), los 4 decidieron volver a la sociedad que los había rechazado y al llegar al lugar, vieron que se celebraba un torneo especial. Aquellos que llegaran a la final, competirían contra los Guardianes Patriarcas (los Guardianes que actualmente son los líderes). Se inscribieron y en este evento conocieron a su 5 miembro: el Guardián Protector de 17 años. Este clan de los Guardianes se dedica a proteger a los otros 3 de enemigos ajenos a ellos o de que estallen guerras entre ellos mismos por lo que este miembro debía ser más fuerte que los otros 3 combinados para cumplir su trabajo. A diferencia de ellos, el Guardián Protector era el "Prodigio del Viajero", el mejor y más adorado de todos._

 _Nuestros 5 miembros pelearon su camino a la final, y el grupo de 4 demostró tener una fuerza sin precedentes que haya visto el resto de los Guardianes que sorprendió mucho a los Patriarcas. Cuando llegaron a la final, hubo problemas. Se suponía que solo debían llegar 4 Guardianes pero había 5. Los Patriarcas declararon entonces que se haga una partida eliminatoria y los elegidos fueron la Guardiana del Amor y el Guardián Protector. En esta batalla, el Guardián Protector no dio una buena impresión al grupo que digamos._ _No se controlaba con la Guardiana del Amor y era de aquellos que creían que solo unos cuantos son elegidos por el propio Viajero para ser Patriarcas. La batalla fue dura y larga pues ambos eran poderosos pero más porque la Guardiana del Amor evitaba mostrar sus poderes lo mejor posible. Al final, el Guardián Protector atacó con un poder que los otros 4 encontraron familiar: ¡era uno de los poderes que el Viajero les concedió! Al saber esto, la Guardiana del Amor contraatacó con su versión de ese poder, ambos impactaron y al final el Guardián Protector terminó derrotado ante la sorpresa de todos. ¡Ese era el más fuerte de todos y lo derrotó una joven a la que nadie sabe a que clase pertenece! ¿Nadie? En realidad el Patriarca Protector si sabía a cual: a la clase extinta. Pero no se lo contó a nadie. Con el Guardián Protector eliminado ahora se podía ir a la pelea contra los Patriarcas pero el público empezó a armar jaleo: justamente lograron reconocer que los Guardianes del Triángulo eran los que anteriormente eran los "excluidos". La envidia y los celos siempre causan que uno diga mal de otros y aquí, todo un estadio hizo precisamente eso. Sin embargo, antes de que pareciera que todo el mundo iba a lanzarse sobre estos, el Patriarca Protector ordenó: ¡ALTO!. Todo el mundo no se atrevía a desafiar su poder así que se detuvieron. Los Patriarcas empezaron a discutir que hacer con nuestro grupo pero ellos se adelantaron. El Guardián del Tiempo dijo:- Ya que veo que no somos bienvenidos aquí, estimados Patriarcas, les pido por favor que nos permitan marchar en paz con la garantía de que no recibiremos ataque alguno. - Los Patriarcas accedieron y nuestros 4 amigos salieron del lugar. La Guardiana del Amor estaba triste, era la primera vez que estaba en una sociedad y todo el mundo la reprimió sin siquiera conocerla bien. Los otros 3 estaban acostumbrados desde chiquitos pero sabían que ella no. La Guardiana de la Vida:- No te preocupes, si toda una sociedad te da la espalda, tú le das la espalda a ella. -_

 _La Guardiana del Amor: (tono melancólico) -Pero yo quería formar nuevos amigos y conocer mucho más de lo que me enseñaron ustedes. Quería ser parte de algo más que ustedes para poder sentir lo que era ser normal al menos una vez en mi vida. - Y gotas empezaron a salir de sus ojos._

 _El Guardián de la Muerte:- Tranquila, tranquila. Es por eso que entrenamos, les vamos a demostrar que justamente aquellos a quienes desprecian pueden ser los que serán adorados en el futuro con tal de que aprendan una buena lección que jamás deberán olvidar. - La Guardiana del Amor se tranquilizó un poco ante esto._

 _El Guardián del Tiempo:- Además, ¿por qué formar parte de una sociedad cuando podemos crear la nuestra? Tú, yo , ella y él (se refiere a los Guardianes) formaremos la base de esa nueva sociedad, no importa los peligros y obstáculos a superar, y demostraremos que lo que despreciaron hoy será recordado y admirado mañana. Se que lo lograremos porque somos algo más que un simple grupo de amigos: somos una familia -_

 _Ante esto la Guardiana del Amor abrazó al Guardián del Tiempo:- (Llorando de felicidad) ¡Ustedes son la mejor familia que podría desear! - Y los 4 se hundieron en los sentimientos del abrazo: felicidad, amor, tranquilidad y paz._

 _Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la Ciudad de la Trinidad, el Guardián Protector fue llamado ante el Patriarca Protector. Éste le encargó que fuera con los Guardianes del Triángulo y espiará en particular al la Guardiana del Amor. -Sus habilidades son desconocidas para nosotros pues se perdió el conocimiento de éstas al extinguirse el clan del Amor. Necesito que la vigiles de cerca y me reportes cada semana telepáticamente la clase de poderes que tiene. No levantes sospechas pero tampoco seas afectivo hacia ellos, ¿entendido? El proyecto "Reiluminación" depende de tu éxito. - El proyecto "Reiluminación" era un proyecto secreto que intentaba revivir y redescubrir los poderes perdidos del clan del Amor con tal de usarlos para resucitar a una ente malvada: Darkmontu. Era una bestia constituida básicamente de materia negra que adquiría múltiples formas en el cosmos y causaba el caos y la destrucción de las semillas plantadas por el Viajero. Éste supo pronto el peligro que presentaba así que lo enfrentó en una batalla donde lo selló en una esfera a la que nadie, NADIE excepto los usuarios del clan del Amor podría romper o liberar, de modo que éstos se encargaban de resguardarlo. El proyecto consistía en revivirlo con tal de que un nuevo universo más "perfecto" pudiera surgir de los restos del viejo. El Guardián Protector era uno de los servidores más fieles de este proyecto y se dispuso a cumplir su misión._

 _Así que partió hacia donde nuestros amigos estaban y les pidió asilo ya que la derrota que sufrió lo ha hecho un "excluido" de la sociedad. El grupo sintió lástima por él y le permitieron quedarse. Al principio de su estancia, el Guardián Protector solo se limitaba a hablar de poderes, entrenar, comer y dormir junto al grupo. Pero con el tiempo, él pronto notó que durante su espionaje hacia la Guardiana del Amor, ella tenía una especie de "don" especial que hacía que lo hacía cambiar cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Por ejemplo, cada vez que ella hablaba, en lugar de ignorar su voz, él la escuchaba clara y destacada entre la de los otros, cuando ella entrenaba con él, él en lugar de hacerse el "fácil" le daba con todo en el entrenamiento, cada vez que ella se lastimaba, él iba a ver que parte se había herido. En resumen, el Guardián Protector caía enamorado de ella y eso era justamente lo que NO debía hacer. Durante un tiempo, él pudo mantener la postura y evitar ser afectivo pero el "don" de ella era imparable, progresivo y perseverante que con el tiempo él empezaba a tener un dilema: ¿lealtad o felicidad? Ello también afectaba su conducta con respecto a los otros Guardianes ya que se abría más con ellos gracias a ella y pronto empezaron todos a caerse bien. Por fortuna, el Patriarca no se enteró de ello debido a que él recomponía la postura cada noche al reportar su informe._

 _Pero eventualmente lo que deseaba evitar llegó: un día el grupo decidió bailar y hacer una fiesta en su hogar. Si no hubiera sido afectivo, el Guardián Protector hubiera ignorado impasible la fiesta pero gracias a la transformación que experimentó él se unió felizmente. Se divirtió mucho que al final de la fiesta dijo sonriendo:- Sinceramente son los mejores amigos que he tenido. - El resto lo tomó como un cambio en su actitud y les agradó mucho, pero para él fue el principio de su fin. Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, decidió excusarse y se alejó a un árbol que le caía bien cuando necesitaba estar solo. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Acaba de manifestar que él tiene un vínculo afectivo con quienes se supone que no debía tener y lo peor de todo, ¡les dijo que eran sus amigos! No era que le molestara tenerlos, ellos eran ahora una razón para él de su existencia; lo que le preocupaba ahora era perderlos, ¿cómo decirles que justamente él solo se hizo su amigo para espiarlos y poder cumplir con un proyecto malvado? El pobre finalmente rompió en llanto desesperado. El resto lo escuchó y se acercó. Le preguntaron su desdicha pero él solo se quedó callado ignorándolos. Pero el resto insistió e insistió que al final, él terminó gritando su confesión. Quién era realmente, porque estaba junto a ellos, que era el proyecto "Reiluminación" y porque la Guardiana del Amor es un punto clave para aquella operación._

 _El resto terminó sorprendido y se sintieron traicionados. Especialmente ella, quien pensó que aquel hombre que tanto quería y tanta confianza había depositado era en realidad un ser malvado, traidor y sin corazón. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tal vez ese no era realmente él y, por instinto, se acercó a él._

 _Guardián Protector: (ve que se acerca ella) - Anda, golpéame, golpéame, termina de una vez con esto. Golpéame y grítame todo lo que tengas que decirme, se que me lo merezco por ser bestia y... -_

 _Pero ella lo BESÓ. Lo BESÓ. Y todo el mundo terminó más sorprendido. Especialmente él, quien al principio intentó liberarse pensando que no lo merecía, pero luego sintió algo en ella, sintió su "don". Sintió en ese momento que podía empezar de nuevo, que todo lo que cometió le era perdonado, que necesitaba estar junto a ellos para poder vivir de verdad, que los errores que cometió podrían ser arreglados y que mientras él tuviera a ella, estaría feliz y podrá hacerla feliz haciendo realidad sus sueños. Y se perdió en su beso._

 _Los otros 3 también sintieron este sentimiento y al ver que ambos se correspondían los sentimientos, lo perdonaron y esperaron. Al terminar debido a la demanda de oxígeno, él le preguntó a ella: -¿Por qué?-_

 _Ella:- Porque yo se quien eres en realidad y tú también lo sabes. Yo me enamoré del tú adentro de esto. (Apunta a su corazón) Tú no eras quien creías que eras, tú eres lo que eres ahora. -_

 _Y ambos enamorados se abrazaron. Una vez todo el mundo en paz y después de que los Guardianes del Triángulo le dieran la típica mirada de "lastímala de nuevo y verás como te va", el grupo empezó a discutir la forma de poder evitar que Darkmontu sea liberado, el Guardián Protector recibió una llamada del Patriarca._

 _Guardián:- ¿Sí señor? -_

 _Al otro lado de la línea:- ¡Guardián! (se escucha estática) ¡El proyecto falló! ¡Uno de nuestros colaboradores nos traicionó y trato de robarse la esfera, y el muy cretino tropezó y el orbe cayó en un suero que preparábamos para romperlo! ¡Darkmontu está suelto! ¡Cuidado! (Estática y sonidos de gritos) -_

 _Eso puso en alerta roja a nuestros héroes. Los del Triángulo creyeron que solo bromeaba pero el Guardián de la Muerte empezó a sentir que varias auras se presentaban ante las puertas de su zona mientras la Guardiana de la Vida sentía como varias auras se desvanecían. ¡Darkmontu estaba fuera del sello! Cualquiera se hubiera ido huyendo por su vida pero este grupo no era así. El Viajero les dijo que tenían un destino especial y si ese destino era detener a Darkmontu antes de que éste volviera a causar problemas en el cosmos entonces lo cumplirían sin importar el costo._

 _Emprendieron la aventura y durante el camino vieron que toda la población estaba infectada de la materia negra, cosa que los volvía corruptos y salvajes. Pero por fortuna, encontraron la cura: el "don" de la Guardiana del Amor. Gracias a ella, todos los que infectados eran purificados y salvados. A medida que avanzaban, ganaban seguidores y aliados dispuestos a salvar su hogar. Al final, tuvieron suficientes seguidores para formar un ejército al que llamaron "El Ejército del Pentagrama de Liberación." Llegaron a la "Ciudad de la Trinidad" y empezaron la liberación. Fue una batalla difícil y dura, en esta ciudad se encontraban la élite de élites y era todo un desafío derrotarlos. Sin embargo, los liberales avanzaron hasta llegar al Templo de los Patriarcas, lugar donde el Guardián Protector indicó que el proyecto se desarrollaba. Debían entrar al templo y entrar por una sala secreta donde los llevaría al santuario de Darkmontu, pero al llegar a la entrada fueron recibidos por los propios Patriarcas que también habían caído ante la corrupción de Darkmontu. Los únicos capaces de derrotarlos eran nuestros héroes._

 _Guardián del Tiempo:- ¡Guardiana del Amor! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de detenerlos!¡Tú debes ir allí y derrotar a Darkmontu! -_

 _Guardiana del Amor:- ¿Pero qué será de ustedes? -_

 _Guardiana de la Vida:- ¡Estaremos bien! ¡Para esto nos hemos entrenado! ¡Es nuestro deber como Guardianes! -_

 _Guardián de la Muerte:- ¡Pero el tuyo es uno especial! ¡El propio Viajero nos lo dijo! ¡Eres la única capaz de derrotarlo! -_

 _Guardiana del Amor:- ¡Pero no sé si podré! ¡Solo tengo un "don" que me diferencia del resto! ¡Eso no es suficiente! -_

 _Guardián Protector:- ¡Lo es! ¡Gracias a tu don me transformaste, y eso no lo ha hecho nadie en esta ciudad! ¡Gracias a tú "don", me has liberado de la personalidad falsa que tenía y me he vuelto en un verdadero Guardián! ¡Ese "don" que te diferencia es lo que te da poder para lograr un cambio! ¡Confía en ti misma y hazlo! -_

 _En consecuencia, la Guardiana se dirigió al acceso mientras sus amigos distraían a los Patriarcas y bajó a enfrentar su destino. Allí la batalla final empezó. Darkmontu estaba a punto de librarse del sello cuando ella llegó al Santuario. El demonio no se arriesgó e invocó a varios servidores para detenerla. Ella tuvo que pelear sola contra varios demonios y no eran fáciles de vencer. Mientras tanto, sus amigos tenían peor suerte; los Patriarcas eran imposibles de vencer y nuestros héroes estaban heridos y cansados. No podían derrotarlos en batallas uno a uno o de lo contrario recibían una paliza que pocos pueden soportar. En uno de estos ataques, los 4 terminaron estrellándose con una pared del templo y el Patriarca de la Muerte usó su ataque final para aniquilarlos. Todo el mundo creyó que había llegado el final para ellos cuando hicieron lo imposible: el Patriarca descargó su golpe pero fue detenido en seco por cuatro barreras combinadas en una sola. Los Guardianes habían fusionado sus ataques, un arte que se perdió también cuando el clan del Amor se extinguió. La barrera demostró ser tan fuerte que incluso el Patriarca salió expulsado hacia atrás._ _Conscientes de su nueva habilidad, los 4 Guardianes recuperaron energías y se lanzaron otra vez. Esta vez, el lazo familiar que los unía demostró ser el poder más poderoso que se haya visto. Era regla que los Patriarcas y los Guardianes de diferentes razas no combinaran poderes, creyendo que de esa forma podrían mantener un balance de poderes adecuado. Pero, otra vez, los "excluidos" demostraron que se equivocaron. Los Patriarcas cayeron uno por uno y finalmente nuestros amigos los derrotaron. Sin perder el tiempo, se lanzaron al auxilio de la Guardiana del Amor quien ha logrado derrotar a todos los demonios que Darkmontu le lanzó. Pero justo cuando llegaban, era tarde: el orbe se rompió y Darkmontu salió libre. Usó sus poderes para crear un agujero negro que eliminase a los Guardianes del Pentagrama y empezar su caos. Parecía que ahora sí iban a perder, el agujero era muy fuerte y pronto el Guardián del Tiempo, el Protector, el de la Muerte y la de la Vida cayeron en la corrupción. La Guardiana del Amor pronto empezó a contagiarse y el demonio veía satisfecho como los Guardianes del Pentagrama caían._

 _Pero entonces vino lo inesperado. Una luz surgió de los cinco y purificó a los Guardianes. Estos tenían ahora un nuevo regalo: el Ojo del Viajero. Un poder místico que solo pertenecía al Viajero y, según la leyenda, los usuarios que tenían ese poder adquirían un tercer ojo que les otorgaba TODOS los poderes de su clase. Por primera vez, la sociedad aprendió que los Guardianes del Pentagrama tenían razón: lo que diga una sociedad de un individuo no indica que el individuo esté mal, es la misma sociedad la que está equivocada. Con sus nuevos poderes y un nuevo look que los hicieron ver más sexys e intimidantes, los Guardianes redoblaron esfuerzos y después de una ardua batalla, Darkmontu volvió a ser sellado, esta vez en un orbe más fuerte que solo la Guardiana del Amor podría manipular. Con el trabajo echo, la sociedad de los Guardianes volvió a empezar._

 _Los Patriarcas, reconociendo el heroísmo de nuestros héroes, les ofrecieron sus puestos y el respeto de toda la Ciudad de la Trinidad. Pero ellos rechazaron la oferta._

 _La Guardiana del Amor:- Lo único que queremos a cambio es que todos ustedes hayan aprendido la lección: no hay eslabón débil ni inútil entre nosotros de modo que nunca traten con discriminación y desprecio otra vez a aquellos que parecen ineptos. Ámenlos como nosotros nos amamos: como familia. -_

 _Patriarca de la Vida:- Es por eso que creemos que ustedes están más aptos para ser Patriarcas. Nosotros estuvimos tan equivocados todo este tiempo que...-_

 _Guardián del Tiempo:- Escuche señora. Con todo respeto, no creo que nosotros seamos aptos para el puesto. Durante mucho tiempo, nosotros aprendimos a vivir sin sociedad que pronto aprendimos que ninguna es perfecta no importa quien la lidere así como quien la conforme. Aparte, no tenemos intención de quedarnos. -_

 _Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante el testamento del Guardián del Tiempo. Guardiana de la Vida:- Así como él dijo, no planeamos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo_ **(Lols)** _. El Viajero nos ha revelado que hay mucho que ver y descubrir antes de tomar posiciones importantes, pues es mejor alguien que no sabe nada que alguien que pretende saberlo todo._ **(Cito al griego Sócrates: "Solo sé que no sé nada.")** _-_

 _Guardián de la Muerte:- Aparte, prometimos a la Guardiana del Amor a encontrar a su padre. El Viajero me reveló que justamente el padre está precisamente en uno de las varias civilizaciones que creó.-_

 _Guardián Protector:- Solo recuerden, protejan ante todo a la familia, porque es la verdadera base de la sociedad, y esta sociedad cambiará. Simplemente lo sabemos. -_

 _Y con eso, los 5 jóvenes partieron hacia mundos desconocidos dispuestos a seguir el ejemplo del Viajero._

* * *

Zenrin:- Y ese es el fin de la historia.

Todo el mundo había escuchado con tanta atención que causaba un silencio que hasta preocupó a la población alrededor del edificio del gremio. Se terminó cuando Wendy preguntó: - Zenrin-san, he notado que no han mencionado los nombres de los Guardianes. ¿Cómo se llamaban en realidad? -

Takeshi:- Aquí viene la mejor parte. Sus nombres eran, o mejor dicho SON: el Tiempo, Juan; la Vida, Rosa; la Muerte, Farkas; el Protector, Augustos y el Amor, Yuki. -

Todos...todos...quedaron calladitos.

...

...

...

Hasta que Natsu siendo Natsu (quien acaba de llegar junto a Lucy, a Gajeel y a Levy y alcanzaron a escuchar la parte del beso) gritó sonriendo:- ¡Josh! ¡Cuando los encontremos pelearé con los 5 y los venceré!-

...

Nozomi empezó a carcajear y pronto le siguieron los Corsarios hasta que se pusieron a reír, y el resto del mundo también le siguió incluído Natsu. Después de todo, así es Fairy Tail: raro pero siempre alegre. Una vez terminó el alboroto, el gremio volvió a ser como antes...hasta que Zeref y Mavis aparecieron en la entrada.

Makarov:- Hola Zeref y Primera, acaban de perderse una asom... -

Zeref: _(Interrumpe a Makarov y habla rápido)_ \- ¡Lo siento maestro pero necesitamos al Equipo Corsario ahora mismo! -

Los mencionados se sorprendieron por el tono de Zeref: algo importante debe estar pasando.

Mavis:- ¡También requerimos a Levy, Freed, Rose, Lu/Ciel y Chung! -

También ellos se sorprendieron pero sin más se acercaron a ellos.

Chung:- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Los demonios han vuelto a atacar? -

Zeref:- No, en realidad es más importante que eso. Vengan con nosotros rápido. -

Y con ello, la comitiva salió disparado hacia afuera mientras el resto quedó extrañado.

* * *

 **En el camino de Magnolia/Oak, tras 3 horas de viaje...**

Lu:- ¿Y exactamente qué es tan importante como para que me fuercen a salir con el pequeño pervertido de allí? _(mira de mala gana a Zenrin)_. -

Mavis:- Escuchen, ¿se acuerdan que Zeref y yo salimos en una misión sobre derrotar a unos bandidos cerca de Oak Town? -

Levy:- Claro, fue cuando ustedes se salvaron de la súper batalla que libramos por el puesto de la Dama de Honor. -

Freed:- _(Temblando)_ \- El horror... -

Zeref: _(agradeciendo que se haya perdido eso)_ \- Pues verán, en el camino de vuelta al gremio y a unos 6 kilómetros de la Magnolia tropecé con una especie de puerta circular de metal oculta entre el césped. Mavis y yo vimos que contenía unas escaleras verticales allí y decidimos bajar. -

Rose: -¿Y a dónde conducían? -

Mavis: - No supimos, al bajar vimos que conducían a un corredor en donde al final se veía una puerta de hierro. Zeref y yo intentamos forzarla pero parecía que era inmune a nuestras magias. -

Freed:- _(sorprendido)_ ¿Inmune...a... sus magias? ¿¡Cómo es eso posible?! -

Takeshi:- Un momento... ¿acaso no vieron al lado de la puerta una especie de lacrima con botones y una pantallita? -

Zeref:- Hmmm... creo que sí, ¿por? -

El Equipo Corsario se detuvo en seco como si de repente hubieran recordado algo importante. El resto se preocupó por el silencio.

Chung:- Ahhhh... muchachos, ¿están bien? -

De repente Kaori gritó como Erza cuando ella veía pastel de fresa:- ¡Ha de ser el búnker 4! ¡Juan debió pasar por allí! -

Y como si alguien les hubiera inyectado adrenalina, los Corsarios salieron disparados dejando atrás al resto. Para cuando el resto llegó al lugar de la puerta, los Corsarios ya habían bajado las escaleras y estaban frente a las puertas.

Levy:- Y ahora el asunto es abrir la puerta. Debo de tener una runa desbloqueadora para abrirla pero necesitaría más poder. -

Freed:- Tal vez si mejor abrimos el acceso en otro punto en vez de la puerta podamos entrar al otro lado. -

Takeshi:- No habrá necesidad. -

Todos:- ¿Eh?-

Takeshi fue hacia la supuesta "lacrima" al lado de la puerta, y el resto vio que empezaba a picar los botones de ésta y cuando lo hacía se escuchaba un *bip*. Después de cuatro *bips*, el sonido de un mecanismo de vapor siendo activado se escuchó y la puerta de hierro pareció desbloquearse. Pronto Nozomi agarró la manivela circular que aparecía al frente de la puerta y moviéndola fuertemente a la derecha, abrió la puerta.

Chung:- Wow, déjenme adivinar, ¿su supuesta "ciencia"? -

Kaori:- Más bien diría "tecnología". -

Y todo el mundo entró. Al pasar adentro, quienes no eran los Corsarios les gustó el domicilio: la puerta de hierro daba acceso a una habitación grande que parecía ser la sala principal y el comedor, donde se veía una mesa grande circular de 120 cm de radio con 8 sillas de madera fina acolchonadas, 4 sofás de dos plazas, y un escritorio que tenía al parecer unos libros cerrados. Viendo a la izquierda desde la puerta, se llegaba a un corredor que conectaba a los dormitorios, uno en el muro izquierdo para los invitados que contenía 2 mesitas de noche con lámparas, 2 camas matrimoniales y 2 closets yuxtapuestos en los muros de concreto del búnker. Y el otro al final que era el dormitorio principal al que solo accedían los Guardianes (Rosa y Juan). Viendo a la derecha de la entrada, la sala colindaba con lo que parecía ser la cocina y también se veían unas escaleras al lado de la alacena (almacén) que llevaban a otro nivel más abajo.

Ciel: _(silba)_ \- Luce muy cómodo el mobiliario. ¿Pero por qué está bajo tierra y para qué?¿Y cómo es que dijeron que era el búnker '4'? -

Nozomi:- Razones de seguridad, me dijeron. Juan y Rosa también eran magos independientes y justicieros y siempre viajábamos dando vueltas a todo Earth Land trayendo libertad y justicia. Debido a ello, siempre hacían estos búnkers como sus puntos de relevo y para refugiarse en caso de tener un encuentro desagradable. -

Levy: _(se le cae la boca al suelo junto a Freed y Mavis)_ \- ¿¡TODO EARTH LAND?! ¿¡CÓMO PODRÍAN SI ES MUY EXTENSO!? -

Zeref:- No me sorprende tanto, de seguro usaban teletransporte para llegar fácilmente a cualquier lado. -

Nozomi:- Así es, ¿por cierto Zeref, supistes que una vez fuimos a tu Imperio Álvarez para tomar una selfie a tu orden de los 12 Spriggan? ¡No sabía que todos ustedes eran tan pachangueros! -

Esta vez fue el turno de Zeref de quedarse rojo y del resto de husmear en su nariz. Mavis principalmente: _(mirando sospechosamente)_ -¿Exactamente qué hiciste?-

Zeref: _(avergonzado)_ \- Digamos que una vez decidimos todo el mundo tomar un poco de alcohol cuando pasaba otro aniversario de tu supuesta "muerte" y se nos pasó la mano. -

Nozomi:- ¡Pero se les pasó muchísimo! ¡Antes no sabía porque era muy joven pero ahora se que te armastes un buen ha...mmhhh! -

Los ruegos de Zeref se cumplieron cuando Takeshi y Kaori callaron a Nozomi. Sin embargo, el resto seguía andando curioso por el evento (en especial Lu, la pequeña demonio ya tenía material para chantajear al emperador) cuando de repente se escuchó un ruido que lastimó los tímpanos de Chung. **(Tengo la teoría de que sus orejas le dan un oído más afinado. Aparte, acuérdense que sale con Ara y en cierto modo su relación tiene "beneficios especiales")**

Chung:- ¡Agghh! ¡¿Qué es ese ruido?! -

Freed:- _(le pone runas silenciadoras a Chung)_ Suena de allá abajo. -

Todo el mundo bajo las escaleras y se toparon con otra puerta. Afortunadamente no estaba bloqueada y al abrirla vieron otro cuarto que parecía ser muy extraño. Había varias cajas, algunas verdes con una pentaestrella (de 5 puntas) dentro de un círculo, otras rojas con una hoz y un martillo, otras grises con una cruz que decían algo de "Weapons", "Ammo" y otros nombres diferentes. El cuarto aparte tenía otras dos puertas, una llevaba a un supuesto cuarto llamado "hangar" y otro que llevaba a un almacén. El sonido procedía de una caja que lucía diferente a las demás, era de madera, tenía una antena de metal encima, una especie de manija circular que abarcaba casi todo el espacio del lado donde estaba, y a su lado había una barra que tenía una manija roja y una serie de números en una cinta debajo. Era una radio.

Rose:- Al parecer la radio está sintonizando una frecuencia. ¿De dónde creen que sea? -

Zenrin:- Solo hay una forma de saberlo. -

Y en eso, cogió un par de audífonos que estaban conectados a la radio y empezó a moverle a la manija del aparato. Todo el mundo veía con sumo interés como el joven manejaba la radio cuando él dijo: - _(señalando a Nozomi)_ Nozomi, la frecuencia está en Morse, encárgate de descifrarlo. - Pronto se escuchó el sonido proveniente de una máquina que tenía una ranura por donde salió un papel que Nozomi agarró. Ciel vió que el papel solo tenía puntos y guiones pero debió deducir que era una lengua secreta cuando Nozomi empezó a traducirlo. Sin embargo, al final lucía caído.

Levy:- ¿Qué pasa, por qué esa cara? -

Nozomi:- _(le muestra la hoja)_ Mira, y si te preguntas es lo que conseguí YA traducido. -

La hoja decía:

 **Mensaje de prioridad 1. Clave: corrido doble.**

 **"CVGPEKQP C VQFCU NCU WPKFCFGU: RTQEGCP C ETQEWQ RCTC GXCEWCEGQP C DQTFQ FG UHJ 'KPHKPKVA'. RCTVKOU GL WPC UGOCPC."**

 **-YGUNGA.**

Levy y Freed se quedaron con la mente en blanco: no sabían a que idioma pertenecía.

Freed:- ¿Quién mandaría un mensaje así? -

Chung:- Suena algo lógico, el mensaje aún no está descifrado del todo. Estás letras debe ser un vocabulario en clave. Usualmente los comandantes de fuerzas militares las encriptan de esta forma para evitar que el enemigo la descifre en caso de caer en su poder. -

Levy:- Por lo menos sabemos que quien lo mandó es un comandante, ¿pero qué tipo de clave es y quién lo manda? -

Lu:- Tal vez lo mejor sería llevarnos el mensaje y descifrarlo en el gremio. Seguro que con todos reunidos podemos sacar una solución tanto lógico o lateral. -

Takeshi:- Si, es lo mejor. Aparte ya son casi las 2 y no quiere perderme la comida. - **(Dato gracioso: Takeshi es otro "devoreitor")**

Mavis:- Lo siento Takeshi pero de todos modos te lo perderás, estamos a 3 horas de viaje. -

Kaori:- ¿Tú crees? - Abrió la puerta que lleva al hangar y el resto la siguió. Al otro lado habían 2 vehículos que los magos jamás habían visto. Eran dos "Jeeps" 4x4 de 1942 sin armamento y con lona retractil. Los magos quedaron asombrados por los autos.

Kaori:- _(baja una palanca y se abre una pared que tiene una rampa que conecta afuera)_ Súbanse, será un gran paseo.-

* * *

 **¡Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy! Les diré de una vez, soy fanático de los inventarios que se produjeron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial sean barcos, aviones, vehículos, tanques, aparatos o armas. No crean que voy a armar aún a nuestros héroes con estos objetos. "Aún". Pero eso vendrá en otro capítulo y para cuando salga, ya sabrán porque la decisión. Por otro lado, ya conocemos la historia de Juan y Rosa y sus amigos, ¿pero dónde estarán y qué relación tiene el mensaje con ellos? Aparte, el mensaje es un reto: ¡Descífrenlo y el ganador tendrá oportunidad de obtener un rol en mi historia, sea con un OC suyo o introduciéndolo personalmente al cuento! Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, que podría tardar debido a mi agenda atariada. Strike out.**

 **En el siguiente episodio...**

 **Laxus:- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! -**

 **Makarov:- Concuerdo contigo, ¿por qué el Jeep sería más rápido que el auto de Erza? -**

 **Kaori:- Les demostraré porque en una carrera contra ella. -**

 **Continuará...**


	7. Magia vs tecnología

**La espada de las hadas.**

 **Capítulo 7. Magia vs tecnología.**

 **¡Hola otra vez! Lamento mucho la demora pero me encontraba en exámenes y aparte de estudiar y terminar proyectos, debía subir otro capítulo de las historias que poseo. Por otro lado, ya voy a salir de clases, lo que indica que tendré mucho más tiempo para mis cuentos. La última vez, nos quedamos que los Corsarios junto al emperador de los Spriggan, la Primera, el Paladín de Harem, La Reina demonio, la maga de escritura, el mago escritor de los Raijinshi, el Mayordomo y la armera han interceptado un mensaje de supuestamente un remitente desconocido. Por desgracia el mensaje está en código y los 2 magos de escritura no tienen idea de cuál puede ser la clave para descifrarlo. Debido a ello, deciden regresar al gremio, esperando que allí alguien les de la solución.**

 **Aparte dije que el mensaje codificado era un desafío y quien lo descifraba primero recibiría como premio un rol en el cuento. Debido a ello, ¡felicitaciones a Sombrojack por haber ganado! Lo prometido es lo prometido de modo que uno de sus OC's tomará un rol importante en la historia. ¿Quieren saber cuál será? ¡Lean y descubrirán!**

 **Disclaimer: Como siempre Elsword y Fairy Tail no son míos.**

* * *

 **Gremio de Fairy Tail, 3:30 p.m.**

Después de 1 hora y media de viaje en los Jeeps, el grupo volvió del búnker al gremio sin dificultades, salvo una parada rápida para satisfacer necesidades XD. Al llegar, el grupo fue directo con Makarov y con Lucy para que les descifraran el mensaje: ambos tampoco sabían.

Rose:- ¿¡Cómo es que tampoco saben?! -

Lucy:- ¡La clave parece ser muy complicada! ¡Cuando tengo una letra, la otra parece no tener sentido! -

Makarov:- Ya, ya, ¿qué les parece si mejor nos relajamos y hablamos de otro tema? ¡Lo resolveremos tarde o temprano y la respuesta vendrá de donde menos se espera! -

Takeshi:- Me suena bien, lo averiguamos después de comer lo que la señorita Mira preparó hoy. _(Huele el olor proveniente de la cocina y se lame la lengua)_ -

El resto del grupo decidió también relajarse y empezaron a comer. Mientras comían, los magos decidieron echar un vistazo a los dos Jeeps. Eran dos vehículos de un diseño muy diferente a los que estaban acostumbrados pero lo más importante es que parecía que no tenían manguera SE para conectar al mago con el vehículo. Para cuando los hambrientos terminaron de comer, varios aún seguían buscando la manguera.

Erza:- Oye Nozomi, ¿en dónde se encuentra la manguera SE? -

Nozomi:- ¿La manguera qué? -

Kaori:- La manguera que conecta a los magos con el vehículo. -

Zenrin:- ¡Ah! ¡El vehículo no usa magia, usa petróleo! -

Otra vez, todo el mundo en blanco.

Takeshi _(teniendo un pollo rostizado a la mano)_ :- Les explico (ñam):El petróleo es una especie de líquido negro (ñum) que se encuentra bajo tierra (ñam-ñam) a muchos kilómetros de profundidad. Sin embargo, en el campo de la tecnología, (ñum) digamos que es el Ethernano de todas las máquinas. -

Freed:- ¡Eso explica cómo es que ustedes no parecían estar cansados después de llegar al gremio! ¡El vehículo usaba otra energía! -

Lucy:- Si dices que es el eje impulsor de vuestras máquinas, ¿entonces que costo tiene obtenerlo? -

Zenrin: ¡UF! ¡Varios le llaman el "Oro Negro"! ¡Es muy codiciado que su extracción y producción cuesta MILLONES DE CRISTALES! **(Nota: pondré más tarde el término de "dólar", ya que éste cuesta 100 cristales y no quiero dar lecciones de economía. No, no lo estoy inventando, así lo indicaba la wiki.)** -

Si las cabezas explotaran, las del gremio de las hadas y los de la El-gang le hubieran dado la vuelta a los 2 mundos. XD

Levy _(shockeada de escuchar el precio)_ :- ¿Mi-mi-millones de cristales? ¡¿Cómo es que pueda costar tanto?! -

Kaori:- Porque no es solo para 2 simples vehículos que sólo pueden almacenar 80 litros. Es para toda una serie de máquinas que han crecido y desarrollado gracias a este componente negro. Dios, es tan codiciado que incluso se declaran GUERRAS para obtener el dominio de estos. -

Laxus:- ¿EH? ¿Cómo es que solo un líquido negro pueda causar tanto disturbio? ¡Ni que fuera único!-

Nozomi:- ES único. Por más investigaciones que se han hecho, no se encontrado un sustituto más eficaz que este líquido. -

Elsword:- ¿Pues que tan potente es? ¿Algún ejemplo de las maravillas que logra hacer? -

Nozomi solo apunto a los 2 vehículos y dijo:- Estos 2 Jeeps fueron creados con el propósito de "ir a todas partes". Son uno de los mejores vehículos todoterreno que existen: ligeros, pues solo pesan 1 tonelada (¿¡Eso es "ligero"?! pensó todo el mundo), muy versátiles y potentes, rápidos y maniobrables. -

Ara:- ¿Exactamente qué tan rápido? -

Zeref:- Lo suficiente como para reducir un viaje de ida y vuelta de 6 horas a la mitad. -

Natsu:- ¡Wow! ¡Eso si es rápido! -

Erza:- Yo podría haberlo hecho en menor tiempo. -

De repente, Kaori pareció enojarse y con pasos que hacían al resto temblar (metafórica y literalmente), se dirigió de forma decidida a la Titania. "-¿Qué-fue-lo-que-dijiste?-"

Rose:- Oye Takeshi, ¿qué le pasa?-

Takeshi _(Trayendo palomitas XD)_ :- Kaori trabaja duro manteniendo y personalizando los vehículos. Básicamente, ella es a los vehículos como Erza es a sus espadas. -

Ahhhh... ¡oh-oh!

Para cuando Takeshi terminó de explicar, Erza y Kaori se enzarzaban en una gran discusión.

Erza:- ¡Soy mejor conductora que tú, mi magia es mucho más amplia! -

Kaori:- ¡Lo dice quien al manejar hace rezar a otros para evitar un desastre, yo soy más responsable en ese sentido! -

Erza:- ¡Es diferente! ¡Manejo cuando hay problemas y debemos llegar más rápido que un tren! -

Kaori:- ¡Vamos! ¡Si hace 2 semanas salieron en las noticias que la famosa Titania terminó causando destrozos en un radio de 5 cuadras! -

Elesis se sorprendió un poquito, puede ser que Erza le introdujo como usar su coche y puede que lo usó para dar una vuelta sin saber como manejar. (Ventaja de ser pelirroja y amante de las espadas XD)

Kaori:- ¡De todas formas, yo se más que tú de autos y se muy bien que el MÍO es más rápido que el tuyo! -

Los magos (quienes siguieron el ejemplo de Takeshi y fueron al Cinépolis por palomitas de mantequilla **(¡Ultra deliciosas!)** ) casi se atragantan al escuchar eso: ¿Ella más rápida que Erza? ¡Ni en Edolas podría vencerla!

Laxus:- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! -

Makarov:- Concuerdo contigo, ¿cómo puedes demostrar que eres más rápido que Erza? -

Kaori:- Muy fácil, el desafío en estos casos: ¡hagamos una carrera! -

* * *

 **3 días después...**

 **La suerte estaba echada. Afuera del gremio había todo un grupo de fanáticos de las hadas aparte de los miembros y la El-gang. No pasó ni media hora cuando se supo sobre el desafío entre Erza y Kaori y los fanáticos empezaran a bombardear con preguntas y 'fanatismos' a nuestros amigos. Lo bueno de esto fue que gracias a ello les ayudaron a preparar todo para la gran carrera entre la famosa Titania y la Corsaria del Agua (ese es el elemento de Kaori). Ya se ha acordado el tramo: la carrera empezaría desde el gremio y terminaría en Clover, el mismo lugar donde el legendario Equipo Natsu hicieron su primera misión juntos. Sin embargo, en Onibus los competidores tomarían un descanso de 30 minutos antes de continuar en la competencia. La mayor parte del tramo sería hecho a través de las vías del tren.**

 **De modo que sin más preámbulos, la carrera estaba a punto de empezar...**

Zenrin:- Espero que estes lista hermana, ¡es una carrera que durará 7 horas de viaje en total! ¿Ya te aseguraste de prepararte? -

Kaori _(en atuendo de corredora de Nascar)_ :- Deja de preocuparte Zenrin-rin **(El que sepa, sabrá XD)** , sabes que yo nací para la velocidad. Bueno al menos eso siempre me decía papá. -

Takeshi:- Solo cuidate mucho, no queremos terminar viéndote arrollada en las vías del tren. -

Kaori:- Tu sabes que no habrá problema con eso, por cierto ¿no han visto a Nozomi?

Ara _(llegando en ese momento)_ :- Está esperándolos en la estación de trenes para hacer los "pits" lo que sea que signifique. Por cierto ya es hora de la salida. -

Y con ello, el grupito rodó el Jeep de Kaori a la línea de salida.

 **Mientras tanto, con el grupo de Erza...**

Aparte del 'Equipo Natsu' estaban también Juvia, Jellal, Elesis y Elsword cerca de donde el auto de Erza y la propietaria se encontraban. Erza estaba vestida con una vestimenta que Rose le dió y le dijo que la ayudaría a cansarse menos en el trayecto (piensen que lleva la ropa de Storm Trooper pero más fina y todo la vestimenta es negra). Si de algo sabían de la famosa Titania es que cuando es retada, los desafíos se los toma muy en serio no importa cuan estúpidos pueden ser.

Gray:- ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? Es peligroso tomando en cuenta la cantidad de magia que gastarás en el tramo. Aparte el descanso de 30 minutos no será suficiente para recuperarte. -

Lucy:- Gray, tú sabes que cuando Erza se lo toma como un reto ni Jellal puede detenerla. -

Erza:- Exacto. Tú sabes que eso es mostrar el espíritu de Fairy Tail aunque no lo parezca. Aparte, es una competencia que en realidad promete ser entretenido, nadie antes me ha desafiado a una carrera en vehículo. -

Juvia:- En realidad Juvia piensa que Natsu haría una clase de reto así pero como es un dragón slayer y... - Apuntando con los ojos a Natsu quien estaba algo verde con solo ver los vehículos.

Elsword:- Cierto, probablemente terminaría estrellando el auto. -

Elesis _(viendo a Makarov haciéndoles señas)_ :- Será mejor moverse, la carrera ya va a iniciar. -

Y con ello, el grupo se fue a la línea de salida.

 **En la línea de salida, en la entrada de el gremio...**

Makarov:- ¡Sean bienvenidos todos ustedes a la famosa carrera entre la Titania de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, y la Corsaria del Agua, Kaori... _(susurrando telepáticamente) Hey Kaori, ¿cuál es tu apellido? -_

 _Kaori:- Cano Mendoza y no preguntes de donde lo obtuvimos, nuestro abuelo nos TORTURABA diciendo la historia de nuestro apellido. -_

 _Makarov: (comprendiendo) - Ok, (termina telepatía)_ ...Kaori Mendoza! ¡Este será una ocasión especial: la carrera será en vehículos! ¡Una especie de desafío extraño sin duda alguna pero en eso Fairy Tail se especifica! _(grito del público)_ Maestra Mavis, ¿nos haría los honores explicando en que consiste la carrera?-

Mavis:- Con mucho gusto maestro Makarov. Las reglas son sencillas, el primero en llegar a la línea de meta siguiendo la trayectoria indicada gana. Y hablando de trayectorias, lo siguiente que les mostraré es la trayectoria indicada a seguir... -

En ese momento, una lacrima apareció mostrando la ruta desde el gremio siguiendo una línea que atravesaba la ciudad hasta la estación de trenes. Aquí Mavis dijo:- Llegando a la estación de trenes, el equipo de Kaori se detendrá para realizar unos "cambios especiales" al vehículo. Y si se lo preguntan son cambios legales. -

Después de eso, la línea indicaba que la carrera seguiría por (increíblemente) las líneas del ferrocarril hasta llegar a la estación de Onibus. Mavis prosiguió:- En Onibus nuestros participantes tomaran un descanso de 30 minutos antes de seguir a la siguiente etapa de la carrera. - Acto seguido, la línea continuó avanzando sobre las rieles del tren hasta llegar a Clover donde anteriormente estaba la sede de los Maestros de Gremio.

Mavis:- Y la carrera termina en Clover, donde el primero en llegar será denominado el mejor conductor. ¡Buenas suerte! -

De repente se escuchó la señal.

Elesis _(usando un megáfono Nasod)_ :- ¡Corredores, preparados! -

Acto seguido, un ronroneo se escuchó de parte del auto de Erza indicando que ella había activado su magia. Pero luego todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando escucharon un ruido parecido más fuerte y al voltear vieron que venía del Jeep de Kaori. Al instante varios civiles se preguntaron si la Corsaria estaba en realidad usando toda su magia en el vehículo cuando la voz de Mavis se hizo sonar.

Mavis:- Ah sí, casi lo olvido. El auto de Kaori NO es impulsado por magia, lacrimas o El-shards, usa una fuente de poder que dicen que puede ser creada sin necesidad de ser mago. -

Los susurros aumentaron entre la multitud así como su curiosidad: ¿qué fuente de poder es si no es mágico?

De repente, Elesis grito: - ¡EN SUS MARCAS! -

Los motores rugieron (aunque el Jeep sonaba más fuerte) y se veía una cara de determinación en las corredoras.

-¿¡LISTOS?!-

Ambas mujeres se lanzaron una mirada en la que se decía todo: que el mejor gane.

¡FUERA!

Acto seguido las llantas traseras de ambos autos derraparon por unos instantes antes de salir disparados. La ruedas de Kaori tuvieron un mayor agarre de modo que ella tomo la delantera en la salida. La diferencia era de solo 1 segundo pero eso valía mucho.

De esa forma, ambas magas se perdieron entre las varias calles que debían tomar para ganar.

 **Mientras tanto, en la estación de trenes...**

Gracias a la magia tele-transportadora de Zeref, los Corsarios se encontraron con Nozomi a quien vieron que tenía listo las llantas especiales.

Nozomi _(preparando las ruedas)_ :- ¿Salió primero Kaori, verdad? -

Los dos:- ¡Pues claro!-

Nozomi:- ¡Bien! Ahora ayúdenme que hay que hacer el cambio en tiempo récord. -

En aquellos momentos, las dos corredoras se acercaban rápido a la estación y Kaori aumentó su ventaja a 10 segundos, gracias a que Erza frenaba en las vueltas. Sin embargo tan pronto vio a su equipo, empezó a detenerse. Ante la vista del público cercano (y al aire gracias a unas lácrimas), el Equipo Corsario empezó a cambiar las ruedas del vehículo a una velocidad extraordinaria. Erza aprovechó y pasó disparada por las vías del tren, obteniendo la ventaja. 15 segundos después, Kaori salía disparada literalmente sobre los rieles gracias a las ruedas nuevas. A partir de aquel momento, las lácrimas dejaron de transmitir.

Takeshi _(dirigiéndose al público)_ :- Bien damas y caballeros, debido a lo remoto de los parajes por donde nuestras competidoras pasarán, solo sabremos de ellas una vez lleguen a Onibus. A partir de hoy es todo por ahora. -

Y todo el mundo se dispersó.

 **Con nuestras corredoras, P.O.V Erza, 30 minutos después...**

Definitivamente Kaori es toda una rival digna, ¡logró aventajarme en la salida y eso solo era el inicio! Al menos su 'parada especial' me permitió rebasar y aquí será diferente; no hay curvas por donde frenar; una línea recta de pura velocidad y ventaja mía.

Sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano ella me daría alcance, mi magia no podrá aguantar toda la carrera y tendré que ir más lento para evitar desvanecerme. Aparte, la parada en Onibus no me recuperará del todo así que debo guardar mi magia para los momentos indicados.

De repente, sentí una especie de sensación en mi mente y en mi cuerpo: alguien había usado magia en mí. Pero esta magia me hizo sentir mejor que decidí ignorarlo pero aun así ¿quién fue el hechizero?

 **P.O.V Kaori...**

¡Diantres! Realmente la Titania es veloz. Llevo 30 minutos intentando cerrar el hueco pero creo que solo avance a 7 segundos de diferencia. Puede que después de Onibus tenga una oportunidad, ella estará cansada y yo podré aprovechar para rebasar.

Un momento... ¿Soy yo o siento que algo de magia se activó alrededor de la Titania? No pertenece a ella pero tampoco puedo identificar de quien es. Aparte, ¿quién o qué pudo ser? ¡Estamos en medio de la nada!

 **P.O.V normal...**

Sin que las dos mujeres supieran, un hombre de pelo azul claro fijado y corto, ojos celestes, vestido en un traje blanco y celeste con capa blanca y llevando un péndulo celeste compuesto de una El-shard y decorado a su alrededor con un metal blanco. De este péndulo, una estela de brillo blanco andaba circulando alrededor indicando que fue usado recientemente. El extraño hombre veía con sus ojos los dos vehículos, en particular el de la Titania.

?:- Usad bien el regalo, Caballera Pelirroja. Tomadlo como un anuncio de los varios que vendrán. -

Acto seguido, desapareció.

* * *

 **2 horas más tarde...**

La carrera era muy cerrada, Erza aún llevaba la delantera pero Kaori había acortado la distancia lo suficiente como para que ambas conductoras pudieran estar a solo 4 metros de distancia. Tal y como se esperaba, Erza empezaba a agotarse debido a la cantidad de magia que gastaba. Sin embargo, se negaba a rendirse por el espíritu que traía. Fue así como ambas llegaron a Onibus al cuello con cuello.

Llegando a la estación, ya varios de sus amigos estaban allí. Deteniendo sus respectivos vehículos, las corredoras se bajaron para obtener un merecido descanso y también para decir las siguientes preguntas.

Erza _(algo exhausta)_ :- ¿Cómo llegaron antes que nosotros?-

Makarov:- Zeref, Aisha y Zenrin pensaron que podríamos teletransportarnos a varios usando el mismo artilugio que usaron la El-gang para regresar a Elrios. Por fortuna Add, Eve y Levy se les ocurrió hacer otro par que (afortunadamente) funcionaron. -

Zenrin:- ¿Y qué tal, cómo les va? -

Kaori:- Cansado y muy exigente pero se siente la adrenalina en tus venas. (Hablando de adrenalina, ¿les cuento sobre la magia desconocida en la ruta? Nah, tal vez fue solo las ganas de competir.)-

Y después de ello, ambas descansaron.

 **Mientras tanto...**

Cerca del centro de Onibus, Natsu y Lucy exploraban la ciudad junto con Elsword, Aisha, Eve, Add, Ran y Elesis. Después de que el Dragón Slayer y la maga Celestial salvaran al mundo la mayor parte de los magos de varios gremios han decidido explorar los lugares donde han hecho la mayor parte de sus aventuras esta vez sin peligros que derrotar. Justo en ese momento, Elesis y Ran estaban comiendo juntos en un restaurante italiano mientras el resto exploraba por su cuenta. Elesis andaba vestida en su forma CA más usaba una chaqueta negra que Ran le regaló para evitar a 'los mirones' (cosa irónica porque él le encantaba 'verlas' cuando usaba esa clase) **(soy un pervertido de corazón, ¡agradezco a Jiraiya-sensei por sus lecciones!).**

Comiendo deliciosos 'fettuccinis' **(pasta que conozco en el Italliani's)** , ambos pronto se enzarzaron en una conversación sobre posibles planes para nuevas estrategias contra los demonios rebeldes y sobre que hacer después de la guerra. Pronto la conversación se desvió de situaciones de paga económicas (sueldos, pago de material, etc) a planes personales.

Elesis:- Una vez todo esto termine, creo que presentaré al Consejo Mágico y a los consejeros de Elrios un plan que tengo sobre unir nuestros ejércitos para favorecer una mayor flexibilidad y eficacia con respecto a la protección de ambos. Aparte puede ser que luego, si hay suerte, logremos reformar el plan para luego aceptar al ejército de Lu dentro de la unión y puede que logres ser el propio líder indicado. ¿Qué te parece? -

Ran:- Suena muy razonable pero, en caso de que se logre ¿qué harás después? -

Elesis:- Pues tendré que volver a la vida de instructora, después de todo es mi idea y debo respaldarla personalmente. -

Ran(-_-): _"A veces pienso que realmente te pareces a tu hermano"_ \- No, escucha, ¿no tienes planes como explorar este nuevo mundo, visitar sus playas, darnos el lujo de conocer mejor su cultura? Hay momentos en que a veces tenemos que ir más lento, gozar de la vida. -

Elesis:- Huummmm... Suena interesante pero... ¿Por qué dijiste "darnos"? -

Ran (0/0):- Pues... verás... yo... pensaba que tal vez... tal vez... tú y yo... -

Fue interrumpido por una bola de fuego que apareció 'misteriosamente' y que incendió su camisa. Por fortuna Elesis uso sus poderes de fuego para poseer la llama y extinguirla pero la conversación terminó allí. (Mientras tanto, Elsword estaba siendo ahorcado por Mirajane (quien había seguido en secreto junto a Laxus a la pareja) y Aisha por haber mandado la bola de fuego con una expresión de 'worth it')

Sin embargo, un par de ojos misteriosos también habían visto en secreto la escena. El dueño pareció mostrarse molesto por el evento. "Demonio, la Caballera estará junto a mi, así debe ser (ahora veo que me equivoque de persona, pensaba que ella era la corredora)."

 **1 hora y 30 minutos más tarde, cerca de la entrada de Clover...**

El descanso terminó y las corredoras debían volver a los vehículo, y después de recibir suerte de parte de sus compañeros, arrancaron saliendo en el orden como habían llegado. Después de haber atravesado los cañones, las dos corredoras se acercaban a la línea de meta. Sin embargo, Erza se encontraba ya al límite.

Erza _(cansada)_ :- "No puedo... seguir más... he consumido... demasiada energía..." Debido a ello, su automóvil empezó a disminuir la velocidad.

 **Kaori's POV...**

Vi el vehículo de la Titania reducir drásticamente su velocidad y supe que Erza había agotado toda su magia en la carrera. Para ser sincera, no esperaba que ella aguantara todo el trayecto así que estaba sorprendida de que llegara tan lejos. Y creo que lo mejor sería ayudarla a llegar hasta el final. Frené el vehículo, bajé de él, me acerqué y la vi inconsciente en su vehículo. Agradezco que éste haya frenado o hubiera sido peor. La agarré y la llevé hasta el mío. La Titania debe llegar al final.

 **POV normal, en la línea de meta.**

Casi toda la población esperaba con ansiedad quién sería la ganadora cuando vieron el Jeep de Kaori acercándose al lugar sin señales de la Titania.

Makarov:- Bueno señoras y señores, parece que la Corsaria del Agua ha ganado la carrera, al parecer su vehículo fue mucho más rápido que la Titania... ¡miren nada más! ¡La Corsaria lleva a la Titania consigo! Una cualidad muy honorable damas y caballeros, ella sabe lo que las competencias significan realmente. -

Justamente el Jeep pasó la línea de meta y se detuvo. Kaori salió del vehículo llevando de un hombro a Erza quien volvía en sí.

Erza _(despertando)_ :- ¿Qué... qué pasó?-

Kaori:- Te desmayaste al agotar tu magia un poco atrás y te trasladé de tu auto al mío. Llegamos a la meta. -

Erza _(confundida)_ :- Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Era tu oportunidad para ganar dejándome atrás y gracias a mí, empatamos. -

Kaori:- Tranquila, toma en cuenta que solo era una carrera. El espíritu y el honor en la competencia son virtudes que cuentan más. -

Erza sonrió y dijo:- Gracias. -

En ese momento llegaron Jellal, Wendy, el Equipo Natsu, Rena y Aisha. Wendy, Rena y Jellal empezaron a ocuparse de curar a Erza mientras el resto se aproximó a Kaori.

Lucy:- Kaori, eso fue muy noble de tu parte. ¿Es eso una virtud que te enseñaron Juan y Rosa?-

Kaori:- Claro, junto a muchas otras. Ellos siempre decían que en el campo de los duelos y desafíos es importante el esfuerzo, el honor y la fortaleza. "Cada vez que llegues a una meta, no te jubiles en ella; jubílate ayudando a otros a llegar a ella." - **(Esa frase SÍ es mía... espero. No tengo idea si alguien ya la dijo.)**

Gray: Vaya, algo me dice que realmente será una maravilla cuando conozcamos a estos Guardianes. -

Kaori:- Puedes afirmar que sí... si es que desciframos el bendito mensaje. - Y se puso depresiva.

* * *

 **2 hora después, de vuelta en el gremio...**

Tras calmar a los fanáticos en Clover, responder a las entrevistas de reporteros y cuidar a Erza, los participantes estaban devuelta al gremio gracias a la magia de Zeref. Las chicas habían decidido tener un momento a solas en las aguas termales, esta vez SIN mirones. Así que por esa noche, el gremio era 'solo para caballeros'. XD Claro que con 'caballeros' es mejor conocido como 'parrilleros'. En esta ocasión casi todos los hombres andaban peleando a excepción de Makarov, quien empezaba a llorar por el dinero que iba a perder, Zeref quien platicaba junto a Jellal y los Corsarios junto a Chung (en IP) intentando descifrar el mensaje. Llevaban 2 horas y éxito no habían tenido.

Chung _(jalándose parte de su cabello)_ :- ¡Por Lady El! ¡Esto es más torturante que Elsword pidiendo carne! -

Nozomi _(golpeándose la cabeza en la mesa)_ :- ¿Por-qué-tenía-que-ser-codificado? -

Zenrin:- Y la clave parece ser un "doble corrido". ¿Qué diantres puede significar eso? -

De repente, láser blanco salió disparado hacia su mesa. Por fortuna no le dió al papel pero hizo que el resto vieran quién fue y encontraron al maestro de Sabertooth junto con sus miembros (al menos los hombres) en la entrada.

Natsu _(ocupado con Gray)_ :- ¡Eh! ¡Eres tú otra vez Sting! ¿Listo para otro round? -

Sting:- ¡Quisieras! Aunque primero he de aclarar un asunto con el maestro Makarov. -

Y con ello, se alejó con Rogue y otra persona en una capucha hacia él mientras los otros se unieron a la pelea.

Makarov los recibió:- Un placer volverle a verle maestro de Sabertooth. ¿Podría decirme el motivo de su visita? -

Sting:- Bueno, principalmente fue por nuestro miembro de aquí _(apunta al encapuchado)_ quien parece querer conocer a los Dragón Slayers de aquí con mucha anticipación y en parte también para recordarle que pronto la El-gang tendrá su turno con nosotros, por si quiere que le resolvamos un problema o comuniquemos algo importante. -

Makarov:- Que atento de su parte. Aunque ¿dónde está la señorita Yukino Auguria y Madame Minerva Orland? -

Sting: Ambas se toparon con las magas de Fairy Tail y se unieron a su evento en las aguas termales. -

Persona encapuchada _(tono de harto)_ :- Suficiente charla, ¿dónde están los Dragón Slayers? -

Los mencionados lo escucharon y salieron de la pelea para estar frente a él. El resto se detuvo debido a la curiosidad y vieron que el encapuchado se quitaba la capucha mostrando ser un muchacho de 17 años con pelo y perfilado parecido al de Chung en TT solo que el pelo de color negro, la estatura era de 1,74 metros (la misma que Romeo actualmente) y con algunos mechones blancos, ojos de color dorado vestido de en una camisa negra, una chaqueta de manga larga y que le llegaba a las rodillas con franjas doradas y de color negro, pantalones negros, un cinturón hecho de piel de Dragón de Komodo **(simulemos que hay alguna criatura parecida)** , del cual sujetaba una bolsa de piel de ciervo café mágica a su izquierda y un sable en su funda a su derecha.

Gajeel:- ¿Quién eres tú? -

El desconocido:- Me llamó Jack, portador del sable "Schatten Reiter", miembro de Sabertooth y estudiante de Rogue Cheney. ¡Dragones! ¡Los desafío a todos a una pelea! -

* * *

 **Y allí termina el capítulo. ¿Qué tal les pareció la carrera? ¿Y por qué Jack retó a los dragón slayers en primer lugar? ¿Lograrán descubrir la razón? Sombrojack, lo prometido se hizo, esperó que te haya gustado la presentación. Ahora, unas malas noticias: vuelvo a clases lo que significa que las actualizaciones de las historias serán mas lentas pero eso no quiere decir que las deje. Por ahora un pequeño preview del próximo capítulo y nos vemos pronto. Dejen su review y fav/follow!**

 **En el próximo capítulo...**

 **Jack:- Es muy sencillo, solo le corrió dos veces el abecedario.-**

 **Nadie podía creerlo, ¡así de sencillo era y todos ellos tardaron 3 días!**

 **Zenrin:- ¡Dios! Son parecidos como... ¡LOS ENIGMAS DE JUAN! -**


	8. Hacia el Infinity! Parte 1

**La Espada de las Hadas.**

 **¡Y bienvenidos de nuevo! En el capítulo anterior, un joven llamado Jack retó a todos los Dragón Slayers de Fairy Tail. La pregunta es ¿por qué lo hizo? Aparte, el día de hoy finalmente desciframos el mensaje de los 2 capítulos anteriores. ¿Qué será lo que dice? ¿Y quién era el personaje misterioso que espiaba a Elesis? ¡Lean y sabrán! Aparte, hoy haré mención especial de una nave increíble: "Infinity" de la saga de Halo. Para que lo sepan, si bien lo describiré tal y como es actualmente NO haré "copy y paste" de esta nave. NO, lo que haré será quedarme con la descripción exterior pero el INTERIOR lo diseñé yo mismo, también le modifiqué el armamento a uno menos avanzado pero efectivo, así como su equipamiento. Conservaré el concepto de los escudos y modificaré la historia de su creación. Eso sí, la idea original NO es mía, solo la uso para el cuento (espero que no me demanden).**

 **Como siempre, Fairy Tail y Elsword NO me pertenecen. Ah, y Persephone, Orion y Oriana tampoco ya que pertenecen a Saivour y Jack quien es de Sombrojack. Y los personajes de SFH que pertenecen a Sky9games; ya verán porque los menciono.**

 **Actualización 02/05/2017: Edición del capítulo por error de contexto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: ¡Hacia el 'Infinity'! Parte 1- Pasado sobre rieles.**

El reto sorprendió a todos los que estaban en el gremio, aunque no a los que justamente fueron retados.

Rogue _(tono de instructor)_ : - ¡Jack! ¡Recuerda que quedamos que no los retarías! –

Jack _(se voltea frente a Rogue e inclina la cabeza)_ : - Lo siento, Rogue-sensei. Usted sabe que no puedo evitar hablar lo que mi sable dice. _(Se voltea a los Dragones)_ Lamento lo de antes, no pude controlar mis impulsos. _(hace una reverencia)_ –

Natsu: - ¡Pero si yo si quería pelear…! _(Sting le pega y ambos empiezan otra pelea)_ –

Sin embargo, en eso dijo Gajeel: - Oye sombra, el pequeñajo dijo que era tu alumno. ¿Exactamente a qué se refiere con eso? –

Rogue: - Verás, al integrarse Jack a nuestro gremio, recibimos avisos de parte del Consejo Mágico que en algunas misiones Jack perdía el control en sus poderes y causaba destrucciones parecidas a ustedes. _(varios soltaron una gota de sudor)_ Al final decidimos interrogarlo y nos dimos cuenta que él usa magia del elemento sombra. Así que acordamos que lo entrenaría para ayudarle a tener un mejor control sobre su elemento. –

Add _(se acerca interesado)_ : - Hmmm… ¿Y exactamente qué ocurre cuando pierde el control? –

Rogue: - Los ojos de Jack se vuelven negros con iris blanco, un aura de sombras aparece en su espada y una especie de tatuaje extraño aparece en la piel de sus hombros. –

Add _(anotando todo en Apo_ _ **(el gato-cubo en mm)**_ _)_ : - ¿Y no será que tiene que ver con sus raíces? ¿Cuál es su apellido? –

Rogue: - No nos ha dicho y la verdad, Jack no habla en absoluto del tema. –

Add: - _"Hmmm… el sentimiento me es familiar. Por ahora, parece que debo analizarlo."_

Enviando una orden secreta a Orion, quien estaba ayudando con las bebidas (las sirvientas también fueron con las mujeres), el sirviente pronto disimuló que hacía su trabajo mientras analizaba a Jack. Después de un rato, logró conseguir suficientes datos que pasó a Add.

Una vez recibido los datos, Add les susurró a los presentes: - Listo, ya podemos checar su historia, pero por ahora, hablemos en un lugar más privado. –

Y acto seguido, Rogue, Add y Makarov se dirigieron a la oficina de este último.

Mientras tanto, Jack decidió relajarse con el resto de Fairy Tail, o sea peleando. Demostraba en la pelea que era muy bueno en el manejo de su espada y aparte tenía una personalidad alegre cuando "su espada no habla". Sin embargo, después de un rato se interesó en el trabajo de Chung, Zenrin, Takeshi y Nozomi y decidió echarles una mano.

Chung:- ¿Crees que puedas? Llevamos tres días intentando resolver este código y ni un progreso hemos hecho. -

Jack:- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Dejenme intentarlo. -

Zenrin:- Bueno, dale un tiro. Pero luego no te quejes de que es difícil de... -

Jack:- Lo descifré. -

Eso...calló...a...todo...el...mundo...

Tanto que hasta quienes fueron a la oficina salieron de ella para ver que pasaba.

Zenrin _(demasiado shockeado para creerlo)_ :- Pe-Pe-pe-pe-pe-pero, ¿¡co-como!?

Jack: - Era muy fácil, la clave "corrido doble" indicaba que el ALFABETO de las letras estaban corridas hacia adelante dos veces. En esta caso una "C" en realidad era una "A", una "D" una "B" y así sucesivamente. -

Todos quedaron con los OJOS CUADRADITOS. Excepto Chung y los Corsarios que se fueron a un rincón con un aura depresiva.

Nozomi:- Somos un asco. - T_T

Takeshi:- Con razón Juan nos decía que lo simple parece muchas veces ser complicado. -

Al final, jack tradujo el mensaje y dijo:- Y parece que este es el mensaje correcto:

 **Atención** **a todas las unidades: procedan a crocus para evacuación a bordo de SFH 'Infinity'. partimos en una semana.**

 **-Wesley.**

De repente, los Corsarios salieron de su aura y se juntaron en un segundo sobre Jack quien terminó colapsando por el peso.

Nozomi _(sorprendido)_ :- No puedo creerlo. ¡¿La nave era real después de todo este tiempo?! -

Jack _(desde el suelo)_ :- ¿De qué hablan? -

Takeshi:- Juan nos contaba un cuento sobre cómo un grupo de héroes llamados "Strike Force Heroes" pasaron a ser un simple grupo de 15 soldados a toda una armada ESPACIAL. Era mi cuento favorito de entre todos. Y con respecto a Infinity: Juan nos contó que fue la mayor proeza de los héroes. ¡Crear una nave voladora de 5 kilómetros y medio de largo, 2 de ancho y con altura equivalente a 20 gremios de Fairy Tail! _(Todo el mundo deja caer su boca)_ ¡Y ni que decir del armamento, interiores y equipamiento que tiene! -

Pronto Makarov preguntó:- ¿Entonces Wesley es el líder de esas fuerzas? -

Zenrin:- Así es. Por fortuna, es el SOCIO de Juan ya que justamente parece ser que sus cuentos se basaban en la realidad que él vivía. ¡Tenemos que ir a Crocus ya! -

Y se dirigió corriendo a la entrada. Sin embargo, por ir muy rápido, no se percató de que la puerta justamente se abría dejando paso a las mujeres y que justamente una de ellas estaba en su trayectoria. Lo siguiente que sintió Zenrin eran dos partes femeniles cubriendo su rostro que pertenecían a Madame Minerva quien terminó rojisima como el cabello de Elesis mientras el resto veía con los ojos abiertos. Después Zenrin soltó algo que por poco le cuesta la vida:- Están muy suavecitossssss. -

Su hermana se puso FÚRICA y lo que siguió es algo que, por desgracia querido lector(a) no podemos dar detalle o el fic no sería rate:T. XD Al final, con Zenrin hospitalizado y Kaori tranquilizada, los hombres explicaron a las recién llegadas las razones por lo que ocurrió el incidente. Las mujeres estaban impresionadas de que Jack logró resolver el código de forma SENCILLA.

Aisha:- ¡Es increíble! No puedo creer que pudiéramos caer muy bajo con un código muy sencillo. T_T-

Erza:- ¿Entonces dicen que Juan puede estar a bordo del 'Infinity' en Crocus? ¡A qué esperamos! -

Y todo el mundo empezaba a alardear de 'preparar los equipajes', 'quien con quien' 'que llevarse' cuando Takeshi habló en voz alta.

Takeshi:- Lo lamento damas y caballeros, pero Kaori terminó posponiendo el viaje al dejar hecho trizas a Zenrin por lo anterior. -

A eso, siguieron las quejas y hasta Kaori dijo:- ¡Pues avísenme antes de aplicar un castigo sobre los hechos! -

Sin embargo pronto los de Sabertooth no pudieron aguantar la curiosidad y Yukino preguntó:- Con todo respeto maestro Makarov pero ¿de qué están hablando la mayor parte de su gremio? -

Por consiguiente, Makarov pasó a explicar en resumen lo que nosotros sabemos hasta ahora.

Rufus:- En resumen, los Corsarios van en busca de este, con todo respeto, sujeto llamado Juan como Natsu buscaba a Igneel. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? -

Nozomi:- Lo está señor Lohr. -

Sting:- ¿Y a qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a buscarlo para que pelee con él! -

Natsu:- ¡Olvídalo Sting!¡Yo seré el primero en pelear con él! -

Parecía que iban a pelear hasta que Erza los calló con su mirada de muerte. Luego dijo Nozomi:- Actualmente, creo que Juan NO pelearía incluso si se lo insistieran. Es ULTRA fuerte como todo el mundo sabe y aparte, si es socio de Wesley, eso quiere decir que ha de tener MUCHÍSIMO trabajo entrenando reclutas, produciendo armamento, supervisando la moral, el orden y la disciplina, manteniendo los equipamientos, firmando contratos e inversiones con empresas, bancos, etc. ¡Creo que pelear, solo lo hace en acción! -

Elsword:- Vaya, y pensar que Makarov YA tiene suficiente papeleo con los destrozos de su gremio. No me quiero imaginar a Juan. -

Makarov:- Definitivamente tiene mis respetos. -

Sting:- Aún así, ustedes quieren verlo ¿no? ¡Pues vamos ya! - E intentó salir del gremio, si bien lo detuvo una mano que lo agarró del cuello.

Kaori _(agarrando del cuello a Sting)_ :- A ver, en primer lugar, no podemos salir así como así sin habernos preparados bien, así que ve hacer tu equipaje primero. _(suelta su cuello)_ En segunda, tendremos que esperar a que se recupere Zenrin y si no quieren que tarde demasiado, recomendaría que lo ayuden a recuperarse con tal de así salir más rápido. En tercera, hay que coordinar y checar bien cuál será el itinerario para el viaje con tal de evitar imprevistos y llegar antes de que el 'Infinity' zarpe. Si nos comprometemos a lo que acabo de decir y a no causar disturbios en el viaje, puede que salgamos mañana y lleguemos a Crocus e días. -

Todo el mundo dió un grito entusiasmado y se prepararon para el día siguiente.

 **Al día siguiente, cerca del mediodía (3 días para la partida de 'Infinity')...**

Gracias al apoyo de Wendy, Aisha y Porlyusica, Zenrin estuvo listo para el viaje. Aparte todo el mundo SÍ que habían colaborado (hasta los de Sabertooth) y pronto tenían listo un plan para el viaje: tomarían el tren hacia Crocus a la 1 de la tarde, bajando en un pueblo llamado Califax que se encuentra a 5 horas de viaje, cerca de las montañas para descansar y dormir en una posada que reservaron. Después el viaje continuaría al día siguiente temprano para llegar a Crocus a las 12, hicieran el check-in en el hotel donde se hospedarían todos llamado "Rabbit's hut". Después pasarían el resto del tiempo investigando el paradero de la nave. Como no todo el mundo podía ir, se eligieron a la El-gang, Sabertooth, el Equipo Natsu (con Juvia y Jellal integrados), el Equipo Shadow Gear (a excepción de Jet y Droy quienes se encontraban en una misión), los Raijinshii, los Strauss, los Corsarios y Romeo quien iba de paso a un trabajo en Crocus.

Ahorita mismo se encontraban en la estación comprando los boletos y esperando a la llegada del tren, cosa NADA sencilla si tomas en cuenta que los pasajeros son los más NECIOS del gremio más PROBLEMÁTICO de todo Fiore.

Elsword:- ¡Ya te dije que Conwell no puede comerse! -

Gajeel:- ¡Es solo una de una INFINIDAD de espadas que puedes invocar! ¡No importa que una sirva de botana! -

Elsword:- ¡CONWELL ES UN ESPÍRITU EN LA ESPADA IMBÉCIL! -

Antes de que se volviera a armar relajo, Rena y Erza les dieron la mirada que a varios siempre aterra. Terminaron abrazándose como Gray y Natsu siempre lo hacen. **(Me hizo reír como loco XD lololol.)**

Kaori pronto se dirigió a la pareja para regañarles:- Escuchen, acuérdense que este viaje CUESTA. ¡Así que no quiero peleas a menos que sean ABSOLUTAMENTE necesarias! ¡De lo contrario, los bajaremos tan pronto como el tren se detenga no importa el lugar y los dejaremos allí! ¿¡ENTENDIDO?! -

Kaori se mostraba muy intimidante que hasta Rena y Erza se alejaron un paso de ella. Gajeel y Natsu contestaron con un débil "Aye".

Romeo:- Vaya que Kaori es igual de terrorífica que Erza y varias mujeres del gremio. -

Takeshi:- Corrección: varias mujeres del mundo. ¿No te acuerdas de las varias aventuras que alcanzaste a escuchar? Nunca falla que haya una mujer que de miedo con sus miradas. -

Zenrin:- Parece ser que debe haber una ley "illuminati" entre ellas o algo. -

Después de 10 minutos, el tren finalmente llegó y todo el mundo subió. Por lo menos, con los Dragón Slayers fuera de actividad sería mucho más tranquilo el viaje. Justamente cuando el tren partía, en el último vagón que era un "Pullman" para clase Premium, un individuo encapuchado con pelo celeste se sentaba en la cómoda silla de su vagón leyendo un libro y también observando el objetivo (que anoto en un papel) que los acompañantes de la Caballera Pelirroja se proponían.

?:- Hmmm... Esto parece indicar que ya nada será igual.

* * *

 **3 horas después...**

El tren aún seguía su marcha y por fortuna no ha ocurrido ningún incidente, salvo en una de las estaciones cuando todo el mundo aprovechó para satisfacer necesidades **(nunca falla)** y se metieron en una bronca con unos contrabandistas quienes pensaron que los Exceeds eran mascotas exóticas de quienes sacarían un dineral. Al final, los pobres fueron atendidos por Wendy para curar los cortes que la espada de Lily les causó antes de ser enviados al penal. **(Así le decimos a la cárcel los mexicanos, suena más elegante ¿no?)** Aparte de eso, nada en especial a ocurrido. Todos nuestros héroes se encontraban juntos en uno de los vagones del tren, el equipo Shadow Gear se encontraba detrás del equipo Natsu, quienes tenían enfrente a Sabertooth. Aparte, los Corsarios, junto a Freed y a Romeo se encontraban detrás de ellos. A la derecha de éstos se encontraban el resto de los Raijinshi junto a Ran y Elesis, frente a ellos estaban Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve y Chung. Adelante de ellos estaban Add, Ara, Jellal, los Strauss y Jack. Sin embargo, Romeo se estaba aburriendo un poco del viaje y andaba buscando un tema del que platicar cuando finalmente se le apareció una idea.

Romeo:- Oye Takeshi, ¿exactamente que debemos esperar del Infinity? -

Takeshi _(jugando ajedrez contra Freed)_ :- Maldición, eres bueno... ¡Uf! Romeo, si tuviera que explicarte a detalle, no sabría decirte todo. Hay varias cosas de las que nos contaron. -

Freed:- No te preocupes, tenemos 2 horas de sobra antes de llegar a Califax. Y por cierto, jaque mate. - Con eso, Takeshi terminó diciendo "GG" y guardaron el juego.

Y después de guardar el tablero, Takeshi decidió contar detalles.

 _Infinity, inicialmente fue el nombre del proyecto global que trataba de crear una Supernave interestelar de combate que permitiera defender a la Tierra, el planeta donde vivían los SFH de posibles ataques de otros mundos. El proyecto llevó 100 años, y justamente cuando los SFH se crearon, estaba a punto de terminar. Pero Globex, una organización ilegal que produce armas y clones como su ejército y que justamente es el principal enemigo de los SFH, capturó la nave y se la llevaron a su base para ser usado en la "Operación: Globex Heroes", una operación en las que capturaron a los Héroes Únicos de los SFH._ (Lucy _(asomándose)_ :- ¿Héroes Únicos? - Kaori:- Algo así como los magos de clase SS. -) _y los manipularon para liderar sus tropas en una invasión mundial. Una vez asegurado el control en el mundo, Globex usaría Infinity para ser su CG (Cuartel General) desde el espacio simbolizando su supremacía. Sin embargo, justo días antes de terminar la nave, la Operación: Globex Heroes terminó fracasando ya que Wesley, el único Héroe Único que no fue capturado, armó un nuevo ejército con la que logró repeler a los clones de Globex y también rescató a los Héroes Únicos manipulados haciendo que éstos volvieran con los SFH. Después de eso, debido a los costos de la operación, la terminación de la nave se suspendió y fue abandonada por Globex cuando éstos empezaron a ser buscados por la ONU, una organización parecida al Consejo Mágico pero de carácter internacional._ (Romeo:- ¿Internacional? Nozomi:- Es que en la Tierra, había varios países como Fiore pero muy diferentes entre ellos y mucho más numerosos. Para coordinarse entre ellos, se hizo la ONU que significa "Organización de las Naciones Unidas." - Rufus _(silba)_ :- Eso es un elegante nombre. -) _Al final, los SFH y la ONU encontraron su antigua base de operaciones pero al atacar se dieron cuenta de que Globex ya había huído. Sin embargo, encontraron una gran cantidad de inventario como vehículos de combate, tanques, aviones, armas, datos de empresas secretamente afiliadas con ellos y, lo más importante, Infinity. Después de un gran trabajo de papeleo, Infinity fue entregada a los SFH como agradecimiento y Wesley, ahora el comandante de estas fuerzas, empezó a terminar los últimos detalles para su funcionamiento._

Takeshi:- ...Y eso es todo lo que puedo decir del Infinity. -

Romeo:- Wow, de verdad quiero ver como es esa nave. -

Kaori:- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿No podrían decirnos algo de sus aventuras? -

Y pasaron el resto del tiempo platicando entre todos sobre las aventuras que tuvieron tanto la El-gang como los Corsarios y los magos. Después de lo que pareció 1 hora, las Strauss y los Corsarios andaban ahora en una plática sobre los lazos que tienen entre hermanos.

Kaori:- ¿Así que cambiaste por la supuesta "muerte" de Lissana? A veces pienso que también nosotros pudimos haber cambiado. -

Mirajane:- Contigo fue diferente. Tu no perdiste a nadie excepto a tu pueblo, y aparte Juan y Rosa los cuidaron y les hicieron recuerdos que me imagino que eran muy felices. -

Zenrin:- Tiene razón nee-san. Aparte de papá y mamá, no hemos perdido a nadie más.-

Lissana:- Al menos ustedes tuvieron suerte. Mira nee-san solo nos tenía a nosotros cuando nadie más la quería. -

Nozomi:- ¿Por qué no mejor cambiamos de tema? Cierto que aprendemos de nuestro pasado pero no puedo evitar que me duela el alma escuchando esto. -

Elfman:- Se que no es de hombres no aguantar estos temas pero tampoco lo es hablar de ellas. Coincido contigo amigo. -

Jack:- Saben, para que todos ustedes sean hermanos, me sorprende que no peleen ni anden con rivalidades.-

Takeshi:- Secreto de hermandad, Jack. Solo los que tienen más de 1 hermano o hermana conocen este código secreto. -

Mirajane:- Por cierto Jack, no nos has contado nada de tí. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Tienes familia? -

De repente, el semblante de Jack se oscureció y dijo en una voz algo "muerta":- Prefiero no hablar de eso. -

Allí fue cuando Add intervino:- Comprendo el sentimiento, muchacho. No eres el único que lo perdió todo. -

Esto puso en alerta a Jack que sin pensar sacó su sable y lo lanzó hacia él. Add ni se inmutó, usó rápido PHASE SHIFT lanzando el aparato detrás de Jack y justo cuando el sable pasó rozando, él se teletransportó y sostuvo a Jack prisionero con un DINAMO CONFIGURATION- DELAYED EXPLOSION. La violencia del evento hizo que el resto, hasta los Dragon Slayers, intervinieran. Add pronto desactivó su bomba y Freed y Takeshi agarraron a Jack de los hombros mientras este intentaba recuperar su espada, la cual fue recogida por Rogue. Sin embargo, incluso así Jack estaba tan furioso que pronto Elfman les tuvo que ayudar para controlarlo.

Jack _(intentando liberarse de sus captores y furioso)_ :- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡¿Qué tanto sabes de mí y cómo fue que lo hiciste?! -

Add:- Lo suficiente como para saber que si te lo quedas solo para ti, te arrepentirás después. Deberías contarles a todos en vez de que yo lo haga. -

Jack:- ¡TÚ NO DIRÁS NADA MALDITO! -

Eve _(analizando a Jack)_ :- Las señales neurotransmisoras del cerebro de Jack están alteradas. Esto solo ocurre cuando un humano intenta ocultar algo doloroso para él. -

Sting:- ¿Pero de qué está hablando? -

Rogue:- De su pasado. -

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Rogue exigiendo explicaciones con sus caras y él habló:- Ayer, mientras ustedes peleaban, Add analizó los recuerdos de Jack con ayuda de sus sirvientes. _(Eve mostró una mirada de "hablaremos de esto" a Add. Puede que ella sea una robot pero no quiere decir que no sienta pena por Jack. Después de todo, es una REINA y una buena reina no debe entrometerse con asuntos ajenos.)_ Lo que vimos muestra por qué no nos decía nada de él. -

Pronto, caminó decidido hacia Jack y le dijo:- Escucha Jack, se que esto lo encontrarás irónico pero Add tenía sus razones para hacerlo. Él solo quiere ayudarte. -

Jack _(enojado pero menos)_ :- ¿Y en qué puede ese lunático ayudarme? -

Add:- Por si no lo sabes, yo también perdí algo muy importante como tú. - Pronto, sacó un camafeo **(checa en internet para que expandas tu vocabulario, ¿ok?)** que nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos de la El-gang, recuerda que haya llevado y lo abrió, mostrando la imagen de una señora que parecía tener 30 años aunque lucía en sus veintes, con ojos perlados, cabello y piel blanca y que estaba sonriendo en la foto.

Add _(mirando la foto y adquiriendo un tono angustiado)_ :- Perdí a quien me daba un gran cariño, amor y felicidad antes de que conociera a mis verdaderos amigos de la El-gang y a Eve. Grace... a veces la siento dentro de mí cuando peleamos, diciéndome que no me detenga hasta que venzamos o al menos logremos salir con vida, dentro de mí cuando me siento solo y depresivo, reconfortándome y alentándome a seguir adelante, cuando estoy feliz, diciéndome que debo compartir esta felicidad con el resto de mis amigos. La extraño y la extrañare siempre...a ti madre... - Y una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

El resto no supo que decir, no era común que de repente el miembro más lunático de todos mostrará su lado humano y triste y menos de que contara parte de su pasado a ellos. Pronto Eve abrazó a Add y dijo confortándolo:- De seguro ella está orgullosa de quien eres ahora Add, así como yo lo estoy de tí. -

Pronto Add le dijo a Jack:- Solo quiero ayudarte Jack. Si te lo guardas a tí, más tarde nadie podrá ayudarte como el Rogue del futuro le pasó: fue consumido por las sombras y no volvió a ser como antes. (Lucy:- Por lo menos mi yo del futuro nos avisó del problema.) No te presionaremos para que nos cuentes tu experiencia pero toma en cuenta que a partir de ahora, ya no puedes ocultarlo más. -

Jack se calmó mucho cuando Add contó su historia pero se mantuvo callado. Cuando el resto creía que ya no les platicaría, él empezó a hablar:

* * *

 _Antes de que cumpliera 12 años, todo era normal para mí. Tenía un hermano llamado Black quien era mayor que yo por 3 años. Los 2 eramos los mejores amigos. Él también tenía pelo negro que sacamos de nuestro padre, solo que él prefería dejárselo muy largo, tenía los ojos rojos de mamá y medía lo mismo que Gray. Mi padre, Isaac Higurashi y mi madre, Miyu Chizari eran guerreros de la guardia real. En realidad, ambos se conocieron mientras estaban de servicio y cuando terminaron su turno, se casaron. Durante mucho tiempo tuve una infancia normal y feliz. Pero cuando cumplí 10 años, unos hombres vestidos de una forma que me parecía divertida vinieron a nuestra casa. Al parecer, eran amigos de mi padre y mi madre porque los recibieron con un abrazo y varios chistes que no entendí. Y la verdad, eran muy divertidos y hasta increíbles, nos dijeron que habían viajado por todo el mundo y nos contaron sobre las grandes maravillas y culturas que habían visto. Black y yo quedamos muy asombrados de los relatos y quedamos que una vez fueramos mayores, iríamos con esos hombres a ver el mundo. Pero nuestro gozo terminó allí. Una noche cuando Jack y yo quisimos hacer una travesura a uno de los invitados llamado Jyn cuando escuchamos a su jefe hablar con nuestro padre._

 _Jefe:- Lo lamento mucho Isaac. Se que tienes familia aquí y que necesitas cuidarlos mucho a ellos y a tu esposa Miyu. Pero las órdenes son claras amigo. Tienes que volver a las armas con nosotros o Globex marcará Earthland como su primer escalón. -_

 _Isaac (tono triste):- Pero Wesley... ¿por qué vendrían aquí primero? ¡Aquí están los más fuertes de todo el mundo existente! -_

 _Wesley:- Por eso es mejor que abandones el lugar. A Globex le encanta empezar con "escalones" difíciles para derrumbar la moral entre los locales y nosotros. Aparte de que estos magos ya están ocupados peleando contra Zeref, así que es una posición arriesgada. -_

 _Isaac:- ¿Y no hay forma de que mi familia venga con nosotros? -_

 _Wesley:- No Isaac. Globex puede detectar quienes son locales y quienes son Héroes. Si tú te quedas, te detectarán e invadirán este mundo. Si nos llevamos a tu familia, harán lo mismo y atacarán. La única forma es la que ya sabes. -_

 _Isaac:- ... -_

 _Wesley:- Escucha, te dejaré pensar como dejar la noticia con Miyu y a tus hijos, pero pasado mañana ya tendrás que haber tenido preparado todo. Ya sabes que aparte del peligro, deserción se castiga con la ejecución. -_

 _Y Wesley se levantó y caminó afuera. Antes de salir dijo: "Lo lamento mucho pero tu sabes que luchamos para asegurar a personas como tus hijos que lograrán llegar a ver el mañana". Y se fue._

 _Black y yo nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto y lloramos. Nuestro padre se iba y jamás volvería con nosotros. Por primera vez, me sentí desolado y solo pero luego Black me dijo:- No te preocupes Jack. Mi deber como hermano mayor es cuidarte a ti y a mamá. Te prometo que no importa que pase o que haga, todo es para que ustedes dos sigan felices. -_

 _Black me volvió a dar tranquilidad y decidí que a partir de ese momento, yo haría lo mejor posible para ser fuerte, obediente y evitar problemas con mi familia y con otros._

 _2 días después, era el momento de decir adiós. Mamá se tomó tranquila la situación y aceptó la partida de papá, comprendía cuando el deber te forzaba a renunciar lo que más tesoras. Sin embargo, antes de partir, nuestro padre nos dió esto._ (Muestra unas chapas de identificación a todos) _Dijo que mientras las trajeramos puestas, él y los espíritus de camaradas que él conoció pero que ya no existían nos guiarán y nos llevarían siempre a un hogar donde empezar una nueva vida. Nos abrazamos por última vez y se marchó junto a su grupo._

 _Fue más duro la vida sin él pero eventualmente supimos seguir adelante. Nos ayudaron los vecinos y habitantes del pueblo donde vivíamos, pues nosotros eramos grandes amigos con todo el mundo. Durante este tiempo, mamá me enseñó el arte de las espadas, las navajas, los cuchillos, y a usar magia del elemento sombra, mientras a mi hermano le enseñó al arte de usar pistolas-sables como los que usa Ciel y usar magia del elemento fuego. Fue uno de los periodos de paz que más disfrute en mi vida._

 _Pero otra vez, el gozo en un pozo. Black y yo volvíamos de una excursión de cacería cuando sentí una alteración de las sombras y vimos de repente que el pueblo estaba siendo atacado por un demonio gigante de dos cabezas. Una parecía ser la de un cuervo con ojos rojos pero con escamas y cuernos en vez de tener plumas. El elemento sombra del demonio. El otro era literalmente de un león de lava y disparaba elemento fuego. Tan pronto lo vimos acercarse al pueblo sabíamos que debíamos derrotarlo o sería el fin. La batalla fue difícil incluso con la ayuda de nuestra madre pero estábamos ganando cuando ocurrió..._

 _Black:- ¡Jack! ¡Creo que se como derrotar a esta bestia! -_

 _Yo (evadiendo un ataque saltando):- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo? -_

 _Black (dispara a cierto punto de la bestia):- ¡El demonio tiene un punto de partida cerca de su pecho por donde conecta su magia a sus dos cabezas! ¡Si la destruimos, entonces no podrá usar su magia y será presa fácil! -_

 _Jack_ _(corta un tentáculo de sombra)_ :- _¿Algún detalle que falte? -_

 _Black:- Sí, necesito que uno de nosotros lo distraiga para que muestre su punto débil y haga el tiro. -_

 _Miyu:- ¡Yo lo haré! -_

 _Yo:- ¡Ma! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡Yo lo haré! -_

 _Pero una madre está dispuesta a correr los peligros con tal de ver a sus hijos a salvo. ¡Eso es algo que siempre le agradeceré! Tan pronto como escuchó el plan, salió a distraer la bestia mientras Jack intentaba dar en el blanco. Sin embargo, la bestia fue astuta y uso ambas cabezas para mantener de vista a mamá e ignoraba los disparos de Jack. Sabía que había que hacerle usar las 2 cabezas para dejar expuesto su punto así que le lancé una lanza que, imagínense, le dio en el ojo del cuervo. Eso sí hizo que la bestia dejara su atención para mirar a verme. Justo cuando su cabeza dio la vuelta, lance un kunai que dio en el otro ojo del cuervo, dejando ciego a una cabeza. De esa forma pronto empezó a descontrolarse por el dolor y justamente... su cola llena de arpones... se lanzó directo a mamá... y su armadura no resistió..._

 _Yo:- ¡MAMÁAAAAA! -_

 _Black tomo el tiro y le dió a la bestia. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaba a rematarla, sentí que algo dentro de mi tomaba posesión de mis actos y me susurraba la palabra "mátalos. A él y a la bestia." no sé porque obedecí pero de alguna forma, quede inconsciente y lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba viendo a mi hermano quien me miraba asustado. Yo estaba confundido pero voltee y vi al demonio... o lo que quedaba de él. Todo su cuerpo había sido separado, miembro por miembro, y veía que había cuchillos, navajas, todo tipo de arma blanca. Cuando me lleve la mano a mis ojos, vi que estaba manchadas de sangre morada...había asesinado yo a la bestia. Fue lo único que recordé antes de desmayarme._

 _Desperté dos días después durante los cuales soñé con mi madre. Ella dijo que lo que vendría en mi futuro sería algo que nadie, ni siquiera el mago más fuerte podría haberse imaginado. Después de eso, me dijo el camino que debía llevar yo para controlar mejor mis sombras y encontrar la felicidad. "Te extrañaré Jack. Mi pequeño guerrero." Y después de eso desperté._ (En este punto, la mayoría de los oyentes ya habían derramado sus lágrimas y no podían evitar los sentimientos. Hasta Add, Laxus y Eve habían derramado algunas lágrimas.) _Mientras había dormido, el pueblo enterró a mi mamá y Black me llevó a casa. Al despertar, él estaba junto a mi en nuestro cuarto. Él habló:- Jack, lo lamento mucho. No pude salvarla. Todo fue mi culpa. -_

 _Yo:- Lo sé Jack, lo sé. Pero no es tu culpa. Varios siempre dicen eso pero aquí NO es el caso. Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos Black. Solo nos faltó más fuerza. -_

 _A esto Black se calmó y pronto empezó a hablar de cosas serias y planes._

 _Black:- He leído el testamento de mamá. Ella nos lego a casa, las armas y dos objetos especiales que están en estos cofres. -_

 _A eso apunto a 2 cofres al frente de mi cama que tenían inscritos nuestros nombres._

 _Black:- Agarra tu cofre, veamos que nos dan. -_

 _Al abrir mi cofre encontré a "Schatten Reiter" que significa "jinete de las sombras". La espada que mi madre usó una vez para derrotar a 100 magos renegados junto a mi padre. Black obtuvo en realidad su arma: Dawn's Caller. Usa energía del sol para ser una arma muy potente de fuego. Después de ello, los dos nos dedicamos a entrenar y a mejorar nuestras habilidades. Pero con el tiempo, vi que algo le pasaba a mi hermano. Cada vez que peleabamos lo veía más inestable y perdía más rápido su paciencia conmigo. Me di cuenta después de 3 meses: el poder corrompe y mi hermano estaba cayendo en sus garras. Un día llegó lo inevitable: peleamos a hasta la muerte pero quedamos empatados. Después de esa batalla en la que casi él me mata, decidí huir, esperando que al menos su hambre por este poder allá disminuido._

 _Durante 5 años, vagué por todo Earthland buscando ayudar después de que ocurriera la crisis de Tártaros. Durante este tiempo me encontré 3 veces con Black y había cambiado. Mis esperanzas eran en vanas, cada vez lo veía más frío y más fuerte y cada vez que peleamos él siempre me derrota y luego me deja con la culpa de que no he sido lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo. Se burla de mi debilidad. Si él supiera de lo que soy capaz..._ (Pronto los ojos de Jack se empezaban a volver negros pero por fortuna Rogue le dio un zape en la cabeza que hizo que Jack recomponiera su postura.) _Perdón, otra vez me dejaba caer en las sombras. Lo que sea, cuando escuché que la crisis terminó y que los gremios estaban en paz con el mundo, decidí unirme a Sabertooth. Sabía que necesitaba un maestro si quería vencer a Black y mejorar el control de mis poderes..._

* * *

Jack:- ... Y toda esa es mi historia. -

El resto quedó callado hasta que él volvió a hablar:- ¿Sabes que Ad? Tenías razón, me siento mejor contando esto a todos ustedes. Solo que por favor, se más discreto y pide que se lo diga al menos a Sting y a Rogue. -

Add:- Es "Add". Y no hay de que. -

Lucy se acercó al chico y lo abrazó diciendo:- No te preocupes Jack. Todo eso que pasó quedó atrás. Lo importante es que no te quedes ciego a ver el futuro ya que de seguro tiene guardado para tí algo que te hará muy feliz. -

Gray:- Cierto muchacho, algunos de nosotros sabemos el dolor por el que pasaste pero creeme cuando te digo esto: logramos vivir creando nuevos recuerdos que ayudarán a superar los viejos. -

Jack:- Gra-gracias amigos. -

De repente, el tren se detuvo y por los altavoces anunciaron: "Hemos llegado a Califax. Próxima parada: estación de Crocus. " Por desgracia era muy tarde para seguir viajando así que todo el mundo se bajó del tren y partieron hacia la posada seguidos por el encapuchado quien también ha escuchado la historia pero en su opinión: "Es algo efímero pero ese muchacho tiene mis condolencias. "

 **En la posada...**

Después de hacer el check-in y dejar sus equipajes en sus cuartos (con algunos de Erza repartidos fuera de su cuarto), todo el mundo estaba cenando en un restaurante cerca de la posada. En una mesa se encontraban los Corsarios junto a Jack, Wendy y Romeo comiendo una deliciosa ensalada italiana junto con carne de res y chorizo. Pronto Nozomi le habló a Jack:- Oye Jack. En realidad pienso que estas de suerte. -

Jack:- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

Nozomi:- ¿No te diste cuenta que el Wesley que ordenó a tu padre a irse es el mismo al que estamos buscando? -

Jack _(casi se atraganta al tragar parte del chorizo)_ :- cof, cof... ¿de verdad? cof... -

Kaori:- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuándo fue el año que se fue tu padre Jack? -

Jack:- En X789, ¿por? -

Takeshi _(con la boca llena)_ :- Yam... ¡ese es el mismo año en que Juan y Rosa se marcharon! yam...yam... -

Kaori _(le da zape)_ :- Cochino, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no comas con la boca llena? -

Jack:- ¿O sea que tal vez Juan y Rosa tengan que ver con lo que ocurrió a mi padre? -

Romeo:- De seguro que sí. Zenrin mencionó que Wesley era su socio. ¡Tal vez encontremos a tu padre en la nave! -

Wendy:- ¿No te parece maravilloso Jack-san? ¡Podrás volver a tu padre después de tanto tiempo! Al menos tu tendrás la suerte de poder estar con él por más tiempo que nosotros. -

A lo que Wendy recordó fue cuando vieron por última vez a sus dragones durante la crisis Eclipse, cuando estos dieron su último adiós a sus hijos y se fueron de Earthland estando en paz por haberla protegido. Charle supo leerle la mente y le pusó una de sus patas en el hombre para reconfortarla. Sin embargo, justamente sintió una premonición en la que veía a un hombre de cabello celeste viéndolos con su mirada de ojos del mismo color y cara pálida. Fue seguido rápidamente por un hombre que parecía llevar una armadura negra que cubría su pecho, hombros, brazos y con guantes de color negro y pantalones color caqui oscuro y una máscara echa enteramente de metal, no muy y que parecía sostener... ¿Un tubo metálico con una rueda en la parte de en medio que escupía fuego? De repente recordó que el objeto se parecía a las armas de Bisca pero... ¿qué arma era?

Wendy:- ¿Pasa algo Charle? -

La gata salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió una sonrisa a Wendy. "Nada de que preocuparse Wendy. ¿Qué tal si terminamos de cenar y nos vamos a dormir?" Sobra decir que todo el mundo apoyó la idea. Tan pronto terminaron de cenar, pagar la cuenta y volver a la posada se fueron a dormir la noche.

Desconocido:- La gata parece tener el don de la profecía. Será mejor que me mantenga más precavido. ¿Quién será el hombre armado? -

* * *

 **¡Y aquí termina la primera parte del viaje hacia el Infinity! ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen su review que me ayudará mucho si me dieran sus ideas!**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Strike out...**

 **En el próximo episodio...**

 **Ain:- ¿Pero qué es eso? -**

 **Charle:- ¡El hombre de la promición!**

 **De repente, el mencionado dijo en alemán: "** **Töte sie alle!" Y empezó a disparar.**


	9. Hacia el Infinity! Parte 2

**La Espada de las Hadas**

 **¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de "La Espada de las Hadas"! En el último episodio, nuestros héroes conocieron la historia de Jack a la vez que conocimos un poco más del personaje sospechoso que persigue a nuestro grupo. Aparte, Charlie tuvo una visión en la que aparte de conocer a este sospechoso otro hombre en armadura con lo que parecía llevar una arma parecida a la de Bisca se les aparecía ante el grupo. ¿Qué significarán estas dos visiones y que indican que ocurrirá? ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

 **P.D: Como siempre, Elsword y Fairy Tail no son míos. Aparte, Jack pertenece a Sombrojack, un buen amigo.**

 **Para recordar:**

 **:- diálogo. -**

 **: "pensamiento"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: ¡Hacia el Infinity! Parte 2: ¡Emboscada!**

 **Califax, 8:00 am, en la posada (2 días antes de la partida del Infinity)...**

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo despertó temprano para tomar el primer tren hacia Crocus y de esa forma, iniciar la búsqueda del Infinity. Mientras los hombres esperaban a una gran parte de las mujeres a que terminaran de arreglarse **(en serio, ¿por qué deben tardar tanto?)** , Wendy (quien era parte de la 'minoría') estaba hablando con Charle cuando Romeo salió a saludarla:- _(algo tímido)_ Ho-hola Wendy, ¿cómo te encuentras? -

Wendy _(también poniéndose tímida)_ :- Bi-bien Romeo, gracias. -

Charle _(modo protector activado)_ :- ¿A qué vienes Romeo?-

Romeo _(algo nervioso)_ :- Solo venía a-a preguntar a Wendy si quería venir a un evento especial en Crocus. -

En eso sacó un póster que contenía una silueta de un hombre con el fondo en una especie de mezcla de colores entre café, verde, verde prado y beige y con letras militares decía en la parte inferior:

"LA HISTORIA DEL SOLDADO: SU ORIGEN Y EVOLUCIÓN."

Exposición temporal en el Museo de Historia de Crocus **(si ya existe un lugar así avísenme ¿ok?)**

Romeo:- Lo encontré hoy en el boletín de noticias del pueblo. El maestro Makarov me avisó que el cliente decidió darme un paquete de 7 entradas para el evento. Ya invité a los Corsarios y a Jack. Pero como me sobraba un boleto pensé que... tal vez... ¿estarías interesada en venir? -

Wendy estaba con un tono rosa de bochorno que igualaría al pelo de Natsu pero pudo obtener el coraje de decir:- Seguro Romeo. Me en-encantaría ir al evento. - Una "tos" de Carla le hizo recordar a Wendy que debía ser "acompañada". -Humm... solo que Romeo-kun ¿podría Carla acompañarnos? -

Carla pensó que ya había ganado otra vez hasta que Romeo dijo:- Lo siento Wendy pero gracias a las travesuras de Happy y de Lily la última vez que fuimos allí, el personal prohibió TERMINANTEMENTE la entrada a mascotas, Exceeds incluidos. - Al escuchar eso, Carla terminó sintiendo como una roca con la palabra "Reglas" aplastaba su plan "Maternal" y en su visión, sentía el alma negra de Romeo reír ante ella. **(XD)** Sin embargo, aún le quedaba un recurso más.

Carla _(disimulando sus ganas de destripar a Romeo)_ :- No hay problema con eso Romeo, solo cuídense bien allí y recuerda terminar bien el trabajo. Ahora si me disculpan, voy a hablar con Jack. -

Camino hacia donde estaba el mencionado y pronto le dijo:- Oye Jack, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? -

Jack:- Quieres que espíe a Romeo y a Wendy mientras estamos de visita en el museo para evitar "deslices" ¿verdad? -

Carla _(sorprendida)_ :- Sí... ¿cómo fue que supiste? -

Jack:- Es parte de nuestro entrenamiento con las sombras, podemos identificar todo aquello que tenga que ver con su origen, incluso si son emociones. Y justo cuando venías hacia mi tenías un aura que indicaba que estabas a punto de realizar una "descarga" y que batallabas para controlarla. -

Carla:- Ok, ¡y muchas gracias por hacerlo! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo agradezca? -

Jack:- Solo quiero que recuerdes que tarde o temprano tendrás que dejar ir a Wendy por su camino, y que no debes hacer un berrinche cuando eso ocurra. -

Carla:- ... _(suspira)_ Lo sé, pero me preocupa que no este preparada para cuando el momento llegue. -

Jack:- Vamos, eso no quiere decir que la vas a dejar de ver, ¡anímate! Después de todo, algo bueno vendrá de los sacrificios que haces. -

Carla terminó en mejor humor pero de pronto algo atrapó su vista pero tan pronto intento verlo el resto de las mujeres finalmente terminaron de arreglarse y salían de la posada. Jack notó el cambio:- ¿Sucede algo? -

Carla:- Juré que ví algo que vi anteriormente en uno de mis "premoniciones" pero no sé si era en realidad cierto. -

Jack:- ¿Exactamente de qué era la premonición esta vez? -

Carla:- Te lo platicaré junto al resto en el tren. Por lo que veo, es algo que va a indicar que algo serio va a pasar. -

Y pronto todo el mundo salió a la estación seguidos también de una figura que se criticaba el riesgo de haber estado a plena vista de la gata invidente.

* * *

 **2 horas más tarde, en el tren camino a Crocus...**

Carla ya le platicó al resto del grupo sobre las premoniciones que tuvo en la posada la noche anterior. Según Eve, las premoniciones indicaban dos situaciones: la del hombre con pelo celeste parecía que indicaría una nueva serie de eventos que tendrán que ver con la historia de Elrios y el del hombre con la armadura, que un nuevo enemigo estaría a punto de rebelarse a nuestros héroes.

Eve:- Lo que me preocupa es que tipo de enemigo será y si será el líder o solo un subordinado bien entrenado. Usualmente los enemigos que conocemos siempre vienen con ejércitos. -

Elsword:- Suena lógico, ¡nosotros también tenemos ejércitos! -

Gray:- Espera ¿qué? ¿o sea que ustedes son comandantes o algo parecido? -

Elesis:- ¡Por supuesto! Add y Eve por ejemplo son el príncipe y la Reina de los Nasods, indicando que puedan invocar ante cualquier momento algunos súbditos para apoyarlos. Elsword y yo en este caso somos los líderes de "Los Caballeros Rojos" una fuerza que creamos cuando ocurrió el ataque demonio en Feita y Velder. _(Elsword:- Más bien tú fuiste. -)_ También están Rena y Raven quienes lideran ahora a los "Cuervos Verdes". -

Lissana:- ¿Los Cuervos Verdes? ¿No que la fuerza mercenaria de Raven eran "Los Cuervos Negros"? -

Rena:- Eran. Cuando finalmente terminaron todos los problemas en Elrios, fui con el Oráculo para contarles sobre las grandes aventuras que experimentamos y también para... _(se abochorna)_ pedirles que me dejaran tener una vida con Raven. _(mujeres:- awwww -)_ Al final, las aventuras que terminé contando a todo el mundo inspiró a los jóvenes de la población a aventurarse como yo y también abrió la mente a varios sobre el resto del mundo así que el Oráculo permitió que los elfos salieran a explorar el mundo... -

Raven:- ...SIEMPRE y cuando estén bajo nuestro mando. Mientras Rena estaba arreglando el asunto de políticas con su tierra, yo me propuse a reagrupar a los "Cuervos Negros" para esta vez hacerlo una nueva fuerza capaz de ayudar con la pelea contra los demonios. Y luego fue idea del Oráculo que los elfos se unieran a los Cuervos ya que necesitaban a un aliado muy confiable que pueda ayudar a Rena a controlar estos jóvenes y ese aliado, me dijeron que era yo. -

Chung:- Y así fue como ellos crearon los "Cuervos Verdes". -

Mirajane:- ¿Y que hay de ustedes dos, Chung y Ara? Según recuerdo tu eres el líder de Hamel. Y como ella es tu prometida. -

Chung:- Como el resto, también tengo un ejército. Lo nombré "El Cuerpo de Artilleros Reales de Hamel" y tal como su nombre dice, son una división especial de artilleros que personalmente Ara y yo entrenamos. Ella enseñándolos artes marciales y yo con los cañones. -

Levy:- Ajá, ¿y alguien más quien quiera presumir su ejército? -

Lu:- ¡Yo! Gracias a Ran, logré volver a reunir uno para asegurar la paz en mis reinos después de que derrotáramos a Scar. Y he de decirles que no puedo desear por un mejor ejército que el que tenemos actualmente. -

Sorano _(se estira en su asiento)_ :- Ahhh... esto me recuerda a mis viejos tiempos en Crime Sorciere. Justamente éramos un dolor de cabeza para cualquier ejército que intentara capturarnos, ¿no es así Jellal? -

Jellal:- Me acuerdo muy bien y la verdad, no puedo evitar decir que eso era algo agradable. -

Nozomi:- Oiga, señorita Sorano, ¿es cierto que a usted le gustan los ángeles? -

Sorano:- La duda ofende niño, claro que me gustan. -

Nozomi:- ¡GENIAL! ¡Tengo algo que justamente jamás olvidará! -

Agarró su mochila que se encontraba en la parte de arriba del vagón y sacó una mini bocina circular, luego una especie de aparatito cuadrado que se parecía al dispositivo de música de Laxus. Después de encenderlo, pusó 'PLAY' a una canción que tenía en la portada una ángel con cabello corto color celeste, dos alas blancas detrás, vistiendo una toga blanca sencilla, piel blanca y ojos color miel. Abajo había un título que decía "Phyrnna: Solitude of the Valkyrie" **(Les recomiendo MUCHO que fueran a su canal en Youtube a escucharla. ¡ES ÉPICA! Su nombre es Phyrnna tal y como aparece.)** Al empezar a escucharla, todo el mundo nunca creyó que escucharían algo tan hermoso que hasta les hizo pensar si la música fue creada por los propios ángeles. Era tan hermosa que hipnotizó a todo el mundo, hasta hizo que los Dragones del grupo ignoraran su mareo para escuchar atentamente a la música. Y si no podía hacerse más épico que esto, pronto la bocina pequeña empezó a mostrar mágicamente la partitura y los instrumentos proyectándolos en el vagón como si se estuviera dando ahora un concierto entre ellos. Al finalizar la canción, las proyecciones se desvanecieron y todo el mundo volvió en sus sentidos.

Sorano _(totalmente maravillada)_ :- Oh...mi...Dios... eso...estuvo...hermoso... -

Evergreen _(también maravillada)_ :- Eso...ha...sido...increíble. ¿De dónde la obtuvieron? -

Nozomi iba a responder pero de repente, el tren hizo un movimiento brusco al detenerse de repente que hizo a varios de nuestros amigos lanzarse de sus asientos y chocar con los del frente.

Erza:- ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? -

Lu:- ¡Siento la presencia de demonios cerca! ¡Creo que tenemos compañía! -

Todo el mundo se puso en guardia y rápidamente salieron de su vagón. Tal y como dijo Lu, un demonio se encontraba al frente del tren que parecía ser el causante de que se detuviera mientras otros corrían al lado de los vagones donde varios civiles gritaban de terror. Parecían buscar algo y entre los demonios se destacaba uno por lucir más fuerte que el resto, con una armadura negra con algunos patrones rojos en espiral pintados en ésta, un casco con visor que le ocultaba la cara pero no impedía que se viera que tenía el rostro lleno de granos y barros y aparte era muy obeso. Una de sus piernas tenía unas especies de gemas rojas que más bien parecía que se habían incrustado en su carne de forma... involuntaria. Su voz sonaba algo carraspeado y ardiente pero era intimidante.

Demonio líder:- ¿¡Dónde están la El-gang y los magos!? ¡Díganlo ahora o mueran! -

Como el grupo estaba justamente al final del tren, Natsu gritó:- ¡Aquí, bola de carne! -

Los demonios los vieron y pronto el líder dijo:- Perfecto, el día de hoy toda esta gente de aquí recordará este momento como el día en que los más fuertes de Fiore y de Elrios cayeron muertos ante las garras de Brackar, ¡el demonio cristal! ¡Ataquen! -

Pronto los demonios salieron a la carga pero tan pronto como se acercaron quienes estaban más cerca recibieron una buena granizada de espadas de parte de Elsword (IS) y Erza dejándolos fuera de combate. Pronto, la batalla inició:

 ** _FIGHT!_**

Rena cambió a GA y pronto con su arco disparó una salvada usando RAPID SHOT. La velocidad de sus flechas fue muy veloz que algunos demonios grandes cayeron pronto ante las flechas. Algunos lograron evadirlas e intentaron alcanzarla pero ella fue más rápida y uso FURIOUS ENGAGE y con los cortes logró detenerlos. Sin embargo, cuando estos cayeron ella vio que...

Rena:- ¿¡Están reapareciendo!? -

Todo el mundo vio como definitivamente los demonios caídos desaparecían en una gema y estas regresaban hacia el líder donde volvían a aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Levy:- ¡Por lo que veo, su líder ha de ser un demonio caverna! -

Chung:- ¿Demonio caverna? -

Ciel:- Demonios especificados en ser un punto de relevo. Si un demonio cae, entonces se transformará en gema para ir hacia el demonio caverna donde OTRO demonio usará la gema para ir a batalla reemplazando a sus muertos de forma rápida. -

Gajeel _(golpeando con su IRON CLUB a 2 demonios)_ :- Así que debemos ir por el gordo primero. ¡Perfecto, yo voy primero! -

Sin embargo, cuando se lanzó hacia este con un puño de hierro, literalmente, Brackar saltó una altura que impresionó a todos, evadiendo el ataque y re-posicionándose lejos del peligro, invocando impunemente nuevos demonios. Brackar:- Parece que será una divertida sesión de "el gato y el ratón". ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Sin embargo, nuestros héroes no se rindieron y siguieron luchando divididos en varios grupos. Mientras los Dragones intentaban asestar un golpe a Brackar, cosa nada fácil, el resto intentaba quitar de encima a los demonios de los civiles atrapados dentro del tren. Levy, Elsword y Freed crearon un muro con sus runas y la habilidad SWORD SHIELD para mayor protección a los civiles, con Gray congelando un muro de agua que Juvia hizo aparecer rodeando por completo los vagones civiles y el muro de runas asegurando su protección. Mientras esto ocurría, el Equipo Raijinshii y la familia Strauss protegían a este grupo de varios demonios que intentaban detener el proceso y conseguir algo de sangre civil. Si bien algunos lograban pasar, este grupo siempre lograba detenerlos pero los cansaba más. El resto de la El-gang y Sabertooth se encargaron de detener a los demonios grandes y fuertes mientras los Corsarios junto a Jack, Romeo y los Exceeds daban apoyo y se encargaban de los más pequeños. Después de 10 minutos, los vagones quedaron asegurados y el grupo finalmente se lanzó a la caza del líder. Pero este era rápido y por más golpes que intentaran aterrizar él los evadía fácilmente.

Laxus _(irritado)_ :- Joder, ¡deja de moverte y quédate quieto por un segundo! _(dispara un rayo y falla por poco)_ -

Rose _(dispara dos veces sus revólveres con CR, eliminando a dos demonios antes de lanzar el combo ZZZX a otro)_ :- ¡Es muy veloz para su tamaño! ¡Debe haber alguna forma de hacerlo más lento! -

De repente a Lucy se le ocurrió una idea:- ¡Esperen! ¡Creo que se que hacer! - Pronto invocó a Virgo e hizo un agujero no tan profundo pero estrecho. El resto estaba confundido. Luego dijo:- ¡Solo intenten que caiga en el agujero y la "ciencia" hará su truco! -

Los Corsarios y Romeo entendieron rápido el plan:- ¡Buena idea señora Dragneel! - _(Lucy terminó aborchonándose un poco. Aunque ella y Natsu no estén casados en términos humanos, ser un dragón quiere decir nuevos términos.)_

Pronto los Corsarios vieron una oportunidad y se lanzaron hacia Brackar, éste los vio y saltó diciendo:- Se ve que no se rinden siendo necios aún ¿eh? - Sin embargo al aterrizar cayó JUSTO en el agujero, atascándose por su obesidad. Brackar:- ¿¡Pero que c***!? -

Chung, Rose, Laxus, Sting y Ciel vieron la oportunidad y junto con un DREAD CHASE, FREEZING BULLET, RAIKÔ: RED LIGHTNING, DEATH SENTENCE OF MARBAS, y WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH le dieron de lleno a Brackar, creando una explosión super gigante de polvo y rocas. Para cuando se despejó la cortina, Blackar estaba en pie para sorpresa de todos aunque si lucía herido.

Brackar:- Necesitarán algo más que eso para matarme, tontos. Aparte, mis gemas tienen la habilidad de recrear vuestras magias en mis demonios, así que diviértanse con sus dobles. -

Salto otra vez hacia el frente de la locomotora dejando atrás 5 gemas que pronto se transformaron en 5 demonios quienes sorprendentemente eran iguales en las partes físicas a los 5, solo que con la diferencia de que sus pieles eran de un color rojo con azul todo distribuido aleatoriamente con escamas aparte de que el de Laxus...

Laxus:- ¿¡PERO QUÉ!? ¡YO NO TENGO LA NARIZ ASÍ! - Su clon justamente tenía la nariz como de gancho y SÚPER largo. El resto del grupo no pudo evitar reírse ante su cara. Laxus, furioso, salió disparado hacia su clon y con un movimiento más rápido que sus rayos, lo golpeó en la cara y lo mandó volando hacia una roca donde se desvaneció de inmediato.

Laxus:- ¡Y esto les pasará a ustedes si siguen riéndose de mí...! - Fue interrumpido cuando su clon reapareció y le devolvió el reciente golpe con intereses. Salió volando hacia Elfman quien tomó el impacto "como un hombre". De repente el "doble" Chung apuntó su cañón al cielo y el original supo que iba a ocurrir.

Chung _(cambia a IP)_ :- ¡ARMAGEDDON! ¡Cúbranse! -

El doble disparó y varios proyectiles empezaron a caer encima del grupo. Por fortuna, todos lograron cubrirse con la magia de Escorpio quien hizo un domo de arena bloqueándolos. Luego Elesis dijo:-¡Tenemos que derrotar a Brackar usando combate físico o de lo contrario creará más dobles como este con sus gemas! -

Jack:- ¡Pero no podemos dejar que los clones deambulen por allí! ¡Pueden terminar rompiendo la barrera en el tren y herir a los civiles! -

Erza:- ¡Entonces así va a ser: los Dragón Slayers se encargan de dar la paliza a los dobles, junto con la El-gang y los Strauss apoyándoles. Yo tomaré a los Corsarios, a ti Jack y al resto de nuestro grupo para cazar a Brackar! -

Se dividieron y el momento de pelear llegó...

* * *

 **Con el grupo de los "dobles"...**

Aisha:- Espero que tengan un plan sobre como derrotarlos y "EL IR DE FRENTE CONTRA ELLOS Y PATEARLES EL TRASERO NO CUENTA." - Natsu, Gajeel, Elsword, Laxus, bueno quienes no tenían cerebro para pensar en planes de batalla terminaron chillando.

Yukino:- Creo que se lo que hay que hacer, ¡debemos combatir con nuestros opuestos! -

El grupo la miró confundido cuando volvió a hablar:- Lo que me refiero es que debemos pelear contra clones que no sepan mucho de nuestras magias. Por ejemplo, en el caso de Sting, él sabe mucho sobre la magia de Fairy Tail y de nosotros mismos así que su clon usará ese conocimiento para hacer la batalla difícil. Pero puede contrarrestarse si justamente pelea con algo o alguien que sea nuevo para él. En este caso sería la El-gang. -

Raven _(usa Shadow Step para evadir un disparo de cañón del doble de Rose)_ :- ¡Eso es una buena idea! Entonces nosotros nos encargamos de Sting. -

Rogue:- Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de los dobles Chung y Rose, ellos no tienen conocimiento sobre nuestras habilidades. -

Minerva:- Solo falta un detalle ¿Quién se encarga de los dobles de Ciel y Laxus? -

Ciel:- Mi doble será un trabajo fácil para mí y para Lu, solo preocúpense por el doble de Laxus y distraíngalo como puedan. -

Hecho el plan, todo el mundo salió por sus objetivos. El primero en caer fue el doble de Ciel; la reina y su mayordomo se acercaron a este doble quien al verlos se lanzó rápidamente al ataque usando una copia de la habilidad ALTAR OF EVIL, sin embargo justo cuando disparó el láser, el Ciel verdadero cambió a Demonio y absorbió el láser, luego Lu dijo:- Eres muy tonto para saber lo que realmente tu jefe hizo. Los poderes de Ciel son en parte míos y como él es mi servidor eso te hace MI servidor. Pero acabas de atacar a tu reina cometiendo traición y eso es algo que en tu caso no perdono. - Lo siguiente que hizo fue hacer una seña con su garra y de repente el doble de Ciel se partió en dos, dejando en expuesto su alma y Lu luego la absorbió en un abismal agujero negro. Uno menos, quedaban cuatro.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Sabertooth no la tenía fácil con Chung y Rose. Cierto, tenían ventaja sobre ellos dos debido a su falta de conocimiento pero eran fuertes como Fairy Tail. Aún así tenían la suerte de su lado.

Rogue y Sting:- UNISON RAID: HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG! -

El ataque dió al clon de Chung pero este redució el daño usando su cañón en forma defensiva. Aún así, Minerva y Rufus lo sorprendieron por la retaguardia la señorita dandole una patada en su costado forzándo al clon a contraatacar moviendo su cañón con un movimiento helicóptero golpeando a Minerva. Sin embargo está aguanto y le dió otra patada vertical que pegó en la barbilla y forzó al clon a salir volando, momento que aprovechó Rufus para usar la habilidad que memorizó de Rose "MEMORY MAKE: HEADSHOT!", el tiró fue crítico y dió de lleno en la gema del clon, rompiéndolo y desapareciendo. Sin embargo, no se percató que que en ese momento el doble de Rose se le había acercado, dándole una patada seguida de otras dos que no alcanzó a evadir antes de que el doble usara PHOTON BOMB. Rufus por poco quedaba atrapado en el campo de no ser por Yukino quien usó a Libra para revertir la gravedad en la zona y sacarlo del área de efecto **(recomiendo checar las WIKIAS para saberse bien los poderes y los efectos)**. Después, invocó a Ophiuchus quién rodeo al doble de Rose y la dejó sin salida al crear una enorme pared enróscandose sobre ella. Luego, Piscis entraron por el "ojo" encima de Ophiuchus en sus formas humanos invocando un chorro de agua que terminó siendo evaporada por la doble al usar el M3-FLAMETHROWER. Ello no evitó que terminara empapada y Orga aprovechó la ocasión para usar LIGHTNING GOD'S CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON al pasar volando gracias a Lector y Frosch y, por fortuna, le dió a la gema de la doble de Rose, que empezó a agrietarse.

Orga:- ¡Otro golpe y terminará hecha añicos! ¡Suéltenme! -

Los Exceeds hicieron lo que pidió pero el muy bruto estaba muy cerca del cuerpo de Ophiuchus que su pie terminó estancandose en sus escamas.

Orga:- ¡Ay maldición! ¡Lector! ¡Frosch! -

Lector:- ¿Qué? Nos dijiste que te soltáramos y eso fue lo que hicimos. Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa de que no te dieras cuenta de que te atascarías. -

Frosch:- Frosch piensa lo mismo, y creo que el doble de Rose también. -

Pronto Orga se volteo a ver que justamente la doble estaba lista para ametrallarlo con la M3 GATLING GUN. Trato de zafarse de Ophiuchus pero estaba bien atorado. Por fortuna, Sorano llegó al rescate con su Punching Angel golpeando a Rose mandándola a estrellarse contra el espíritu serpiente y colapsando al suelo. Antes de que pudiera reincorporarse, Sorano pisoteó su joya causando que se desintegrara.

Sorano:- ¿Eso era todo lo que el doble de Rose podía? No fue demasiado difícil. -

Frosch:- Frosch piensa en lo mismo. -

Sting:- ¡Ojojo! ¡Eso quiere decir que puedo ganarles en una batalla! -

Rogue:- Mejor les preguntas primero una vez termine todo esto. Aún quedan dos más. -

 **BOOM!** El grupo vió una estela de polvo al otro lado del tren (se encontraban en el ala Oeste).

Minerva:- Creo que la El-gang tiene problemas con el otro Sting. ¿Y acaso son eso relámpagos? -

* * *

 **Con la El-gang (20 minutos antes de la explosión)...**

La El-gang no creyó que Sting fuera tan difícil de derrotar pero lo subestimaron pues el doble era menos tonto y por ende, peleaba sin distraerse.

Sting había aterrizado un puñetazo en Ara antes de ser electrocutado por los relámpagos de Aisha y alcanzado por un UNLIMITED BLADE de Elesis. Luego él contraatacó con WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW y por poco le acierta a Elesis quien cambió a BH y usó FIRE WALL para detener su ataque. Luego llegó Rose, quien usó C4 REMOTE CONTROL para neutralizar los movimientos del doble mientras Elesis se le acercó y atacó con BLOOD CUTTER. Sin embargo, el clon pronto reaccionó y se acercó a ella justo cuando las C4 que les había lanzado Rose explotaban, causando que ella saliera volando hacia arriba. El clon iba a usar WHITE DRAGON'S IRON ROAR pero las flechas de Rena lo forzaron a desistir, cosa que permitió que Elesis a recuperarse antes de que Sting volviera a atacar. Por fortuna, ella usó DODGE AND SLASH para salir rápidamente de allí.

Elesis _(jadea)_ :- Maldición, quien hubiera imaginado que él es realmente rápido. -

Ara _(cambiando a YR)_ :- ¡LEVY! ¡Detrás de tí! -

La 'chaparrita' actuó por instinto e hizo un salto vertical hacia atrás a tiempo de evitar un WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH. Aprovechando el 'air time' escribió SOLID SCRIPT: CRITICAL BULLET! (un truco que aprendió gracias a la El-gang), materializando varias balas mágicas rodeadas de un aura roja que salieron lanzadas hacia Sting, quien pronto hizo una maroma lateral para evadirlas. Sin embargo, terminó en el camino de Juvia quien atacó usando WATER JIGSAW con su cuerpo. La embestida fue fuerte pero el demonio logró salir sin mucho daño y pronto usó otro rugido contra Juvia. Lo bueno fue que justamente se transformó en su WATER BODY y el ataque no hizo daño pero lo malo es que detrás de ella, Aisha, Lucy y Rena estaban en el camino. -

Juvia:- ¡Chicas! ¡Cuidado! -

Lucy reaccionó rápido e invocó a Virgo causando un agujero por donde se hundieron evadiendo fácilmente el ataque. Después Ara atacó con su lanza moviéndola rápidamente con su mano en movimientos circulares varias veces contra Sting que terminaban dándole fuertes cortes antes de terminar diciendo:- TIGER STANCE: ROAD TO FIERCE TIGER!- Pronto hizo todo la serie desde la TIGER STANCE 1 hasta llegar a la 4 donde al finalizar un símbolo de la cara de un tigre blanco apareció y en ese momento, Ara conectó el golpe con el doble causándole mucho daño y enviándolo por tierra unos 30 metros antes de detenerse a los pies de Eve. El doble se levantó rápido pero Eve ya había sido rápida y había activado un Atomic Shield alrededor reduciendo la velocidad del doble a la mitad, convirtiéndolo en presa fácil. Eve cambió a CN y activó QUEEN'S THRONE dando una tanda de golpes con sus combos cuando de repente un rayo de electricidad le dió y la sacó volando del escudo, noqueándola en el suelo por la fuerza de impacto. De repente, otro relámpago apareció frente a ella y el doble de Laxus apareció en posición de usar LIGHTNING DRAGON'S JAW. Eve no tuvo tiempo de evadir y lo siguiente que se vió fue una explosión.

Al despejarse el humo el doble de Laxus estaba en un crater sobre... ¿nadie? Eve no estaba allí y el doble se preguntaba que pasó cuando Add apareció de un portal como LP cargando a la reina Nasod e invocando EMP SHOCK. El campo EMP eliminó el poco mana que le quedaba al doble, ocasión que Add aprovechó para atacar en combo (después de haber dejado en el suelo con total cortesía a su reina) junto con Mirajane y Natsu. La primera en atacar fue Mirajane quien, en forma Satan Soul, empezó con aterrizar un puño bajo en su cintura, para luego conectar una patada Ap Chanoki **(Son patadas de Tae Kwon Do)** que impactó en su barbilla y lo dejó aturdido durante unos segundos en las que ella siguió atacando y conectando una serie sucesiva de arañazos con sus garras que atacaron sus brazos y piernas. Iba por una patada Ti Tolia Chagui cuando el doble le agarró la pierna y contraatacó con un LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON FIST. El golpe la mandó hacia atrás pero sin sufrir mucho daño, luego el doble invocó un LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON ROAR contra ella pero Mira lo desvió usando DARK DEFLECT con su ojo hacia el verdadero Laxus quien terminó comiendo un delicioso manjar.

Laxus _(masticando)_ :-*Ñam* Hmmm... creo que le faltó un poco de tu toque 'demónico' Mira. -

Mira:- Lo siento querido pero mientras no estemos en el gremio no hay garantía. -

Pronto ella invocó DARKNESS STREAM y varios 'brazos' negros salieron disparados hacia el doble de Laxus. Este salió disparado en la forma de relámpago para evadir las garras de la Demonio pero en una de sus maniobras Natsu le salió al paso y ambos chocaron. Los brazos 'agarraron' al doble y lo mantuvieron en su lugar, justo a merced de Add quien se puso al frente de él activando su Awakening y exclamó:- Voy a disfrutar haciendo esto. CONQUEROR! - Y puso su mano enfrente de él por donde dos círculos morados aparecieron y una línea de electricidad los unía. Pronto la línea se empezó a ramificar y a unir ambos círculos mientras las líneas adentro golpeaban duramente al doble. Al final, cuando los dos círculos se unieron, tres bolas grises de electrones salieron de las manos de Add y se lanzaron contra el doble ocasionándole más daño. Sin embargo, justo cuando terminaba el ataque, un láser blanco le dió en la cara y lo mandó volando hacia el muro congelado alrededor del tren. Lo bueno es que logró usar sus dynamos para detenerse. Pero quedo frente a Sting.

Add:- Maldita sea, ¿por qué eres menos tonto que el verdadero? -

Sting _(molesto)_ :- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Soy el verdadero! -

Y para comprobarlo, el resto de Sabertooth lo seguía de cerca aparte de que este Sting no lucía rojo ni azul.

Add:- Ah, aún así no me arrepiento de ello. -

Sting se puso más molesto y se prometió que más tarde le sacaría cuentas a Add. Sin embargo, pronto atrajo su atención algo en particular. Los dos dobles estaban en el aire y parecía que iba a ocurrir un mal momento. Pronto se escuchó de ambos:- ¡INVOCAMOS EL PODER OSCURO DE NUESTRO SEÑOR MONTARAK! ¡DANOS LA FUERZA PARA ACABAR CON ESTOS INFIELES! - Un aura negra que ninguno del grupo logró identificar de quien procedía se reunió entre estos dos dobles, quienes empezaron a ganar marcas negras en sus brazos, luego ambos reunieron sus manos y un símbolo que los magos conocían bien apareció frente a ellos mientras decían:- ¡UNISON RAID: BLACK LIGHT VOLTAGE'S DOME! - Del símbolo un pilar de luz salió disparado al suelo donde al conectar al suelo apareció otro símbolo mucho mayor que alcanzaba a todo el grupo, luego el pilar se terminó ramificando y relámpagos negros salieron disparados por todo el área que el símbolo cubría. Eran demasiados relámpagos que todo el mundo terminó siendo alcanzado, los hombres principalmente tratando de proteger a sus parejas. Los relámpagos golpeaban fuerte como navajas y eran difíciles de evadir. Sin embargo, pronto Gajeel recordó justamente que había pasado por una situación similar y que justamente ideo un truco para salvar a Salamander. Sin pensarlo dos veces, transformó su brazo derecho en un poste de metal y pronto atrajo los rayos. El resto pronto noto que los relámpagos dejaban de atacarlos y vieron a Gajeel manipulándolos para que hagan contacto en el suelo. Laxus pronto ayudó absorbiendo aquellos que lograban 'sobre descarrilarse'. Al final el ataque terminó y el brazo de Gajeel terminó con quemaduras.

Levy _(viendo la herida)_ :- ¡Oh mi Dios Gajeel! ¿cómo es que siempre terminas causándote daño? -

Gajeel _(agarrando su brazo)_ :- Tch... he aguantado peores golpes enana. -

Laxus:- Por lo que veo al menos ha refinado su cerebro. Se acordó bien de nuestra batalla y uso el mismo truco que uso conmigo. -

Chung:- ¡Aguas! -

Los dobles habían ido a la carga y se acercaron de volada a la pareja. Por fortuna, Elsword y Lissana actuaron rápido, Elsword invocando una WING BLADE para detener el avance de Laxus mientras Lissana uso ANIMAL SOUL: CAT y arañó de forma rápida a Sting dándole certeramente a la gema en su pecho. Antes de que el doble reaccionara, ella saltó fuera de peligro y pronto su hermano la relevó dándole un puñetazo con su BEAST ARM: JET BLACK STORM que (por fortuna) cortó en la gema, partiéndola en dos así como al doble para luego desvanecerse. Ahora solo quedaba el doble de Laxus y ese era de Natsu y Elsword.

Elsword estaba lidiando con algunos relámpagos de Laxus (en LK) cuando Natsu intervino con un FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST. El doble lo evadió pero en la maniobra se topo con el pie de Elsword cuando este uso KICK luego aprovechó el momento para ejecutar un DOUBLE SLASH. Como la habilidad aturdía, el doble no logró evadir el corte y quedó aún aturdido unos segundos que Natsu aprovechó para atacar con una patada en las piernas del doble, haciéndolo perder balance y quedar en el aire antes de cargar su puño con otro IRON FIST y golpearlo mandandolo unos metros arriba. Mientras estaba en el aire, Rena sacó una especie de bola de cristal rodeada de un aro dorado. Aisha la vió y le leyó la mente:- ¿Hyper? -

Rena:- Hyper. -

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que cambió a su atuendo de GA y Rena invocó:- ¡HYPER: HUNTER'S DESTINY! -

Acto seguido disparó con su arco toda una serie de 20 flechas verdes brillantes que se lanzaron siguiendo al doble y le dieron fuertemente haciendo su caída más brusca. Pero allí no terminó todo ya que después de incorporarse Rena disparó otra flecha, esta más grande, fuerte y destructiva y que dió en la joya. Aún así, el doble seguía resistiendo pero Aisha pronto se encargó de ello: cambió a VP e invocó a Angkor y pronto dijo:- ¡HYPER: ABYSS ANGKOR! - El murciélago-demonio empezó a inhalar como una aspiradora y luego disparó un mega láser negro que dió de lleno al doble, agrietando más la joya y al final, destruyéndola junto con él.

Rogue _(silba)_ :- Vaya, eso sí que fue muy poderoso señoritas. ¿Por qué no lo usaron antes contra Brackar? -

Rena _(algo cansada)_ :- Es una habilidad Hyper-activa, señor Cheney. Es muy costosa de hacer y requiere una El's Essence, que son limitadas así que, solo para emergencias. -

De repente todo el mundo vio justamente a Erza en el Norte volando junto con Romeo envuelto en un tornado de fuego, Zenrin volando sobre su espada, Bixlow en sus muñecos y Freed en su forma demoníaca contra un Brackar que parecía estar absorbiendo los demonios que invocó para realizar un último ataque.

Rogue:- Esto no predice nada bueno. -

* * *

 **Con el grupo cazando a Brackar...**

Brackar era totalmente molesto, si el grupo lograba terminar con los varios monstruos que él invocaba, terminaba posicionándose en otro lado fuera de su alcance y vuelta a lo mismo. Durante todo el tiempo lo único que pudieron hacer ha sido lanzarle unas cuantas espadas de Erza y aterrizar algún que otro golpe, pero no eran suficientes para derrotar al demonio. Evergreen ya intentó petrificarlo pero al parecer el demonio era inmune a sus miradas y los esfuerzo de mantenerlo inmóvil eran inútiles.

Evergreen _(convirtiendo en piedra a varios demonios pequeños)_ :- ¡Quédate quieto de uno vez, mentecato! -

Brackar _(saltando y 'jugando' con su_ conducta):- Lo siento, necesito hacer ejercicio. JAJAJAJA. -

Jack:- Grrrrr... _(parte a la mitad a dos demonios en un tajo 360)_ , cuando agarre a ese demonio lo voy a hacer picadillo y lo daré de comer a mis sombras. -

Kaori:- ¿No crees que eso es exagerado? ¡Mejor concentrate en la lucha! - _(Lanza una onda de agua hacia 5 demonios que la atacan por detrás)_

Nozomi _(ataca con una versión chica de TRIPLE GEYSER contra un grupo de demonios)_ :- ¿Alguna idea de cómo detener a alguien que le gusta saltar como liebre cada 5 segundos? -

Bixlow:- ¡Creo que tengo un plan! ¿Ya vieron que el siempre pasa queda en el aire? -

Jellal _(usando METEOR para golpear rápidamente a varios demonios)_ :- ¿Cuál es tu punto en esto? -

Bixlow iba a hablar pero Zenrin, quien estaba lanzando varias ráfagas de aire con su espada a algunos demonios alejándolos del tren, se le adelantó:- ¿¡Estás sugiriendo que hagamos un combate aéreo!?

Bixlow _(sorprendido)_ :- ¿Cómo fue que adivinaste? -

Zenrin:- ¡Hombre! ¡VIVO para eso! -

Acto seguido, lanzó su espada al aire, que empezó a ser absorbido hasta que la espada incrementó su tamaño y tuvo la apariencia de tener una hélice adjunto al mango. Zenrin se subió a la hoja de la espada y salió volando en dirección a Brackar. Este lo vio y dijo:- Ay, ustedes nunca aprenden a perder ¿verdad? - Saltó y Zenrin pasó por debajo de él. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del demonio de cristal, Zenrin hizo un giro 180° rápidamente y apuntando con el dedo medio e índice dijo:- WIND STYLE: SEAL OF THE FRONT! - Un símbolo con la figura de la Estrella de David apareció y salió impulsado hacia Brackar quien fue alcanzado pero el ataque no hizo daño.

Al aterrizar, él dijo:- ¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes? Dime, ¿qué exactamente esperabas con ese hechizo? -

Zenrin _(aún volando en su espada)_ :- Que nee-san y Nozomi te den en la ***** -

De repente Brackar volteo a ver a los mencionados que estaban de espaldas entre ello pero haciendo contacto con sus dos espadas y decían:- UNISON RAID: GEYSER SHOT! - De la punto de sus espadas, el símbolo con una mitad de fuego y otra con agua apareció y una torrente de agua caliente con vapor salió disparado a Brackar. Este por estar distraído, al FIN recibió un golpe. Pero luego dijo:- ¡TONTOS! Puedo absorber su magia para usarlos contra ustedes! - Hizo señas para invocar más dobles... pero nada pasó. -¿Pero qué...? - Takeshi, pasó rápidamente, enterrando su espada en el suelo, por donde conectó magia para justamente hacer aparecer una mega espada de piedra que apareció debajo de Brackar y lo mandó volando. Pronto dijo en voz alta:- La habilidad especial de Zenrin es la de sellar a sus enemigos, haciendo que los objetivos NO PUEDAN USAR MAGIA. -

Freed:- Eso es algo realmente genuino muchacho. ¿Entonces ya podemos ir a la cacería? -

Zenrin:- ¡Solo los que puedan volar! ¡Que el combate aéreo comience! -

Acto seguido, Erza transformó a Heaven's Wheel, junto con Freed quien invocó sus alas, Bixlow formando sus muñecos y, sorprendentemente, Romeo formando un tornado de fuego para volar como Natsu.

Erza:- ¿Romeo? ¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a volar así? -

Romeo:- ¡Natsu me estuvo entrenando, Erza nii! ¡Gracias a él logré sacar nuevos trucos! -

Zenrin _(lanza varias espadas de aire a Brackar)_ :- ¡Escuchen! ¡El efecto sellador solo durará unos minutos, así que hay que darle con todo antes de que se acabe! -

Y la cacería empezó. Brackar, sin su habilidad de crear dobles y otras magias, era presa fácil para nuestros héroes. Era atacado en el aire por todos lados y tampoco le hacía bien quedarse en el suelo o los que estaban allí le darían bien duro también. Al final, recibió tantos golpes que terminó sangrando con varios de sus cristales casi rotos.

Evergreen _(tono burlón)_ :- ¿Decías algo sobre hacer ejercicio? Porque parece que necesitas otro aparte de pelear. -

Brackar:- GrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRR! -

De repente se escuchó como si vidrios se rompieran y un aura negro empezó a rodear a Brackar. Empezó a absorberlo que pronto Jellal dijo:- ¡Hay que detenerlo antes de que absorba suficiente energía para un hechizo fuerte! -

Bixlow intentó usar CRUSH pero al hacer intentar hacer contacto visual, sus ojos empezaron a arder por alguna extraña razón:- ¡AH! ¡MIS OJOS! ¡ESTÁN ARDIENDO! -

Freed:- ¡Pero cómo pueden arder si es un enlace mágico! -

Jack:- ¡Es por el aura de corrupción! -

Romeo: ¿Aura de corrupción? -

Jack:- Es una habilidad 'pasiva' de los demonios. Cuando sienten que van a ser derrotados destruyen su núcleo de energía con tal de hacer un último ataque suicida muy poderoso. ¡La única manera de vencerlo es con magia totalmente pura! -

Evergreen:- No te preocupes. ¡Aquí tienes a justamente una hada! FAIRY MACHINE GUN: LEPRECHAUN! - Acto seguido varias navajas doradas salieron disparados hacia Brackar. Pero sorprendentemente para todos, las sombras a su alrededor ABSORBÍAN el ataque y la transformaban en navajas negras que se acumularon a los lados del demonio para luego salir disparados hacia el grupo. Fueron tan rápidas que nadie pudo evadirlas y recibieron un duro castigo. Para cuando el ataque terminó, algunos tenían dificultades de mantenerse en pie. Pronto el demonio invocó una versión más oscura de FAIRY BOMB: GREMLIN que rodeo a Evergreen y dijo:- MUERE HADA. -

Pero al momento de detonar, una bestia grande agarró a Evergreen y la sacó fuera de peligro. Aunque todos sabemos quien la salvó:- No es de hombres el no proteger a tu pareja. - Evergreen terminó agradecida de que al menos Elfman aprendió a ser menos... 'hombre'. El resto pronto llegó y sacaron de peligro a los otros pero Brackar seguía absorbiendo mucho poder que no tardaría en llegar al límite.

Natsu:- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! - Hizo ademán de lanzarse contra el demonio pero Bixlow, quien estaba siendo atendido por Lissana le advirtió:- ¡No estúpido! ¡Si siquiera aterrizas un dedo o una flama en él, lo usará contra nosotros! ¡Y como tú eres demasiado fuerte, quien sabe si saldremos de esa! -

Algo que Natsu aprendió gracias a Lucy ha sido ser menos impulsivo y pensar mejor la situación:- ¿Pero entonces qué hacemos? -

Brackar _(voz muy grave)_ :- ¡SE ACABO EL TIEMPO! - En ese momento una orbe negra apareció en su boca y dijo:- ¡AHORA CONOCERÁN MI CASTIGO, MI IRA Y MI DOLOR! -

Pero en ese momento, se escuchó SAKROSANKT ZERTRETEN y de repente, dos círculos de color celeste aparecieron por debajo y encima del demonio, y en la parte superior empezaron a caer toda una armería de lo que parecían ser lanzas sagradas. Al terminar la lluvia de lanzas, el círculo debajo de Brackar explotó y el demonio terminó desactivando su orbe debido al ataque. De repente, el grupo vio que un individuo de pelo celeste en capa, traje y pantalones blancos se acercó rápidamente al demonio y al hacer contacto con él, lo empezó a acuchillar más rápido que Erza con unas especies de dagas sagradas que hacía aparecer, para luega quedar frente a la cara de Brackar y terminar con él de una vez por todas. ?:- WERFEN SPEER! - Una lanza gigante celeste se materializó y la lanzó a la cara de Brackar quien luego de 5 segundos, explotó pereciendo en el acto. La batalla había terminado.

 ** _WIN!_**

El hombre seguía parado en frente de ellos pero dándole la espalda al grupo. Yukino decidió acercarse para darle las gracias.

Yukino:- Señor, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado a derrotar al demonio. ¿Podría con todo respeto decirnos como se llama? -

? _(se voltea y todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver que ERA EL PRIMER HOMBRE DE LA VISIÓN DE CARLA)_ :- El nombre es Ain, señorita Auguria. Originario de Elrios, estoy a su servicio. -

Romeo _(apuntando algo agitado)_ :- ¡Usted es el hombre de la visión de Carla! ¿Qué viene a hacer aquí? -

Ain:- Vengo en una misión especial que involucra a la El-gang, soy un mensajero de la diosa Ishmael. -

La El-gang terminó sorprendiéndose por la declaración, pero justo antes de que pudieran pedir por más detalles, un hombre apareció. Estaba vestido de una manera extraña, tenía toda una armadura negra que cubría su pecho, hombros, brazos y con guantes de color negro y pantalones color caqui oscuro y una máscara echa enteramente de metal. Y entre sus manos llevaba una...

Los Corsarios:- "¡¿AMETRALLADORA?!"

Ain:- ¿Pero quién es él? -

Carla:- ¡El otro hombre de la visión! -

Pronto, el desconocido dijo:- Tötet Sie Alle! - Y activó su arma.

Lo bueno fue que Takeshi invocó grandes bloques de piedra para obstruir el paso de las balas, y pronto le dijo a Nozomi:- ¡Será mejor que prepares esas botellas Nozomi! -

Nozomi:- ¡Estoy en eso pero necesito trapos o algo fácil de quemar! ¡Zenrin, Kaori! ¿Tienen algo que prenda fácilmente? -

Zenrin:- ¡Estoy buscando! ¡Distraíngalo mientras tanto! -

La forma de actuar de los Corsarios era extraña para el resto que pronto Laxus dijo:- ¡Hey! ¿Pero qué les pasa? -

Lo que sea que los Corsarios iban a contestar, pronto todo el mundo escuchó que algo cayó cerca de ellos y vieron... ¿un palo con un cilindro pegado encima?

Zenrin _(corriendo hacia el palo)_ :- ¡STIELHANDGRANATE! - Corrió hacia el palo y lo pateó lejos. Solo que por no apuntar bien lo mandó cerca de uno de los vagones y justamente el palo explotó. La explosión fue muy fuerte que hizo que Zenrin cayera al suelo y el resto se estremeciera. Las buenas noticias fue que los muros alrededor anularon la explosión, las malas fue que justamente tanto el muro de hielo como el de runas se DESTRUYERON rápidamente. El resto del grupo vio con asombro como solo uno de esos logró hacer un buen hueco y pronto les dió una idea sobre quien era el desconocido.

Zenrin _(levantándose)_ :- Espero que eso les responda sus preguntas. ¿Alguien tiene un trapo o algo? -

Kaori:- ¡No importa! ¡Encontré uno! - Y lo pasó a Nozomi, quien se pusó a craftear el molotov. Sin embargo, pronto Natsu dijo:- ¿Por qué están intentando poner un trapo a una botella si es mejor golpear al tipo? ¡Allá voy! - Y saltó sobre los bloques, a pesar de los gritos de los Corsarios de que se detenga. Sin embargo, justo cuando saltó, el desconocido lo vio y lo siguiente que Natsu sintió fue un dolor indescriptible, uno de esos dolores que muy pocas veces obtiene de parte de enemigos muy fuertes. Primero lo sintió en el pie derecho para luego sentir otra fuente en su hombro izquierdo. Al aterrizar, sintio que el dolor le quitaba fuerzas y terminó colapsando. Alcanzó a ver que tenía dos heridas en las que se veía un agujero por donde líneas de sangre salían. Empezó a tener problemas para mantenerse consciente pero alcanzó a ver como el individuo se le acercaba. Natsu intentó levantarse pero estaba increíblemente muy débil. "Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo es que no puedo aguantar el impacto de dos pequeñas balas mágicas **(más tarde comprendió que no eran mágicas)** si he logrado aguantar ataques y embestidas mucho peores?" Colapsó otra vez y vio que el individuo estaba frente a él, apuntando la boquilla de su arma directo a su cabeza. Hizo ademán de ejecutar a Natsu cuando él vio que de repente el individuo apuntó su arma hacia otro lado antes de soltarla llevándose sus dos manos al cuello por donde se veía que una flecha sobresalía de su garganta que empezó a chorrear sangre y finalmente colapsó muerto. Antes de que el cansancio finalmente lo venciera, Natsu vio dos siluetas, una perteneciendo a su ángel rubia y la otra la de una persona que no recuerda haber conocido...

* * *

 **POV de Lucy.**

Cuando lo ví sangrar y colapsar, sabía que Natsu estaba en serios problemas (tanto ahora como pronto por volver a hacer algo estúpido). ¡No puedo creer que él pueda aguantar tantos golpes pero dos disparos del arma del desconocido lo habían herido gravemente! Tenía que ir a salvarlo pero los Corsarios no me permitían.

Yo:- ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Debo ir a salvar a Natsu o morirá allí! -

Takeshi:- ¡Señorita Lucy! ¡Si usted sale allá lo más probable es que también la maten a usted! -

Yo:- ¡No me importa! ¡No puedo abandonarlo así! - Y me libre del agarre que el me hacía. Pero al hacerlo terminé tropezando y cayendo de espaldas fuera de la barrera de tierra y enfrente de la vista del desconocido. Me levanté y vi que el mismo ahora me apuntaba, estaba a punto de llamar a Virgo para que hiciera un agujero que me sacara de allí cuando de repente vi una sombra acercarse detrás del individuo y, sorprendiéndonos a todos, encajarle una flecha en su garganta. El desconocido se llevó las manos a la garganta soltando su arma antes de caer al suelo, creo que muerto. Allí fue cuando vi a una mujer que lucía tener 19 años, llevaba en una de sus manos la flecha ensangrentada con la que acaba de eliminar al enemigo y en otra un arco que parecía estar brillando por su cuenta, aparte de que estaba hecho de un metal que parecía ser muy ligero. Aparte llevaba en la espalda un saco de flechas, un rifle, otro rifle que parecía ser más corto y un revólver en una funda en su pierna. Estaba vestida de una camiseta gris sin mangas, un chaleco que parecía ser para protección (no se de que tipo) con muchas bolsas, unos pantalones tipo cargo que tenían un patrón de color café, beige, y arena con unas rodilleras y una bolsa negra atada a su pierna derecha y botas negras. También llevaba más cosas pero lo que más me importaba ahora era salvar a Natsu. Dios mío, cuando lo vi supe porque estaba inconsciente. El arma del enemigo había hecho dos agujeros en él, uno en su pie derecho y otro en su hombro izquierdo por donde ríos de sangre salían rápidamente de él.

Yo _(me arrodillo ante él)_ :- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ayúdenme, Natsu está perdiendo sangre! -

Desconocida:- ¡Estoy en ello! -

Para mi sorpresa, la desconocida actuó rápido como si supiera lo que hacía y pronto empezó a sacar de una mochila de piel de venado vendas, medicinas y ¿creó que es también una bolsa de sangre? Luego me dijo:- Oye, necesito que me eches una mano. Busca algo con que transportar a tu novio al tren y si se puede, también a alguien que sepa de medicina. -

Lucy:- ¡Está bien! Solo que antes, ¿puedo saber quien eres? -

?:- Me llamo Lara. ¡Y AHORA MUÉVETE! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! -

Por alguna razón, algo me dijo que esta mujer parece ser una segunda Erza y que debía ir a hacer lo que me pidieron si quería evitar SERIOS problemas. Fui corriendo hacia el grupo donde Juvia me preguntó:- Lucy-san, ¿quién es esa mujer y qué está haciendo con Natsu? -

Yo:- Se llama Lara y está tratando de curar a Natsu. Justamente necesita ayuda, ¿podrían tú, Rena y Wendy ir a darle una mano? -

Juvia, Rena y Wendy:- Hai! -

Salieron corriendo y luego me dirigí a Elesis:- Ella necesita algo para transportar a Natsu y su tono de voz sugiere que ha de ser una comandante como tú. -

Elesis comprendió de inmediato y pronto dijo:- No te preocupes, buscaré una camilla ASAP. -

Pero antes de que saliera disparada, Ain dijo:- Déjenme eso a mí. - Y con un movimiento de manos, materializó una camilla blanca con ruedas que parecía ser formado por cristales. La tomamos y regresamos con Lara.

* * *

 **Time skip, 30 minutos después, P.O.V. Normal...**

Después de 30 minutos en donde se transportó a Natsu, se aclaró todo con los pasajeros, y se enterró al demonio y al individuo, el tren estaba de vuelta en marcha solo que ahora Natsu se encontraba tendido en una camilla vendado y con la bolsa de sangre a su lado en el vagón de Ain quién explicó su misión a la El-gang **(que es más o menos igual que en el juego, solo que con la diferencia de que él solo vigila a la El-gang hasta el momento de la batalla contra Ran)**.

Ain:- Cuando ustedes derrotaron a Ran, sentí que una presencia dentro de ustedes había florecido como si de repente dentro de ustedes habían creado una El-shard por su propia cuenta. Pero esa El-shard interior que tienen sigue siendo joven en ustedes y es algo inestable para usarse. Durante mucho tiempo, seguí vigilándolos a ustedes para asegurar que estas El-shards interiores florecieran y justamente en uno de ustedes, su El-shard inferior acaba de florecer. - De repente apuntó a Elesis.

Ain:- Y justamente usted, señorita Elesis, es quien tiene la El-shard interior. -

Lara:- Así que justamente estás sugiriendo que Elesis es quien tiene una fuente de poder interna que tiene mucho potencial pero para poder usarla necesitaría un mentor y en este caso, a TÍ te asignaron, ¿me equivoco? -

Ain:- Así es, aunque me sorprende que usted, señora Lara pudo teorizar esto tan pronto. -

Lara:- Ahhhh... es la ventaja de tener experiencia militar en los Strike Force Heroes... - De repente todo el mundo la interrumpió.

Todos:- ¿¡LOS STRIKE FORCE HEROES?! -

Nozomi:- ¿¡Eres líder en los SFH!? ¡¿Conoces a alguien llamado Juan?! -

Lara:- ¡Por supuesto! Soy la Guardiana Radioactiva. -

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo amigos! UF! Es difícil hacer escenas de combate cuando te concentras mucho en no hacerlo tan OP y tampoco tan débil. ¿Les gustó como lo hice? Aparte, ya fuimos introducidos a Lara quien sorprendentemente resulta ser una Guardiana! ¿Cuál es su historia y qué estaba haciendo cerca del lugar de la emboscada? Esperemos que Narsu se recupere pronto porque llegando a Crocus, el grupo empezará la búsqueda. Hasta el próximo capítulo! Strike out.**


	10. Hacia el Infinity! Parte 3

**La Espada de las Hadas.**

 **¡Y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de nuestra aventura! La última vez, nuestros héroes fueron emboscados por demonios en el camino a Crocus. Sin embargo, eso no fue todo. Durante la batalla, el seguidor misterioso finalmente hizo su aparición: el mensajero de la diosa Ishmael, Ain. Y no solo ello, después de derrotar a los demonios, otro enemigo hizo su aparición: un humano que llevaba una ametralladora y armadura quien terminó hiriendo a Natsu antes de ser aniquilado por una nueva aparición: Lara, la Guardiana Radioactiva. ¿Quién es esta Lara? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Y cómo es que ella es una Guardiana? ¡Lean para descubrirlo!**

 **Elsword y Fairy Tail no son míos y Jack tampoco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: ¡Hacia el 'Infinity'! Parte 3:- Lara y llegada.**

Zenrin:- ... ¿La-la Guardiana Radioactiva? ¡Pero eso es imposible, solo hay 5! -

Lara:- Se SUPONE que solo son 5. ¿Pero Juan no les había contado sobre el "Secreto del Área 5"? -

Takeshi _(de repente exclama como si recordara algo)_ :- ¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que ese capítulo no era un simple "error de edición"! -

Nozomi:- ¿De qué capítulo hablas compa? -

Takeshi:- ¿No te acuerdas? Cuando aún nos criaban Juan y Rosa ellos siempre nos contaban un cuento antes de dormir. Más tarde descubrí que justamente le libro que usaban para los cuentos era en realidad el diario de Juan. Un día le eche una ojeada por interés y vi que en el índice estaba dividido en dos tipos de cuentos: "Aptos" y "Clasificados". Y en el primer capítulo de "Clasificados" decía "Secreto del Área 5". Solo que al final Juan me vio y me dijo: "Lo siento Takeshi pero este cuento en realidad es un simple error al editar mi libro." -

Kaori:- ¿Y en serio te la creíste? -

Takeshi:- ¡Eramos aún jóvenes hermana! ¡Obvio me la creí! -

Jack:- ¿Podrían discutir después? Ahora lo que queremos saber es exactamente que rol tiene Lara con Juan y todo eso. ¡Solo nos confundimos más! -

Lara:- ¿Quieren saber mi historia? _(todo el mundo afirma con la cabeza mientras los más impacientes dicen "¡SÍ/por favor!")_ Okey, pero prepárense porque no va a ser muy "amigable" como las historias de Jack _(Jack:- ¿"Amigable"? [¿Y cómo es que sabes de mi historia])_...

 **La historia de la Guardiana Radioactiva...**

 _Como Juan, Rosa, y Farkas, yo no tenía grandes dones ni para cualquier tipo de clan así que me consideraron un "excluido". A diferencia del resto de los tres, yo no tuve a nadie a quien acudir y un día, dos hombres me secuestraron dejándome inconsciente. Cuando desperté me vi dentro de un laboratorio dentro de un tubo, desnuda y con varias mangueras conectadas a mi cuerpo. No sabía que pasaba solo que varios hombres y mujeres venían y me observaban. Con el tiempo vi que me hacían algo pues muchas veces me hacían "dormir" con un suero y cada vez que despertaba siempre sentía un dolor insoportable en todas partes de mi cuerpo. Más tarde aprendí que me estaban usando de experimento pero ¿qué podía hacer? Nadie me tomaba en cuenta y estaba segura que yo perecería en ese lugar infernal. Pero el destino quizo darme otra oportunidad. Pasaron los años pero cada año empezaba a sentir un poder muy fuerte dentro de mi: sentía que podía manipular todo, hasta el mero centro de todo lo que existe. No sabía que era pero luego me di cuenta: yo sentía el poder de manipular los átomos._

Zenrin:- ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¿¡ERES CAPAZ DE MODIFICAR LOS MISMÍSIMOS CENTROS DE TODA MATERIA EXISTENTE EN CUALQUIER MUNDO?! -

Levy:- Zenrin... no quisiera sonar inconsiderada pero, ¿qué diantres son los átomos? -

Lara:- Es algo muy sencillo de responder señorita Redfox _(igual que Lucy anteriormente, Levy terminó aborchonándose mientras Gajeel se quedó con cara de "¡Qué diantres te pasa!")_ , básicamente le voy a preguntar por ejemplo, ¿de qué está hecho el hierro de Gajeel? -

Gajeel:- ¡¿Pues cómo que de qué?! ¡Pues de hierro ignorante! -

Lara:- _(algo molesta)_ En primer lugar, no tenías porque ponerte así cerebro oxidado, es solo un ejemplo. En segunda, obviamente esa es la respuesta correcta, PERO... -

Esta vez, ella invocó una especie de pantalla digital parecida a las de Add, en donde mostró la imagen de un palo de hierro y luego, con un movimiento de manos hizo un GRAN acercamiento que pronto, en vez de aparecer el puro palo, lo que se veía era una especie de pelota de color gris que tenía varias pelotitas más pequeñas rotando alrededor a gran velocidad. Todo el mundo vio interesado la pelota cuando Lara al fin habló:- ¿Sabían que esta pequeña pelota es lo que lo conforma? -

Eve:- En realidad había visto algo parecido a esto. _(Todo el mundo voltea a voltearla)_ Cada vez que usamos las habilidades Hyper siempre había notado que algunas partículas muy pequeñas como del tamaño un grano de arena se formaban alrededor de nosotros cuando gastábamos la Esencia de El. ¿Eso es un átomo? -

Lara:- En cierto modo lo es Reina Eve, pero consideremos que el tamaño real de un átomo sería un millón de veces más pequeño. -

Todo el mundo, excepto la El-gang quienes tenían algo de experiencia gracias a las pláticas científicas de Eve y Add, dejó caer su boca.

Sting:- Espera, pero si es tan minúscula ¿cómo es posible que puedas verlas y más bien manipularlas? ¿Y cómo es que eso te da mucho poder?-

Lara:- Señor Eucliffe, los átomos son como piezas de rompecabezas: armalas y tendrás una imagen. Solamente que en este caso, YO puedo decidir que imagen quiero que aparezca pues así como hay diferentes piezas, hay diferentes tipos de átomos. - Pronto, hizo otro movimiento en la pantalla y mostró la famosa tabla periódica. - Son en total 118 piezas que YO puedo manipular sean de objetos muertos...- En ese instante desprendió un trozo de la tela del sillón donde se sentaba y todo el mundo vio como ese trozo se descomponía en sus manos formando una nube de pequeñas partículas esféricas que se transformaron en un pájaro VIVO. - o vivos- El pequeño se quedó un rato sentado en la mano de Lara antes de que ella abriera la ventana y el pájaro tomara vuelo. A varios les impresionó mucho la magia de Lara quien dijo:- Bueno, ya nos desviamos del tema, ¿en qué estábamos? -

 _...Ah cierto. Un día sintiendo este nuevo poder intenté escapar. Rompí la prisión donde me tenían cautiva y trate de ir a la salida. Por supuesto pronto todo el personal de seguridad iba tras de mí, pero no eran rivales de mis poderes y eso que yo tenía 10 años. Estaba cerca de llegar a ser libre cuando justamente una de mis perseguidores logró interceptarme y no por pura suerte, sino porque vi que era una chica que también era una "rata de laboratorio". Aún así, me enojé mucho con ella que terminamos peleando y eso fue mi caída. Era un rival fuerte pero aún así tenía la ventaja, pero justo cuando ya iba a descargar el golpe final, todos los guardias se abalanzaron contra mí y me dejaron inconsciente. Cuando volví a despertar, esta vez me encontraba en una celda que anulaba mis poderes. Me dejaron allí durante una semana sin comer bocado ni agua. Después de esa semana recibí la visita del_ _Patriarca Protector quien empeoró la situación: me dijo que a base de lo que pasó, iba ser mayormente vigilado y que APARTE me iba a poner junto a la otra chica contra quien combatí: Elise. Pero para serles sinceros, agradezco que haya hecho aquello. Al principio ambas simplemente éramos rivales y siempre peleábamos, pero un día llegó un nuevo grupo: 4 niñas que eran todas hermanas que no habían pasado los exámenes entregadas aquí para compartir el mismo destino. Para cuando las conocimos, ya habían sido víctimas de algunos experimentos que eran peores a los que había pasado yo anteriormente. De alguna forma, Elise también sintió la misma pena por ellas y fue la primera vez que hablamos entre nosotras sin llegar a los golpes: juramos detener todo tipo de lío en que nos encontráramos para proteger a las niñas y también hacernos voluntarios para evitar que ellas sufran demasiado._

 _Así pasaron otros 9 años donde Elise y yo aprendimos a pasar de rivales a amigas y también a conocer a las 4 niñas. No tenían nombre así que se los dimos: Charlie, Echo, Delta y Blue. Formamos el núcleo de una pequeña pero gran familia y yo sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de ser libres de aquí. Si bien los experimentos nos perjudicaban más a mí y al resto, nos daba más fuerza y habilidades así que pronto formamos un plan de escape. Íbamos a ejecutarlo justo cuando Darkmontu fue liberado de su prisión. Recuerdo muy bien ese día. Las chicas y yo estábamos comiendo en nuestra celda que actuaba como el comedor cuando de repente escuchamos varias alarmas y gritos de muchos guardias que iban y venían de cualquier lado. Nos preguntábamos que pasaba cuando vimos entrar por una puerta varias bestias que parecían ser hechas de materia negra. Algunos guardias se abalanzaron contra las bestias pero nosotros vimos como estas los dejaban fuera de combate rápidamente y aparte los contaminaban haciéndolos de los suyos. Pronto nos vieron y se abalanzaron contra nosotras, rompiendo los cristales. Nosotras peleamos y resultamos ser realmente fuertes y rápidos. Pronto nos dividimos en dos grupos: Charlie, Echo, Delta y Blue se encargarían de ir y buscar una salida del laboratorio y del lugar. Mientras, Elise y yo íbamos a intentar descubrir las razones de que los Guardianes experimentaran con nosotros. Fue difícil llegar al cuarto de los archivos pero logramos obtener al menos los que hablaban de nosotras. Sin embargo cuando intentamos salir del laboratorio fue peor, el propio Darkmontu estaba en el camino. Le pedí a Elise que fuera con el resto mientras yo distraía a la bestia cósmica. Elise logró escapar pero yo subestimé a la bestia y terminé siendo alcanzada por algunas agujas que me disparó y que me quitaban energía vital; antes de caer inconsciente vi una sombra que venía hacia mí y me agarraba y eso fue lo último que recordé._

 _Cuando desperté, vi que estaba en una tienda de campaña en un prado algo alejado de la ciudad de la Trinidad. También noté que estaba vendada de la cadera hacia arriba y escuché voces fuera de la tienda. Intenté levantarme pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y no pude evitar gruñir. Por lo menos eso hizo que el resto se dieran cuenta de que había despertado y pronto Elise entraba a la tienda._

 _Elise:- ¿Cómo te sientes Lara? -_

 _Yo:- He aguantado peores dolores pero aún así siento que fui usada como muñeco de práctica. ¿Cómo están las demás? -_

 _Elise (se sienta acercándome un plato de sopa y agua):- Se encuentran bien, ahora mismo están practicando con la nueva invitada. Toma, debes de recuperar energías. -_

 _Tardé todo el tiempo que me comí la sopa y el agua cuando finalmente se registraron las palabras de "invitada" en mi mente: ¿quién estaba con nosotros?_

 _Elise:- Si te preguntas quien es la invitada, déjame decirte que gracias a ella tú estas aquí. -_

 _Lara:- ¿En serio? Pero no recuerdo que... no espera, recuerdo que antes de que cayera inconsciente una sombra se acerco a mí. ¿Fue el huésped? -_

 _Elise:- LA huésped, es una mujer. Se llama Rexy y es otra víctima del laboratorio, en realidad, ella estaba allí antes que nosotros. -_

 _Ese día tuve que quedarme en reposo por los dolores, pero después de un tiempo finalmente me recuperé y platiqué con Rexy: su historia ha sido más trágica que la nuestra. Anteriormente era una Guardiana del Tiempo respetada y bien reconocida, sin embargo todo cambio cuando se enamoró de un Guardián de la Muerte. En esos momentos aún estaba prohibido que dos clanes se unieran y la pena era muy fuerte. Durante un tiempo, ambos amantes lograron mantener su relación en secreto pero todo se descubrió cuando Rexy terminó embarazada de su hija. Ambos fueron condenados: su novio fue "absorbido" (o en otras palabras condenado a muerte) y Rexy pasó todo su embarazo encerrada en un cuarto. Cuando tuvo a su hija, se la quitaron y ella fue enviada al laboratorio toda destrozada. Durante un tiempo se limitó a resistir y no morir pero luego ello cambio cuando Elise vino al laboratorio. En esos momentos ella era una niña desolada y vulnerable y no tenía la fortaleza para aguantar los horrores que pasó. Gracias a Rexy, ella sobrevivió hasta que al fin se acostumbró al ambiente lo suficiente para valer por si sola. Después llegué yo y Rexy nos observó a ambas en nuestra estancia con sumo interés y más cuando ambas decidimos proteger a las 4 hermanas. Cuando el desastre de Darkmontu ocurrió, ella sabía que no lograría escapar con el demonio cerca así que fue a buscarme y llegó a tiempo para sacarme de allí._

 _Al final, le dije a Rexy que aunque no podríamos sustituir a su hija, podremos comportarnos como la familia que le fue arrebatada. De esa forma, todas nosotras 7 vivimos juntas durante un tiempo en unas ruinas que estaban muy lejos de la ciudad que parecían haber sido las de una ciudad construida antes de la de la Trinidad. Justamente, meses después recibimos la visita de... adivinen._

Kaori:- ¡Juan y su equipo! -

Lara:- ¡Exacto! -

Yukino:- ¿Y qué pasó después? -

Lara:- Pues verá señora Eucliffe, estaba yo de... -

Sting _(interrumpiendo con un rubor en sus mejillas)_ :- Okey está bien ¿por qué diantres llamas a Yukino con mi apellido así como a Lucy y a Levy? -

Lara _(algo molesta)_ :- ¿Pues por qué crees, maleducado? ¡Obviamente porque conociendo que ustedes son dragones ya las reclamaron! Y como los dragones tiene enlaces más profundos, se puede decir que ya están casados. -

Esta vez fue el turno de los dragon slayers presentes de obtener un tono rojo así como sus parejas respectivas a excepción de Wendy y Rogue, quienes aun no tenían pareja, y Natsu quien seguía inconsciente.

Lucy:- ¿No podríamos hablar de ello en algún momento más privado? -

Mira:- ¡Espera! Si ustedes ya están casados en sentido dragónico, ¡¿entonces cuando habrá boda de verdad?! -

Aisha:- Mira, no creo que siempre sea necesario eso. -

Mira:- ¡NO! ¡Debe de haber boda! ¡Si no podré ser dama de honor en la boda de Ata y Chung entonces lo seré en la del resto! -

Erza:- ¡De ningún modo, si alguien debe recibir ese honor deberá ser yo! -

Y ambas mujeres se miraron severamente antes de que un sonido con pitidos resonara en el vagón. Tan pronto se escuchó, Ara, Chung y los dragones se taparon los oídos y Natsu al fin despertó.

Natsu:- Ey ¿qué pas...? ¡AGHH! ¿¡QUÉ ES ESE RUIDO!? - Y se volvió a desmayar.

Lara _(sudando gota anime y sonriendo)_ :- Oh, lo lamento. Es mi comunicador Morse. -

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una especie de aparato que parecía ser una pantalla virtual (así lo dijo Add) en donde se veía que una especie de código empezaba a aparecer. Tenía puntos y guiones que pronto Ciel, Rose y Levy reconocieron.

Rose:- Hey, ¿no es ese el mismo código que los Corsarios interceptaron en el bunker 4? -

Nozomi:- Si lo es. Y eso me hace recordar también... señorita Lara, ¿usted decía que conoció a Juan y a su grupo cuando...? -

Lara _(descifrando el mensaje)_ :- Ahorita les digo, (si Wesley, objetivo neutralizado) dejen que responda nomás (solo que hubo un detalle) ... _(teclea)_ listo, enviar. _(guarda el comunicador)._ Okey, les decía que estaba yo de cacería en un bosque que existe cerca de las ruinas cuando... _(el aparato vuelve a sonar, esta vez con el tono de "When Johnny comes marching home")_ Ufa, ¿ahora qué? - Pronto, ella volvió a sacar el aparato y esta vez se lo llevo a la oreja diciendo:- ¿Qué se te ofrece Wesley? -

El aparato estaba en altavoz asíq que todo el mundo escuchó la siguiente conversación:

Wesley:- Lara, dices que hubo un detalle. ¿Se puede saber CUÁL? -

Lara:- Pues que el renegado intentó aprovechar un asalto a un tren civil donde viajan los gremios de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth y... -

Wesley:- **¿¡QUÉ?!** \- El tono de la voz se elevó y se hizo tan grueso que terminó asustando a todos en el vagón que hasta volvió a despertar a Natsu. - **¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ACABAS DE VOLAR TU COBERTURA PONIENDO ESTÚPIDAMENTE EN RIESGO LA UBICACIÓN E INTEGRIDAD DEL "INFINITY" AL MOSTRARTE A PLENA VISTA ANTE LAS DOS UNIDADES DE FUERZA CIVIL** _(los magos: "¿Fuerza civil?")_ **MÁS FUERTES DEL PAÍS?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍAS ELIMINARLO DE LEJOS! -**

Lara _(molesta)_ :- ¡HEY! ¡¿Tienes idea de con quien estas hablando?! ¡Aparte las circunstancias presentes cuando lo ubique me exigían que...! -

Wesley:- **¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA!** ¡Juan y yo somos socios pero TÉCNICAMENTE TÚ SOLO TIENES EL RANGO DE BRIGADIER, SIGO SIENDO SUPERIOR A TÍ Y POR ELLO DEBES SEGUIR ÓRDENES! ¡ASÍ QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE PREPARES TU INFORME CUANDO VUELVAS, PLATICAREMOS MUCHO DE ESTO! -

Lara:- ¡BIEN! ¡TE DARÉ UN **** _(los más jóvenes se taparon los oídos)_ INFORME UNA VEZ ALLÁ Y SABRÁS PORQUE OCURRIÓ ESTA 'ESTUPIDEZ'! -

Hizo ademan de colgar cuando Kaori de repente grito:- ¡Espera! ¡No cuelgues! - Rápidamente la chica agarró el teléfono de Lara y dijo:- ¿Hola? -

Wesley:- ¿Qué diantres? Identifíquese por favor. -

Kaori:- Me llamo Kaori Mendoza señor, soy parte de las fuerzas civiles que acaba de mencionar (unque técnicamente nosotros estamos con la El-gang.) y le quisiera pedir un favor. -

Wesley:- ¿Qué se le solicita? -

Kaori:- ¿Podría por favor comunicarnos con Juan? ¿Y si se puede también con Isaac Higurashi? -

Si todo el mundo esperaba una respuesta positiva, se llevaron una desilusión cuando Wesley dijo:- Lo siento señorita Mendoza pero ese tipo de información es "clasificada". Por razones de seguridad no se las podemos dar. Adiós. -

Y acto seguido la llamada se terminó. Kaori:- ¡Ay! ¡Ya juraba que estábamos así de cerca! -

Lara:- Lo siento Kaori pero Wesley tiene razón con respecto a eso. A menos de que trabajes para los SFH, nada se puede conseguir de esa fuerza. _(se acerca a Natsu junto a Lucy)_ Por cierto Natsu ¿cómo te encuentras? -

Natsu _(mareado y siendo acariciado por Lucy)_ :- No muy bien. -

Erza:- Aunque hay que reconocer que por el tono que habló, ha de ser un hombre muy estricto, ocupado y poco flexible. -

Lara:- No es tan así muchachos. Sin embargo, él sabe que en estos momentos NADA debe saberse sobre nosotros. -

Elsword:- ¿Y por qué, hombre? -

Lara:- En primera, el Consejo Mágico. Juan y Wesley ODIAN a esos tipos. Sus "políticas", sus "reglas" y su "organización" que hasta Wesley dijo que era "una especie de policía más corrupta que la mexicana **(XD sin ofender)** ". Si el Consejo Mágico nos descubriera, estamos SEGUROS de que nos ordenarían rendirnos. En segunda, la población. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionaría el público si de repente vieran la gran silueta del 'Infinity' en el cielo? Lo confundirían por alguna bestia y de seguro entrarían en pánico causando que el Consejo intervenga. En tercera... _(parece recordar algo importante)_ no, lo siento esa es confidencial. -

El resto quedo con dudas pero prefirieron guardárselas, luego Lissana dijo:- Bueno, ¿decías que conociste a Juan cuando...?

 _¡Ah cierto! Estaba yo un día cazando por un bosque cerca de las ruinas donde vivíamos cuando justamente vi a un grupo de jabalíes. Cacé algunos dejando al resto huir cuando de repente escuché voces y sonidos de batalla. Sortee algunos árboles y los encontré en un prado, los 5 peleando contra un monstruo de materia oscura que me hizo recordar a los del ataque en el laboratorio. El monstruo tenía la forma de un troll con cuernos, sus dos manos capaces de transformarse en cualquier arma blanca._ (Gray:- ¿Arma blanca? - Elesis:- Básicamente cualquier arma que tenga filo y se use cuerpo a cuerpo. -) _Gracias Elesis. Los 5 tenían ventaja pero entonces la bestia se lanzó hacia Yuki. El resto estaba lejos como para quitarla del camino así que agarré una flecha, apunté y le dí a la bestia en su cara que terminó derrotada. Y de esa forma pronto conocí al resto: Juan, Augustos, Farkas y Rosa. Me agradecieron que salvara a Yuki y también me preguntaron sobre si había visto unas ruinas cerca del lugar. Les dije que sí y de paso los invité a mi casa donde conocieron a las otras chicas. Después de eso, empezó una aventura que jamás me esperaba..._

Lara:- ...pero eso es historia para otro momento.

Aisha:- Awww, ¿en serio? ¿Y por qué no ahora? -

Lara:- Porque ya llegamos a la estación. -

Efectivamente, el tren estaba llegando a la estación sorprendiendo a varios que tanto tiempo hubiera pasado pero aun así se prepararon para bajar. Cuando el tren se detuvo, todo el mundo agarró sus equipajes a excepción de Lucy y Lara quienes ayudaban a Natsu a levantarse debido a lo débil que se hallaba. Una vez todo el mundo se bajó, todo el mundo emprendió el camino al hotel "Rabbit's hut", que por fortuna no estaba tan lejos para Natsu. Una vez llegaron se les presentaron unos mozos quienes recogieron las maletas junto con uno de los encargados de la recepción. El hombre dijo:- Bienvenidos al hotel "Rabbit's hut" miembros de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y la El-gang. ¿Tengo entendido que se encuentran cansados del viaje? -

Todo el mundo dijo:- Sí. -

Empleado:- Pues no se preocupen, pueden darse el descanso que reservaron incluso cuando llegaron 1 hora tarde del check-in. -

Sting:- Espera, ¿una hora tarde? Dios, esa emboscada si que nos retrasó mucho. -

Empleado:- ¿Dicen que una emboscada? ¡Eso explica porque se tardaron! _(viendo a Natsu y las vendas de algunos)_ Aunque por lo que veo unos de ustedes si tuvieron problemas... ¡No se preocupen, tenemos servicio médico aquí! -

Nozomi:- Muchas gracias por la oferta señor... _(empleado:- Ketzoi. -)_... Ketzoi (perdone). Pero ya nos atendió la señorita Lara aquí a mi la... _(voltea a ver y para sorpresa de todos, Lara había desaparecido sin dejar rastro)_...do. -

Ketzoi:- Creo que se referían a la señorita de pelo café peinado en cola de caballo quien acaba de abordar en un vehículo blanco. No se preocupen, de seguro se marchó por la prisa de atender otros pacientes. Ahora mismo me encargo de llevar sus equipajes a sus habitaciones-

Pero el resto seguía sorprendido de que Lara hubiera abandonado el lugar SIN alertar a todos, ni siquiera Ain pudo sentir sus movimientos cuando se marchaba y MENOS haber escuchado el vehículo.

Lucy _(sosteniendo sola a Natsu ahora)_ :- ¿Pero...cómo? (¡Y Dios Natsu! ¡Estas más pesado que en los años anteriores!) - Por fortuna, pronto Loke apareció para ayudarla aunque también venía sorprendido.

Loke:- ¿Así que esa chica llamada Lara pudo ocultar su poder? Ella debe tener una gran capacidad de concentración. -

Todo el mundo vio al espíritu confundido.

Lucy:- Loke, ¿a qué te refieres con que logró ocultar su poder? -

Loke:- Verás Lucy, como somos espíritus celestiales tenemos una especie de "contacto" con el flujo de varias energías mágicas. Digamos que en este caso podemos sentir si un hombre o mujer tiene mucho o poco nivel mágico. Sin embargo, esa mujer llamada Lara en realidad nos hizo tener dudas de nuesta habilidad. -

Ain:- ¿A qué te refieres? -

Loke:- Cuando Lara hizo su demostración en el tren sobre su magia con los "átomos" los espíritus y yo sentimos de repente que la magia que mostró era como una especie de embudo: usando grandes habilidades, ella solo mostró una minúscula parte del verdadero poder que tiene. -

Ara:- Espera, si estas diciendo que la magia que hizo en el tren era solo una "demostración" ¿entonces por qué no nos avisaste tú o el resto de los zodiacos? -

Loke:- Esto es lo raro. Efectivamente, pensábamos en avisarles a ustedes pero una voz nos detuvo. Y les diré de una vez, esa voz no era normal, no pertenecía a nuestro rey y sin embargo tenía un tono que demandaba obediencia pero a la vez era cariñosa, paciente y muy misteriosa. Mientras ustedes escuchaban la historia de Lara, la voz dijo esto:" _Todo va bien de acuerdo al plan."_ Luego se desvaneció. -

Yukino:- ¿Y le preguntaron al Rey Celestial quién era? -

Loke:- Eso hicimos pero él sabía tanto como nosotros y aparte él nos dijo: "Decidle a los magos y a la El-gang que un enorme desafío se aproxima. Él los está esperando." Justo cuando Lara se acaba de marchar, la presencia de la voz desapareció lo que al fin nos permitió venir. -

Todo el mundo quedó más extrañado del relato de Loke pero no todo había terminado aun, Natsu pronto dijo:- Hmmmm, "Él los está esperando" _(repite varias veces las palabras cosa que extraña al resto más)_ -

Lucy:- ¿Natsu? ¿Estás bien? -

Natsu _(se detiene y le sonríe a Lucy)_ :- Si, estoy bien Luce. Solo que lo que Loke acaba de decir me hizo recordar de algo que soñé mientras estaba inconsciente. Justamente esa frase que mencionó. -

Todo el mundo pronto dijo ansioso:- ¿Y? -

Natsu contestó:- ¿Y a qué esperamos para comer? ¡Tengo hambre! -

Todo el mundo pensó que Natsu volvía a ser Natsu hasta que los estómagos de todos se hicieron escuchar y pronto todo el mundo se rió de la coincidencia (excepto Ain, quien nomás sonrió). Así, todos entraron al hotel.

El hotel era en realidad como lo dice su nombre, un edificio que visto desde afuera en la entrada, parecía una mariguera que en realidad era una choza grande pero algo "pequeña" para ser todo un hotel. Sin embargo, una vez te registrabas y pasabas por la parte trasera de ésta, uno podía ver que en realidad el hotel era más bien un campo silvestre con varias plantas lindas, árboles de ahuehuete, sequoia, y de ocote que le daban la apariencia de un pequeño bosque y arbustos repletos de flores cerca del sendero principal que llevaba desde la recepción hasta terminar en una plaza central que contiene un parque, una zona de albercas, una choza parecida que es el restaurante, unas canchas deportivas y un spa. Allí se reunían todos los senderos que llevaban a las habitaciones que eran también chozas parecidas al de la recepción solo que más pequeñas y rústicas y que parecían albergar a 24 personas en habitaciones para 4. Justamente, una de las chozas tenía una cinta que decía "reservado" por donde los magos y la El-gang fueron a hospedarse. 10 minutos después, todo el mundo salía con dirección al restaurante, a excepción de Ain quien dijo:- Tendré que irme a hacer unas investigaciones por mi cuenta. Ser el mensajero de la diosa es un trabajo más arduo de lo que piensan. -

Elsword _(sonriendo)_ :- ¡Ok Ain! ¡Solo asegúrate de volver antes de que anochezca o tendrás que dormir afuera! ¡Ah, y no olvides que deberás entrenarnos pronto! -

Rena:- Buena suerte, y ten cuidado allá afuera. -

Acto seguido, Ain se marchó despidiéndose del grupo quienes fueron al restaurante que, por fortuna para los glotones, tenía buffet incluido.

* * *

 **¡Y alí queda el capítulo 10! ¿Qué diantres está ocurriendo? Primero, Lara demuestra ser la SEXTA guardiana del grupo de Juan y conto su historia. Segundo ella desaparece JUSTO cuando llegan al hotel. Tercero, Loke explica que ALGO o ALGUIEN previno que los zodiacos avisaran a sus maestras que Lara no era lo que aparentaba y aparte, el Rey Celestial advirtió que "él los está esperando". ¿Qué es este misterio y ahora que es lo dirá Natsu al respecto?**

 **Escuchen, me voy a retrasar con los cuentos debido a que estoy en finales. Así que no habrá avances ni actualizaciones durante la próxima semana. Pero no se preocupen, una vez terminen los exámenes, ¡estaré de vacaciones! Por ahora, su preview del siguiente capítulo y nos vemos!**

 **En el siguiente capítulo...**

 **Rogue:- Discúlpenos señora pero ¿puede decirnos por favor donde se encuentran los magos jóvenes que vinieron a la exposición del museo? -**

 **Supervisora:- ¿De qué exposición habla joven? -**

 **Eve:- La anunciada por el siguiente folleto señora. - Mostró una imagen virtual del folleto que Romeo llevaba en sus manos.**

 **Supervisora:- Lo lamento señoras y señores pero este tipo de exposición no está registrada en la agenda del museo. -**

 **No podían creer lo que oían, ¡Romeo y su grupo habían desaparecido!**

 **Strike out.**


	11. Hacia el Infinity! Parte 4

**La Espada de las hadas.**

 ** _¿Saaaaaaaben_ qué hora es? ¡Es hora de un nuevo capítulo de la Espada de las Hadas! Anteriormente, nuestros héroes finalmente llegaron a Crocus junto a Lara, la Guardiana Radioactiva pero al llegar al hotel, ella desapareció sin dejar rastro. Aparte, Loke, el espíritu león avisó al grupo que Lara en realidad tiene más poder del que todos ellos podían percibir aparte de que una voz misteriosa evitó que los zodiacos avisaran a sus maestras. No solo eso, sino que Natsu dijo que justamente la frase "Él los está esperando" hizo aparición durante su inconsciencia. ¿Qué serán estos indicios y qué marcaran? solo una forma de saberlo...**

 **P.D: Fairy Tail, Elsword y Jack no me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos dueños. Aparte, parte de la historia aquí es inspirada de una saga llamada "Gemcraft" que tampoco me pertenece y es un juego de la defensa de la torre. ¡Pruébenlo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: ¡Hacia el 'Infinity'! Parte 4 - Búsqueda y memorias, sección 1.**

 **Crocus, 2:00 p.m. en el hotel "Rabbit's hut"...**

Todo el mundo había terminado de almorzar y ahora estaban en el comedor detallando los planes para iniciar la búsqueda usando un mapa de Crocus con tal de encontrar indicios que lleven al 'Infinity'.

Erza _(hablando junto a Elesis (BH), Zenrin, Yukino, Sorano y Freed)_ :- ...y mientras el equipo Natsu y yo investigamos el Domus Flau, la El-gang podría ir a checar en los alrededores del palacio y, si tienen oportunidad, adentro de él. Solo díganle al Rey Mato que es por razones de turismo y ello será suficiente justificación. -

Zenrin:- Bien, las zonas ya están asignadas y los planes listos. Acuérdense bien que, como nos dijo Lara, hay que mantener total discreción en esta búsqueda y evitar que el Consejo Mágico conozca la existencia del 'Infinity'. -

Elesis:- No habrá problema con respecto a eso, y la verdad parece que va a ser sencillo. -

Zenrin:- ¿Sencillo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -

Elesis:- ¡Muy fácil! Tú dijiste que es una nave gigante ¿no? ¡Solo hay que buscarlo con la mirada o los oídos de los dragon slayers! -

Zenrin:- Que no servirá de nada. Acuérdate que tiene tecnología SÚPER avanzada y parte de ella es el poder camuflarse en cualquier lugar durante períodos prolongados y anular cualquier sonido que haga. Wesley pensó muy bien en TODO. -

Elesis _(gruñe)_ :- Grrrr... ¿o sea que hay que rastrearlo en el viejo estilo? ¡Qué aburrido! -

Sorano:- ¿Sabez Zenrin? Ahora que lo pienso creo que en realidad va ser algo sencillo gracias a Lara. -

Zenrin:- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -

Freed:- Habrá que actuar con cautela. Si recuerdo bien, Lara también tenía rango en los SFH y como Wesley sabe ahora que ella habló con nosotros... -

Yukino _(continua la frase)_ :- Entonces mandará a sus hombres a vigilarnos, pensando que de alguna forma o otra terminaremos revelando su secreto. -

Elesis:- Lo que quiere decir que entonces lo que hay que hacer para dar con el paradero del 'Infinity' será capturar a uno de esos vigilantes ¡y el resto será fácil! -

Zenrin:- No quisiera menguar sus esperanzas pero incluso si manda hombres a vigilarnos, sería complicado capturar a uno. Son... -

Elesis _(aburrida)_ :- Déjame adivinar, ¿expertos en ocultarse? Me da igual. ¡Ey muchachos _(camina a la El-gang)_! Hora de ir a buscar el 'Infinity'! -

Acto seguido, la El-gang salió del comedor y emprendió la marcha. Después de un rato, Erza pronto fue por su grupo (quienes eran su equipo, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Jellal y sus Exceeds) y después de separar forzosamente a Gray, Natsu y Gajeel, tomaron la salida a iniciar la búsqueda. Después les siguieron los Raijinshi junto con los Strauss, después Sabertooth y al final los Corsarios y Jack.

Jack:- Menos mal que Natsu nos dió al menos indicios de donde podríamos encontrar pistas. -

 _Flashback._

 _Todo el mundo había terminado de comer cuando Lucy finalmente le preguntó a Natsu:- Oye Natsu, ¿podrías ya decirnos que fue lo que viste mientras estabas inconsciente? -_

 _Natsu:- Claro. Mientras estaba dormido tuvo un sueño algo extraño. Estaba yo viendo a, lo crean o no, un ángel. -_

 _Gray:- Cerebro de flama, ¿no será que la confundes con la tuya? -_

 _Natsu (molesto pero se mantiene):- No princesa de hielo, cierto que Lucy es MI ángel pero esta era una auténtica: tenía el pelo celeste, una túnica blanca, ojos de color miel, y dos alas de plumas blancas. Ah y llevaba audífonos blancos. -_

 _Sin embargo todo el mundo se le quedo viendo de que debió haber perdido mucha más sangre en esa batalla._

 _Jack:- Ehmmmm, Natsu, ¿sabes que acababas de describir a Phyrnna? ¿La misma ÁNGEL de la música que traen los Corsarios? -_

 _Kaori:- Aunque a decir verdad, esa música no es de nosotros. Rosa nos dijo que Yuki un día recibió esa música a través de sus sueños gracias a esa ángel y desde entonces no ha parado de cantar y grabar esas melodías. -_

 _Frosch:- Oh, ¿entonces la música que escuchamos en el tren es en realidad compuesta por Yuki? Frosch piensa que ha de tener un gran talento. -_

 _Minerva:- Nos estamos desviando un poco del tema. ¿Qué más viste Salamandra? -_

 _Natsu (molesto pero otra vez, se mantiene):- Bueno, ella me dijo justamente la misma frase que Loke dice haber escuchado en la dimensión celestial. "Él los está esperando." Después de que dijera esas palabras, empezaron a correr ante mi mente imágenes de lugares que me eran familiares. Uno era el río cerca de la ciudad donde tuve mi batalla final con mi hermano, otro era el Domus Flau, después los jardines de Crocus, el palacio Mercury y al final una colina localizada al este que parecía tener un edificio abandonado entre varios árboles. Me dijo que en esos lugares hay indicios que podrían indicarnos el paradero del 'Infinity'. Y eso fue todo lo que ví._

 _Fin de flashback._

* * *

 **Con el equipo Natsu (1 hora después)...**

Todos llevaban ya 1 hora investigando por la pista en el estadio gigante pero hasta ahora no han encontrado nada fuera de lo común.

Gajeel _(gruñiendo de desesperación)_ :- ¡Aaagh! ¿¡Donde carajos está el dichoso indicio!? ¡Ya estoy harto! -

Gray _(también cansado)_ :- ¡Hey cerebro de cenizas! ¿Seguro que no te dijo tu ángel pistas sobre lo que estamos buscando? -

Natsu:- Solo señaló los lugares donde buscar princesa de hielo, no mencionó nada sobre qué buscar. -

Gajeel:- *grumpff* Espero que al menos la chica coneja y la enana encuentren algo. Por cierto Salamandra , ¿cómo anda todo con tu hermano y tu sobrino? -

Natsu:- Mejor que la última vez. Al fin decidió soltarse un poco y tener una pelea conmigo al estilo que nos gusta. -

Gray:- ¿A muerte y con la amenaza de que varios de tus seres más queridos terminen también muertos y tu país destruido? -

Natsu _(sarcásticamente)_ :- Jaja... muy gracioso. Me pregunto ¿cómo es que tú sigues vivo? -

Gray:- Al menos por que se mantener la mente fría y usar la cabeza al pelear. -

Natsu:- ¿Igual de fría como tu corazón con Juvia? -

Gray _(con una flecha imaginaria que dice "Emo" impactando en su pecho_ ):- ¡Hey! ¡Por lo menos no era tan bruto o ingenuo como alguien a quien conozco! -

Natsu _(recibiendo flecha que dice "Estúpido")_ :- ¡Al menos yo expresaba mis sentimientos con ella en cualquier momento y no justo cuando estamos al borde de la muerte! -

Gray _(recibe flecha que dice "casi la pierdes")_ :- ¡Ey! ¡Al menos yo no la abandoné por todo un año sin comunicarme con ella todo ese tiempo! -

Natsu _(recibe flecha que dice "La abandonaste"...pero está se detiene cuando un escudo aparece diciendo "espera")_ :- Ehhhh... tú también hiciste lo mismo con Juvia por si no lo sabías... -

Gray _(la flecha termina "backfired")_ :- ¡Silencio hombre! ¡Intentaba hacer un punto! -

Al final, dos brazos metálicos terminaron golpeando a los dos en la cabeza cortando su discusión:- ¿¡Podrían ustedes dos terminar de una vez!? Todo eso ya quedo en el pasado pero ¡dios, no me hagan recordar que por poco y dejo la enana soltera! Y no deseo repetir aquello que casi todos terminamos sufriendo. -

Y con ello se terminaron callados y siguieron buscando. Pero después de un rato, Natsu dijo:- Saben, ¿recuerdan que Zenrin dijo que desde que Lucy entró al gremio todo lo que ha pasado sea bueno o malo nos ayudó? -

Gray:- Sí, y en cierto modo creo que tiene razón. De no ser por lo que pasamos, creo que seguiría teniendo a una Juvia más acosadora que antes... -

Gajeel:- Yo sería todo un cabrón aun... -

Natsu:- Y yo no hubiera logrado salvar a todos. - Y con eso las memorias sobre lo que paso hace 4 años volvieron...

* * *

 ** _Flashback, hace 4 años en Magnolia, 8 meses antes de la batalla de Crocus..._**

 _La noticia de que Natsu y Lucy se habían hecho pareja corrió como pólvora por todo Fiore. Pero para ser sinceros todo el mundo se lo esperaba, solo que lo único que les sorprendió a todos fue que se hicieran pareja_ _JUSTO cuando el Imperio Álvarez declaraba la guerra. Ello armó escándalo entre sus amigos pues temían que debido a esto la relación terminará pronto entre ellos dos debido a que debían ir a las armas. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, ya llevaban un mes y al parecer ambos se concentraban mucho en algo que al final el maestro Makarov decidió hablar con ellos en privado._

 _Makarov:- Miren niños, estamos felices que ustedes dos finalmente decidieran tener una relación amorosa formalmente y todo el mundo también lo está pero ¿justamente ahora que el hermano de Natsu, el Mago Negro, planea conquistarnos? -_

 _Natsu:- Maestro, tenemos nuestras razones para justificar esto y no es solo por el amor que Luce y yo tenemos. Es también por otra razón que descubrimos hace poco. -_

 _Lucy:- Justamente una semana antes de ser pareja, Natsu y yo tuvimos una especie de visión. Veíamos una especie de isla ubicada al norte de Fiore y no era como las que conocemos en el mapa. Una voz nos decía a los dos que debíamos ver el "Origen" allí y nos daba también pistas para saber como llegar allá. -_

 _Natsu:- Al principio creíamos ambos que era solo una ilusión individual. Pero luego cuando...ehmmm... "festejamos" nuestra relación (para sorpresa de Makarov, tanto Natsu como Lucy estaban aborchonándose ambos y no actuaban como él esperaba, lo que quería decir que ellos habían ya echo ESO), nos pusimos a platicar de ello y nos extrañó que nosotros dos hubiéramos soñado lo mismo. -_

 _Lucy:- Y no solo eso maestro, la mañana siguiente alguien había abierto la ventana de mi departamento pero no robó nada. Quien fuera quien sea, dejó un libro que detallaba sobre lo que era el Origen. -_

 _Makarov:- ¿Puedo verlo? -_

 _Lucy pronto sacó de su mochila un libro que Makarov no había visto antes. Tenía la portada de cuero verde gastada pero aun se podía ver con detalle el título "El Origen". Las hojas estaban gastadas pero la letra que era mecanografiada aun podía verse. Sin embargo, lo que más le impresionó a Makarov es que el libro hablaba sobre una ciudad que todo el mundo, hasta Álvarez consideraba pérdida._

 _Makarov:- ¿La Forja Espiritual? ¡Pero esa ciudad esta destruida de toda existencia! -_

 _Natsu:- ¿Qué el espíritu forja qué? -_

 _Lucy:- Baka, dijo la Forja Espiritual que es el nombre de una ciudad. Maestro, ¿usted sabe qué es esa ciudad? -_

 _Makarov:- Lamentablemente no tengo idea de que es, es una ciudad que pasó a ser leyenda que luego pasó a ser mito perdiéndose el conocimiento de esta a lo largo del tiempo. Lo único que sabemos por ahora es que esta ciudad fue donde la magia tuvo su origen. -_

 _De repente, la llave de Loke brilló y el espíritu león hizo su aparición diciendo:- ¿Estoy escuchando lo que estoy escuchando? ¿La Forja Espiritual? -_

 _Lucy:- Loke, ¿conoces algo de esta ciudad? -_

 _Loke:- No pero el Rey Celestial sí. Esperen un momento aquí. -_

 _Desapareció y después de unos minutos, volvió a aparecer con una carta que tenía el sello real celestial, dándosela al maestro y diciendo:- Lo que necesitan saber está en esa carta. El Rey me dijo que es solo para sus oídos y ojos así que si me permiten. - Pronto se desvaneció._

 _El maestro abrió la carta y pronto la empezó a leer:_

 _"Maga celestial Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail:_

 _La siguiente carta contiene información que desde hace mucho tiempo se ha mantenido en secreto por el bien de Ishgar y Earthland. Una vez conozcan esta información han de saber que no pueden compartirla con nadie hasta que la crisis actual termine._

 _Hace muchas generaciones anteriores, en tiempos en que la magia no existía, había grandes civilizaciones parecidas a las actuales pero con un mayor conocimiento, poder y entendimiento del mundo y su naturaleza alrededor. No tenían magia, pero estas civilizaciones poseían grandes mentes entre varios de sus individuos quienes hicieron grandes inventos nunca antes vistos: autos que se movían sin la necesidad de usar magia, edificios tan altos, resistentes y limpios que alcanzaban a acariciar las nubes en el cielo, máquinas humanoides que actuaban parecido a los humanos llamados "robots", millones de equipos de grandes funciones desde la medicina y la ciencia hasta la educación y la industria, carreteras enormes y anchas que conectaban ante todo obstáculo a las grandes ciudades entre ellas, y muchas otras maravillas más. No todo era así en el principio, pues los humanos empezaron con simples pueblos que se dedicaban nada más a la agricultura, la ganadería y la tradición. Pero con el tiempo, aprendieron lenta pero progresivamente a usar sus mentes para crear artefactos y objetos que ayudaran a mejorar sus condiciones de vida._

 _Pero donde hay grandes maravillas, hay grandes peligros y responsabilidades. Para mantener el control entre su gente y evitar el caos, los líderes de estas civilizaciones creaban siempre reglas propias que satisficiera a sus pueblos. No todas las reglas eran siempre buenas y algunas veces causaban más caos que control entre la gente que salía afectada. Un día, sin embargo, todo cambió cuando un grupo de personas de gran intelecto tuvo una idea totalmente revolucionaria: crear una serie de reglas que sean iguales para todos los pueblos presentes en el mundo pero a la vez flexibles para satisfacerlos. Las llamaron las "leyes universales". Esto fue un gran paso para la evolución de estas civilizaciones, ya que estas reglas fueron la base para las civilizaciones que las siguieran incluída la nuestra. El propio Dios Arkhensam junto al resto de los demás dioses quienes habían creado Earthland estaban orgullosos de sus creaciones._

 _Pero luego estos intelectuales crearon una regla que terminó ofendiendolos: el ser humano es considerado como el centro de cualquier conducta ética, política y social por lo que las leyes universales son creadas para el beneficio y bienestar de estos. Cuando los dioses oyeron eso, se enfadaron mucho y pensaban castigarlos. Pero sorprendentemente, esta especie de regla causaba un bloqueo a su magia cuando intentaron mandar calamidades a sus creaciones. Pronto, un espectro de algún ser del cosmos alrededor de los propios dioses apareció frente a ellos y les dijo:- No hagan nada que provoque la destrucción de su propia creación grandes seres de poder. Este evento está escrito en el Destino del Grande y ustedes intercediendo ahora no forma parte de Su plan. Solo observen y yo les diré que deberán hacer. - Los dioses obedecieron a ese espíritu y solo se dedicaron a observar como su propia creación empezaba su camino a su autodestrucción._

 _Durante siglos, las civilizaciones prosperaron, evolucionaron y cayeron y repetían el ciclo pero un día una crisis empezó a ocurrir. Los dioses seguían observando el mundo que habían creado cuando de repente vieron un fenómeno que empezó a preocuparlos: las civilizaciones ya no dedicaban su conocimiento al bienestar del pueblo sino a producir y crear armas cada vez más letales y mortíferas, la educación empezó a deteriorarse y la población empezaba a sufrir cada vez más. Varios trabajadores no ganaban lo suficiente para mantenerse a ellos y a sus familias, varios niños y niñas se vieron obligados a abandonar los estudios para trabajar donde ganaban menos que los adultos, los alimentos escaseaban y cada vez eran más caros, y la violencia aumentaba. Los dioses sabían que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que una gran caída ocurriera. Pero el espíritu celestial seguía diciendo "Hoy no es el momento." Después de un tiempo, lo que temían que ocurriera pasó: la guerra en todo el mundo estalló. Ciudades destruidas en cuestión de días, masacres de millones de inocentes, paisajes hermosos convertidos en infiernos y ningún lugar seguro. Los dioses querían hacer algo pero el espíritu aun los detenía. Intentaron someterlo y actuar a la fuerza pero este espíritu demostró tener mayor poder que ellos. No quedaba otra más que resignarse._

 _Hasta que ella intercedió. Una diosa llamada Jinrui-Ai-Kibo decidió desobedecer al espíritu e hizo aparición en Earthland. Llevándose consigo una gema blanca. Al llegar a Earthland, se instaló en una cueva dentro de una montaña, debía evitar llamar la atención de sus camaradas y a la vez atraer a los supervivientes. Para asegurarse de que estos sobrevivan, pasó parte de su alma en la gema que llevaba lo que vino a ser conocido como la "Gema de la Eternidad" lo que le dió poder a la montaña para hacer un paraíso dentro de la cueva. Pero esto vino a un costo, al pasar parte su alma a la gema, Jinrui terminó enlazando su existencia a Earthland de modo que terminó convertida en una mortal con vida eterna, incapaz de volver con los suyos. Para cuando el espíritu y los dioses se dieron cuenta de sus actos ya era tarde. Los dioses estaban furiosos de que Jinrui hubiera cometido esos actos pero el espíritu los calmó diciendo que "Esto está escrito." Tiempo más tarde, los supervivientes empezaron a llenar y prosperar la ciudad subterránea y pronto la montaña fue bautizada como la Forja Espiritual. Durante unos siglos, Jinrui llevó el mando de la ciudad y pronto empezó a enseñar el arte de la magia a algunas personas a quienes creía que serían las más apropiadas para liderar al pueblo una vez sea tiempo de volver a la superficie. Aquí el linaje de los Heartfilia, Dragneels, Fernández, y de varios apellidos que conoces de tus compañeros nació. (Makarov, Natsu y Lucy terminaron sorprendidos por la declaración) Sin embargo, justo cuando todo iba sobre ruedas, hubo un imprevisto que nadie esperó: una chica poseída por un demonio intentó absorber la Gema de la Eternidad para obtener poder ilimitado, los magos de élite intentaron detenerla pero la demonio era muy poderosa y tarde o temprano terminaría por absorber completamente la Gema. Jinrui supo que solo había una forma de detener esto pero el para ello necesitaba ayuda. Pronto, sus viejos compañeros llegaron a su auxilio y ayudaron a los humanos a vencer a la demonio. Pero incluso con el apoyo la demonio seguía siendo superior a los Dioses hasta que Jinrui alcanzó a arrebatar la gema de las garras de la demonio y acto seguido la rompió en miles de pequeñas gemas, causando que la demonio, al perder su poder, finalmente fuera derrotada. Pero Jinrui murió al deshacer los cristales y los dioses lamentaron mucho la pérdida junto con la población. Pero hubo consolación, el espíritu llegó y dijo:- Dioses y mortales, la gran Jinrui-Ai-Kibo parece ya no existir nunca más pero eso no es verdad. Su espíritu, su sueño y su vida sigue aun estando con vida dentro de cada y uno de ustedes. Ella perdió varias cosas en su misión de salvar a Earthland justo cuando este planeta parecía entrar en sus momentos finales, pero a cambio, logró recompensar varias, dio vida nueva al planeta en que ustedes viven ahora, marcó para siempre un nuevo capítulo entre hombres y dioses, creando la Forja Espiritual, Jinrui dio a la humanidad y a los dioses una nueva línea de salida para que ambas razas puedan ahora ir como hermanos y saber sortear los retos que a partir de hoy surgirán y se multiplicarán con el tiempo. Esto es solo el comienzo de una nueva época que transformará completamente todo lo que ustedes sabían. - Los dioses y los humanos se sintieron inspirados y finalmente lo humanos salieron de la Forja Espiritual y volvieron al hogar que durante siglos estuvo muerto pero que ahora había vuelto a la vida. Antes de que los dioses salieran, el espíritu habló con ellos:- Grandes seres, se muy bien que algunos de ustedes piensan que el destino de Jinrui-Ai-Kibo fue culpa mía. Pero habeís de saber que tipos de eventos como este son solo el comienzo de algo mucho más grande que ninguno de ustedes jamás hubiera visto. - Acto seguido les explicó a los dioses el plan que misteriosamente había sido escrito por una entidad mayor al espíritu. Al final él dijo:- Este plan indica aparte que la humanidad necesitará nuevas herramientas. - De repente en su mano aparecieron algunos trozos grandes de la Gema de Eternidad. - Jinrui, en sus últimos momentos, descubrió en que consistía el plan. Ella fue tan lista que supo que mi presencia no fue solo coincidencia y por ello también trazó un plan en la que la humanidad pudiera obtener un nuevo poder con el cual lograr cumplir con el plan mayor. Estas gemas tienen parte del poder original de la Gema de Eternidad y Jinrui quiere que las élites que ella estuvo entrenando por mucho tiempo sean los portadores de estas gemas. Con el tiempo se mezclaran en su sangre y pronto estas élites serán conocidos en el futuro como "magos". - Allí, señorita Heartfilia, nació la magia y los distintos poderes que existen en tu mundo; y, como consecuencia, allí nací yo. Toda magia tiene orígenes humildes y la mía no fue excepción. Los magos de fuego solo usaban su magia para dar el calor en el frío; los de hielo, para crear puentes y construcciones sólidas cuando el material escasea o hace mucho calor; los de luz, para guiar al pueblo en la oscuridad; los de sombras, para regular la luz y poder identificar el peligro en la noche; los celestiales, yo era su guía al viajar bajo las estrellas; los de viento, para curar a la gente y protegerla de los fuertes vendavales; los de rayo, para asegurar un camino entre condiciones hostiles y dar energías a los más cansados; los de veneno, para identificar plantas entre comestibles y venenosas; los de metal, para hacer pequeños refugios; y por último, los de agua, para dar comida y bebida. Con el tiempo estas magias evolucionaron para dar lugar a las que conocen hoy en día._

 _Sin embargo, un enorme factor que ayudó a evolucionar estas magias fueron los monstruos. Los dragones, demonios, Vulcanos y cualquier otro tipo de bestia mágica provienen de las varias gemas que se dispersaron al romperse la original. Algunas estaban corruptas de la demonio que derrotaron los dioses de modo que de aquellas salían las bestias más feroces. Las que menos corrupción presentaban eran las que daban a las bestias más sabias y amigables. Desde que la humanidad volvió a habitar la superficie la Forja Espiritual ha sido abandonada y no vuelta a ver jamás, incluso cuando intentaron volver a ella._

 _No se si la visión que tú y tu pareja (por cierto felicidades por aquello) fue solo coincidencia, suerte o destino pero si se les dió tanto detalle de como llegar allá, entonces ha de ser que ustedes 2 encuentren lo que necesitan para poder salvar este mundo y a vuestros amigos así como enemigos. ¡No tarden y salgan inmediatamente! El viaje para llegar allá es complicado y lleva 2 meses para llegar a la isla. ¡El enemigo no debe saber adonde van! Mucha suerte._

 _El Rey Celestial._

 _P.D: una vez terminen de leer esta carta, esta volverá a mi."_

 _Acto seguido la carta desapareció de las manos de Makarov y éste empezó a reflexionar la situación._

 _Makarov:- Muchachos, se que esta empresa suena prometedora pero es arriesgado. No podemos darnos el lujo de que dos de los magos más fuertes tengan que irse cuando justamente estamos en guerra. -_

 _Natsu:- Escucha viejo. Suena arriesgado y si, se que esto podría darnos grandes problemas pero después de todo, eso somos todo el tiempo. Siempre metiéndonos en problemas y siempre salimos de ella ¿no es así? -_

 _Lucy y Makarov terminaron sonriendo ante la declaración de Natsu. Al final, Makarov terminó convencido y dijo:- Está bien. Preparen todo lo que necesiten para el viaje. Yo me encargaré de explicarle al resto de la familia sobre su partida y les deseo mucha suerte encontrado la Forja Espiritual. -_

 _Los tres se levantaron y salieron de la oficina. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta NINGUNO de ellos esperaba que todo el mundo estuviera sentado alrededor de ella en el primer piso y que Gajeel y Gray hubieran puesto una especie de bocina cotidiana debajo de la puerta de la oficina del maestro. Las caras llenas de dudas de todos los presentes terminó confirmando que habían escuchado la conversación._

 _Lucy (suspira):- Ay... justamente el Rey nos pidió discreción y ya todo se reveló en segundos. -_

 _Makarov:- A ver mocosos, se supone que cuando hablo con alguien en mi oficina se debe dar ABSOLUTA privacidad. ¿O quieren que les recuerde la última vez que hicieron algo parecido? -_

 _El recuerdo sigue fresco en todos pero en ese momento todo el mundo andaba serio y pronto fue Erza quien habló:- Lamentamos haber husmeado en su plática maestro, pero ¿no es arriesgado mandarlos solo a este tipo de misión? -_

 _Gajeel:- No creo que "arriesgado" sea la palabra correcta. Es más apto "suicida" porque esto es una locura. -_

 _Natsu:- Y eso es algo que siempre hacemos nosotros cada momento palo de hierro. -_

 _Gajeel:- ¡Hablo en serio cabeza de fuego! ¡Salir ahora a buscar una montaña mítica justo cuando vamos a pelear con el imperio creado por tu hermano! -_

 _Gray:- Y ni que decir que les llevará quién sabe cuánto tiempo encontrarlo ¿y para qué? Sabemos que hacemos cosas alocadas todo el tiempo ¿pero salvar a todos INCLUÍDO a tu hermano? ¿Al mismo que ha causado entre nosotros mucho dolor, problemas y miedo? -_

 _Natsu iba a responder de mala gana pero para sorpresa de muchos, Juvia se adelantó diciendo:- Gray. - Se acercó a él y le propinó una cachetada que nadie esperaba._

 _Gray (frotándose la mejilla):- ¿¡Juvia!? Pe-pero ¿por qué...? ¡Es la verdad! -_

 _Juvia:- Lo sé Gray, pero es por esa verdad que me parece que ahora actúas como un mayor idiota que él. - (En secreto todo el mundo pensaba: "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **[Del meme claro XD]** ) - ¿En qué momento, alguno de nosotros nos hemos rendido al intentar salvar a quienes consideramos familia? -_

 _Ese argumento dejó callado a Gray y a varios quienes tenían argumentos parecidos. Juvia prosiguió:- Exacto. Jamás nos hemos rendido en aquello. Incluso en momentos en que pensamos que no los perdonaremos siempre tuvimos esperanza de salvar a todos aquellos que consideramos nuestra nakama. -_

 _Lucy:- Juvia tiene razón. En todo el tiempo que yo he estado aquí he visto como varias veces hemos sufrido tanto simplemente para hacer entender a varios que anteriormente eran "imbéciles" como Gajeel, Laxus, (ambos:- ¡HEY! -), Jellal (Erza:- ¡HEY!), Lyon, Sabertooth, Flare y demás lo que es el significado de tener a alguien que siempre te vigila, te acompaña, te consola, te hace feliz y simplemente se queda contigo no importa que: el significado de una familia. "Nakama". Es por eso Gray que Natsu y yo tenemos que hacer esto. Algunos de ustedes no han tenido familias y otros sí pero por favor, ¿no intentarías salvar a tu familia si anduvieras en la misma situación? -_

 _Al final Gray simplemente dijo:- Está bien. Ustedes ganan, PERO bajo una condición... (todo el mundo escucha) una vez todo esto haya terminado, si sobrevivimos todos tendré derecho a patearle el trasero a ambos hermanos. Y si no, Cerebro de Fuego **JURO QUE TE MANDO AL INFIERNO. -** En esta última parte, él dejo que parte de su magia anti-demonio le diera un aspecto intimidante que (Natsu dice que no) en cierto modo SÍ (¡Que no!) aterrorizó a Natsu. Sin embargo, al final el mago de hielo se calmó y se sentó en una silla y dijo:- Y aparte, que ustedes salgan solos para ese viaje da ideas de porqué. -_

(vuelta mundo real)

Natsu (aborchonándose y poniendo su cara de enfado): _-_ ¡OYE! -

Gray:- ¿En serio te diste cuenta hasta ahora? -

(vuelta al flashback)

 _Fortuna tuvo Gray de que Natsu fuera idiota aún en ese entonces para comprender del todo "aquello" (aunque más tarde Erza sería quien lo reprimiera). Lucy terminó poniéndose roja cosa que llamó la atención de Natsu:- ¿Estas bien Luce? Te pusiste toda roja. -_

 _Lucy (reaccionando rápido):- ¡Estoy bien gracias! -_

 _Y Happy intervino:- Lucy está siendo rara otra vez. -_

 _Y ello causó la usual persecución entre Lucy y el Exceed azul y que llevó a algunas personas a reírse quienes terminaron siendo golpeados por Natsu y llevando a las típicas peleas del gremio. Ante todo esto, Laxus y su abuelo observaban la escena con atención antes de que el primero hablara:- ¿Cómo le explicamos al Consejo Mágico sobre su partida? -_

 _Makarov:- Lo estoy planeando aún . Por ahora se me ocurre que la mejor excusa es que los estamos enviando como embajadores para buscar apoyo en las Tierras al Norte cerca de Veronica. -_

 _Laxus:- Eso es una buena idea, conozco a un hombre allí que sabe hacer "obras" con respecto a aspectos legales. -_

 _Makarov:- ¿Y para qué lo mencionas? -_

 _Laxus:- Ese hombre me debe un favor, y digamos que si de alguna forma Natsu y Lucy "desaparecen" de la vista del Consejo Mágico entonces ellos podrán hacer su viaje tranquilos y nosotros no tendremos problemas de haber mandado a dos desertores. -_

 _Makarov:- Hmmmm... realmente sabes usar la cabeza. ¿Alguna idea de quien es este hombre indicado? -_

 _Laxus:- Eso es algo que no te puedo proporcionar debido a una promesa hecha, pero puedes escribirle las indicaciones en una carta. -_

 _Makarov:- Hecho. -_

 ** _Al día siguiente..._**

 _Con la pareja ya actualizada del plan de Laxus y lista para salir, todo el mundo estaba reunido en la estación para despedirse de nuestros magos favoritos._

 _Levy:- Por favor Lu-chan cuídense bien allá. He leído que aunque este desierta, la Forja Espiritual está custodiada por un demonio más antiguo que Zeref o Natsu. -_

 _Lucy:- No te preocupes Levy-chan. Si es el lugar donde se originó estoy segura que podremos compartir el flujo de esa magia potente. -_

 _Erza:- Les deseo mucha suerte a ustedes dos en su misión de encontrar la solución para poder enfrentar al Imperio Álvarez. Y como dijo Levy, cuidense bien los dos. -_

 _Juvia:- Lucy, Juvia se pregunta ¿qué harán con el Origen para derrotar al hermano de Natsu y exactamente qué es físicamente? -_

 _Lucy:- Eso es algo que esperamos ambos encontrarle solución en el camino. Estoy segura que el libro tendrá pistas sobre lo que buscamos y cómo usarlo. -_

 _Erza:- Por cierto Natsu, he de decirte algo. - Se acercó a él y rápida como el viento sacó una espada que la puso en su garganta diciendo junto con su famosa mirada asesina:- Si se te ocurre tener mucha "diversión" con Lucy durante el viaje, me aseguraré de que será tu ÚLTIMO viaje. -_

 _Natsu (asustado):- Aye. -_

 _Gray y Gajeel se rieron pero pronto Natsu dijo:- Al menos yo ya no soy vírgen como ustedes ¿eh? -_

 _Eso los dejó...calladitos. Tanto que luego todo el mundo (a excepción de Juvia y Levy) hizo el meme de "OOOOHHHHHH!". Sin embargo, Lucy sabía que el tema sería sensible para sus amigas así que cuando el carruaje llegó, ella aprovechó para terminar con el tema. Agarró a Natsu de su bufanda y le dijo molesta:- Natsu, ahora no es momento de que presumas cosas que deben ser PRIVADAS. Si quieres hablar de ello hazlo cuando estén solos. -_

 _Natsu:- Pero Luce, tengo que demostrarles... -_

 _Lucy:- ¡Sin peros o te quedas en el asiento al frente en el tren! -_

 _Natsu se puso pálido y cerró la boca, ambos subiendo al carruaje. Sin embargo antes de cerrar la puerta, se escuchó un "¡Espérenme!" y todo el mundo vio a Happy con su mochila más grande de lo común volando tan rápido que se estampó contra la puerta._

 _Lucy:- ¡Happy! ¿Estás bien? -_

 _Happy (frotándose un chichón formado en su cabeza):- Aye, estoy bien. ¡Tuve suerte de alcanzarlos amigos! -_

 _Natsu (algo nervioso):- Emmm... Happy, en realidad Lucy y yo pensábamos en hacer esto solos. -_

 _Happy:- ¿Qué? Pero... siempre vamos juntos, ¿por qué no? -_

 _Lucy:- Happy, la misión a la que vamos Natsu y yo no es como los que estamos acostumbrados ni como las batallas que hemos peleado. Es una misión que realmente un fallo puede costarnos caro y no creo que lo que sea que nos topemos allá sea clemente con todos nosotros. Así que, porque queremos verte a salvo y seguro con nuestra familia, por favor quédate aquí. -_

 _Happy sabía que Lucy era razonable pero esta vez él decidió dejar de ser un Exceed algo ingenuo y mostró su naturaleza determinada. - Lo siento Lucy, pero esta vez no se hará lo que dices. En primer lugar, en varias ocasiones me he arriesgado el pellejo junto a ustedes y aun así logramos siempre salir vivos. Aparte, Erza dijo que no tendrán "diversión" mientras viajen y ¿qué mejor forma de asegurarse de eso con un guardia cerca de ustedes? - Happy sabía que de esta forma ganaría el apoyo del mayor terror de Natsu y de varias de las mujeres del gremio. Y no se equivocó porque automáticamente Erza declaró que Happy se uniría a la pareja en el viaje a pesar de la frustración de ambos._

 _Lucy:- Está bien Happy. Vienes con nosotros PERO escúchame bien: si Natsu y yo te ordenamos algo, por favor hazlo bien y sin rechistar. ¿Ok? -_

 _Happy:- Aye. -_

 _De esa formal, finalmente el carruaje partió con todo el mundo deseándoles al trío favorito mucha suerte y un buen viaje. Nadie vio la figura de Ma_ _vis sentada en el tejado del gremio pensando:- "Vayan muchachos, y salven al mundo y a todos, incluido él." -_

 ** _3 meses después, en algún lugar por la costa Norte..._**

 _El viaje para llegar a las Tierras del Norte duró 3 semanas (principalmente debido a la rezonga de Natsu de evitar los vehículos) y todo el acto de "desaparición" 1 semana más. Ahora estaban en la parte más difícil y era encontrar el camino a la Forja Espiritual. El camino se revelaba a medida que Lucy leía el misterioso libro que al parecer tenía un hechizo que solo mostraba la lectura a medida que se leía. Ambos sentían que la magia de este libro era más antigua y fuerte que la que ellos conocían. Por fortuna, era gracias a esta magia que aún podían comunicarse vía lacrima con sus compañeros a pesar de la distancia en la que estaban. Después de 2 meses de andar por tierras desconocidas, el libro indicaba que se acercaban al sitio del viejo puente que comunicaba la Forja Espiritual con Ishgar._

 _Lucy:- ¡Finalmente! ¡Ya me andaba cansando de caminar tanto cerca de la costa! ¡Tengo arena en mis vestidos y zapatos! -_

 _Happy:- Pues si hubieras traído otra ropa aparte de la que siempre usas tal vez sería diferente. -_

 _Lucy:- Lo dice quien pensó en gastarme una broma junto a mi novio intentando lavar mi ropa en el mar. -_

 _Happy y Natsu pusieron caras de inocente aunque aún se les notaba la culpa que tenían detrás. Fue idea de Natsu el intentar un gesto romántico con Lucy al intentar él lavar la ropa de ambos, pero Happy lo engañó para que hiciera la lavada con agua salada cosa que terminó causando que la pareja terminara irritándose de la piel y Happy fuera usado como mula de carga como castigo. Regresando al presente, Lucy de repente sintió que sus llaves empezaban a agitarse, cosa muy extraña. Enviando un mensaje telepático preguntó a sus amigos que pasaba pero no recibió respuesta, más bien parecía que estaban siendo bloqueados cuando ella sintió que de repente su magia empezaba a consumirse misteriosamente. Empezó a preocuparse y pronto dijo:- ¡Natsu, algo me pasa! ¡Siento que mi magia está desapareciendo y no se por qué!-_

 _Natsu:- Lucy, checa el libro. -_

 _Al hacerlo, Lucy vio sorprendida que el libro era lo que absorbía su magia más también la de Natsu y empezaba a brillar a medida que absorbía más y más magia. De repente Happy notó algo más:- Hey, ¿por qué las insignias están también brillando? -_

 ** _Mientras tanto, en el gremio..._**

 _Todo el mundo estaba reunido en el edificio con la misma rutina de siempre y preparándose para la hora de comer. Sin embargo, para todos no era lo mismo sin la chica celestial y el dragón de fuego junto con su gato azul pues extrañaban los chillidos de Lucy, las bromas de Happy y la impulsividad de Natsu ya que era algo que daba más vida al gremio. Aún así, también había ventajas y las principales eran que no había más destrucción y con ello más dinero para más fiestas. Además, daba oportunidad para algunas personas de poder "profundizar" con sus intereses sin tener que competir con un rival más. Actualmente, esto estaba ocurriendo ahora; Gajeel estaba actualmente poniendo atención en la lectura de Levy, Gray permitiendo que Juvia este algo más cerca de lo normal en su mesa, Laxus sentado en la barra mirando algo "más" de Mira, Bixlow intentando hacer que Lissana se siente entre sus piernas mientras sus muñecos la distraen, Elfman y Evergreen actualmente hablando sin discutir por una vez y Wendy y Romeo haciendo compañía a una deprimida Carla tratando de animarla. Todo con normalidad hasta que el maestro salió de su oficina y de repente..._

 _Las puertas del gremio se abrieron con un estridente portazo para revelar a Mest preocupado y seguido de cerca con Lahar y una escuadra de Caballeros Rúnicos donde el último dijo:- ¡Maestro Makarov! ¡Sabemos lo que su gremio y su nieto hicieron con E.N.D. y la señorita Heartfilia! - Uno de los caballeros llevaba esposado al compañero de Laxus cosa que terminó poniendo en guardia al nombrado y a su abuelo. Antes de que ellos pudieran reclamar, Lahar mostró la carta que Makarov había escrito y dijo:- Su compañero fue detectado intentando pasar objetos de contrabando por los controles de la frontera con las Tierras del Norte y cuando fuimos a registrar su cuartel nos encontramos con la carta. El Consejo Mágico se encuentra enojado de esto y por ello lamentamos informar que Fairy Tail queda... - Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, los sellos de los magos empezaron a brillar y estos empezaron a sentir que su magia era absorbida de ellos pero sorprendentemente no les causaba fatiga. Durante unos momentos, todos sintieron como si de repente sus magias fueran llevadas de varios caminos a uno en la que se conectaron para luego abrir un camino mucho más amplio que llevaba a una gema especial. Sin embargo, el efecto no duró mucho y pronto todo volvió a la normalidad solo que ahora Lahar preguntó:- ¿Qué diantres fue eso? - Makarov contestó:- El camino a la Gema de la Eternidad. -_

 ** _2 horas después, en la sede del Consejo en Fiore..._**

 _Al parecer el evento de los tatuajes no fue solo en Fairy Tail, también había ocurrido con el resto de los gremios. Justamente primero se reunieron para juzgar al maestro y a Laxus pero cuando ellos explicaron que era para que ambos magos fueran a la Forja Espiritual esto causó revuelo en el Consejo. El propio organismo había intentado encontrar el mítico lugar pero sin resultados ¿¡y ahora se aparece la ruta mediante un libro!? Al final el tema del castigo se aplazó y pronto se concentraron en el tema de la Forja Espiritual._

 _Sting:- ¿Entonces Natsu y la señorita Lucy salieron a buscar esa montaña perdida? ¿Qué tiene de especial? -_

 _Yajima:- Según las leyendas, la Forja Espiritual es el lugar donde la magia que conocemos hoy se originó maestro Eucliffe. Es por ello que el Consejo Mágico ha intentando averiguar el paradero de la montaña. ¡Hasta yo, cuando trabajaba en el Consejo fui asignado para llevar una partida de exploración! No tuvimos éxito. -_

 _Makarov:- ¿Entonces ya habían intentado ir por la montaña? ¿Adónde te dirigiste? -_

 _Yajima:- Fuimos enviados al Sur y regresamos con la que creíamos era la Gema de la Eternidad pero resultó ser una copia. -_

 _Drakulos:- ¿Una copia? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -_

 _Yajima:- En el templo donde encontramos la Gema, había inscripciones que indicaban que esta gema no era la original ya que decía que era una de miles de réplicas que existían en todo Ishgar. Justamente uno de los cristales cayó en manos del mago Zeref y se rumorea que es por eso que el ejército de Álvarez es más fuerte que el de Fiore. Pero lo irónico es que justamente la Fairy Heart es OTRA de las réplicas._ _-_

 _A esto, finalmente todo el mundo comprendió porque la Fairy Heart era fuente ilimitada de poder: ¡era una de las réplicas!_

 _Drakulos:- Y eso explica como es que los magos de Fairy Tail SIEMPRE terminan triunfando. - **(yo:- ¡POR EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD B*****! -)** Pero ¿por qué solo son réplicas? ¿Qué pasó con la original?. -_

 _Makarov:- La señorita Lucy comentó que la Gema de la Eternidad original fue destruida en miles de trozos, algunas esparcidas como al Fairy Heart y que son la fuente de las magias que conocemos, otras convirtiéndose en las bestias que existen en nuestro mundo y otras desaparecidas con el tiempo. Al menos eso es lo que dijo el Rey Celestial. -_

 _Warrod:- ¿El Rey Celestial? -_

 _Makarov pronto supo que había metido la pata y hablado demás. Y conociendo a Warrod, un miembro fundador de Fairy Tail, y al Consejo Mágico sabía que era momento de contar todos los detalles._

 ** _Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Vistarion..._**

 _El efecto de la marca no paso de alto en las tierras del Imperio Álvarez. Zeref se encontraba en ese momento en una reunión con los 12 Spriggan cuando todo el mundo sintió que justamente la "Dark Heart", el nombre que pusieron a la Gema que poseía el mago negro, empezó a emitir ENORMES cantidades magia que no habían sentido fluir anteriormente antes de que volviera a la normalidad. Zeref conocía esa Gema muy bien y sabía que anteriormente NUNCA había mostrado niveles de magia tan altos así que pronto mandó a investigar las causas. De alguna forma, el emperador sintió que el evento debía estar vinculado a su hermano así que mandó a Irene para darle informes. Volvió 2 horas más tarde con su reporte y con una expresión que indicaba que algo inusual ocurrió._

 _Irene:- Dicen que tu hermano salió con su novia a investigar sobre la Forja Espiritual. -_

 _Allí la Orden de los 12 contuvo su respiración. Como el Consejo Mágico, ellos también habían intentado rastrear la montaña pero incluso Zeref no pudo conseguir pista de adonde ir. Irene reportó todo lo que escuchó de la reunión usando una lacrima grabadora que escondió:_

 _Makarov había terminado de explicar todo lo que ocurrió desde el momento que Natsu y Lucy le reportaron del libro misterioso a las comunicaciones que tenían usando lacrimas privadas. Justamente al terminar, el resto de los 10 Magos Santos y los otros Maestros le pidieron que se comunicara ahora con los dos magos. Activando la lacrima de comunicación, esperaron y pronto vieron que en el otro lado Lucy había contestado. Sin embargo, al verla todo el mundo se sorprendió, lucía toda asustada y herida. Pronto vieron que en el fondo estaban Natsu y Happy y... ¡¿ACNOLOGIA?! ¡EL PROPIO DRAGÓN DEL APOCALIPSIS ESTABA CON ELLOS! Sin embargo, pronto se calmaron cuando lo vieron cansado y herido pero se volvieron a preocupar cuando también vieron heridos a los otros compañeros._

 _El maestro se apresuró a decir:- ¡Mis niños! ¡¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ DIANTRES ACNOLOGIA ESTA CON USTEDES?! -_

 _Lucy:- Es una larga historia maestro. Todo empezó cuando llegamos al puente..._

 ** _1 hora antes..._**

 _Cuando finalmente las marcas dejaron de brillar, el equipo vio como varios ríos de magia empezaban a juntarse y moldearse en un puente. Entre todos los ríos, Natsu, Lucy y Happy pudieron reconocer que eran la magias de varios de sus compañeros pero se sorprendieron que también estuvieran allí las magias de algunos de sus enemigos._

 _Happy:- "El puente que lleva a la ciudad original debe usar la magia de todos los magos disponibles sean buenos o malos, donde convergiendo como uno solo, forjarán el camino al encuentro de la Eternidad". -_

 _Lucy y Natsu lo voltearon a ver mientras él leía el libro misterioso cuando de repente un estruendo los sorprendió a todos. El puente justamente había terminado de moldearse y ante sus miradas en un punto en el mar un escudo en forma de domo hizo aparición y cubierto por este estaba..._

 _Los tres:- ¡LA FORJA ESPIRITUAL! -_

 _La montaña por fuera lucía más o menos como la Montaña Solitaria del Hobbit pero más erosionada debido a su posición en el mar. Aparte, los tres amigos podían sentir una especie de aura "neutral" en toda la montaña, ¿será acaso el poder de la magia original?_

 _Natsu:- ¡Ey! ¿Ah que esperamos? ¡Vamos allá y encontremos lo que necesitamos para salvar a nuestra familia! -_

 _Los tres salieron corriendo emocionados por explorar la mítica montaña cuando... una sombra gigante surcó de los cielos que fue detectado por Happy. - ¡Cuidado! -_

 _Los tres vieron la silueta de algo gigante que se acercaba a ellos y pronto detuvieron su carrera. La silueta aterrizó frente a ellos y era nada más y nada menos que..._

 _Los tres:- ¡Acnologia! -_

 _El dragón del Apocalipsis había llegado pero..._

 _Acnologia:- ¡NO VAYAN A LA FORJA! ¡NO TIENEN IDEA CON LO QUE USTEDES VAN A ENFRENTAR! -_

 _Natsu:- ¡Si es alguien o algo parecido a ti, me da igual! ¡FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK! -_

 _Natsu se lanzó al dragón pero este no hizo nada para parar el ataque, aun así no le hizo daño y siguió hablando:- ¡HABLO EN SERIO! ¡HAY ALGO ALLÍ QUE NO ES NADA DE LO QUE HA VISTO ESTE MUNDO MÁGICO EN EL QUE ESTAMOS Y QUE ES PEOR DE TODO LO QUE USTEDES, LAS HADAS Y LOS DRAGON SLAYERS HAN ENFRENTADO! -_

 _Natsu iba a volver a atacar pero Lucy lo detuvo no sin antes reclamar:- ¡Pero Lucy, tu sabes como es él! ¡No quiere que por mentiras te termine lastimando! -_

 _Lucy:- Lo sé Natsu, pero fíjate bien. (Apunta a Acno) Por si no lo sabes, esta sudando un poco en su frente indicando que se cansó durante su vuelo ¿y cómo se cansa un dragón al volar? Justo cuando vuela aprisa hacia su destino ¿y por qué volaría aprisa Acnologia hacia acá si somos sus enemigos? -_

 _El argumento pareció convencer a Natsu quien terminó diciendo a Acno:- Dinos porqué no deberíamos ir a la Forja antes de que termine abriendo el camino pateando tu trasero dragónico. -_

 _Acno:- 3 cosas. Primero, ¿tú patear mi trasero? ¡Ja! Quisiera verlo; segunda, para ser una persona bimbo si que supo diagnosticarme bien_ _señorita Lucy (Lucy [vena en la frente]:- ¡HEY! -). Y en tercera, la razón por la que no deben entrar a la Forja es simple: la Olvidada. -_

 _(En el Consejo, todo el mundo:- ¿Eh? -) Los tres:- ¿La qué? -_

 _Acnologia:- La propia demonio que intentó apoderarse de la Gema de la Eternidad, la Olvidada. Como ustedes han de saber, al ser una demonio que podía retar los poderes de los dioses indica que ustedes NI DE CHISTE podrán vencerla sin los poderes de la Gema de la Eternidad. -_

 _Happy:- ¡Pero si fue derrotada por la propia diosa Jinrui! ¿¡Cómo puede ser posible!? -_

 _Acnologia:- Porque yo peleé contra ella. -_

 ** _Vuelta al Consejo y con los 12..._**

 _Todo el mundo quedó sorprendido por lo comentado, ¿¡Acnologia había combatido a una demonio que parece tener una MILENIA de antigüedad!? ¿¡Acaso es inmortal!? **(Yo:- Obvio es un dragón. -)**_

 _Makarov:- ¿Y cuál es su historia? -_

 ** _Vuelta al relato..._**

 _Acnologia:- Todo héroe y villano tiene siempre orígenes humildes. Yo no soy excepción. Digamos que cuando tenía 138 años... -_

 _TODOS:- ¿¡138!? -_

 _Acnologia:- ¿Qué parte de los dragones viven más tiempo no entienden? ¡Y sí! ¡Deben de saber que también fui joven como ustedes! Lo que sea, 138 años era más o menos una edad joven para mí. Era igual que ustedes y sus amigos: aventurero, amigable, algo destructivo, básicamente un héroe. Aún así, trabajaba solo y muchas veces me metía en líos a los que otros dragones debían resolver. Todo un sinvergüenza era yo, jeje. Bueno el asunto es que un día yo andaba viajando cuando me termine desviándome a un templo debido a un "encuentro". En ese templo fue cuando supe todo sobre la existencia de la Gema de la Eternidad y me llamó mucho la curiosidad. Primero pensé en el clásico de "obtener la gema para ser invencible" pero para serles sinceros, solo quería obtenerla para poder ayudar al mundo como lo hizo la diosa Jinrui, quería que mi existencia fuera recordada. Pero mis acciones causaron un gran pago al mundo. Durante mucho tiempo viajé alrededor de todo el mundo buscando la ubicación de la Forja Espiritual y después de casi medio siglo de búsqueda encontré una pista: un viejo templo creado por los primeros magos en salir de la montaña. Allí fue donde finalmente supe la ubicación de la Forja Espiritual pero allí también fue cuando todo se terminó desmadrando. Pasaba justo al lado de una cámara que tenía inscripciones extrañas pero que obviamente advertían de un peligro sellado allí. Estaba inspeccionándolas cuando mi mano hizo que una roca se zafara de su lugar y cayera sobre una placa de presión que abrió la cámara. Lo siguiente que experimenté fue lo más espantoso que hubiera tenido en toda mi vida. Una potente aura negra y maldita me golpeó fuertemente con el peso de una montaña y me mandó volando desde el templo hasta justamente aquí mismo donde nos encontramos y terminó dejándome inconsciente. Dure 3 días en coma durante los cuales tuve una visión. Estaba yo en una especie de campo blanco, solo cuando oí una voz femenina que me gritaba:- ¡Tonto! - Y lo siguiente que sentí fue una dolorosa cachetada._

 _Yo:- ¡Hey! ¿Pero qué...? -_

 _Voltee pero no ví a nadie alrededor pero aún podía sentir su presencia y era una muy fuerte. Volví a escuchar su voz:- Tus actos imprudentes causaron que liberaras al peor peligro que haya existido en este mundo, un peligro que lleva milenia de años de antigüedad y cuyos conocimientos ya se han perdido. - y allí fue cuando me explicó toda la historia de la Olvidada. Justamente derrotaron a la demonio cuando destruyeron la Gema de la Eternidad pero uno de los restos terminó albergando el alma de esta en secreto y logró estar oculta durante todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, empezó a recobrar fuerzas y un día, tuvo suficiente fuerzas para crear un demonio llamado "Sombra". Son simplemente seres de materia negra que adquieren múltiples formas y que son los hijos de la Olvidada. Estos demonios lograron mezclarse entre la gente sin llamar la atención de los magos y lograr reunir suficientes gemas corruptas para poder dar suficiente poder para que la Olvidada volviera a producir estragos. Pero por fortuna para el mundo, en ese momento una Heartfilia logró descubrir la presencia de la demonio. La chica reunió a todos los clanes y pronto actuaron guiadas por el espíritu de la diosa: la Heartfilia fue llevada al "Laberinto", una especie de laberinto especial donde la chica debía superar retos para poder acceder a la magia más pura de todas: el Origen. Se ha dicho que el Origen es la magia original con la cual la diosa Jinrui logró crear la Gema de la Eternidad, lo que indicaba que si la chica lograba superar el Laberinto, usaría el Origen para crear una NUEVA Gema de la Eternidad que daría suficiente poder para atrapar a la demonio y sellarla en la tumba que yo, por imprudente y tonto, he abierto sin saber las consecuencias. Al saber la magnitud del problema que había liberado, sabía que a partir de ese momento terminaría por siempre siendo víctima de mis remordimientos, acciones y crímenes. El mundo sabría lo que hice y no me lo perdonaría jamás._

 _Pero aun no era tarde, la diosa me comentó que la Olvidada aun podía ser detenida pero para ello debía localizar a una Heartfilia ya que era la única raza que tenían suficiente pureza para manipular el Origen. Pero en esta ocasión, la Olvidada tenía un plan. Tan pronto como salió de su confinamiento tomó posesión de los grandes líderes y bestias que existían en esos tiempos, en parte los dragones. Usándolos como títeres, causaron la destrucción de varios grandes reinos que existieron mucho antes de los que todos ustedes conocen pero que quedaron en el olvido._

 _Pero aun la demonio no nos había vencido y los que quedamos pronto divisamos un plan. Todos sabían que como responsable de lo ocurrido yo tendría que tomar el trabajo más duro y ese era ser el portador de la Olvidada mientras se creaba una nueva Gema. Este trabajo era más un castigo que un trabajo. Salí a cazar a la demonio y pronto la encontré, peleamos durante un largo rato donde ella al final pensó en utilizarme debido a mi fuerza y gran cantidad de magia y tomo posesión de mi existencia. Así fue como terminé consiguiendo mi magia de Dragón Slayer del Apocalipsis y convirtiéndome en lo que soy ahora. La Olvidada me ordenó ir a la Forja Espiritual donde sabía yo que la Gema estaría lista para capturarla. Y así ocurrió, después de otra gran batalla finalmente fui liberado de la posesión de la demonio y ésta fue sellada otra vez, esta vez en las cuevas de la Forja Espiritual para mayor seguridad. Todo parecía que iba a ser normal pero no fue así. La magia del Apocalipsis más el tiempo en que estuve poseído de la Olvidada me hicieron demente y muy fuerte. Debido a ello, los clanes sabían que debían darme muerte pero no podrían hacerlo ahora. Sin embargo, los dragones como Igneel, Metallicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, Skiadrum y otros pronto concibieron el Plan de 400 Años que ustedes ya conocen. Mientras esperaba el momento preciso en la Forja Espiritual, finalmente mi demencia me venció y terminé violando el plan, huyendo de la Forja Espiritual y causando estragos en el mundo. Ésto fue lo que llevó a la guerra civil y, por ende, a que ocurriera todo lo que ha pasado. -_

 _Aquí Acnologia terminó su relato y pronto dijo:- Aunque yo los odie y ustedes me odien a mí, hice la promesa de que evitaría a toda costa que dicho evento volviera a repetirse, y YO no puedo faltar a mi palabra. Ahora que saben todo, les pido que se vayan de aquí y no vuelvan a la Forja jamás. -_

 _Pero Lucy dijo:- Pero entonces ¿qué haremos para salvar a todos nuestros amigos y familias si cuando la guerra se avecina? ¡No viajamos 3 meses hasta acá solo para regresar con las manos vacías! -_

 _Acnologia:- Lo siento, se que ustedes quieren salvar a su familia, pero NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ENTREN A... -_

 _De repente, todos ellos sintieron una presencia MUY PERTUBADORA. Tan pertubadora que se habían quedado petrificados y sentían que su voluntad se reducía al tamaño de una pizca. Acnologia lucía el menos pertubado pero era el más sorprendido de todos y terminó diciendo:- No puede ser... ella nos descubrió... ¡VAYANSE AHORA! -_

 _Los tres obedecieron a Acnologia pero al darse la vuelta vieron que MILES de monstruos salían de la espesura del bosque cercano. Estos eran MUY diferentes a los que estaban acostumbrados, desde pequeños escarabajos veloces que alcanzaban el tamaño de tortugas hasta gigantes polillas que aunque lentas lucían MUY intimidantes._

 _Lucy:- ¡Nos bloquean! -_

 _Y ocurrió... los 4 escucharon un sonido SUPER ESPELUZNANTE, su instinto les dijo a todos que miraran al agua y fue cuando la vieron... solo se veía su sombra pero lucía como una mujer de pelo largo y negro, con brazos largos y esqueléticos que tenían dedos de más en sus "manos", y la parte inferior a la cadera no alcanzaba a disitinguirse. **(Para mayor eficacia en la imaginación del lector, vayan a Youtube, busquen**_ ** _"GemCraft Labyrinth - The Story: Last Level" y pongan el video en el minuto "3:30")_** _Lucy, Natsu y Happy se quedaron petrificados, como si la sola presencia de la demonio les hubiera arrebatado sus fuerzas, su voluntad y sus sentimientos dejándolos como estatuas sin percatarse de los monstruos que se lanzaban hacia ellos. Pero Acnologia reaccionó transformándose en dragón y agarrando rápidamente a los otros 3 sacándolos de su estupor y saliendo volando en dirección a la costa._

 _Los otros 3 seguían en shock y pronto Natsu dijo:- Esa...esa...era... -_

 _Acnologia:- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ahora escúchenme! ¡En cuanto los dejé en tierra, corran directo por el bosque y no por la costa o ella los atrapará, me encargaré de...! -_

 _Pero de repente, varias especies de "aves" negras empezaron a pasar frente a Acno y estas terminaban convergiendo en un punto. Pronto el dragón supo que iba a pasar y trató de pasar al otro lado pero era tarde. Las aves se combinaron en varios puntos donde de repente cobraban la forma de monstruos que tenían formas irregulares y eran formados por masa negra._

 _Acnologia:- ¡Maldición! ¡Las Sombras nos rodearon! -_

 _Pronto los siguiente 30 minutos fueron un juego del gato y el ratón. Acnologia intentaba zafarse de las Sombras pero éstas eran muchas y cerraban un círculo alrededor de él que se hacía más estrecho a medida que el dragón intentaba maniobrar. Justo cuando el grupo perdió esperanza de salir de allí, Lucy sintió la llamada de un espíritu al que creía que no volvería a ver jamás._

 _Lucy:- "¿Es esto nuestro fin?" -_

 _?:- "¡Ni creas en rendirte ahora que estas cerca de lograrlo chiflada!"_

 _Lucy:- "¿Qué?... ¿Acaso es...?" -_

 _?:- "¡No pierdas el tiempo! ¡Dile al dragón que se dirija a la montaña! ¡Y prepara mi llave!" -_

 _Lucy:- "...¿Aquario?"_

 _Con nueva determinación, Lucy finalmente grito:- ¡Acno! ¡Dirígete a la Forja! -_

 _Acno:- ¡Ya hablamos de ello! ¡NO IREMOS! -_

 _Lucy:- ¡Es eso o morimos todos y la Olvidada volverá a este mundo! -_

 _Al final la lógica termino aplastando el argumento de Acno y finalmente:- ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero una vez adentro DEBERÁN OBEDECERME EN CADA DETALLE! -_

 _Happy (asustado):- Una pregunta, ¿¡cómo saldremos del cerco de las sombras!? -_

 _Lucy:- Creo que se como, ¡Acno! ¡HACIA LA FORJA ESPIRITUAL! -_

 _Pronto el dragón obedeció y voló en línea recta hacia la montaña. Justamente enfrente de ellos había una barrera de Sombras que estaban listas para recibirlas. Lucy siguió la orden de Aquario y preparó la llave rota del espíritu. Después de ello, los cuatro entraron en la barrera. Fue una experiencia MUY dolorosa, la materia negra de las Sombras cortaban como cristales muy finos y puntiagudos que hasta las escalas de Acno perdían su coraza fuerte y varios cortes empezaban a aparecer. Lucy, Natsu y Happy no la tenían mejor, incluso cuando el Salamandra intentaba proteger a sus amigos con sus escalas. Pero pronto vino alivio, la llave rota de Aquario brilló y en consecuencia el mar debajo de ellos se lanzó contra las Sombras que terminaron dispersándose dejando camino libre a los 4. Pero el resto de las Sombras empezaron a perseguirlas y las heridas de Acno empezaban a afectarlo._

 _Acno (jadea):- No creo que... podamos lograrlo... la Forja tiene una barrera mágica... muy fuerte y... yo no tengo suficiente... fuerza... -_

 _Pero la llave de Lucy volvió a brillar y esta vez apareció el Rey Celestial quien de repente hizo un rectángulo en la barrera lo suficientemente grande para el dragón. Pronto dijo:- ¡ADENTRO! - Usando sus últimas fuerzas Acno entró por el hueco y luego por una cueva mientras las Sombras que los perseguían terminaron replegándose._

 ** _Vuelta al Consejo..._**

 _Lucy:- Y así fue lo que pasó. Maestro, lo que sea que hayan sido esos monstruos son mucho MÁS peligrosos que los que enfrentamos en Tártaros y hasta los que inventó Zeref. **(Zeref:- Por primera vez, debo admitir que eso es cierto. -)** Así que, por favor, hagan lo que hagan, ¡No vayan a la Forja! -_

 _Levy:- ¡Pero Lu-chan...! -_

 _Natsu (acercándose al comunicador):- ¡Hagan lo que dice! ¡No vayan o recibirán peor que nosotros! ¡Estaremos bien aquí adentro...! -_

 _Se escuchó un ruido que salía del fondo y eso preocupó a los magos._

 _Erza:- Lucy, ¿qué fue ese ruido? -_

 _Pero el comunicador empezó a hacer interferencia y no se escuchaba mucho._

 _Lucy:- Irnos...por aquí... donde... ¡cuidado! -_

 _Y la comunicación se perdió._

 _Pronto la preocupación empezó a imponerse en el Consejo y Freed, Rufus y Levy intentaban a toda costa conseguir la señal pero sin resultados, mientras el resto empezaba a organizarse para intentar ir a la Forja y rescatar a sus amigos pero no tenían indicios de donde se localizaba la Forja exactamente y menos sabían como llegar allá inmediatamente. Aquí fue cuando la grabación de la lácrima de Irene se terminó._

 _Irene:- Allí fue cuando termine mi espionaje y salí para reportarle a usted emperador. Ahora solo una pregunta ¿qué piensa hacer? -_

 _Zeref cruzó sus brazos y reflexionó..._

 ** _En el Consejo Mágico, al día siguiente..._**

 _Todo el mundo no sabía que hacer, habían intentando todo el día anterior intentando rastrear la señal de la lácrima sin tener éxito. Por orden del Consejo, los magos se habían dividido en dos grupos: la Fuerza Expedicionaria **(este nombre siempre resulta atractivo)** y el Grupo de Defensa. Quienes ingresaban en el primero eran: el equipo de los GMG de Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus y el equipo Natsu, Shadow Gear, Raijinshi, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira y Cana. El resto se quedarían en Fiore por si Álvarez intentaba aprovechar para atacar. Pero nadie sabía que justamente recibirían una gran ayuda de la más inesperada..._

 _Actualmente, a pesar de estar listos para partir, los Expedicionarios no tenían idea de donde ir. Y aun seguían así cuando vieron que una polvareda de humo gigante apareció de repente en las cercanías, al Norte de Era. Intrigados, casi todo el mundo salió a investigarlo y pronto se arrepintieron porque al llegar allí estaban..._

 _Ajeel:- Bueno, bueno pero si no son más que las haditas. -_

 _¡LA ORDEN DE LOS 12! Todo el mundo se puso en guardia rápidamente y algunos se lanzaron rápidamente, pero fueron detenidos por las magias de los lords. Pronto Zeref dijo:- Se lo que ustedes están pensando ahora por nuestra presencia pero si me dejan unos momentos para explicar... -_

 _Gray:- ¡COMO SI FUERAMOS A DEJARTE DESPUÉS DE LO QUE CAUSASTE! -_

 _Y se lanzó junto a varios otra vez antes de volver a ser detenidos, esta vez, por los maestros de gremio._

 _Makarov:- ¡Escucha Gray! ¡También yo estoy furioso de tenerlo al frente después de todo lo que ocurrió pero por ahora déjalo hablar! -_

 _Bloodman:- ¡Ja! ¡Lo dice el maestro más enano de todos! -_

 _Makarov (furioso):- ¡Pensándolo bien, una buena tunda no saldría mal! -_

 _Pero esta vez, Zeref gritó:- ¡BLOODMAN, AJEEL! ¡MUESTREN RESPETO Y ORDEN AHORA O LE PEDIRÉ A IRENE QUE SE ENCARGUE DE USTEDES! -_

 _Ambos sirvientes callaron y Zeref continuó:- Lo que queremos hacer es simplemente ofrecerles un trato, hemos oído sobre el problema que al parecer mi hermano y la señorita Heartfilia tienen junto a Acnologia en la Forja Espiritual. Y por ello creo que tenemos algo que nosotros sabemos. -_

 _Laxus:- ¿Y es? -_

 _Zeref:- Sé donde se encuentra. -_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Todo el mundo pronto comprendió a donde iba esto..._

 _Zeref:- Así pues, esto es lo que propongo: yo y mi orden de los 12 los llevaré a todos ustedes cerca de la ubicación de la Forja donde podrán empezar el rescate; a cambio nos comprometeremos de no realizar ninguna acción contra Fiore hasta que su misión termine, sea en victoria o en derrota. -_

 _Laxus:- Y comprendo que a cambio querrán que les paguemos con Fiore o con la Fairy Heart, ¿verdad? -_

 _Invel:- No, queremos a cambio la propia Gema de la Eternidad. -_

 _Todos:- ¡¿QUÉ?! -_

 _Levy:- ¡Pero eso es una locura! ¡¿No saben que si lo intentan poseer liberarán a la Olvidada como lo advirtió Acnologia?! -_

 _Larcade:- Sabemos de eso, pero mi padre y el resto de los 12 hemos organizado un plan para poder extraer la Gema sin liberar a la Olvidada. Pero eso es confidencial y no para sus oídos. -_

 _Ahora todos estaban en un punto muy pero MUY delicado: si aceptaban la oferta, terminarían cerca de la Forja con la oportunidad de rescatar a sus amigos (a pesar de que estos dijeron que no) pero a cambio si lo logran o no, los Spriggan terminarían poseyendo la Gema y probablemente liberando a la demonio. Pero si no aceptaban, entonces los Spriggan abandonarían O atacarían ahora y sus amigos terminarán pereciendo en las entrañas de la montaña mística y ellos después en la guerra. Las consecuencias no eran alentadoras para decidir pero todo el mundo sabe que si sus amigos lograron aventurarse por su cuenta en busca de la Gema, entonces ellos debían lograr superar las experiencias y confiar con sus enemigos aunque sea por solo una vez._

 _Laxus:- Hecho. -_

 _Extiendo una mano al propio emperador y esta la acepta. No sin antes ser electrocutado._

 _Zeref:- ¡EY! -_

 _Laxus:- También nos debes aunque sea solo un toque o golpe, ¿eh? -_

 _Zeref nomás suspiro y después los 12 Spriggan se pusieron alrededor de la Fuerza Expedicionaria y Zeref invocó un círculo grande que terminó desapareciendo a los magos mientras los Defensores los veían irse. Otra vez sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Mavis veía todo, esta vez, desde un monte donde pensó:- "Amor mío, espero que al fin cambies con lo que en consecuencia va a ocurrir. Este es un evento que nosotros dos no pudimos percibir." -_

 _?:- Cambiará señorita Vermilion, él y Álvarez también están integrados. -_

 _La fantasma rubia se volteo asustado por la repentina voz pero no vio a nadie. Pero sintió de repente que algo la instigaba de ir a la Forja._

 _Mavis:- Definitivamente, es algo que no podemos percibir. -_

 ** _Con la Fuerza Expedicionaria, momentos después..._**

 _Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que nadie volvería a usar teletransporte jamás después de quedar mareados al ser su primera vez (a excepción de algunos)._

 _Gray (mareado):- Ahora entiendo... como se siente Cenizas por cerebro... en un vehículo... -_

 _Después de un rato, todo el mundo se incorporó pero..._

 _Yukino:- Ahhhh, muchachos, aquí no está la Forja Espiritual. -_

 _Y era cierto, estaban en la costa pero no había rastro de la montaña._

 _Irene:- Claro que no, está ubicada a 2 km al Norte de aquí, debido a la presencia de monstruos que hay en la cercanía esto era lo más cercano que podíamos traerlos. -_

 _Bacchus:- ¿2km eh? ¡Bastará un solo salto para llegar allá! ¡Vamos! -_

 _Pero antes de siquiera emprender el camino, un sorpresivo cambio en el clima asustó a todo el mundo, que hasta algunos (*tose... los hombres "varoniles"...tose*) se terminaron abrazando. Primero, el clima húmedo y cálido de la costa se tornó muy ventosa y nublada de repente, luego surgieron de la nada nubes de tormenta que si bien no descargaban su contenido hacían del lugar un lugar más oscuro y tenebroso con sus frecuentes relámpagos (que Laxus terminó frustrado de que no cayeran cerca de él). Y todo rastro de luz solar quedo cegado por estas nubes._

 _Brandish:- Esto no me gusta. ¿Realmente la Olvidada es un gran peligro? -_

 _Mira:- Ha de serlo, este clima es muy demoniaco y parece que se expande rápido. Si un mago intentara hacer lo mismo, creo que necesitaría el respaldo de varias lácrimas. -_

 _Minerva:- No son necesarios tantas lacrimas, señorita Mira. Así como Juvia puede invocar lluvia con sus sentimientos o pensamientos ocurre lo mismo en demonios auténticos. -_

 _Todo el mundo se le quedo viendo extrañado y ella respondió:- Fui una vez demonio, ¿se acuerdan? -_

 _Luego un ruido llamó la atención de todos y vieron que cerca de unos acantilados a la derecha de ellos algunos monstruos se movían._

 _Zeref:- Será mejor movernos, llamamos la atención al usar mucha magia para el teletransporte y esos monstruos son diferentes a los que se conocemos. -_

 _Y todo el mundo emprendió la marcha._

 ** _¿Pero qué ha pasado con nuestros héroes dentro de la montaña mientras tanto?_**

 _La cosa no ha ido tan bien para ellos, justo cuando comunicaban al gremio que NO intentarán rescatarlos un grupo de monstruos logró irrumpir en la montaña y pronto tuvieron que huir a pesar de estar heridos y cansados. Pero al ritmo que salieron, sabían que no terminarían de darles alcance. Pero la fortuna les saludó esta vez al mostrar frente a ellos un edificio que asemejaba a una torre fuerte con rejas en la puerta._

 _Lucy:- ¡Deprisa! ¡A la torre! ¡Por aquí! -_

 _Corriendo lo mejor que podían ofrecerles sus piernas, los 4 estaban a punto de entrar cuando un monstruo apareció de la nada dispuesto a asaltar a Lucy._

 _Natsu:- ¡Lucy! ¡Cuidado! -_

 _Muy tarde, el monstruo saltó y Lucy no podía evadir el golpe. Pero un milagro sucedió. Un muchacho humano alado que parecía tener 16 años con pelo azul, llevando shorts y playera celeste y una estatura parecida a la de Wendy, apareció y logró salvar a Lucy. Después de eso, se levantó y cargando a Lucy, se metió dentro de la torre, con Natsu siguiéndoles y Acnologia cerrando la entrada._

 _Lucy (agradecida y cansada):- Muchas... gracias por salvarme... señor... -_

 _Pero luego al ver con claridad al muchacho, ella terminó sorprendida al ver los mismos ojos y rostro de..._

 _Natsu y Lucy:- ¡¿HAPPY?! -_

 _Happy (soltando inconscientemente a Lucy quien colapsa en el suelo):- ¡¿Pero qué me pasó?! ¡¿LUCY, QUÉ ME HICISTE?! -_

 _Lucy (ahora molesta):- ¿¡Y YO QUÉ TENGO QUE VER CON ESTO!? -_

 _Happy:- ¡Justo me aviento para rescatarte de ese monstruo, ¿y así me lo agradeces?! ¡Me convertiste en humano! ¡Carla no se interesará en mi ahora! (chilla) -_

 _Natsu:- ¿Así lo crees Happy? Porque para serte sincero, ESTO será lo que ella necesita. -_

 _Y Natsu tenía razón. Happy, en su forma humana lucía muy apuesto, pues sacaba a destacar los frutos de varias aventuras junto a sus dos mejores amigos y el resto del gremio: unos buenos músculos desarrollados gracias a mucho cargar y descargar compañeros (tal vez Lucy si sea pesada después de todo XD)._

 _Lucy (con cara pícara):- ¿Y te quejas de mi peso justo cuando le hago a Carla un favor? -_

 _Happy iba a responder cuando varios golpes en la puerta se hicieron escuchar llamando la atención de todos. A pesar de que los monstruos intentaran derribarla, la puerta se mantenía fuerte pero eso pronto plantó otro problema a resolver._

 _Lucy:- ¿Ahora como salimos de aquí? -_

 _Natsu:- ¡Pues muy fácil! ¡Nos abriremos pasó a través de golpes! -_

 _Acno:- Temo que eso no funcionará. -_

 _El resto se volteo a mirarlo y dijo:- Estos monstruos son creaciones de la Olvidada. Claro que con los poderes que ustedes 2 tienen podrán eliminarlos pero reaparecerán poco después ya que al usar energía de la demonio les permitirá volver a aparecer esta vez en cuerpos cada vez más fuertes y destructivos. -_

 _Lucy:- ¿Estás diciendo que no importa cuantos derrotemos, no morirán? -_

 _Acno:- Así es. Lamento mucho decir esto pero a excepción de que sepan la magia del Origen no hay salida de aquí. Ni siquiera mi magia es suficiente para aniquilarlos. -_

 _La noticia les cayó a los tres como una cubeta de agua fría: estaban atrapados en la montaña sin modo de salir de allí._

 ** _Con el grupo de rescate..._**

 _Pero el destino de este grupo iba a ser peor. A pesar de ser poderosos, los magos evitaban tener cualquier enfrentamiento con los monstruos cosa que complicaba la marcha al tener que hacer evasiones y, por si fuera poco, el clima volvió a cambiar: pasaba de lluvias torrenciales a algunas nevadas que realmente hacían irónico el lugar para luego volver a la calma nublada y comenzar de nuevo. Y todo ello dejaba cansaba a nuestros héroes._

 _Droy (cansado y gimiendo):- ¿Falta mucho? -_

 _Jet:- Apenas llevamos la mitad del camino Droy. -_

 _Gajeel:- ¿Ya cansado amigo? Siendo sincero te conviene esto para que pierdas esos kilos. Gijiji. -_

 _Levy:- ¡Gajeel! ¡Eso es muy grosero! -_

 _Gajeel:- No dije nada que no sea verdad. -_

 _Levy:- ¡Eso es un tema sensible para él y aparte Droy sigue siendo un amigo! ¡Demuestra más modales ó...! -_

 _Jacob:- ¡Silencio! -_

 _El "caballero" de los 12 empezaba a actuar como si algo fatal había ocurrido._

 _Zeref:- ¿Ocurre algo? -_

 _Jacob:- Siento una presencia familiar que viene hacia... será mejor que se prepare su majestad. -_

 _Zeref:- ¿Qué?... -_

 _De repente, algo salió de entre el espesor y una figura pequeña se lanzó directo a Zeref quien no logró moverse a tiempo para evadirla._

 _Zeref:- Agggg... ¿alguien sabe quien fue el que...? ¡¿MAVIS?! -_

 _Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la figura era justamente la fundadora de Fairy Tail y la poseedora de la Fairy Heart, Mavis Vermilion. Sin embargo, más impresionaba a todos era que la chica estaba inconsciente; no había marcas de pelea ni rasguños ni de maltrato, tan solo el símbolo de una gema circular dentro de una montaña._

 _Erza (inspeccionándola):- ¿Cómo fue que llegó aquí? ¿Y qué es esa marca que tiene en sus hombros y porque parece estar inconsciente? -_

 _Larcade:- Lo del símbolo es fácil de solucionar, creo que la montaña es la Forja Espiritual y la gema debe ser la Gema de la Eternidad. -_

 _Wendy (analizándola):- ¿Pero como y quién se lo insertó? La marca no muestra que la Primera fuera forzada o maltratada y aparentemente (acerca la mano y todo el mundo siente una fuente de magia que no habían sentido antes)...eso es nuevo. -_

 _De repente, todo el mundo sintió una especie de escalofrío en su espalda como si algo parecido a sus peores pesadillas los acabará de encontrar. Y cuando digo todo el mundo ES todo el mundo, hasta los 12 y Zeref sintieron la presencia y hasta estuvieron intimidados. De repente, la visión de la sombra de una mujer con pelo largo pero con brazos esqueléticos y la parte inferior del torso sin poder verse se hizo presente antes de desvanecerse rápidamente. Al desvanecerse, Mavis despertó asustada mientras el resto se preguntaba también atemorizado qué pasó._

 _Brandish:- Esa debía ser la Olvidada. Parece que todo esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperábamos. -_

 _Pero toda atención se concentró en Mavis quien parecía estar muy alterada._

 _Gray:- ¿Primera? ¿Qué ocurre? -_

 _Mavis no respondió y seguía hiperventilándose._

 _Gray:- ¡Primera! ¡Cálmese! ¿¡Qué sucede!? -_

 _Zeref:- ¡Mavis! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! -_

 _Mavis:-...(jadeo)...(jadeo)...Ella...está aquí... -_

 _Y de repente todo el mundo escuchó un estruendo viniendo de los bosques y vieron a manadas de monstruos acercándose a ellos._

 _Erza:- ¡Todo el mundo, prepárense! -_

 _Iba a ser una tarde muy larga._

 ** _2 horas más tarde..._**

 _Toda la Fuerza Expedicionaria estaba realmente abatida. Lucy tenía razón con respecto a las creaciones de la Olvidada. Los monstruos eran mucho más fuertes que a los que los magos y hasta los Spriggan estaban acostumbrados en Ishgar. No eran TAN difíciles de derrotar pues por algo nuestros héroes han logrado salvar el día varias veces consecutivas pero el problema era en los números y que estos monstruos parecían no tener fin. Primero, los 12 intentaron usar sus magias para hacer el encuentro corto, pero tan pronto terminaron de usarlas los monstruos volvieron a aparecer como si ningún cambio hubiera ocurrido en sus números. Lo mismo pasó cuando se decidieron ir a combate cerrado, los monstruos no paraban de llegar en manadas y plagas. Al final, el cansancio empezó a verse reflejado._

 _Kagura (jadeando):- ¡Ñaaa! (parte en dos a un monstruo) ¡Son muchos! (golpea a otro que la rodeaba) ¡No aguantaremos más de esta forma! -_

 _Minerva:- ¡Creo que lo mejor es salir de aquí! (manda a volar varios monstruos escarabajos) ¡¿Hay alguna forma de huir?! -_

 _Por fortuna, ya August había pensado en la posibilidad y pronto dijo:- ¡La hay! ¿Ven esa colina de allá? -_

 _Varios voltearon a ver y vieron que el lugar de la batalla donde estaban era una especie agujero donde por un lado el mar la rodeaba y al otro lado, eran unos precipicios que parecían ser inaccesibles para los monstruos. La única ruta de acceso de éstos era un pasillo que se encontraba justamente debajo de un puente de piedra levantado en arco que parecía estar muy inestable. Tan pronto como vieran el puente, ya todos supieron el plan._

 _Gray:- ¡Me encargo! - Acto seguido hizo aparecer un cañón de hielo en sus manos y disparó pero justo cuando el proyectil iba a llegar al puente, un montón de aves negras empezaron a congregarse alrededor del objetivo y de repente una especie de figura negra toda deforme y con tentáculos apareció y terminó desintegrando el proyectil._

 _Mavis (aterrorizada):- ¡Es una Sombra! -_

 _Todo el mundo se paralizó al ver a la criatura terrorífica pero luego reaccionaron cuando Irene gritó:- ¡No se queden pasmados o esa cosa nos alcanzará! -_

 _Otra vez, Gray, esta vez con ayuda de Juvia, Levy y Lyon intentaron derribar la estructura de nuevo pero la Sombra parecía leerles la mente porque detenía una y otra vez los ataques. Mientras la estructura no cayera los monstruos seguirían entrando a montones y la pelea no terminaría._

 _Gray:- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa criatura hace imposible derribarla! -_

 _Bacchus:- ¡¿Y porqué no mejor dejas de disparar y te acercas a ella?! -_

 _Eso dio una gran idea a Gray y contestó:- ¡Hazme los honores! -_

 _Bacchus no tuvo idea de que hablaba hasta que Gray lo empujó y acto seguido salió disparado por una pista de hielo. A medida que avanzaba a la estructura, pronto Bacchus comprendió lo que el Asesino de demonios pensaba hacer._

 _Bacchus:- ¡Más abajo! ¡Debo evitar a la Sombra! -_

 _Lyon:- ¡Estoy en eso! - Relevó a Gray y se encargó de continuar la pista mientras Gray volvía a matar monstruos._

 _Por desgracia, la Sombra fue inteligente y destruyó la pista. Por fortuna, Lyon pudo desviar su hielo para evitar que Bacchus caiga pero sabía que necesitaría ayuda._

 _Lyon:- ¿Alguien qué pueda distraer a esa enorme criatura mientras intentamos derrumbar el puente? -_

 _-¡Estamos en ello! - Dos figuras con cabellera roja salieron disparadas hacia la bestia y bien armadas. La Sombra intentó todo lo posible para detenerlas pero Irene y Erza demostraban ser superiores tácticamente pues aparte de distraerla, cortaban los tentáculos que se encargaban de destruir la pista de hielo. Al final, Bacchus logró encontrar un claro y con sus puños finalmente logró derribar el puente. Los monstruos debajo de éste perecieron rápidamente y los que estaban adentro terminaron por ser eliminados. Pero la Sombra aún era un peligro para todos nuestros héroes y pareció que al destruir el puente esta se enfureció mucho. Lanzó un grito tan estruendoso que terminó aturdiendo y mareando a todo el mundo. La bestia entonces salió disparada a la primera víctima que pudiera encontrar en su camino y por desgracia, la primera que encontró fue Erza._

 _Erza estaba muy aturdida como para percatarse de los tentáculos de la Sombra pero cuando lo hizo era tarde; los tentáculos la agarraron y luego la lanzaron con tal fuerza que de no ser que cambiaba de armadura su cuerpo se hubiera quebrado. Acto seguido, Erza cambió a su armadura Black Wing y se lanzó en directo contra la bestia cortando a través de sus tentáculos en esperanza de alcanzar su centro. Pero mientras lo hacía, no se daba cuenta que por afuera la Sombra la empezaba a rodearla con sus tentáculos. Para cuando el resto se recuperó y trataron de avisarla, ya era tarde._

 _Kagura:- ¡Erza! -_

 _Para cuando la Titania se dio cuenta de su situación, la Sombra la atrapó. Para Erza fue una mala experiencia, los tentáculos cortaban tan afiladamente que no pudo reprimir gritos de dolor. El resto intentaba detener la tortura pero los tentáculos habían adquirido de repente una composición de hierro pues nada les permitía entrar incluso con ataques super fuertes. Todos se empezaban a desesperar pues si no hacían algo, Erza moriría de dolor. Al final, la bestia terminó por detener sus ataques y revelar a su víctima. La pobre ahora estaba cubierta de varias hemorragias y partes de su armadura estaban totalmente despedazadas. De entre todos los presentes, Elise fue quien más salió afectada al verla herida. De repente la bestia habló en voz femenina:- ¡Tontos mortales! ¿Ustedes creen que podrán derrotar a uno de mis niños usando viejos trucos de niños? Jejejeje... hace tiempo que no veo a pequeños ingenuos como ustedes perseguir un sueño del que no se puede conseguir. ¡Ahora vean morir a su amiga! - Pero antes de poder siquiera un brazo, una luz brillante atravesó los tentáculos de la Sombra y arrebato a la presa de su agarre mientras la bestia lanzaba un grito de dolor._

 _Erza (muy débil):- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? -_

 _Lo que alcanzó a ver antes de caer inconsciente fue una cabellera azul y la cara de un hombre con un tatuaje en su mejilla derecha._

 _Erza:- ...Jellal... -_

 _Jellal:- Tranquila, necesitaras tus energías. Descansa. -_

 _Acto seguido Erza sonrió ante su hombre antes de desmayarse. La explicación era sencilla, Crime Sorciere había llegado a ayudar._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡UF! ¡LAMENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO! ¡ESTE CAPÍTULO TERMINÓ SIENDO MÁS DIFÍCIL DE LO QUE ESPERABA! ¡LES JURÓ QUE SÍ HARÉ ESTE CUENTO HASTA EL FINAL! ¡NO VOY A RENDIRME!**

 **Ahora que deje claro aquello, les diré que el sigiuiente en mi lista será el cuento de Undertale antes de poner el próximo capítulo en este cuento. Me figuré que necesitaba alguna especie de historia que explique mi versión de como Álvarez y Fiore terminaron sus hostilidades y los hermanos Dragneel se reconciliaron. Si a varios de ustedes les sorprendió la aparición del propio Acnologia les diré de una vez que este dragón va a tener un papel SÚPER IMPORTANTE en mi historia. ¡Ya verán a que me refiero! Y ahora como un extra...**

 **Juan:*aparece de repente* - ¡¿Hasta cuando podré mostrar a los magos el Infinity?! ¡ME EMPIEZO A IMPACIENTAR! -**

 **Yo:*suda de nervios* - Pues.. Juan... tu sabes que estuve ocupado estos días... -**

 **Aurora (otra personaje que cree al jugar Fallout 4):- ¿Ocupado perdiendo el tiempo en mi videojuego y haciendo el final de los Minutemen? -**

 **Yo:- Ah... eh... ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! -**

 ***Fin de transmición***


	12. Hacia el Infinty! Parte 5

**La espada de las hadas.**

 **Capítulo 12. ¡Hacia el Infinity! Parte 5- Búsqueda y memorias sección 2.**

* * *

 _La Sombra estaba retorciéndose de dolor debido al ataque y Jellal aprovechó el momento para darle tremendos trancazos usando "Meteor", vapuleando sin piedad a la bestia. Mientras esto ocurría, Yukino fue a hablar con su hermana: - ¡Hermana! ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? ¿Y cómo diantres llegaron tan rápido desde Fiore? ¡Son meses de viaje! –_

 _Angel: - Lo mismo preguntaríamos por ustedes. ¿Por qué la mayoría de los magos más fuertes de Fiore están reunidos en este lugar aislado y salvaje? –_

 _Yukino iba a empezar a explicar la situación, pero pronto la atención de todo el mundo se centró en un ruido espantoso. Justamente en ese momento Jellal había usado su hechizo "Grand Chariot" y terminó siendo tan fuerte que la Sombra terminó pulverizada y dispersando sus restos en forma de polvo y pequeñas aves negras._

 _Jellal: - Hmmm, no era tan difícil. –_

 _Gray (gritando): - ¿Tú crees? ¡Esa cosa dejo malherida a tu novia, hombre! –_

 _Jellal iba a responder (y con un tono rojo en sus cachetes) de mala gana cuando una voz espeluznante femenil empezó a resonar en las mentes de todos los presentes: "Vaya, vaya, vaya… parece ser que lograron derrotar a la primera fuerza de mis monstruos. He de decir que ello no me impresiona en nada, he visto a varios magos más poderosos que ustedes hacer mejores trucos, ejércitos grandes y poderosos usando todas sus fuerzas contra mis monstruos e hijos… y todos aquellos perecieron ante mí. Ustedes no serán la excepción de ello y no podrán evitar el destino que varios sufrieron antes que ustedes. Y con respecto a ti, mago Fernández, lograste derrotar a uno de mis hijos y a mi no me agrada aquello."_

 _De repente, él y Zeref sintieron una presencia de magia maldita fluyendo hacia…_

 _"Así que, como un precio justo por mi hijo, tu novia puede formar parte de mi familia ahora."_

 _Ambos no perdieron tiempo; con una velocidad sorprendente Jellal se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba Erza y la agarró mientras Zeref efectuaba un hechizo que le permitió absorber la mayor parte de la magia negra. La voz prosiguió, aun así, indiferente: "Hmmm, interesante… tú pudiste absorber mi magia y aún así sigues consciente y en total control de ti."_

 _De alguna forma, Zeref sintió mucho orgullo que dijo: - He creado demonios con varios tipos de magias negras anteriormente. Se muy bien como manipularlo. –_

 _"Hu hu hu hu hu… tal vez seas bueno con los tuyos, pero al absorber mi magia…"_

 _Zeref de repente sintió dolor en su mente, un dolor horrible que lo forzó a arrodillarse y a lanzar un alarido de dolor._

 _Mavis: - ¡ZEREF! –_

 _"…me has dado permiso de entrar hacia ti, donde ahora todo lo que tú sabes, yo lo sabré, todo lo que tú conoces, yo lo conoceré."_

 _Zeref (agarrando su cabeza): - ¡Agggghhh! –_

 _"Vamos a ver, ¿algún hechizo útil en toda esa sabiduría que tienes? Aja, justo lo que necesitaba… jujujuju… será una entretenida sesión de tortura."_

 _Zeref (alarmado): -Agh… ¡No! ¡SPRIGGAN! –_

 _Por fortuna, Larcade y August pronto supieron que iba a pasar y ambos invocaron "BLOCKING ART: IMPERIA!"_

 _"¡MUERAN!"_

 _De repente, todo el mundo sintió un dolor interno. Al principio, era algo parecido a los dolores que sufren en combate contra otros monstruos, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que los dolores aumentaban al mismo tiempo que Larcade y August empezaban a cansarse._

 _Laxus: - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –_

 _Brandish: - ¡La Olvidada está usando a Zeref con uno de sus hechizos! ¡Hay que ayudar a Larcade y a August o moriremos todos! –_

 _Pronto todos empezaron a transferir su magia hacia los dos magos y durante un largo rato, la pelea mental sobre el control del hechizo se alargó, pero pronto se hizo notable que el demonio podría aguantar indefinidamente y si no hacían nada pronto todos morirían._

 _Mavis: "¿Qué es lo que hacemos? ¡Larcade y August no podrán aguantar mucho tiempo, y Zeref corre el riesgo de ser poseído por completo! Yo podría ayudar, pero podría arriesgarme a llamar la atención de ella. ¿Qué…?"_

 _Pero de repente, el símbolo impreso en ella empezó a brillar y todo al mundo, incluida la Olvidada, empezó a sentir una especie de magia de magia tan pura y neutral que pronto Mavis creyó oír una voz familiar en ella que decía: "Purifica." Como si actuara bajo ese instinto, ella dirigió toda esa magia hacia Zeref quien de repente se sintió liberado del control de la Olvidada quien perdió el control sobre el emperador y al mismo tiempo lanzaba un alarido de dolor a la vez de enojo. Pronto dijo: "¡No es posible! ¡Una Vermilion sigue viva! ¡Todos ustedes ganan por esta vez, pero no ha terminado todo! ¡ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO!" Y acto seguido la presencia de la Olvidada se desvaneció del lugar._

 _Lo único que se escuchó después fue la voz de Gajeel decir: - Okey, incluso para mí, esto ha sido algo terrible. –_

 _Levy: - Espero que Lucy, Happy y Natsu lo tengan mejor. –_

 _ **A las 8 de la noche, en el interior de la montaña…**_

 _Lucy, Natsu, Acnologia y Happy intentaron buscar nuevas salidas de la torre, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de que no había ninguna. Para pasar el tiempo, Lucy se ha puesto a leer el libro para ver si había información útil mientras Natsu ayudaba a Happy a controlar su nueva transformación, de vez en cuando con algunos consejos provenientes de Acno, quien a su vez vigilaba la entrada y exploraba la torre para ver los alrededores cosa que no era mucho aparte de una caverna que contenía ruinas de columnas, escalones, y estructuras de marfil con algunas paredes gastadas por la humedad junto con inscripciones que pudieron haber contenido cosas interesantes ahora perdidas y alrededor de todo esto, los monstruos esperando que los ocupantes de la torre perecieran._

 _Eventualmente, pronto Lucy dijo en un tono triste: - Terminé el libro y no encontré nada que nos pueda ayudar. –_

 _Natsu y Happy interrumpieron su entrenamiento al escuchar esto y Happy, transformado en gato, pronto preguntó: - ¿Segura Lucy? ¿Nada? –_

 _Lucy nomás movió la cabeza afirmando sin tener ganas de hablar más del tema cuando de repente Acnologia los llamó desde las escaleras de la torre: - ¡Oigan escorias! ¡Vengan acá! –_

 _Al subir, Acno se dirigió a Lucy: - Rubia, ¿Qué era lo último que decía el libro? –_

 _Lucy: - Decía algo sobre el final del camino y el inicio del Laberinto. ¿Qué encontraste? –_

 _Acnologia apuntó hacia uno de los muros y el resto al mirar vio algo extraño: el muro al que apuntaba, a pesar de asimilarse mucho a una pared natural, parecía ser diferente a las otras. Se podía notar que había inscripciones en esta pero no se podían leer debido a la oscuridad del lugar. Pronto Lucy recordó algo: - Espera, "detrás del límite de la caverna, en donde la travesía lleva a su atoramiento, el muro de piedra abrirá la senda y el camino en el laberinto liberará el atascamiento." –_

 _Natsu: - ¿Y eso Lucy? –_

 _Lucy: - Es algo que decía el libro, pero no tengo idea… -_

 _De repente, la montaña empezó a temblar y las inscripciones en el muro empezaron a brillar fuertemente que hizo que los monstruos que se encontraban dormidos alrededor de la torre huyeran._

 _Lucy: - ¡¿Qué sucede?! –_

 _La luz empezó a ser más brillante y la montaña tembló más fuerte que pronto los cuatro empezaron a tener problemas en mantener el equilibrio hasta que finalmente colapsaron en el suelo donde la luz empezó a ser tan intensa que empezó a consumirlos. Antes de caer inconscientes, los cuatro escucharon que Acno dijo: - ¡TRANQUILOS! ¡LA MONTAÑA QUIERE HABLAR! –_

 _ **Con la Fuerza Expedicionaria…**_

 _Todo el mundo estaba aún recuperándose de la batalla así que el ambiente era algo deprimente viniendo de magos que usualmente eran muy vivos. Algunos estaban platicando entre ellos, otros haciendo guardia, otros comiendo y otros nomás haciendo nada y preocupándose por la única herida del grupo: Erza. La pobre no ha despertado desde el ataque de la Sombra, pero Wendy ha dicho que estaba estable y que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que se recupere. Pero, aun así, ello no bastaba para calmar la conciencia de Jellal en específico._

 _Jellal: "Oh Erza. No puedo soportar verte así, me hace recordar aquellos momentos en que yo… No Jellal, no pienses en eso otra vez, no te ayudará en nada en tu tarea de hacerla feliz… pero aún así sabes que no lo será siempre sin ti, pero no me la merezco… **(ustedes no saben como me FASTIDIA tanto oír como ESCRIBIR esto OTRA VEZ)** "_

 _De repente el sonido de pasos lo hizo voltear a ver a Irene en la entrada de la tienda que instalaron para Erza._

 _Irene: - ¿Cómo se encuentra? –_

 _Jellal: - Estoy empezando a notar una mejora en su magia, pronto se recuperará. –_

 _Irene: - Sabes, para venir de un gremio que está causando problemas a todos los asuntos del emperador, resultas ser alguien menos… marcial. –_

 _Jellal: - No siempre he sido así, y aparte es algo irónico que ello venga de alguien también igual de problemática que mis amigos y yo o inclusive más que se ganó el título de la "Desgracia Escarlata". –_

 _Irene: - Al menos veo que realmente Fiore se preparaba para nuestra llegada, ¿eh? Tal vez deban actualizarse una vez que terminemos con esta situación. –_

 _Jellal (molesto): - A propósito, ¿por qué quieren ahora ir a invadir Fiore si ustedes pudieron haber aprovechado en otros momentos? –_

 _Irene: - No me preguntes a mí niño, son cosas que solo el emperador sabe… aparte, no creo que tenga sentido que te lo diga cuando tarde o temprano tendré que matarte a ti y a… -_

 _De repente, el sonido de un trueno seguido de un gemido de Erza llamó la atención de ambos. Ante la sorpresa de ambos, una marca negra había aparecido en sus dos manos, y cuando Jellal desvendó los de sus brazos para revisarla, tuvo el horror de ver que la marca se había expandido hasta sus codos._

 _Irene: - Parece ser que ese demonio aún tenía otro truco bajo la manga. Y es uno feo. –_

 _Jellal (intenta aplicar parte de su magia para calmar a Erza): - ¡Llama por Wendy o alguien rápido! –_

 _Irene no se movió, pero Jellal sentía un flujo de magia viniendo de parte de ella y de repente Wendy junto con Mavis, August y Zeref aparecieron en el lugar._

 _Wendy (confundida): - ¿Eh? Juraba que hace momentos… -_

 _Jellal: - ¡Luego te explico! ¡Erza necesita ayuda! –_

 _Y mientras ambos calmaban a Erza, August habló con Irene: - ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no hagas otra vez teletransportes instantáneos? –_

 _Irene: - Puedes quejarte después de que veas lo que le ocurre. –_

 _Todos vieron como el mago cósmico y la dragon Slayer de viento daban tratamiento a Erza de la repentina maldición. Zeref, sin embargo, pronto notó que cierta aura misterioso ganaba fuerza procediendo de la montaña. De repente, una luz brillante surcó los cielos llamando la atención de todo el mundo, y al ver la montaña notaron una figura que surgía a partir del tope. Al acercarse, todo el mundo vio que era un espectro blanco con forma de dragón. Dicho espectro volaba en dirección hacia ellos y algunos se alarmaron ante eso. Pero luego escucharon muchos ruidos procedentes de las orillas donde los monstruos se encontraban y el sonido se hizo más suave cosa que significaba algo único: los monstruos habían huido del espectro. Pero eso aún no los tranquilizaba y varios se debatían entre combatir o también intentar huir._

 _Zeref: "Esto no está nada bien. Si intentamos huir es probable que el espectro nos alcance y si de alguna forma logramos huir de ello, luego estarán los monstruos esperándonos."_

 _Mavis:- Tranquilos. –_

 _Quienes estaban en la tienda de campaña voltearon a ver a Mavis extrañados:- ¿Eh? –_

 _Mavis (en un tono diferente):- Es mi llamada. –_

 _Y acto seguido salió caminando sin mostrar ninguna expresión ante la mirada incrédula de todos. Justamente en ese momento, Erza balbuceó:- Madre… amor… -_

 _Ello sorprendió a Jellal, quien fue a socorrerla:- Estoy aquí, Erza. Estoy aquí, solo que yo no… -_

 _Erza (gime aún más):- Deja… lo eres… no importa que… pasó… -_

 _Jellal no quería aceptar ello pero de repente Irene le gritó, sorprendiendo a muchos:- ¡NO SEAS EGOÍSTA Y ÁMALA MIENTRAS ELLA TE AME! ¡NO LO NIEGUES MÁS! –_

 _Después ella se acercó y le dijo:- ¡Escúchame bien chico! ¿La amas? –_

 _Jellal contestó vacilando:- Sí pero… -_

 _Irene (gritando):- ¡NADA DE PEROS! ¡DICES DE HABERLA LASTIMADO MUCHO Y CAUSADO SUFRIMIENTO SIN SABER QUE CADA MOMENTO QUE NIEGAS RECIBIR DE ELLA LA PERJUDICAS MÁS! ¿¡NO TE HAS DETENIDO A PENSARLO ANTES!? –_

 _Jellal no pudo argumentar nada ya que Irene tenía razón y cualquier resistencia a aceptar lo que ocurría se quebrantó: "Ella tiene razón, he sido un idiota, ¡UN IDIOTA! ¿Porque no lo pensé antes de esto por lo menos? Te prometo algo Erza, una vez salgamos de esta, si es que logramos salir, te prometo que a partir de este momento no te abandonaré ni volveré a negar tus sentimientos."_

 _Mientras tanto, el dragón se acercaba más al campamento, pero la presencia tranquila de Mavis hacía que todos estuvieran paralizados. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría con la Primera? Pronto el dragón llegó y empezó a descender directo hacia la Primera quien seguía impasible a pesar de que todo el mundo empezó a preocuparse por ella. Entonces para sorpresa de todos, el dragón habló con una voz femenina:- ¿Sigues con lealtad total a la que enseñó a amar mediante sufrimiento? –_

 _Mavis:- Sí. –_

 _Dragona:- Respuesta sabia. –_

 _Entonces la dragona empezó a acumular mucha luz en su boca y de repente la disparó hacia al suelo justo frente a Mavis, donde apareció un sello parecido a la que tenía, luego ella puso sus pies encima y el sello se activó, formando líneas alrededor de todo el mundo hasta materializarse en un domo que rodeo al campamento. En ese instante, todo el mundo cayó en un sueño profundo._

 _ **En un campo dorado en el mundo de los sueños…**_

 _Cuando fue consumida por la luz, Lucy sintió una paz que anteriormente nunca había sentido antes. De repente, empezaron a deslizar ante su mente varias memorias, desde sus días de la infancia en la mansión de su familia, sean días buenos y malos hasta los días que siguieron de su huída, para luego pasar a aquel día bendito en la que conoció a Natsu y luego a su entrada en Fairy Tail, su primer trabajo oficial, la primera vez que fueron a la misión 'SS' de "pinta", la guerra contra Phantom Lord, su osadía en detener a su padre, su misión de rescatar a Loke, la Torre del Cielo, el Festival de las Hadas, y varios más que normalmente le hacían sentir varios sentimientos al recordarlos. Pero esta vez ella solo sentía un sentimiento por todos esos recuerdos fueran buenos o malos: añoranza. Empezó a extrañar todos los eventos que la llevaron hasta donde estaba ahora y vio en ellos las diferencias entre su "yo" en el pasado con el "yo" en el presente, y empezó a sentir como algo dentro de ella se liberaba y renovaba. De repente, frente a ella apareció la silueta de Layla, su madre, lo que la dejó sorprendida y emocionada._

 _Lucy:- ¡Mamá! –_

 _Se lanzó hacia ella y ambas se abrazaron. Sin embargo, tan pronto terminaron de ello Layla se desvaneció dejando a Lucy de repente triste y deprimida._

 _Lucy:- Ya no estas aquí. –_

 _Pero de repente sintió un abrazo detrás de ella y pronto supo que por la familiaridad del tacto era Natsu. De repente recordó sus memorias junto a él y ello bastaron para volver a sentirse feliz y cálida. Pero luego no termino allí, de repente sintió la presencia de varios de sus amigos, su gremio, su "nakama", todos junto a ella. Ello la hizo sentir más feliz y cálida como nunca. De repente escuchó la voz de su madre decir:- Te equivocas, siempre estaré aquí, en la presencia de tus seres queridos, de la nueva familia que tú formaste. Ellos son y serán las nuevas fuentes de felicidad que una vez recibiste de mí. Se que los amarás como yo antes te amé. –_

 _La presencia de su nakama de repente se desvaneció y su madre reapareció frente a ella:- Lucy, mi querida estrella. Estas por entrar en uno de lo periodos más complicados de tu vida y aunque no podrás evitar el sufrimiento de varios amigos y de ti mismo, siempre recuerda que incluso en las noches más oscuras, las estrellas encuentran la forma de iluminar el inmenso vacío negro para anunciar luego la llegada del día. Se una de esas estrellas y guía a tu familia a un nuevo amanecer. –_

 _Lucy no pudo contenerse más y abrazó a su madre mientras lloraba lágrimas de felicidad:- Gracias mamá, por ser mi estrella. –_

 _Entonces sintió como su madre se desvanecía mientras ella alcanzaba a decir un último "Te quiero" antes de desvanecerse. Entonces Lucy sintió un tremendo gozo como si hubiera hecho una de las mejores hazañas de su vida._

 _De repente escuchó la voz de su amor:- ¡Luce! –_

 _Al voltearse, vio al pelirrosado correr hacia ella junto a su fiel compañero minino alado. Ella decidió correr a su encuentro y pronto ambos se abrazaron, llorando felizmente._

 _Natsu:- ¡Lucy! ¡Lo ví, ví a Igneel! ¡Pude volver a verlo Lucy! ¡Estoy tan feliz! –_

 _Lucy:- ¡Yo también lo estoy! ¡Pude ver a mi madre! –_

 _Natsu luego contó sus recuerdos. Del mismo modo que Lucy, el vio muchas memorias de su vida pasar frente a él incluso algunas que no creía tener antes. Vio memorias de su antigua familia, la que tenía junto a Zeref, después su encuentro y su infancia con Igneel, su desaparición, su llegada al gremio, sus nuevos amigos, el encuentro y nacimiento de Happy, la "muerte" de Lisanna, su búsqueda para localizar a Igneel, su encuentro con Lucy, su ingreso al gremio, su primer trabajo junto a ella, la primera vez que ella le enseñó controlarse, la misión 'SS' que agarró "prestado", la lección que enseñó a Gray con respecto a su pasado, la guerra contra Phantom Lord, el Festival de las Hadas, casi todo lo que él pasó también. Y luego estaba la escena en que vio morir a la Lucy del futuro y luego la muerte de su padre dragón frente a Acno. Él recuerda lo horrible que se sintió ver a dos de sus seres más queridos perecer sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Se prometió que no dejaría que algo así volviera a pasar y para ello entrenó lo más duro posible. Pero él empezó a dudar de si mismo cuando descubrió su verdadera naturaleza._

 _"¿Y si todo es en vano y pierdo a Lucy bajo mi propia mano?" Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que varias veces él y sus amigos han estado en peligro más por cometer acciones impulsivas que por los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban. Luego recordó las varias veces que Lucy lograba controlarlo y no pudo evitar entonces sentirse orgulloso._

 _Natsu: "Es por eso que sobrevivimos todos. No importa cuántas emociones corren por nosotros o lo intensos que sean, siempre logramos controlarlos para poder pelear claramente."_

 _Entonces sintió que se liberaba de algo que tenía bloqueado dentro de él y la imagen de su padre dragón se formó ante él._

 _Igneel:- Hasta que al fin usas ese cerebro tuyo para pensar en algo. –_

 _Natsu (se lanza y abraza la nariz de su padre):- Tu nunca me diste consejo de algo así. –_

 _Igneel no respondió y simplemente ambos estuvieron abrazados (al menos Natsu a su nariz) durante un rato antes de que Natsu hablara:- ¡Ja! ¡Finalmente podré demostrarte lo fuerte que me he convertido desde la última vez! ¡Vas a morder el polvo viejo! –_

 _Pero Igneel no respondió y puso un semblante en su cara que indicó a Natsu que estaba aquí por algo serio:- Natsu, aunque me encantaría pelear contigo y demostrar que aún te puedo derrotar fácilmente (Natsu:- ¡Hey! –), no es el momento correcto y mi tiempo junto a ti es limitado así que debes escuchar. El mundo corre ahora un riesgo enorme al que nosotros podíamos imaginar y la oportunidad que tienen ahora ustedes para derrotarle no es algo que deba tomarse ligeramente. ¿Al menos ya sabes a lo que tú y tu novia se van a enfrentar? –_

 _Natsu:- ¿Una demonio con varios siglos de edad que tiene poderes actualmente perdidos y aparte posee a todo un ejército de monstruos que puede hacer reaparecer de inmediato? –_

 _Igneel quedó boquiabierta al escuchar la respuesta sensata de su hijastro._

 _Natsu:- ¿Qué? Mi novia es alguien que siempre dice cosas inteligentes a diario. –_

 _Igneel:- Se nota mucho. Volviendo al tema, la Olvidada no será NADA sencillo de derrotar. Esto es lo que tú y la señorita Heartfilia deberán hacer. –_

 _"Deben de ir al centro del laberinto que acaban de abrir. Allí, ustedes dos deberán forjar una nueva gema de la Eternidad." Eso fue lo que me dijo. ¡Ah! ¡Y aparte me dijo que te diera esta carta! – Y acto seguido le pasó un sobre. Lucy la abrió y lo que sacó fue otro libro que decía "La Gema de la Eternidad" aparte de una nota que decía: "Gracias por ser una fuente más fuerte que yo para él. Es algo cabezota, pero se porque te agrada eso. Eres totalmente una Heartfilia de corazón junto con el espíritu de un Dragneel en tus venas. Cuídalo mucho._

 _Igneel"_

 _Ella luego sintió que Natsu la abrazaba detrás de ella y le susurraba:- En eso puedo reconocerle que tiene razón. ¡Pero en cuanto lo volvamos a ver le demostraré que soy más fuerte que él! –_

 _Lucy rió y se volteó para besarlo, cosa que hicieron durante un rato hasta que Happy dijo:- No quisiera arruinarles el momento pero creo que deben mostrar un mejor control frente a todo el gremio. –_

 _Eso hizo que la pareja mirase extrañada hacia él y para su sorpresa (y vergüenza) vieron a todo el gremio, junto con otros gremios y… espera ¿también los magos de Álvarez estaban allí? Espera un momento… ¡OH S***! ¡Ambos se estaban besando frente a TODOS sus amigos! Eventualmente por instinto se separaron, pero ello no evito que pronto vinieran las burlas._

 _Gray:- ¿No que estarían concentrados en su misión? Parece que se entretenían en algo más. –_

 _Juvia: "Juvia no se dejará ganar por su rival."_

 _Erza (en esta dimensión se sentía mejor, lo suficiente como para…):- Natsu… (amenazar XD) –_

 _Jellal:- Ya tranquila Erza, de todos modos están bien. –_

 _Zeref:- Por lo que veo, los rumores de que tenías pareja eran ciertos hermanito. –_

 _Mavis:- ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! –_

 _Larcade:- Y pensar que estamos hablando del propio E.N.D. –_

 _Lucy:- ¿Ustedes también? Parece que ya todos… un segundo… -_

 _De repente, un aura que parecía ser una réplica de la Olvidada hizo presencia en todos y Lucy se puso bien pero BIEN demoniaca:- **¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ?! ¡DIJIMOS QUE DEBÍAN QUEDARSE EN CASA! ¿¡Y TAMBIÉN QUE HACEN AQUÍ LOS 12 SPRIGGAN DE ÁLVAREZ!? –**_

 _Por primera vez, Natsu, Happy y Acno se alegraron de no ser el objeto del mal humor de Lucy. (Natsu:- ¿Y tú cuando llegaste? – Acno:- Al mismo tiempo que aparecieron el resto. -)_

 _Mirajane (sudando de nervios):- Pues… veras… realmente nos preocupamos por ustedes que… -_

 _Laxus (recuperando su semblante sereno):- Hicimos un trato con el mismo diablo y los 12 Spriggan y nosotros fuimos en su búsqueda. –_

 _Mirajane (cara desesperada):- ¡Laxus! –_

 _Laxus:- Iba a darse cuenta, ¿qué más quería que…? –_

 _Fue interrumpido instantáneamente por el libro que Lucy había mandado a volar a su cara, dejándolo con un FACEBOOK **(Badum-tss XD)**._

 _Lucy (SIMULANDO (enfásis) su enojo):- ¿Y exactamente que quedaron con ellos? –_

 _Ya para este momento todo el mundo pensó que lo mejor era quedarse calladito, por desgracia algunos de la orden no pensaron lo mismo._

 _Bloodman:- Que al finalizar todo esto, nos quedaríamos con la Gema de la Eternidad y que la usaríamos para… -_

 _No pudo terminar porque fue alcanzado por el látigo de Lucy y ella le empezó a dar una BUENA que hasta uso sus zapatos y vestimentas celestiales para castigarlo. Todo el mundo aprendió una buena lección ese día: Lucy no es tan "angelical" como parece. (Eso y aparte aprendieron que Acno aún sabía reírse alocadamente)_

 _Sin embargo, mientras la sesión de tortura proseguía, Levy alcanzó a ver el libro que Lucy tiro y leyó el título._

 _Levy:- ¿"La Gema de la Eternidad?" ¿Finalmente conseguiste el libro Lu-chan? –_

 _Acto seguido lo abrió y de repente… **FWOM!**_

 _Del libro surgió una gran cantidad de energía que Levy lo soltó inmediatamente y se fue a refugiar espantada a los brazos de Gajeel. La energía seguía fluyendo y expandiéndose a todos lados hasta que el propio espectro del dragón surgió de las páginas y voló durante un rato antes de lanzarse en picado al suelo y soltar un muro de llamas doradas. Al despejarse, todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando una mujer apareció en su lugar. Era una muchacha de cabellos rubios y rizados, tenía pecas en cachetes rosados, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, su sonrisa acariciaba una calidez comparada al sol, y sus movimientos combinados con su atuendo blanco, capucha amarilla, cinturón dorado y su báculo de cristal celeste eran divinos._

 _Entonces para sorpresa de todos, Mavis y Zeref se inclinaron en una reverencia ante la mujer al que pronto Natsu y Lucy siguieron y luego todo el mundo a excepción de Acnologia._

 _La mujer entonces dijo en un tono amable:- Acnologia, como siempre un rebelde, ¿verdad? –_

 _Acnologia:- Nadie puede quitarme aquello diosa Jinrui-Ai-Kibo. –_

* * *

 _ **Vuelta al presente…**_

Los recuerdos dejaron de rondar en la mente de los tres hombres cuando escucharon a Lucy gritar:- ¡Hey chicos! ¿Ya encontraron algo? –

Natsu:- ¡Nada! ¿Y ustedes? –

Levy _(en el mismo grupo que Lucy y junto con Juvia)_ :- ¡Tampoco! –

Ambos grupos se reunieron en el centro del estadio, ahora Juvia habló:- ¿No habrá algo más que indique qué es lo buscamos? –

Natsu:- No me vean a mi, juro que ya di todos los detalles. -

Gray:- Tal vez los hombres de Juan predijeron nuestros movimientos y ya agarraron todos los indicios y se largaron con viento fresco. –

Gajeel:- Hablando de viento… Lev ¿no has visto a Lily? –

Levy:- No, creí que se quedó contigo. –

Gajeel:- No, según recuerdo él me dijo que iría contigo después de pasar por el gato de Salamandra. –

Natsu:- Pues Happy se fue hace poco a buscar pescado (como siempre) tal vez estén en… -

Happy:- ¡Weeeeeeeeeeee! –

En cuanto escucharon eso, todo el mundo se voltió a ver la procedencia de ese ruido… y vieron a los dos gatos voladores deslizándose sobre un casco por las escaleras del estadio. Al menos Happy estaba divirtiéndose mientras Lily lucía aterrado.

Lucy _(aterrada)_ :- ¡¿Qué diantres es lo que haces Happy?! –

Happy _(sin preocuparse)_ :- ¡Divirtiéndome! ¡Natsu deberías probar esto! –

Lucy:- ¡Ah no! ¡Quiero que bajes de allí ahora! –

No hubo necesidad de repetir la orden porque el casco de repente tropezó con un buen escalón que mandó catapultando a ambos Exceeds. Estos extendieron sus alas y pronto estuvieron fuera de peligro… hasta que Lucy agarró a Happy y le empezó a tirar de sus cachetes regañándolo:- Tú pequeño renacuajo peludo, siempre causando problemas y disgustos. –

Happy _(gimiendo)_ :- Por favor, ayúdenme. – La escena era graciosa para el resto que no podían dejar ir la oportunidad. Luego Lily habló:- Oye Happy, ¿de dónde conseguiste este casco? –

Todo el mundo volteo a ver y efectivamente, el diseño del casco pronto intrigó al grupo. En vez de ser el típico diseño pesado de hierro con visor y placas cerca de la sección del cuello, este casco era bien diferente porque al parecer prescindía de ese tipo de protección ya que tales partes no se encontraban, aparte, cuando Gajeel lo levantó se impresionó al ver que el casco era más ligero que las de hierro y más aún cuando lo olió de cerca y pudo confirmar que estaba hecho de acero. Eventualmente la curiosidad le dio la idea y se probó el casco.

Gajeel:- ¿Cómo queda? –

Para todo el grupo, les impresionó que el casco actualmente fuera de su talla. Aparte, lucía bien en él.

Levy:- No está mal. Quien quiera que diseño esto no creo que solo lo hizo de moda. ¿Puedo probarlo? –

Gajeel:- Claro, ¿y para qué lo diseñaron entonces? –

Al pasar el casco, un papelito cayó de éste y Juvia, al recogerlo, lo leyó **(estos son datos REALES así que aquí tienen algo de educación)** :- "Casco M1. Diseñado para reemplazar los cascos M1917A1 "Kelly". Está formado principalmente de acero, y su diseño es del estilo "a la medida" lo que significa que puede ser equipado en cualquiera. Se divide en dos secciones: tiene un casco exterior o "caparazón" que consiste en un casco de tamaño fijo hecho enteramente de metal; y el casco interior, hecho en parte de metal y acolchonado, en donde aparte se incluía las correas para ajustarlo a la medida del usuario. El casco exterior no puede ser equipado sin el casco interior mientras éste puede ser usado independientemente del caparazón. A veces éste es usado para desfiles y ceremonias." –

Lucy:- Interesante, ¿pero para qué sirve?

Juvia:- Hay más: "El casco fue diseñado para mayor protección de las cabezas de los soldados estadounidenses de balas, explosivos, fragmentos de proyectiles artilleros, escombros e incluso algunos bombas pequeñas." ¿Se refieren a proyectiles como los que usa Rose? –

Levy:- Tal vez. Happy, ¿en dónde encontraste esto? –

Happy:- Lo encontré en la entrada del estadio cuando iba hacia el río a buscar pescado. Aparte vi a un hombre que salió corriendo cuando me vio agarrarlo. –

Esto hizo que todos preguntaran:- ¿¡Y por qué no nos dijiste!? –

Lily:- Eso fue lo mismo que le pregunté cuando se le ocurrió la idea de usarlo como una resbaladilla en las escaleras. –

Lucy:- ¡Luego hablamos de eso! ¡Levy, comunica al resto del grupo que se reúna en la entrada! ¡Natsu, Gajeel! ¿Creen que puedan tener un rastro del hombre? –

Natsu:- ¡No hay problema! –

Gajeel:- Seguro. –

Lucy:- ¡Genial! ¡Venga todos! Tenemos a un hombre que capturar. –

* * *

 **¡Y aquí tienen amigos! El siguiente capítulo de las memorias de nuestros héroes antes de que ambos mundos se conectaran. Les seré sincero, por poco yo lloro también cuando escribí la parte del reencuentro con Layla; ¡la música que escuchaba en ese momento y el tono de la lectura simplemente me dieron duro en los "feels"! T_T**

 **¡Y también pienso que hasta ahora dejaremos está sección de memorias "on hold" y pasaremos a las de la "El-gang" en el próximo episodio! ¡De esa forma será más rápido! ¡Aparte, estén listos porque gritos y dragones van a conocerse pronto!**

 **En el próximo capítulo…**

 **Elsword:- ¿Y esto qué es? –**

 **Rose:- Eso es un rifle, pero nunca he visto un diseño parecido a esto. ¿Tienes algo Zero? –**

 **Zero:- Creo que… nope, nada pero hay un papel dentro del barril. –**

 **Rose sacó el objeto y al abrirlo, leyó: "M1 Garand."**

 **StrikeForceHeroeTeller out.**


End file.
